Destiny's Saying
by Venquine1990
Summary: You know how you always say that Harry seems to be Destiny's playtoy? Well what if Harry had 2 destinies? And what if this involved a whole new race who give him back what he loves the most and give him the chance to make sure that his destiny is not just his. After all, you know what they say. Things always get worse before they get better. WARNING malexmale bonds & CR story here!
1. 1998 & 1977

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Sorry! SORRY! SORRY! I know I shouldn't continue putting up new stories when I'm still dealing with so many old ones – Keyblade's Light, Venquine's Mates, A New Era – that are yet to have been finished, but this is actually an English updated version of a Dutch story that I once wrote before signing up to Fanfiction . net.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Destiny's Saying**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

There is ruin no matter where you look. The hallways and rooms. The classrooms and offices. The dungeons, towers and turrets. Even the common rooms and dorms of all four Houses had to suffer for the sake of the gigantic fight that took place here, in the one place where no one ever believed fights of this proportion to be happening.  
Still the fight took place five days ago now and because almost everyone, both the students as well as the teachers and fellow fighters, believed that I should not help along as I should be resting, but because most of them were still looking at me with more hero adoration than I can handle, am I now seated here.  
Here, in the Transfigurations Courtyard, where I am covered with several hiding spells, including a few wards and spells to hide my scent, and where I am trying to come to terms. To come to terms with all the losses me and everyone else had to suffer, not just in the Final Fight, but during the entire duration of the war.  
The faces of everyone I lost – Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Fred, Lupin, Colin – flash before my mind's eye as I just lean against the tree in the middle of the Courtyard, which is burned, but not entirely destroyed and while these images flash through my mind, do I keep my eyes turned skyward.

Yet my sad musings don't last as long as I had planned as the male voice of my best friend – who lost his brother in the last fight and has been with his family ever since – sounds from one of the entrances and when I look down, do I see him and several others I have grown to consider close over the years coming to approach me.  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been the only ones I had constantly disclosed my location to – which I changed daily out of a newly inbred paranoia – so to see them accompanied by George, Neville, Luna, Ginny and even Draco Malfoy makes me instantly know one thing; a new adventure is probably about to begin already.  
The sight of the male blonde makes me raise an eyebrow at the rest of my friends, but because of his behavior during the Final Fight and because he tried to keep my identity a secret while at the mansion, do I keep my unreceptive behavior to just the raised eyebrow while dropping the defensive spells concealing me.

The others move over and Ron says: "Check these out, mate." Before showing me two scrolls, both made of parchment and what looks to be Maple wood and on which the strange name _Merden_ is carven into one side of the Maple wood scroll holder, while my own name seems to be written on the parchment itself.  
Instantly my interest is caught as I never met anyone named Merden and I ask: "Where did you get those?" And Ron answers: "Some stranger gave them to us. He said he's from a region where it's illegal to move over to or interfere with countries like ours if there's danger or any kind of threat that can transfer to their region."  
And while part of me can perfectly understand this method of self-defense and another part of me feels betrayed as if these people should have abandoned that law to help me, do I say: "His name is Merden." Making my friends look at me shocked and Ron ask: "How do you know that? Did you meet with him?"  
But I shake my head and say: "It's carved into the wood, see?" Ron turns the scroll his way and his eyes widen before Hermione shakes her head and says: "They're for you to read, Harry. That guy, Merden, he told us he was forbidden from meeting you until you read them. He called them the Truth and Destiny scrolls."

This worries me and while the others go sit around me and Ron hands me the scrolls, do I ask: "Did he say anything else about them?" Ron nods and says: "He said to read Destiny's scroll first. Oh, and to just keep reading when you open the Truth scroll. We already checked for spells, but there's only a Truth spell on the Truth Scroll."  
The words really put me on edge and while trying not to show this to my friends, do I open the scrolls that has the word _destiny_ carved on the other side of the maple wood, my eyes roaming over the text and my bad feeling increasing with every word I read, the others growing anxious as they see this before I say:  
"This text documents everything that ever happened to me. The last fight, our meeting at the Manor, the time camping, the Astronomy Tower, the Ministerial Battle, the Tournament. Everything, it goes all the way back to the day of my birth." And while the others share concerned looks over this, do I hand Ron the scroll back.

I then open the other scroll, but my concerns turn into confusion instantly as the entire scroll is blanc. I shake my head and while remembering what this Merden person supposedly said, do I unroll the scroll as far as I can, going even beyond the length of the other scroll before I finally find a bit of text and read out loud:

 _ **And so, on the Christmas of 1977, did Prince Jaurion, alongside his Nienna Princess Lindilwen, his mother Amyna and his father Hendros, decide to return to Airador, where he alongside his newfound son and his son's friends would learn how to change Destiny and bring a pre-timed end to the Dark Lord Voldemort.**_

This shocks the living daylights out of me and Hermione asks: "Wait, pre-timed?" And I nod, reading the last few words out loud a second time before Luna says: "Does anyone else feel like they recognize those first two names?" Her tone curious, but not like the airy tone she used during my fifth or sixth year.  
Everyone shares a wondering look with each other and I whisper: "They sound like – like James and Lily. Like the names of my parents." Everyone nods and then a male voice says: "You are indeed correct, your Highness." Making all of us turn to one of the corners of the Courtyard, where a man appears from the shadows.

The man has long pointed features like Malfoy, but then a little more regal looking, has a pair of clear brown eyes that seem colored like the wood of the scroll and has a strong pale complexion that actually makes him look both dashing and very healthy. The man wears a fancy suit that is skin-tight with a cape draped over his shoulders.  
"That's Merden." Neville says and the man named Merden nods before he turns to me and bows, his act of respect baffling me before he says: "Forgive me for not aiding you in your struggles, Your Highness, but while your father and grandfather chose to remain here during times of peril, was I bound to my region's law."  
And while others look shocked at the deeply respectful tone that the man uses as he explains himself, does something about him strike me as odd and while wondering what, do I take another glance at the text I just read, my eyes widening as I suddenly read something I didn't even take into account when first reading the text.  
"Prince Jaurion and Princess Lindilwen." Everyone looks at me, Merden rising back from his bowed stance to smile at me and I say: "If these two people are really my parents, but then with changed names, then – then that would mean –." And while the others around me share my shock, does Merden answer:

"That you yourself are of Royal Blood, Prince Hari Jaurion Valivial." And while the others turn to him again, do I reel in shock at the name _Valivial_ as it sounds and feels like conjuring a Patronus; warm, welcoming and exactly right. "But if Harry's really royalty, then – of – of what country? I – I mean, at the World Cup –."  
Ron tries to bring out logic, but Merden shakes his head and says: "My people did not visit the World Cup. At that point in time, we were awaiting some kind of word of our royal leaders. We had no idea that our Crown Prince and King had perished for we were ordered by our king not to seek them out, but have them seek us out instead."  
"Why?" Hermione asks, her voice sounding scandalized and I answer: "To uphold the law. Royals were not against going to war-filled countries and fighting for freedom there, but others were to keep the peace and keep the borders safe. Only those of royal blood were, after all, able to travel between the borders safely and swiftly."

Merden nods, while the others look at me shocked and Ron asks: "How did you know that, mate?" But I shake my head and shrug, not having a single clue as to how I knew that and then Malfoy says: "It does prove that Merden was telling the truth. If Pott – Valivial here knew this law instinctively, then he really is royal."  
And while a shiver actually runs down my spine at hearing Malfoy say that name again, does Merden nod, but then I look at him again, my eyes switching between him and the scroll in my hand a few times before I say: "You're not from here." Making the others look at me weirdly, but I keep my eyes on Merden, who sighs and says:  
"Quite correct, your Highness. I – unlike the Mundane – am a Time Elf and as such am I exempt from the law that states that a past and present self or a present and future self are never to meet. I was visited by my future self, the one living in this day and age and he provided me with the scrolls you and your friend now hold."

And while everyone but Hermione got wide eyes when the man introduced himself as a Time Elf, does Ron take another look at the scroll in his hand and yelp and say: "The words! They're fading!" This makes all of us scurry over to sit besides him and to my shock, do I see that my best friend is indeed right.  
Little by little are the words – or better said the ink – fading from the scroll, the text at the bottom describing the Final Fight being the lightest, while the text about my birth still seems as stark as before. "Why is this happening?" I then ask and Merden answers: "Because of a saying that is known to the Mundane."  
We all look at him and while pain and sorrow are now visible in his eyes, does he say: " _Things must always get worse before they get better._ We Elves live by Destiny and even we often agree that she can be known as a Cruel Mistress, which is why some of us developed Time Skills, thus allowing my kind to be born."  
"So what does this mean?" Neville asks, all of us shocked and fascinated by the man's tale and while Merden now smiles at me, his eyes warm and his smile one of relieved happiness, does he say: "Now, I can fulfill the journey set to me by my future self. I can take you and yours back to my time and help you change the future."

"You can WHAT?" The others shout, yet I had actually expected something like this and say: "That's why you're here and not your future self. My friends and I were to find out how to best destroy Voldemort, before we could go back to your time and use that method to destroy him in exactly the year we have most chance of doing so.  
The year my parents actually got together." And while the others are shocked at hearing this, does Merden nod and say: "The understanding mind of royalty. You truly are a child of the Valivial Line, your Highness, and I am most honored to serve you." And while this makes me feel slightly awkward, does Ron ask:  
"You said you can take us and ours to your time. What exactly do you mean by us and ours?" And Merden answers: "As a Time Elf I have a special little gift that I can only use if a Destiny and Truth Scroll are handed to me. Such states the Law." The others nod, all of us now intrigued and Merden smiles as he says:

"I can take all of you – alongside anyone else you wish to take with you – back to my time, but while we travel, will I be able to grasp onto seven unfortunate souls and take them with me as I go back. And when we arrive, will the full essence of my traveling skill allow for these seven souls to regain new bodies."  
"That sounds great, but what do you mean with unfortunate souls? Do you mean seven people that have harmed us and that we can take with us to stop them from doing so?" George asks and while I have no doubt that he is thinking about Fred's killer, do my eyes then widen as I say realize what Merden really means and say:  
"No, he's not talking about people like Fred's killer, George. He's – he's talking about – about people _like Fred_." And while all of my friends look at me shocked do I feel as if the last bit of weight, the weight of loss and pain, has finally been lifted off my shoulders, making a few stray tears escape my eyes as relief fills me from within.

Merden nods and says: "But while I know that this war has cost you many, many souls, am I sad to say that you can only chose seven of those you lost. My powers can not bring living forms back to anymore souls if I were to take them with me and to force those spirits to wander the globe would be a faith worse than death."  
The others all nod and I ask: "Merden, could you give us some discussion time, please?" The man bows again and says: "I will await your answer on the other side of the portrait, your Highness." And while part of me wonders why him calling me such doesn't disturb me, does the man turn around and leave as he said.

I then turn to my friends and George is the first to comment as he says: "Fred has to be brought with us." Ron and Ginny nodding in agreement and I say: "I wasn't not going to take him with me, George, I miss him too." The man smiles at me and I say: "But Sirius has to come back too. He and Lupin are just a must on this list."  
Everyone nods and Hermione asks: "What about Tonks?" But while everyone looks at me, do I shrug and say: "She can be on the maybe list. If we can't think of another four people, she'll be picked." And while Ron and Hermione look at each other shocked, does Malfoy timidly speak up and ask: "Can we take Severus too?"  
But while Ginny and Neville glare at the idea, do I shake my head and say: "I know you miss him, but he loved my mother and to take his soul and transport that to a time where my father finally snagged my mother would just be adding salt to a burning wound. Snape's been suffering enough, it's time to let him have his peace."

And while Ginny, Neville and Luna are shocked at hearing me speak like this and while Malfoy seems conflicted with my words, does he nod nonetheless before I ask: "Anyone else?" The group again shares looks with each other and Luna asks: "Dumbledore, perhaps?" But again I shake my head and say:  
"We'll have Dumbledore when we get there. One eccentric old fool who is still hurting for the loss of his sister is enough in my book." And while Ron and Hermione share a knowing look as I speak of Ariana, do the others laugh at my little joke before Hermione says: "We have who we want. You pick the souls, Harry."  
At this I smile at them, thankful that they're willing to just accept my choices like that and I lean back, my eyes again skyward as I think of all the people that have been lost. Their visages flash before my eyes again, my memories reminding me of how they came to their end and while sighing in pain, do I think and say:  
"Sirius, Fred and Lupin are a must. Maybe – maybe we can pick someone that isn't – well, human?" The others look confused and I say: "I mean like – like Dobby and – Hedwig." Malfoy looks shocked at hearing me say the name of his old Elf, while the others just look curious and understanding and Hermione asks:

"You think Merden can transport souls like that? I mean, Hedwig definitely had a soul, she wouldn't have been so intelligent and caring if she didn't but – do you think Merden has that kind of power?" I shrug and say: "I guess we better just put them on the maybe list as well." The others nod and then Ron gently asks:  
"What about Cedric?" Making all of us look at him and he looks at me straight as he says: "He was the first victim of this war and – and I just thought it'd be a real close-off if we can bring him back. It would be like – you know, poetic justice." The others nod and I say: "Cedric, Sirius, Lupin and Fred. Who else?"  
And Ginny answers: "Colin. He, like Cedric and – well, like me, shouldn't have even been here. He didn't deserve to die and he should come too. It will make him see you from a different view and – well, he really was a close friend to me while – while you guys were gone." And while we all nod, do I ask: "Any others?"

But the gang shakes their heads and I say: "I'll call Merden back." To which I stand up and move over to the portrait, the knight shown within it actually bowing as well as he says: "I too traveled and made my name in this country. It is an honor to meet one of the royal line, Your Highness." Shocking me before I say:  
"Could you tell Merden that we're done discussing the souls and that we have two lists of four people?" The Knight nods, me suddenly noticing how he has pointed ears that belong to those of Elfen blood and while I wonder why I don't have those too if I am really a Royal Elf myself, do I move back to where the gang sits.  
Merden joins us a few minutes later and asks: "I was told that the number has been divided?" I nod and say: "We have one list of certain souls and one list of maybe." The man nods and asks: "The definite souls?" To which I answer: "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory and Colin Creevey."  
The man nods and Hermione says: "The maybe list consists of two who – well, they're not human and – well, we're not sure if your powers can transport them as well." This makes the man tilt his head and he says: "You are certain I can transport a werewolf but not others who aren't of human nature. Pray tell why this wonder?"

And while I feel shocked that he knows of Lupin's little secret, do I say: "They're Dobby the House Elf and Hedwig the Owl." The man makes an Aaaah sound and says: "Now I understand. Fear not, your highness, anything that has a breathing soul can be taken by the powers of a time elf returning to his own time era."  
And while I feel tears appear in my eyes at the idea to see Hedwig again, do I take another look at the others and when they all nod, do I say: "Then we made our decision. We want Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Dobby the Elf and Hedwig the Owl to be saved from certain death."  
The man bows and asks: "And are there any people in this time era you wish to take along?" To which I instantly turn to Ron and Ginny, along with Neville, Luna, Hermione and Malfoy and while the Weasleys smile, does George say: "It would be nice to have the whole family to come along with us, wouldn't it?"  
Everyone nods and I say: "Give us a few minutes to pack our things and explain everything to those we take with us. Can you in the mean time find a way we can explain this to the souls we will take with us for when we arrive?" Merden nods and we all stand up, me turning to Malfoy and asking: "What about your folks, Malfoy?"

But the boy turns a strange combination of sad and angry and says: "My father is a dead man anyway due to his own nature – long story – and my mother is one I never want to see again, even if she did save your hide from the Dark Lord back in the forest. Yes Valivial, I know of that. She told me and father the day after."  
I nod and ask: "Any reason you don't like your mother?" But the boy shrugs and says: "I – might tell you later. Are you sure you want me to come, though? I – ehm – haven't been the greatest to you the last few years?" But to this I shrug and say: "You saved us when we were almost caught at your manor and you came here yourself, right?"  
The blonde nods and says: "Merden approached me before he gave the scrolls to Weasley. Said it'd be imperative that I be here." And while I wonder why that confession makes the blonde turn a soft shade of red around his neck and cheeks, do I shrug and say: "Go pack up then and tell your dad what's about to happen."

The blonde nods and about half an hour later is the whole Weasley family gathered at the courtyard, Mrs. Weasley already teary-eyed at the prospect of seeing Fred again and Bill gazing at Merden with great intrigue. Neville is there as well and has the cages of all animals around him, while Ginny and Luna are standing near him.  
Hermione and Ron are near me with all of the luggage, most of it actually gathered together by Kreacher who whispered to me that I should save Master Regulus and that he feels bad for what he caused Master Sirius, yet I had send Merden a quick look after speaking with the House Elf and the Time Elf had nodded.  
This had made me smile and Charlie asks: "So we're going back to 1977, won't meet our past selves some way, but will get the chance to save seven people who died by taking their souls with us as we travel?" We all nod and he asks: "Then how do we make sure we can make true to the words of the Truth Scroll exactly?"  
"His Highness will take care of that when we arrive. It is why the Scrolls are about him." Merden answers and while I wonder whether the man expects me to go on another manhunt or something, does Charlie shrug, apparently taking the words for granted as he asks: "So how do we travel back to your time anyway?"

Yet all that Merden does is close his eyes and slap his hands together, keeping them in front of his chest as he does and while he does this, does a sky blue ring extend itself from him, passing us and making the very space around us suddenly become blurry and sped up, as if using the speed up button on a video or something.  
Everyone looks around, some of the animals that travel with us such as Crookshanks – Hermione's cat – hissing and mewling inside his basket and while Merden keeps his eyes closed, do I suddenly notice his hands shooting out of the ring and back in with lightning speed, causing for seven small balls of light to enter the ring.  
Realizing that these balls must be the souls of those we have lost, do my eyes again tear at the idea of seeing these balls turn into the actual loved ones that perished for our rights to live and just when this thought crosses my mind, does the speeding up of the space around us stop, causing for our feet to land on solid ground.

I look around and my eyes widen as I see a location that isn't Hogwarts, but definitely exceeds the incredible castle with the magnificent beauty that is visible no matter where you look. Beach, pine, oak, spar, maple, holy and several other kinds of trees, all in the same maple brown color are standing around us, huge and wide in size.  
The trees are actually as large as some of the giants we saw and fought several days ago, yet their beauty is as magnificent as the Great Hall was during the Yule Ball. The trees all surround a gorgeous field that we seem to have landed in, the glass flush and beautifully green with all kinds of flowers that I have never seen before.  
I look at the field around me and then back at the trees, trying to look past them and seeing tips of mountains that seem much higher than the trees, while in the far east, south and north-north-west, I see turrets and towers belonging to three different castles, all three being different in color and slightly in structure.

"Where – where are?" Hermione asks in awe and Merden takes a deep breath, making me notice how the ring that transported us is now surrounding only him before he says: "Welcome to Ariador. Kingdom of the Elves." And with that does the man breath out, making the ring disappear and making the balls float in the air.  
He then looks up as his face had been slightly tilted down while travelling and while he calmly walks past each of the balls, does he tap them with his fore and middle finger of his left hand, the balls starting to change and taking the shape of humans – or in the case of two an elf and an owl – as he taps and passes them.  
Instantly the eyes of every Weasley is locked onto one of the first balls in the row, while mine keeps switching between all seven of them and keeps returning mostly to the one of the owl in the middle and the first to last one constantly as this one turns into a man with long hair and a pale, slightly healthy, slightly sick complexion.

The others turn into a man with brown graying hair, a young boy with mousy brown hair, an elf with an excited look on his face and a young man of my age with brown hair, while the ball that the Weasleys look at turns into a man of George' age, with George's looks and who has a shocked happy look on his face.  
Everyone else also looks shocked as the soul balls of those we lost are returned to a new body and while tears are now streaming down the eyes of Hermione, the Weasleys and myself, does Hedwig caw loudly as she flaps her wings, her soul having been reformed in mid air and she instantly flies over and lands on my shoulder.  
I lift a trembling hand to her chest, my fingers softly going through her snow white feather plumage and her beak softly pecking down as if silently saying: "I'm really here." Which makes me hide my teary eyes in her right wing, the owl clapping the wing open and wrapping it around my face while grooming my hair with her beak.

"That's Hedwig." A slightly rough voice then says while speaking with great shock and I look up at a newly revived Remus Lupin, the man's amber brown eyes wide as he looks at my owl and asks: "But – but how?" And Merden answers: "Time magic cast by a Time Elf allows said Time Elf to transport lost souls when returning home."  
The man, alongside all the other returned souls, look at him and he says: "I am Merden. I am a Time Elf and I am here on orders of my future self, who told me to present a Destiny and a Truth Scroll to the one you know as Harry Potter, but who to me and my people is known as Hari Jaurion Valivial, son Jaurion and Lindilwen."  
The group looks shocked and then the House-Elf gasps: "Master Draco." Making the returned souls turn to the blonde, Fred's eyes turning furious, but I shout: "He saved our lives!" Making Fred look at me and I say: "When Ron, Hermione and I were caught, Draco saved us by hesitating about whether or not he recognized me.  
That saved our lives. Everything he has done, from disarming Dumbledore, to his actions in the Room of Requirements saved us. If he hadn't disarmed Dumbledore, I would have never become Master Of the Elder Wand, which allowed me to turn Voldemort's own Killing Curse against him as he believed himself the master of the wand."

The revived group looks at me stunned and I say: "I know it's a lot to take in and – and that you probably never expected this from me, but – but I'm just so glad to see all of you again." And while Hedwig, seemingly knowing of my actions, flies up and lands herself in a tree, do I rush for the one man I missed the most.  
Sirius seems to expect this as he happily opens his arms to me while I run, but then I spot something from the corner of my eye and instantly stop, draw my wand and shout: "EXPELLIARMUS!" Disarming Cedric before he can finish the curse that seems drawn from his lips, his eyes wide as I catch his stolen wand.  
Yet, because of what happened earlier this week, do I actually feel the wand accepting me as the new master and I say: "I will allow you your wand back, Cedric, but first I need to do something." And while the boy looks at me stunned, do I pocket both wands and continue my run, Sirius smiling at me in relieved happiness.

Embracing the man I lost almost 2 years ago now, do I allow for the guilt and pain to finally leave my form, my tears feeling like small drops of the emotion as they seep out of me, lighting my heart and making few of those around me smile in relieved happiness. Few, because every Weasley has rushed for their lost brother and son.  
This has effectively distracted Fred from Malfoy and while the Blonde himself had been shocked to hear me stand up to him, does he still smile in relief before Dobby returns to him and says: "You and I worked together to save Harry Potter, right Master Draco?" And while the boy nods, does Neville approach Lupin.  
The man looks at his ex-student and Neville hands him the small wrapped up blanket he had been taking with him, Andromeda Tonks agreeing to this when she heard who we were planning to take with us and when the man looks down, do his eyes widen when they see that his little boy, Teddy, is wrapped up in the blankets.

Instantly the man takes the little newborn in his arms and tears start to stream down his own eyes as he looks at his slumbering son, Teddy having actually slept through the entire journey, but when he asks: "Where's Tonks?" Does Neville cringe and say: "She – was on our maybe list and – well, Harry – he chose Dobby and Hedwig."  
And while the man looks at this shocked, does he seem to sigh in a strange kind of relief that confuses me, but that I don't really pay attention to as the feeling of having Sirius embrace me after all these years and the feeling of letting go of all of my pain takes almost all of my attention, that is until Merden speaks and says:

"Your Highness, with your permission will I call for a ride to Lotelle, which is the most magical garden in all of Ariador and will I ask for an audience with your grandparents, so I may explain my tale to them and have them summon your father and his friends." And while the end of this tale shocks the group, do I ask:  
"But what of the time rules? There are two people here who have present forms that are friends with my father. Won't that disturb the timeline?" But Merden shakes his head and says: "When I pulled their souls from their dying forms, did I address them as you yourself have done and that makes them be considered new beings.  
To the laws of time they are no longer Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are simply Lupin and Snuffel. Of course, Lupin is still allowed to pick a new name for himself, but Snuffle will not have one unless he bonds himself to another. So state the laws of Time." I nod at this and Cedric, who seems to calm, asks:  
"And what of the rest of us? I mean, most of us here actually have present forms in this era, don't we? At least everyone who's the twins age and older." Merden nods and says: "I believe Elven names will suit all of you just fine and King Hendros will be able to make those names official in both your home country and Ariador."

At this the lad nods and shrugs and Neville asks: "You're not confused about the whole time travel thing?" But Cedric shrugs and says: "The last thing I remember is ending up in some strange graveyard. To end up in an even stranger place and hear about Potters still being alive – it's the first thing that makes sense, really."  
The group nods and I say: "The ride would be appreciated, Merden, and can you send my grandparents here before they summon my parents, or at least one of them?" The man nods and turns around, whistling loudly and to the far west, where the forest seems less dense than elsewhere and where I can see one of the castles.

We all wait for whatever our ride will be and when the carriage that Merden apparently summoned arrives, do my eyes widen as the horses riding the carriage are gorgeous, look healthier than should be possible and have the size of Hagrid, their flanks high enough they could reach his shoulders easily as they ride over.  
All of the horses have pure white skin and snow white manes and Hedwig seems to be the first to get over the shock of seeing such magnificent creatures as she flies over and lands on one of the headpieces worn by the horse standing on the front left, some of us looking worried at this, yet the horse seems to accept her there.  
Then a woman that has Merden's sharp features, but then with soft strawberry blonde hair and with crystalline green eyes, gets off of the driver's seat at the front of the carriage and approaches Merden before her eyes spot me, widen and then – to the shock of those that were revived – does she bow low to me and say:

"Your Highness, it is a great honor to be in your presence. Merden has told me of what his future self told him and I wish for you to forgive me for not standing by you in battle. I am, after all, the lady that has served your line ever since your grandfather chose his Nienna and I feel great regret that I waited for answer while you suffered losses."

And while those that were revived look shocked at the woman's behavior, do I again notice how she, like Merden and the painted knight, has pointed ears, making me turn to Merden and ask: "There is one thing I just don't get. All that you say about me being named Valivial and being royal sounds like the truth, but – well –."  
The man nods and I say: "If I really am meant to be the prince of this land, shouldn't I be Elven too? Like with the pointed ears and the complexion?" The man smiles at this and says: "You are Elven, your Highness. But, while law allows for the royals to remain in dangerous lands, do we Elves usually hides ourselves when not in Ariador."  
"How?" I ask, the others looking between me and the man and the woman speaks: "Allow me, your Highness." And she approaches me before gently lying a hand just a few inches above the curve of my elbow, where I suddenly feel something actually sticking to my skin and to my shock does she remove a rosary from my arm.  
As she moves it, does the greenery become visible and the further it goes down my arm, the more I feel some kind of familiar magic seeping away from me, as if a robe I have been wearing for years is finally pulled from my form and while this happens, do I feel that same familiar magic changing some of my looks.

I feel the length of my hair increasing, the strands growing long and thin as they come to reach just under my shoulder blades and feel a strange tingle of uncomfortable pain take place in my eyes, making me squint and pull off my glasses, which in turn takes away the uncomfortable feeling, making me realize that my sight improved.  
I feel myself growing at least another 2 or 3 inches, feel my ears changing shape and feel my skin tingling as my complexion must be turning as healthily pale as that of Merden and the woman beside him. I feel my waist slimming down and my arms growing muscles underneath my skin, my shoulders becoming slightly more leveled.  
Shaking my head once all the changes have been made do I look up, the eyes of my friends and those around me wide, yet it's the strange adoring and amazed look that I see Malfoy trying to hide as he looks at me and the way that his face is almost flush with excitement that confuses me and makes me ask: "How do I look?"  
But while my tone is still my own, do I notice how there is a hint of music that also comes from my throat, shocking me but making me feel strangely pleasant at the same time and Merden makes an Aaaah sound before he says: "So a new Music Elf has been born into the Royal Line. This is most incredible news."

"How many kinds of elves are there, Merden?" Hermione then asks and the woman answers: "Elves have been divided over eight different kinds, young Miss. The four Elements each have an Elven kind of their own and next to those are there Guardian, Time, Music and Empathy Elves. I am Adeline and I myself am an Earth Elf."  
This makes the girl hum in intrigue and while I spare another quick glance at Malfoy, who still seems mesmerized by my new looks do I ask: "Adeline, could you take us to Lotelle while Merden gathers my grandparents and informs them of the transpired events?" The woman bows and says: "It would be my honor, Your Highness."  
Making me turn back to my friends and say: "Seriously, how do I look, guys?" To which Snuffel laughs and says: "Royal, Harry. Definitely Royal." And while I feel my eyes tearing up at hearing his laughing voice again and while Cedric sends him a wary glance, does the entire group move themselves into the carriage.  
There, Fred seats himself in the middle of his family with Ron and George next to him, does Draco take a window seat with Cedric next to him to avoid sitting next to anyone hostile, do I happily pull Sirius and Lupin to sit on both of my sides and do the others just randomly pick a spot as the carriage starts to ride off.

 _ **And that's the end!  
**_ _ **The first chapter and already the story is completely different. In my original, I just had the Marauders seated together, had Sirius receive the book out of nowhere and had them read the first chapter before Harry arrived. In all honesty, the original didn't even have chapters, it just went from one HP chapter to the next.  
**_ _ **Which is exactly why I decided to redo this story, because the whole Elven thing, Time Travel and saving the future has always been something I liked and the pairings I had in the original were very catchy. Also, the whole Valivial, Jaurion, Lindilwen, Hari and other Elven stuff all belongs to one person.  
**_ _ **Leonette. He/she is the original Fan-author who created the stories "Calasier Avamela" and "Calasier Avamela Bellime" two stories that first inspired me to write the original and then this version. There are few adaptations between my version and his/hers, but the concept and credits of the idea go to him/her.  
**_ _ **Read his/her stuff,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_


	2. Hendros And Jaurion

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Chapter 2 here and we're about to see Lotelle, meet Harry's grandparents and his parents and discover what Merden meant when he said that Hari will take care of how the words of the Truth Scroll will come true and why the Scrolls are about him. And yes, that was a reference to this being a CR story.  
**_ _ **However, before I get any complaints about me using JK's content, let me tell you here and now; THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! I am not using any content, I am using the same method as for my other CR stories; Rituals and Reading, Fate's Finale, To Read Into the Universe and To Read and To View, so don't bother complaining.  
**_ _ **That clear? Good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **Hendros' POV**_

Ariador. The land that I have barely been visiting for the last 17 years. The land that is my birthright by blood and ancestry. The land to which I only travel when I am certain my son will not discover of his royal heritage before the time is right. The land that I haven't seen or been to in the last 2 ½ years – now seems to need my help.  
And I know this because, while my wife and I were having our usual 2 o'clock cup of tea, does suddenly a portal appear from which my most loyal servant Merden along with his partner Adeline step through, while a beautiful snow owl flies along and seats itself on Merden's shoulder after passing through the portal.  
The two Elves – one of them a Time Elf and the other an Earth Elf – bow to me and my Nienna and we nod to acknowledge them, while their very presence here astounds and worries me as the two know better than any other Elves of Ariador that they have no allowance to be in this plain as long as Voldemort remains a threat.

"Has the Dark One passed our borders?" My wife asks, reading my worries clearly and voicing them, but Adeline shakes her head and says: "No Sire, we are not here out of fear for the lands. We are here due to the magic that is my partner's." Which makes me and Amyna turn to my most loyal advisor, who bows and says:  
"Your Majesty. It has happened. The words that my people live by – _things must always get worse before they get better_ – have come to pass. I have been visited by none other than my future self and he has given me two scrolls, which I have already passed onto a resident of his era and send that resident to Lotelle."  
The story shocks me, but I had always been expecting that something like that would happen, especially after I started noticing just how much of a threat Voldemort actually was to the country of England and I ask: "Who is this person, Merden? Is he someone familiar to us?" Yet the answer he gives shocks me to the core.  
"Yes and no, Sire. He is indeed familiar, but not to you as a person for he – is your grandson, Prince Hari Jaurion Valivial, son of Jaurion and Lindilwen." My wife and I look at the man in shock and he motions for the owl on his shoulder as he calmly says: "And this is his most trusted companion, Hedwig the Owl."

And just that name, the name of the creature that seems intelligent enough to bow her head with one wing spread out, makes me know that Merden is telling the truth, making me slightly worried as I ask: "Does my Heir know of this?" But Merden shaking his head relieves me of my worries, before the man goes on and says:  
"The young prince requested I first inform you of his arrival, Sire, and then find a way to contact his father. And seeing all that the Young Heir has already suffered." This worries me and Adeline goes on as she says: "Sire, I wish to offer you my most sincerest apologies. I kept to your words and waited for your reply, but while I waited –."  
And by the way that Adeline's voice falters the further she speaks before she halts with guilt lacing her tone, do I nod and mutter: "Did my grandson suffer the words of Lady Faith herself." The two nod and I nod back before I turn to my Nienna and say: "Inform Minerva and have her bring Jaurion here. Wait for him, will you my love?"  
My wife and Nienna nods and I nod back to Merden, smiling pleasantly when the owl on his shoulder takes flight and lands on mine instead, the warm look in her amber brown eyes proving me she has a very strong bond with my grandson and wishes the same for me. Adeline then creates another portal and we all pass through.

 _ **Amyna's POV**_

The arrival of two Elves serving my husband's court had been a great shock, but being raised a Black has one advantage even my notorious little cousin can vouch for, it helps you keep a calm mask of understanding even when your emotions are in turmoil. And hearing that your grandson suffered, makes any heart become fit with turmoil.  
I watch as my partner in life and ruling passes through a new portal back to Ariador, the land that I love very much and that I have always felt deserved a king such as my husband and then take a deep breath to help myself focus on my mask before moving over to the small fireplace in the room where Hendros and I have our tea.

I take a small bit of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantel and throw it into the grate, which I light up with a flick of my wrist – some of Hendros' servant Elves having taught me how to control the most basic forms of the elements – and then betray my own emotions by calmly calling for the Gryffindor Head of House.  
Part of me wonders if Minerva has – or will – come in contact with my grandson during his education, but this thought is thrown from my mind when the woman herself appears in my grate and asks: "Hello Amyna, is there something wrong?" I shake my head and say: "Nothing too serious, Minerva. Is James there with you?"  
The woman shakes her head and I sigh as I say: "Can you ask him –." But then I suddenly notice that something has been left at the spot where Hendros left through the portal and I use my wand to summon it – if only to keep up an impression. Minerva tilts her head in the fire and I quickly read the note before I smile and ask:

"Could you tell James that his father, his father's closest friends and several new friends are awaiting him here? Him and his friends? Oh, and if it's not too much of an effort, can you see if you can get that new Head Girl to come along that James seems to have an eye on? My husband is growing all the more fond of her the more James tells us."  
And while the last part wasn't really a lie, do I feel most intrigued at what I had read as Merden had left me a small note stating that all four Marauders must be present, alongside Lady Lindilwen, who I had figured was Lily Evans, the girl James has been pining after since realizing that girls are pretty and dateable in his Third.  
Hendros took this as a sign that our Heir has found his own Nienna and while I had been a little doubtful of this myself at first, did James' longstanding crush make me realize that there really is more to my son's feelings for this one girl, regardless of how he has build himself a reputation of a real Ladies Man.

The woman in front of me then sighs and says: "If you want those meddlesome lads in your mansion over Christmas be my guest, but I doubt I can get Ms. Evans to agree. She's really trying to get her sister's permission of coming home for Christmas and – well – she's a little emotional, right now you understand dear?"  
I nod, feeling for the young girl but then get a new idea and smile: "I do, mostly because I have my own experiences with that, remember Minerva?" The woman looks at me shocked and I say: "Just send her over. I doubt that sister of hers is convincible and I know like no other what it feels like when you believe to have lost your family."  
The woman nods and not 20 minutes later does a Hogwarts House Elf indeed drop off my son, his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter and the lovely Lily Evans that my son has been talking so much about and that is sending my boy cautious looks while making sure to stand besides Remus, making me wonder what James did now.

"Hey mum, change of plans, I hear?" James then jovially greets me and while part of me wonders whether or not parenthood will change my son in anyway, do I decide to keep this little news on the backburner for now and smile as my son gives me a warm hug and I say: "Indeed dear, in more than one way even."  
The others get curious by this and I decide to make the explanation easy as I ask: "James, have you ever wondered where all the money that we have used to keep this mansion running comes from? You know your father doesn't like looking at financial books, so it's quite obvious not from our investments, wouldn't you agree?"  
The lad nods and I go on: "Or why Hendros never bothered teaching you about said investments and the full history of our Family line." By now James seems a little bothered and asks: "Is – did dad keep secrets from me? Of my heritage I mean?" I nod, the others looking shocked and James looking a little devastated before I say:

"But with good reason, son, with truly good reason." My son bites his lower lip at hearing this and I turn to his friends before I ask: "Tell me boys, would you call James' attitude that of a high-class member of society? Perhaps someone like Lucius Malfoy?" And while Sirius cringes at the name, does Remus tentatively answer:  
"Well, James is – ehm –." And Lily goes on: "Known for an oversized ego, wouldn't you agree?" And while Remus turns red at her bluntness, does he nod and I turn back to James and kindly ask: "And that is just by your current upraising. Imagine how much worse that would have been if you knew the truth."  
"Wait, what does the truth have to do with my ego?" James asks and I say: "It's connected because as far as you have learned the Potters are a High-Class Society Line. Yet the truth is – the Potters never existed." Everyone looks shocked and Sirius speaks up at last as he says: "I do believe _a Wizard's Genealogy_ says different."  
But I shake my head and say: "The author's of that book have been replaced by those loyal to our true family line and don't worry, nothing happened to the original owners, they just got paid more for selling the rights than for all the sales the book could have ever earned them, is all." The group nods and Remus asks:

"So the Potter line was added to _A Wizard's Genealogy_ after the takeover? Why?" I nod again and say: "They were added, because _A Wizard's Genealogy_ is magically connected to all knowledge that Purebloods have of other Pureblood lines. Only those that know of the true line are allowed to be informed of this."  
"Then why inform us?" Lily asks and I say: "Because while Hendros and I planned to inform James of this when the war was over, did someone loyal to us break sacred laws to contact us and inform us that times have changed and so must decisions. Now James dear, would you mind giving me your right arm, please?"  
My son looks shocked and confused and his friends are no different, but my boy complies and while I smile warmly at him, knowing I will probably see these human features of his for the last time, do I softly grab his lower arm with my right hand and the rosary that we placed on him at birth with my left, pulling the rosary off as I do.

James' eyes widen as he sees the rosary and the eyes of his friends and Lily are no different, but while I pull the rosary off my son's forearm, do I feel the magic breaking its disguising hold over my son's features and turn my gaze up at him, James having outgrown me with a good four inches in length just last Summer.  
James' complexion is the first that changes, the healthy tan he has been getting from all those hours at Quidditch practice disappearing until his skin shines and tingles with a white and pale complexion that shines with the beauty of a perfect crystal, making the black-framed glasses that he wears clash horribly with his new tan.  
Yet it seems that the so-called Potter Curse is next as James squints his eyes and pulls off his glasses, a gasp escaping his lips, while his hazel brown eyes get an incredible shine to them and start to look like warm molten honey with hints of amber brown speckled through the irises and the pupils having turned darker than ever before.  
My son then – ironically enough – grows another three inches, reaching over me with at least seven and while the muscles in his arms seem to intensify alongside those in his shoulders and upper legs, do his waist and lower legs slim out, making his legs look endless and giving more structure to both his chest and his hips.

By now tears are in my eyes as I look at my son in all his royal beauty and then James gasps again, his hair having lengthened to reach halfway down his back, but the lad pushes this out of his face and his fingertips softly prick themselves on the pointed tops of his Elven ears, his eyes widening as he seems to realize the truth at last.  
"You're an Elf, my boy. A Wind Elf if your time playing Quidditch is anything to go by, but an Elf nonetheless. And the full truth is, James, that your true name is Jaurion Henderson Valivial, Son of Hendros Valivial and Amyna Valivial-Black and royal Heir to the throne of Ariador – the Sacred Land of All the Elves."  
"Royal Heir to the WHATNOW!" The group behind James shouts and Lily groans before she says: "I don't even want to know how obnoxious Potter would have been had he known this before today, I SWEAR IT!" And while her reaction makes me snicker softly, do I say: "Which is exactly why we wanted to wait.  
We had seen the signs that James had become spoiled and we were certain it would vanish and disappear the older our son got. We wanted to tell him when he was truly an adult, but when The Dark One became a true threat, did we decide to wait until after the war. That way, we would be allowed to take him there and back."

"Allowed to take me there – wait – and back? What do you mean, back?" James – Jaurion – asks in shock and I take a deep breath as I say: "Royal Elves are exempt from the law stating that Elves cannot live in lands where trouble brews, but if Elves return to Ariador in times of peril, they are not allowed to return unless peace reigns."  
This makes Jaurion turn to his friends with fear and despair in his eyes and I smile, putting my hand on his cheek and pulling his face back as I say: "Which is why I called for all of you. It's time to go home, Jaurion. Your father already awaits you there and his most trusted servant has asked me to pick your friends up as well."  
"And me?" Lily then asks, while James smiles gratefully and I say: "I know you and Jaurion don't realty get along yet, but he has said so many amazing things about you, that Hendros and I already consider you part of the family. Of course we want you to come along, dear." Which makes the young girl smile at me.

I then turn to the rest of the group and ask: "Ready to go? Ariador and the wonderful garden of Lotelle await." The three boys my son is friends with nod and I pull the soft onyx black bracelet off my wrist, throwing it into the middle of the room where a huge portal appears from the circle of the bracelet itself.  
The group looks at the portal shocked and I say: "Elves that have lived and been raised in Ariador can create a portal purely from their own magic, but if an Elf like your father falls for a Human like myself, it's tradition to allow them a bracelet with the magic to summon a portal of their own. That way they can't get homesick."  
And while I silently add: "Not that Hendros ever gave me the chance to feel homesick." And while the others look at the portal in intrigue, does Peter ask me: "So we go through this portal, head for Ariador and then stay there until the war is over?" But to this I shake my head, making everyone look at me and I say:  
"There is one exception to the Ancient Law, but before I explain that, do I feel it best that you all meet with the two Elves who convinced Hendros and me to change plans." The group nods and one by one do they take their luggage and animal cases and pass through, me closing the portal behind me and for some reason, feeling saved as I do so.

 _ **2 hours later  
**_ _ **Voldemort's POV**_

"HOW! HOW DID THEY KNOW! HOW DID THEY KNOW OF OUR ATTACK! **WHERE ARE THEY**?" I ask in a furious rage, my plans to have murdered the Potter Elders and through that persuade their son to donate his funds and riches for my cause having been kept secret even from most of my loyal followers.  
This had been done for many months, only me and two of my followers having been in the know of who we were planning to attack, kill and why, yet to arrive upon a completely deserted mansion with the closets of all three Potters being spare and empty and with no trace of any of them present is a sight that infuriates me.  
I had already send all of my men to all of the floors of the mansion and when my most trusted follower Bellatrix had told me that the closets were empty that there were no more posters in Potter Juniors room and that all personal belongings seem to have vanished from the bedrooms, did I kill her in my fury.

By now am I back in my own Hideout, having returned there after setting Fiendfyre onto the mansion, yet this had not given me the same feeling as when I burned down the house of the Lancester Line – one that supposedly evens out with that of the Potters – and this feeling alone confuses and agitates me, emotions I do not like.  
I am pacing in my personal chambers, not feeling like raging and raving in front of my followers as that might persuade them into losing their sense of loyalty to me, something I know I will respond to by slimming out my masses even more and while raving over this failed plan, can I not help but wonder how.  
How did Potter Senior know that I was planning to attack? How did he know that it was today? How did he manage to escape without my loyal spies – who have also been working to take down several protective enchantments and wards – notifying me of this? What magic did the Potter Line use to escape certain death.  
"And most importantly." I then grumble to myself, seating my body in a lush silver and green furnished sofa and conjuring a glass of Firewhiskey to settle my nerves and while I sway the beverage around in the glass, do I allow the one thought that has been nagging me freedom: "Why do I feel this isn't the first time it will happen?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry, couldn't help myself there.  
**_ _ **Okay, so Voldemort actually wanted to kill the Potters on the day that Merden brings Hari and co to Ariador. Coincidence? Think again. Remember, this all started with future Merden, who contacts his Past self and tells him of what Destiny has in store. Naturally he checks on the rest of the Potters before doing so.  
**_ _ **So Future Merden knew on what day the Potter Elders were supposed to die and because he already predicted that Hari wanted to see his grandparents, did he decide to kill two birds with one rock, so to say. So no, the day that the Future company arrives and the Potters get saved being the same one is no coincidence.  
**_ _ **Kind of funny, right?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. How Ariador Works

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Chapter three and this one will consist of James discovering the last bit of intel that his mother has kept from him; the reason she and Hendros made their change of plans. But how will 17 year old Lady's Man James Potter respond when he comes in contact with 18 year old War-Veteran Harry Potter for the first time?  
**_ _ **Also, I decided on a little something else regarding James and the one thing most important to high society; image. I do plan to have James still love Quidditch, be loyal to his friends and play Pranks, but when it comes to his behavior, he will be OC, just not in a way that you usually see when reading about Good-old Prongs.  
**_ _ **Exciting, no?**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **Jaurion's POV**_

"So all this is mine by birthright?" I ask while gazing around at the gigantic trees, the lustrous grassy field, the almost intimidating mountains and the small peaks of castle towers and turrets that can be seen over the tips of the trees and my mother, who is apparently human unlike myself, nods before she says:  
"Yes, Jaurion, all of it. Though because your father was not the first of the High Rulers of the Valivial line to spend most of his life in the Mundane World, have minor kingdoms been set up which are ruled by the different kind of Elves that live here. The four Elemental Elves, Time, Guardian, Empathy and Music Elves.  
They are loyal and answer to you, but they do demand their own respect from you as they rule all of Ariador together when the Royal Line of Valivial is not in this world." At this I nod, but then get tapped on the arm by someone. I look to my side and see Sirius looking at me, his grey blue eyes asking me an important question.

I take a deep breath as I contemplate my best mate's idea and question and then nod at him, the both of us smiling at each other over our silent communication while Remus and Peter smile at us from the background and then Lily – my beloved – asks: "Anything you boys want to share with the rest of us here, Potter?"  
And while I can't wait till the day that she starts calling me by my first name, as I still believe with heart and soul that we are meant for each other, do I say: "When exactly did you start noticing that I was growing an ego, Evans?" The girl raises her eyebrow at me, but Sirius keeps his hand on my arm as she says:  
"Around the second month of second year, I – I think. Why?" Yet before I can answer, does Sirius take my place and say: "Because that was one month after James got into a detention for something a bunch of Fourth year Gryffindors had done and had exaggerated about when they made it sound as if James had been the culprit.  
And because by that time McGonagall already knew that James helped whoever he could and that he loved pranks, did she believe them over him and put him on a fortnight detention with that creep we had for a Defense Teacher that year. You remember him, right?" Lily shivers, making me want to hug her as Sirius goes on:

"Yes him. Well, when James came back on the last night of that detention, did those fourth years make it even worse by pushing him out of the common room and laughing at him as they actually cast a spell to take his clothes off. Remus, Peter and I took revenge for that and after that did I decide to teach James what my mum taught me.  
How to put up an image, make a persona for the world and have that be used to defend your family's honor. It was the only good lesson my mother ever taught me and because James was majorly inventive with spells and pranks, did we decide to not have one persona, but four. And thus, the Marauders were born."  
The girl looks shocked and I personally try not to remember how I felt that night as the fact that my own house turned against me like that still hurts after five years before Lily asks: "So all those times that you act like a lazy bum with no common sense and with too big of an ego to be accounted for – you were acting?"

I nod and mum asks: "Then why continue it at home, dear?" And Sirius answers: "Because we were both a little worried that James wouldn't be able to throw that persona back up in time if he were to have a two month break from it. We tried it in the summer before Third, but it took James halfway through the trainride on September 1st that year before he could get back into character and seeing our foes – that was a risk."  
Mum nods, while Lily's eyes have widened greatly and while I can clearly see that mum is hurting over the fact that I got hurt and used like that without her knowing, do I say: "I won't say that dropping that persona is going to be easy, I've been using it for five years straight, but – I don't want to be that kind of prince."  
This makes mum smile at me in pride and Sirius slaps me on the back as he says: "No worries, mate. It took you, what, two weeks to get that persona down pat. I'd say, give it a month and you're back to your old self – though it might take a little longer for people like Evans to be used to the real James Potter. Huh, no matter."

The guy ends laughing, making me shake my head before I look around as I suddenly notice something and ask: "Where's dad?" And while the others also look around, Peter having unhooked the bars on the owl cages for my Andros and Lily's Hazel, does mum smile at me before she piques my interest and says:  
"Probably already on his way to Lotelle with Merden and Adeline. They are the Earth and Time Elf that work closest to your father and their families have served your father's for many generations. Hendros told me all about this after he courted me. Now, how about I call us a ride and we head to Lotelle ourselves, shall we?"  
We all nod, but when mum has called for said ride, do all of our eyes widen as the carriage that arrives is gorgeously crafted and structured like those shown in Muggle Child Stories, while the horses themselves are large enough to give Hagrid a run for his money, their fur in colors bright enough to nearly blind us.

"These are Arasians. They are pretty much the Ancestors of the Arabian Horses known in the Mundane world, but the story of how those got there is a little – shall we say – hurtful. Ready to go?" Mum asks and we all take our seats, mum and Sirius sitting themselves besides me and Lily sitting opposite of me.  
Mum then gives a simple hand wave to the rider, who bows his head to both her and – when he spots me – myself before he slaps the reigns and starts the ride. I then turn to mum and ask: "Lotelle? Is that our kingdom, mother?" But my mum shakes her head and softly says: "It's the most beautiful garden in all of Ariador.  
I visited it with your father many times before you were born and we even came there during one of our anniversaries, when you were staying over with the McKinnons family." This shocks and intrigues me and then mum sighs and says: "It even has an amazing legend to one of the trees there. Anyone interested?"

We all nod and mum says: "According to legend, there is a tree that sprouts a special kind of flower called the Rental Rose. This flower only leaves its trees when it feels the presence of either one or two soul mates and if you were to blow it away from you in Summer, it might just float back to you and point you to your Soul Mate in Autumn."  
By now all of us are intrigued and mum says: "You know, Elves are very strong believers in the Gods and Spirits, mostly because Legend has it that the Rental Rose was created by Meleniël, the Goddess of Love and Commitment. Like I said, the rose is very rare and most roses counted in year in the Lotelle Garden is five."  
"Only five roses were ever counted?" Lily asks in shock, but mum shakes her head and says: "Sometimes the garden doesn't even have a single Rose. We just had one year, I believe the year before Jaurion was born, where the gardeners actually counted five Rental Roses growing on the trees and that was the only time since."

All of us look shocked, but then the carriage stops moving and the rider up front says: "We've arrived, Your Grace." Mother nods and when we get out, do my eyes widen again as the wall that surrounds the garden is at least 2 foot higher than the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, which is the largest of them all.  
"Welcome to Lotelle, your Highness. The trees tell me that your father has already entered, but – wait, do you by any chance have a brother, your Highness?" At this I look at the man confused, amazed that this man must be an Earth Elf due to what he said earlier, but when I shake my head, does mum smile and say:  
"It has to do with why we changed plans of when to come here, Arden, no need to worry." The Elf nods and says: "They all await you in the Center Tent, your Grace. Should I inform the Kingdom of your return?" Again mum shakes her head and says: "We will do that ourselves when we are ready, thank you Arden."  
The Elf nods and turns the carriage around, the Arasians rearing up slightly before they, their rider and the carriage disappear between two gigantic trees and the shadows they cast upon the path between them before I turn to mum and ask the question that burns on my mind as I ask: "Mum, why are we here?"

 _ **Same Time  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It stupidly enough took us all the way to Lotelle before we realized that Adeline hadn't been the driver, but that the horses had actually ridden themselves to the garden and while Ron and the twins had wanted to pass through the doors stationed in the gigantic wall, had I told them cautiously to wait for Merden and Adeline's return.  
The three had been slightly disappointed, but understood my fear for the unknown after everything that had happened and about ten minutes later had a new carriage arrived with Adeline as the rider and with Merden helping my grandfather out of the carriage, allowing me to have my first real look at the Elf that I am related to.

The man has incredible bulk in his arms, shoulders, chest and upper legs, his lower legs look much slimmer in comparison though, making the whole man look taller than he probably is. I also share his long black hair, while his has two streaks of pure grey and one streak of auburn red going through it, making the hair shine nicely.  
The man himself has a pair of glasses that reminds me of my own old set, but then made of incredibly durable metal and with a slightly more oval shaped frame. He has a pointed chin to go with his pointed ears and wears a sword over his left shoulder, while two smaller blades are tied up on either side of his hips.  
All in all, the man does resemble both me and my father as he has dark brown eyes that are slightly almond shaped and I suddenly realize that I share his pointed ears, his complexion and his forehead and nose, making me wonder if my dad inherited those as well before the man turns to all of us – and spots me instantly.

This makes me gulp without trying to make it look too openly as I suddenly realize that – other than through the use of Priori Incantatem, the Mirror of Erised and the Resurrection Stone, I have never really met any blood relative that could like or accept me as my only other relative is aunt Petunia and her feelings are crystal clear.  
Yet the man only sweeps his gaze over me once before we lock gazes and the way that pain grows in his eyes as he looks at me makes me worried that I already screwed up before he says: "I see what you meant, Adeline. Yes, Lady Destiny has indeed not been a gentle mistress to my grandson." Before the man shakes his head in pain.  
Realizing that the man must have seen the pain I have had to bear and burden all these years through my own gaze, do I feel stupid as I have always tried not to show this pain to anyone, wanting to be the one person people can lean on, at least those that also accept me for more than just their hero, such as my friends and Snuffel.

Then the man himself and Lupin move over from where we're all standing, Snuffel's hand touching and squeezing my shoulder in comfort shortly before he says: "Charlus, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again, my old friend. I hope I didn't change too much the last twenty something years." And my grandpa laughs as he says:  
"Sirius Black, I would recognize that tone and kind of speech anywhere. Good to see you too, old chap." And the way the two embrace each other, like long lost brothers who have been living in different homes for most their lives, makes me feel both jealous of my godfather and relieved that he has someone so dear to him back.  
Then suddenly do I feel two elbows nudging me in the back harshly, making me almost trip were it not for my quick Seeker reflexes and before I can turn around to see who did this, do the two elbows repeat their actions, decreasing the distance between me and my family and making my grandfather look back at me.  
This seems to be exactly what the two wanted as they stop, allowing me to look behind me and not even feel surprised to see two happily smiling twins standing there, before suddenly a shadow meets me up front and when I turn around, do I again feel like a four year old starting his first day at primary school as grandpa is in front of me.

Hoping with all that I am that my gaze didn't make him feel any emotions that could push away our bond before it even began to grow, do I look up, shocked when grandpa responds to this by hugging me to him, his arms around me and his whole form surrounding me as if the man just wants to protect me from my own pains.  
"You're safe here, my grandson. I will not allow any Mundane evil to harm you no more. You're safe here." And these words shock me as I had not expected for my grandfather to care for me after seeing my pain and weakness. Still, the way that the man holds me does make some of the pain I have been feeling be lifted off my heart.  
Then the man lets go off me, only to put his hands on my shoulders and look me into the eye again, smiling widely before he says: "So I was right. your eyes prove that that little Evans girl really is my Jaurion's Niënna. I always said he talked too much good about her for it to be just some stupid little crush, I always did."

This makes me smile widely, the fact that my grandfather is approving of my parentage meaning the world to me before Snuffel moves over and says: "They were amazing together, Charlus. They fitted so brilliantly together and they took such good care of Hari when it mattered, you would have been proud beyond words."  
Yet my grandfather seems to pick up on Snuffel's way of speech and asks: "What happened to them, Sirius?" The other man sighs and says: "First of all, Charlus, I got my name changed to Snuffel when I came here. And well, second of – heeh." The man sighs and I realize that being back here makes it hard for the man to speak the truth.  
I then decide to do so instead and say: "They died, grandpa. Voldemort found them thanks to actions of others and they died trying their hardest to protect me. Were it not for them, I would not have been here today." The man whitens when he hears this first, but then smiles at me with pride and gratitude shining in his eyes.

Glad that the man isn't too sad by what I had to tell him, does Merden shock me slightly as he says: "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I believe it's best if we all head into the Lotelle Garden and wait for the arrival of the Queen, the Prince and his friends." My grandfather nods and while we all walk over to the doors, does Lupin say:  
"Charlus, Snuffel and I both got new names when we were transported here because Merden already knew that our younger selves would be here as well. However, I never gave myself the chance to really get close to your grandson and so Destiny decided that I would be named Lupin until I am bonded to my new partner."  
The man nods and when we pass a set of guard elves and a large set of doors, do my eyes widen as the trees in the Garden itself are at least double Hagrid's size, have branches sticking out everywhere, the branches of some trees even twisted around each other in amazing patterns and all of the leaves shine as if just touched by the rain.

Everyone looks at the entire garden in pure shock, the trees towering over all of us without taking away most of the sunlight or looking like a threat and then grandfather says: "The trees of Lotelle are different from the trees growing everywhere else for two reasons. One being that they only require a certain amount of water.  
The other being that there is a Legend actually tied to this very place, which speaks of the Goddess of Love and Commitment having given up her mortal form here, allowing some of her magic to seep into the very nature of this garden and blessing it with its beauty and the chance of growing a very special kind of flower.  
The Rental Rose, as our people call it, is said to be able to connect two Soul Mates together, yet you are not allowed to pluck one. Only when the winds of the Gods blow one out of the trees and over to your person are you allowed to accept it. You are then to blow it away in Summer and in Autumn it will move itself to your Soul Mate."

This story intrigues and amazes me, but also for some reason makes me want to sneak a glance at Draco, the need to do so confusing me before grandpa takes us down a sturdy looking gravel path that consists of large sturdy rocks being embedded into the ground and smaller pebbles lying loosely around these rocks, creating a pattern.  
The whole path leads up to a large, pyramid like structure that has a beautiful opal colored tent stuck to the very top and that has an amazing marble stone staircase leading straight down from the front opening, the staircase ending up at the end of our footpath and just when grandpa sets his first step on the staircase, do my hackles rise.  
Wondering how there can be danger in a place that has such a peaceful legend attached to it, do I feel a strong wind blowing through the entire garden, the branches that are twisted around each other sliding against one another and almost sounding as if they are making some kind of music, which makes grandpa smile.

"It seems Meleniël is grateful that I told of her legend to you. She's about to bless one of us with a Rental Rose. Remember, don't grab it until the wind stops blowing." We all nod and then I spot something from the corner of my eye. A beautiful golden flower that softly dwells and floats upon the blowing wind moves our way.  
All of us turn to look at the flower, a hopeful look in the eyes of Malfoy, Lupin, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur and I know that the last four are just wanting the flower to see if their love really is meant to be, something their bonds have been proving me quite often during the last two years that I have been around them.  
However, the Rental Rose then shocks me silly as the wind blows it straight at me, the current making it twist and swirl on its axis for several moments before the whole current disappears, the sound of the trees making music falling silent and my seeker reflexes catching the delicate looking flower before it can drop to the ground.

"Now there is a well-deserved gift." Merden then says happily and while I see everyone else nod in agreement, do I silently study my new gift. The rose itself has a beautiful golden color on the petals, while the center itself is whiter than snow. The petals are slightly bend inwards and are shaped like crescent moons turned to the core.  
I then bend my head sideways to look and to my shock, do two petals bend to each other look as if they form a heart. Turning the flower some more, do I see that this goes for all eight of the petals, the four pairs forming four hearts together and this alone makes me feel as if I am touched by the Goddess herself.  
Smiling gratefully at the idea that the Gods are finally on my side, do I see grandpa motion for one of the gardening Elves and when the simple looking elf sees me holding the flower, do his eyes widen before he rummages through the carrier bag on his left side and from it does he pull a beautiful golden necklace with glass pendant.

"Until Autumn comes are all Rental Roses given to their new owners to be kept in these very special containers as the glass is charmed to provide the flower with the right amount of sunlight, water and nutrition's and the necklace is charmed so that once it hangs around someone's neck only that person can take it off.  
Not even the Darkest of Mundane Magic can break these charmed cases, so I suggest you put it and wait till summer, lad." The Elf tells me and I nod, holding the flower gently with one hand and using my wand to open the case up, putting the flower in before I accept the necklace, yet the gardener seems shocked at seeing my wand.  
"You're not from around here, are you lad?" To which Merden says: "He would have been had the situation in the Mundane world been different. This is the son of Prince Jaurion and the Second Heir to the Throne, Prince Hari Jaurion Valivial." The Gardener looks shocked to hear this and then bows as he says:

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I should have recognized the royal traits that are known only to the Valivial Line." But while I smile at the man, do I wave him off and say: "It's not your fault. I only heard a few hours ago that I was an Elf, let alone royal. The situation in the Mundane World just didn't allow otherwise."  
The Elf nods and then asks: "If I may be so rude, your Highness, how is it that you seem older than our current Royal Prince?" And Merden is again the one to answer as he says: "That is due to me and my future self. Destiny was not kind to the young prince and so my future self was given the Destiny and Truth Scroll to be send to him."  
The Gardener Elf looks shocked to hear this, but then smiles and says: "Your family was always lucky like that. If there was ever a Time Elf born in your line, you could bet Clovers on it that he or she would be send out to change the path of Lady Destiny into that of the Truth." Before he goes back and I ask:  
"Why clovers?" To which, while grandfather again motions us up the staircase, does Merden say: "Clovers are the currency in the Elven World and I don't mean the kind of nature plants, it's just what we call our currency. Like how Wizards call their currency Galleons and Sickles and English Mundane call theirs Pounds."

I nod and while we ascend the staircase, do I often gaze over my shoulder, the beauty of my future kingdom showing itself a little more with every foot we reach higher up on the staircase and the way that the sky is blue enough it looks painted and how the entire kingdom seems covered by forests and mountains is just bedazzling.  
"How is this kingdom so beautiful looking? I've never seen or read anything like this." Hermione then says as we get to the halfway point and grandfather answers: "The Kingdom is able to flourish the way it is, because it was originally founded by the 4 Elemental Elves, for who a special tower was build in the center of our world.  
All of the Kingdoms of Ariador come there every year and we hold a great feast where we celebrate the bonds we have created between our kingdoms and how our kingdoms have fared over that year. At the end of this feast, we perform a special ritual where we call upon their spiritual magic and that sustains our world for another year."  
Hermione looks amazed to hear this tale and I ask: "Has it taken place yet this year?" Grandpa nods and says: "It takes place just three days before Halloween. By doing so, the ritual has those three days to gather the energy of the spirits for three days – which is a much more powerful number for elves than it is for the Mundane – and then the magic of Halloween helps to keep the spiritual energy to this side of the Veil, so to say."

But the words _the veil_ make me look at Snuffel in great pain, the man having apparently expected this as he sends me a warm smile in return and then we reach the top of the tower, the opal colored tent having two flaps that are being opened by yet another set of Elves, these two having soft silver colored hair and eyes.  
We pass the two of them, the Elves bowing when they recognize grandfather and me and then Adeline turns around and says: "It would seem that her Grace and your son have just arrived, Your Majesty. They will probably be here soon, but it seems that Her Grace was a little cautious in calling for the group I requested."  
We all look at her and she says: "I was visited by Merden's future self myself when he was traveling your way, Your Highness, and he told me to make certain that your parents, your father's friends and two others would come along on this journey. He also told me it would not matter instantly if the last two didn't come, but they were valuable."

This, for some reason makes me turn to Malfoy and while the boy looks at me strangely, do I ask: "Those two wouldn't by any chance be young Draco's parents, would they?" But Adeline answers: "Yes and no, your Highness. Merden's future self did insist on one Lucius Malfoy being present, but also one Severus Snape."  
"EXCUSE ME!" Most of the Weasleys shout and Lupin goes on: "That man is a murderer! He's a filthy, low-life traitor! He's –." But I already thought ahead and say: "A kid." Making everyone turn to me and I say: "Adeline was supposed to get present day Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The ones from 1977, not 1998."  
Adeline nods and I turn to Lupin as I say: "And next to that, are we in 1977 right now and that means that your past selves are still friends with Peter. He is still four years too young to have done anything regarding Halloween and I say we judge him based on how he reacts to hearing that, not to the idea that he might do it in 4 years time."

"What do you mean, _might_? Harry, this is Peter we're talking about." Snuffel tries to reason with me, but I nod and say: "Exactly. Peter. Seventeen year old Peter Pettigrew. You said it yourself, Sirius. It was one year before my parents were betrayed that Peter handed out information from London to Riddle. One, not four."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "All I can say is, Peter is no Riddle. Riddle was evil age 16, his actions regarding the Chamber of Secrets prove this, but Peter – Peter was your friend and I don't know about you, but I am getting mighty curious about why and when exactly he decided to turn tails – and if we can stop him or not."  
"Wait, stop him?" Lupin asks and I nod as I say: "From turning tails. If we can prove to him what the future holds, maybe we can make him regret his future actions and prevent him from performing them. Regret is what killed him in the end, but maybe this time it can save his life. His and that of everybody else."

This makes many of those around me look a little wary and unsure but then Ron says: "I agree with Hari." Making me smile in relief as I had been worried about Ron and his easy temper the most, but when the twins ask: "Wait, what?" And then Percy goes on: "Ron? Why would you agree? Peter was our pet, he –."  
And Ron interrupts him as he says: "Exactly and if we stop him from doing what he did, we won't have to feel bad about housing a criminal for 12 years anymore. If we can stop Peter from turning tails, Hari can keep his family, Snuffel won't spend twelve unfair years in Azkaban and we won't have a dangerous killer in our house.  
I know part of that sounds selfish, but to me it's a win-win-win situation, so yes. I agree with Hari and I want to stop Peter from going Dark myself. I want to meet the boy that turned into the man that my family housed unknowingly for a good decade and I want to make sure that he doesn't resort to tricks like that anymore."  
And while the whole Weasley family looks shocked to hear him speak with such vehemence, does Hermione hug him and kiss him on the cheek in her happy pride and do I just send him all of my gratitude through a warm smile, Ron having turned red from receiving the kiss, but smiling back at me nonetheless.

"They're coming." Adeline then says and with that do the nerves I felt when realizing I was about to meet my grandfather return full force, making my knees quiver for just a moment before a warm hand is on my shoulder and I hear Snuffel whisper: "You know I'm proud of you, so don't worry about them, kiddo."  
Which calms some of the nerves in my form, but then I whisper back: "But what about everything I've been through. Everything I've done. Will – will they approve?" To which Snuffel mutters: "Will they approve? Perhaps. Will they worry? Yes. Will they care for you. Without a doubt." And that settles the last of my nerves.

 _ **Jaurion's POV**_

I don't know what it is, but the minute we passed the wall separating us from the gardens of Lotelle, did I feel as if a part of me that should not exist yet has just become one with me, making me feel even stronger in both form and heart than I have ever felt before and actually increasing the strength of my emotions.  
I look around at the vast expanses of the garden, which looks like a forest that dense, yet like a garden that beautiful as most of the garden exists of trees, yet at the same time do almost a quarter of these trees all have flowers of different kinds and of extraordinarily beauty, all of the petals and leafs looking as if rain has just passed.

"Most Elves working here are Water and Earth Elves. The Elves at the gates are the most powerful and ruthless of Guardian Elves in all of Ariador and those, alongside their brethren can only be found at Lotelle and the Main Capital of Ariador; Eldorian City." Mother then explains to us as we move up the path to the tower.  
The gigantic structure before us has a beautiful tent at the very top that is made – I can tell even from this distance – of some kind of material that looks both very weak in fabric, but very strong in structure and Lily asks: "Why would Guardian Elves be stationed here? Because of the legend attached to it?"  
Mother nods and says: "Exactly. Lotelle is, together with Centura and Eldorian City, the most important place in all of Ariador and because of that do our enemies often try to gain access to it. Yes Jaurion dear, even here there are enemies. You will see for yourself when we have climbed a little higher up the tower."

I nod, while the idea that anyone here could be violent or trying anything wrongful seems almost impossible to imagine as this entire place looks like the epitome of peace and justice, but then suddenly do I hear loud shouts and screams, making all of us turn back to where the doors are actually being breached.  
Everyone gasps at the sight of this and Mother says: "Orcs. They must have noticed how there were multiple carriages riding here and thought they could seize their chance." And while I wonder what Orcs are, do I follow Sirius' example of drawing my wand, sending several powerful stunners at the holes I can see appearing in the doors.  
Screams of an unholy nature come from the other side of the door, but then one of Sirius' Stinging spells makes for a hiss to be heard before Mother says: "That must have been one of the guards. Just leave it to them. Those holes are far too small to make the doors break and those guards have been working there for 7 decades."

This shocks me as the two elves that we passed looked no older than late twenties and then Lily asks: "How can they be in their seventies already. They don't look older than 28 at max." And while I smile at how we were evenly matched in our beliefs of age, does mother smile at her and say: "Because time runs different in Ariador, dear.  
That and Guardian Elves need to be sure that they can do their Life Duties for as long as possible, so in exchange for the training with which they start at age 14, do they get youthful looks, so that they can uphold their stamina and strength for longer times. Plus, when I said 7 decades, I meant 7 decades in Mundane years."  
We all look at her intrigued and now mother giggles before she says: "This was a real shocker to me the first time I heard it, but apparently have the Time Elves altered the way time runs here and based it on how time runs for those going to Hogwarts. It's a little awkward, but it definitely works and we have grown used to it."  
"How does it work?" Remus asks and mum says: "For the 10 months that Hogwarts is in session, 10 years pass in Ariador. However, for the 2 months that Hogwarts is not in session, 90 years pass here. I'm still not sure why they don't do it the other way around, but I believe it has to do with royal parents of Hogwarts students."  
"Wait, hold on a second. One year in our world – is a century here? Those guards are 700 years old?" Sirius asks shocked and mum answers: "And they start training at age 14 Ariador time." Shocking me even more and making Remus mutter: "Talk about dedication." To which I nod before we pass the upper tree tops.

Mum turns around and so do we before she says: "See those dark grey mountains that don't have any snow on them but still look sleek and slippery?" And we all turn to the South West of the tower, the mountains now very clear in view and when we all nod, does mum say: "That is where the Orcs and Gwarves live."  
"Gwarves?" Lily asks and mum answers: "The meaner, bigger brothers to Mundane Dwarves. Trust me, you only want to meet with those when you've had at least four years of Sword Fight Training or someone around you who's had that much training himself. Else, you can best use all the magic you have – just to escape them."

"Are they really that bad, your Grace?" Peter asks, fear very strong and clear in his voice, making me want to protect the man I dubbed my little brother 2 months into my 3rd Year and the woman sighs as she says: "When He became a real threat, did Hendros decide to stay and fight him. His last order that day was to keep him away from the Gwarves.  
Vice versa were the Gwarves no longer allowed anywhere near the portals and was security on that front to be doubled if not tripled as Hendros knew Voldemort was a threat to society, but give him Gwarves and even Dumbledore would fall within a year." This last bit shocks us all and Lily sounds just as scared when she asks:  
"How can Gwarves be that dangerous?" And mum answers: "Because they are ruthless. The best way we currently have to keep them sustained is by the fact that they can just as easily turn on each other as they would turn on an enemy. They don't allow themselves to grow in numbers really easily and that is our only advantage."

This makes me shiver as a being without loyalty to anyone is one I just don't ever want to meet and I ask: "Does the Valivial Line have any duties regarding these Gwarves, mother?" But mum seems to understand my problem with these beings as she smiles and says: "Only to keep check on them and their numbers, son.  
And that, for now, is your father's duty. He's been doing a really good job of that since he was born and I have no doubt you will be no different. Then again, he was an Empathy Elf where you are a Wind Elf. Your speed may just come in handy though, were you ever to accidentally meet them. Which I hope stays accidentally."  
She then ends, her tone half joking, half serious, but I raise my eyebrows and say: "Mum, I thought you knew me." Making her smile before Lily asks: "Just one question, your Grace. Was your partner, Pot – Valivial's father born here or on the Mundane world?" And the answer mum gives us shocks me as she smiles and says:  
"Here, a good five and a half centuries ago. However, when a human stays in Ariador for more than one year and two months, their human age gets magically changed to Elven age, so I am now actually 570 years old instead of 57. Same will happen with the lot of you when you stay here for that time, but don't worry, your looks won't change."

And with that does she turn to Sirius with a smirk on her face, my best friend glaring at her half-heartedly before I ask yet again: "Mum, why are we here? You didn't answer me last time, remember?" Mum nods and says: "I didn't answer, dear, because my words wouldn't be righteous in comparison to seeing it yourself."  
And with that, do we reach the top and do the two elves there, who have silver in their eyes and hair color open the flaps of the tent. Yet when we pass through, does that strange feeling intensify and make me stare at only one person. A boy who is one year older than me, has my Elven looks and a stunning pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it!  
**_ _ **WOW, eleven pages! I never imagined things to grow to this extend and I haven't even reached the actual meeting. The whole explanation of how the Elven world works just took a life of its own and I just had to add this and had to add that and in the end, I just decided that I could either let Amyna tell James or have James see it himself.  
**_ _ **The second idea sounded better, so I went with that. I do want to point out a few things though. Ariador, Lotelle and the Rental Rose are all ideas of Leonette. However, Eldorian City, Clovers for Currency and Centura are ideas I came up with myself. There will still be parts thanks to Leonette, but I am trying to make my own tale.  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	4. Gathered At Last

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I really love this story, but the start of this chapter will be bloody hard to do as I am never good with reunions between Harry and his parents, but that's mostly because I always felt that Sirius is better suited as Harry's dad – or at least that he should just become Harry's dad after his parents were murdered, but that's me.  
**_ _ **Anyway, this chapter will be about the reunion, probably about Adeline getting 1977 Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape into the tent and about the whole reason why Adeline and Merden were visited by Merden's future self and what is actually in Harry's hands as they go about changing the future as they know it.  
**_ _ **And YES, this will be a CR story and YES, I will be using the same technique as I use in Rituals and Reading, To Read and To View and my other CR stories. I know I mucked up with most of the chapters in Rituals and Reading, yet I just don't have the time to go back and fix those issues, at least not yet I don't.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Ever since I was a little kid I have wished and begged for someone to come and take me away from the Dursleys. Back in my Third I believed that chance had been, for a short time, given to me before it was taken from me by adults that just didn't want to listen. In fifth year I believed that chance forever lost when Sirius died.  
Never once in all those years did I think I could actually get back with my parents, mostly thanks to the ever-repeated statement of Albus Dumbledore stating that no magic can bring back the dead. "Well, no magic other than Time Travel, _Professor_." Goes through my mind with great scorn as I gaze into the opening of the tent.  
There the one man stands that everyone always says I look a lot alike and looking at his teenage self, his messy black hair, his hazel brown eyes, his dipped nose and his simple looking mouth, do I feel myself yet again agreeing with all the people who have told me this over the years as there really are only a few differences between us.

Yet before I can fully end this thought, do I realize that, while younger Sirius is looking around, while Peter is shaking his head and while my teenage mum has grabbed onto a younger Lupin in shock, that the man I had been staring at is also staring back at me, his eyes stuck on my own and I have no doubt that it's because of their color.  
Wondering if, at this point in time, my parents have gotten together yet or not, do I see a smile slowly growing onto my teenage dad's face before I hear another difference between us as his voice has a slightly different timbre as he says: "Man mum, you were right. No spoken explanation would have done this justice."  
And while I feel shocked that the lad has been lead here without knowing he would meet me, does he walk over and when he and I are only two steps away from each other, his eyes still locked with mine, does he ask: "You're my son, aren't you?" And just the simple acceptance that I can hear in his voice makes the damn break.

The damn on my emotions, on my childish need to have my parents back, to have a family that is of my blood and actually cares for me, to have a male figure in my life that is proud of me and accepts me like the one year younger male in front of me does. I nod at him, while at the same time feeling tears shine in my eyes.  
James sees this and tilts his head before I whisper: "I – I never – I've waited – so, so long – I – I wished so – so many times – dad." Yet while my throat clogs up every time I try to finish a sentence and explain him the reason behind my tears, does the man seem to get enough hints out of my stuttering as his eyes widen.  
This makes my hands shake slightly against my sides as an unnatural fear that I scared the man off goes through me, yet I do not accept for this fear to show through anything other than my hands, yet then James proves me that the fear is really unnecessary as pain shows in his eyes while the acceptance grows as well.

Then, finally, the man does the one thing I have been wanting to do this entire time as he hugs me close, my years sleeping in the cupboard making me actually a few inches shorter than him, regardless of me being a year older than him. Yet the way that he holds me, with his understanding and his love, makes me break down.  
I grasp onto his robe with as much strength as I did when dueling Voldemort three days ago and the tears that were shining in my eyes dripping down my face and onto his shoulder as he whispers: "I'm here now, son. I'm here now." And just the fact that he accepts me as his after only knowing me for a few minutes makes it all worth it.  
All the years of loneliness, all the years of having no friends, all the years of feeling like I don't even have a family, all the years that I suffered in pain after losing Sirius. All of those years feel as if they were worth it now that I am finally back where I was when I was still an infant; in the warm arms of my loving father.

Then another pair of arms surround us both and through my tearful-blurry gaze, do I see a woman with long black hair and caring chocolate brown eyes gazing down at me and my dad as she holds us, my heart recognizing her as my grandmother and making me feel even happier that Merden brought us all here.  
"Welcome home, sweethearts. This is where we would have brought you after the war had Merden and Adeline not summoned us and made us change plans." And while in my heart I feel blessed and glad beyond words that the woman and her husband changed plans, do I not speak these words as I just cry on softly.  
Grandmother and James just keep holding me and while I feel warm and loved in their arms, do I feel as if the hug the three of us are sharing makes us almost separated from everything else that is going on around us and everyone else who is either standing inside the tent with the three of us or in the entrance of it.  
Yet this feeling does not worry or concern me as the feeling of my dad's accepting arms and my grandmother's loving shared embrace makes me feel loved, accepted and deeply cared for, three emotions I never thought I would feel from anyone who is related to me thanks to my time being raised by the Dursleys.

"He's mine too, isn't he?" A female voice then suddenly asks, a voice I only remember screaming in fear and desperation and this question makes me feel as if the island that was created out of the hug shared with my dad and grandmother is changed back into the tent we are actually in and makes me look over my dad's shoulder.  
Shoulder-length auburn red hair, my own almond-shaped emerald green eyes, a soft tan showing over most of her face, except for her cheeks which are slightly white in shock and a very nice looking female body with curves in all the right places, my mum looks amazing and like a teenager that is growing into a beautiful woman.  
The girl locks eyes with me from over my dad's shoulder and her own widen before she mutters: "That's why I was summoned as well, isn't it? Because Potter and I get together and get that boy over there, am I right?" And while the term boy hurts, does my mum calling dad Potter answer my earlier question about them.  
Yet, dad seems to realize that mum's words hurt me as he pulls me away onto arm length and calmly asks: "What's your name anyway? Can I guess?" I nod, wondering if it was perhaps him or my mum that named me Harry and then the man steps back, puts his hand over his chin and tilts his head from left to right as he gazes at me.

Then he makes my day and asks: "Ha-Harold – no, you're more a – a Harry. A Harry – James, perhaps?" And while new tears roll down my cheeks, do I nod tentatively and the man says: "Whew, I was just guessing, but really, you really do look like a Harry James to me. though you probably changed it into Elven, right?"  
I nod and say: "Merden gave me a new name when he came to bring me to this timeline. He just took one R, changed the Y to an I and changed James into Jaurion. I really like it too." The man nods back and then turns around and says: "I know you and I still have a long way to go, but let's do our best for our son, okay Lily?"  
And while the girl looks shocked, do I wonder if I will ever stop crying, only to hear a hiccup sounding close to me, making me turn to where Snuffel is standing, my eyes wide when I see how tears of joy are rolling down his cheeks as well as the black-haired man is held in a strong, caring embrace by Lupin.

The two then notice me gazing at them and Snuffel says: "I dreamed for years of seeing you get this chance, Hari, yet none of my dreams ever made me feel this great. I'm – I'm just so happy for you, pup." And the old nickname makes a few more tears roll down my cheeks while I nod at the man with great understanding.  
Then dad tilts his head and asks: "Siri, that you, buddy?" And while the eyes of the younger Sirius widen, does Snuffel nod and say: "I got a changed name too when I came here, old friend. I'm Snuffel now. You get why, don't you?" And the wink my godfather sends the man, makes my dad smile in great amusement at him.  
"Wait, does – does – does that mean that – that people?" Another voice, this one soft-toned, masculine and with a hint of responsibility added to the fearful tone, sounds and I look back at the tent-flap where a younger Remus is standing, the teen's hair not half as grey as his elder self, yet his face white with great fear.

I nod at the teen and he whitens even more, but then I smile and say: "You're going to be great." And while saying this, do I turn my gaze over to the teen's elder self, who is playfully glaring at me, while the sight of this elder man does seem to calm his younger self down, before things suddenly go to hell in a hand basket.  
"Am I here too?" A young lad who is slightly chubby, several inches shorter than me, who has pale-blonde hair and glassy looking eyes asks and instantly everyone, bar my grandparents, my parents and their friends tenses in anger, shocking all those not angry and making me slap a hand over my face as I ask:  
"Guys, remember what we discussed." And then Ron again comes to my aid as he says: "Yeah, the past is in the past and we're even further back now. So calm down and just accept the decisions made by Destiny, will you? You don't see Hari getting angry, you don't see me getting angry, so get over yourselves already!"  
He shouts in the end and instantly Peter asks: "What did I do?" His eyes widen and one of his feet on one of the steps of the stairs, yet this seems to be exactly what Merden has been waiting for as he steps forward and says: "You will soon find out, young man, but for now let us get to the reason as to why my future Self did all this."

The boy still looks shocked and slightly startled, yet nods in courage and moves back into the tent together with younger Remus, Sirius and my mum and while those that had joined with us still look a little wary at the chubby man, do they still turn to Merden, who smiles with wisdom as the tent closes and he says:  
"As I said before, will it be his Highness, Prince Hari, who will help us make sure that what he read off of the Truth Scroll will come true, but while I have no doubt that Prince Hari believes this to mean another manhunt like the one he was on in the year he has lived previously, is this not the case." This intrigues me and he says:  
"Your Highness, if you would be so kind as to lay the Truth Scroll in the very center of this here table and then quote the last words you read off of it, you will activate the full power of Truth and that will enable us to bring Destiny and Truth together and make for a new Chance of Fate, such is the goal of my mission today."

I nod at the man, while those around me look at the man shocked for how he worded this and while I pull the Truth scroll out of my robes, do I feel the very parchment of it almost glowing and vibrating with the magic Merden describes and under the tense gazes of everyone around me, present and future, do I lay it down.  
The eyes turn from me to the scroll instantly and while I keep a single finger on the scroll, do I repeat what I read about my parents, grandparents, myself and my friends, our journey and end it with the words: _**"And bring a pre-timed end to the Dark Lord Voldemort."**_ Shocking those around me of the present time immensely.  
Yet while I have no doubt that they are expecting either Voldemort or his men to suddenly appear here – thanks to the bloody Taboo the man probably put on his name again – do I feel the magic of the words coming to the surface, lighting up the scroll and pulsing underneath my hand as it grows in strength with every pulse.

This is followed by a very bright light that fills the room and when it tempers down and vanishes, do I see that the scroll has been replaced by a set of seven books, all of which are of different thickness and have all kinds of images on the front and the side of the cover, while there is a very familiar boy shown on each of them.  
Shocked at what I am seeing, do I tentatively ask: "Are – are these what I think they are?" And Merden nods before he says: "Books describing your past, Your Highness. To be exact, the day you first triumphed over Darkness, how you returned to where you belong and the years that followed, all the way to three days ago."  
Everyone looks shocked and Hermione asks: "So – so all of our adventures and us solving mysteries and – and fighting Death Eaters and – and the war and – and the losses we suffered –." Here Merden stops her as he nods again and says: "All of that is written there, yet not just in the Point of View of his Highness.  
There will also be parts that will be from the Point of View of any of you or even of the two people who should be here, but who Her Grace seemed to have contemplated not bringing here." The man then humors my grandmother, who smiles and says: "You can't blame me, Merden, seeing their history with my son."

The man nods and says: "I can indeed not, Your Grace, however they are imperative. My Future Self told me they must be here, if not for the help they can provide us once the books have been read, then for one of those that I have brought with me. Plus, both of them are hiding something from the other and that must end – for their sake."  
And while I feel as if this so-called secret has something to do with the whole reason that Draco dislikes his mother and the reason behind him calling his father a Dead-man, does my grandmother nod and dad asks: "Who exactly are we talking about here?" And while concerned for his reaction, do I answer:  
"We're talking about Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." I then motion for Draco with my head and say: "Draco's Head of House and father." And while dad looks at the young blonde with wide eyes, does the younger Sirius shout: "HECK TO THE NO!" Making me again hit myself on the head together with Ron.

"Why Snivelus? What good can he do? Why should we?" But then I say: "If it wasn't for Snape, I would have been dead before I even turned twelve, so shut up already!" The younger teen reels back in shock and his elder self asks: "Do I even want to know?" And the man groans as I simply and shortly answer: "Quidditch."  
Yet he nods nonetheless and then mum says: "Black, give us a break here. We have a single young boy who came here while apparently leaving behind his whole family. Surely you can set your anger at Snape aside for that." And while the younger Sirius – who I decide to just call Sirius – grumbles, does he still nod.  
This makes Adeline smile and she says: "I'll go fetch them. Don't start reading without me." And while Merden sends her a playful loving smile, making me smirk at him with a silent question in my eyes, does it take the female Earth Elf only ten minutes to actually pick up the greasy-black and silver-blonde haired teenagers.

Both of them have very strict faces on, clearly masks of professionalism and self-protection, yet I decide to prove them that this will not be necessary as I move over, the greasy-haired teen tightening his hold on one of his robe pockets, yet I keep my own face calm and softly say: "Thank you for all you have done for me, Professor."  
And while the last word floors the man, does his partner seem to accept my grateful tone as he calmly says: "Let's leave the gratitude to the back until all of us knows what it is meant for, shall we Heir Potter?" But then Sirius ruins the mood of acceptance between us as he angrily steps forward and almost snaps:  
"That is Your Highness for you, Malfoy. Hari here is Heir to the Throne of Ariador, the land you are currently in so I suggest you show some respect." But then I snap back: "He did, through the knowledge he had, Sirius, so follow your own words and remember what Lindilwen asked of you, will you?"

The black-haired teen behind me along with the two teens in front of me look shocked as my musical voice had turned icy hard and I take a deep breath before I say: "I know, like no other, how bad the blood between you, my father and his friends run. But Destiny and Truth must unite and for that you are all necessary.  
Had you not been, Merden's future self would not have sought out his present form and none of us would have been here. So please, for the sake of what I, my friends and their families have suffered and what your future selves have suffered as well, remember that suffering and accept each other while in this tent.  
Can you please accept this request?" I end with a slight hint of desperation and while I cannot see them, do I know that all four of the Teenage and the two Adult Marauders are nodding along with the two Slytherins in front of me and I smile at them all gratefully before motioning Lucius and Severus into the tent.  
I then take a deep breath and ask: "Merden, you said my first victory over Darkness was also recorded into these books. I take you don't mean my first year or the memories I gained of that in my Seventh?" And while my parents look shocked, does Merden answer: "No Your Highness, I mean your first ever Halloween Night."

* * *

 _ **Okay that's IT!  
**_ _ **That was TENSE! It was actually a lot easier than I expected to write about how James – sorry Jaurion – and Hari reunited and how Hari first met his grandmother, but once I got to the part of the revealing of the books and the gathering of Snape and Malfoy, it got a little harder, but I still managed it.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter will be the CR chapter I mentioned and before we get into that, do I want to do a quick recap of everyone currently present: hari's grandfather, his grandmother, his parents, the other three Marauders, Snuffel, Lupin, Cedric, Collin, Dobby, Hedwig, Hari, Hermione, Draco, the Weasleys, Severus and Lucius.  
**_ _ **Okay, recap done,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. The Reading Begins

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So one of my readers made me realize a little error that I made when counting everyone present and I feel really bad, because – when it comes to the movies – I always felt it wrong that they cut him and his actual birth and everything out. Yes, I am talking about baby Teddy, who travelled with Neville to the past.  
**_ _ **I actually forgot that he was there and that Lupin had been handed his son before they travelled to the garden, so let's just imagine that someone else – Molly or Fleur, just to name some suggestions – was the one actually holding Teddy while Snuffle, Lupin and Harry reunited with the Marauders and Harry's mum and grandma.  
**_ _ **Sorry about that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.  
**_ _ **PS. For CR parts, read HP PS/SS, the paperback covered edition published in September 2014.**_

* * *

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I don't know how it's possible for these books to have actually recorded what happened when Voldemort got defeated, but in all honesty am I very much in two-battle right now. My parents have just been returned to me and now they will have to hear about the day where the war ended and they were actually murdered.  
The only two things that keep me from actually speaking out are the fact that I don't want either of them to get suspicious before the time is right and the fact that they still seem somewhat hostile with each other, which makes me believe they might not be all that badly hurt when they hear how it is that they saved my life.  
I then take a deep breath, understanding what Sirius meant when he explained about neutral thoughts not being able to make you happy, but keep you calm and sane and I say: "I – I don't know how it's possible for these books to record such an event, but –." I follow this with another deep breath and say: "Let's get to it."

Everyone nods and when I look around, do I see the worry in the eyes of my friends and this warms my heart as I know that they worry for my privacy being ripped apart, yet I already know that if I have to pick between my privacy and the safety of those I love, the choice is easy to make as I try to tell them with my eyes.  
Hermione is the first to notice it and smiles at me with an understanding nod before I look on and see highly curious looks on the faces of the younger Marauders as well as Lily and even a look of interest hidden under a mask of boredom on Snape's face, while the interest on James' face is also mixed with a sense of pride.  
This alone makes me feel even more proud that I made this choice and relieved and happy that Merden's future self convinced his present self to pick up me and my friends as well as that Adeline convinced the others from this time to come here as the feeling of seeing my father's pride is like no other as I start reading.

 _ **Chapter one  
**_ _ **The Boy Who Lived  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 – PS**_

"Does anyone from this time recognize those names?" Grandma asks and mum nods as she says: "They sound like Petunia and that new boyfriend of hers, which isn't surprising seeing this story is about my son." The woman nods and Sirius asks: "But what does Harry have to do with them?" And to answer him, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 – PS**_

"This nonsense of theirs, does that include magic?" Lucius asks, Sirius glaring at him until Lupin, who had gone to sit next to him, gives him a flip over the head and Lily sighs as she says: "I am sad to say yes, Heir Malfoy. In fact, Petunia would probably sooner eat her own arm then admit a world like this one here exists."  
And while I roll my eyes at the fact that the girl is definitely right, do I also withhold on a sigh of regret as it took the ginger girl's sister twenty-six years for the magical world to catch up with her in such a way she was willing to accept magic as part of her sister's and her sister's family life. Yet I do not say this as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 – PS**_

"Which made what now?" Sirius asks and I answer: "You know how Nifflers have these low sharp claws that help them burrow for gold?" The boy nods, while Hermione and Lily look at me curiously and I say: "Imagine those to be put together like this above a Niffler's head." And I make a spear with my hands as I go on and say:  
"Then change the entire creature into metal and fuel it with what Muggles call electricity and you get a drill, which is basically something they indeed use for burrowing underground or digging a hole in certain materials such as metal and stone." The black-haired teen nods, while the girls look shocked and then he asks:  
"So what are drills used for?" To which I shrug and say: "Mostly for construction, really. Muggle houses have a base of large metal pipes and bars that need to be put together, so to make sure they can push screws through, they drill a hole somewhere in the pipe or bar and then mold the two bars together through the screw."  
And while pure pride is now shown on grandma, grandpa, Hermione and even Lily's face, do I smile slightly as I see a hint of interest hidden under a mask of polite boredom that is worn by Lucius Malfoy and I think: "We may no longer live with Muggles here, but we can still learn from them." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 – PS**_

To this both Lily and – to the surprise of many – Snape shake their heads and Lily says: "I really thought we taught her not to do that anymore. I really thought she would have grown out of that as she got older." But while Snape now looks as if he believes that such a thing is impossible to happen, do I ignore him as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 – PS**_

"Hey, my family's not that bad!" James shouts and I sigh and say: "No, we're not. Unfortunately, it took several terrible events taking place before she herself realized that family is family no matter what." And while Lily looks at this in worry, do my friends look at me with understanding, making me smile at them as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 01 & 02 – PS **_

"No offence, Lily, but your sister – she does know about the Stature of Secrecy, doesn't she?" James then asks Lily and the girl sighs as she mutters: "Yes James, she – she does." And just by the way her voice lowers in voice and the terrible sadness in her voice prove me this is not all that great a subject to discuss before she says:  
"She actually argued with me about it when we first heard about the stature. She – she said that such a Stature should have – well, that it should have made sure that – that –." Yet by this time is it quite obvious that she just can't continue and so grandma comes over and wraps her arms around the younger girl as she says:  
"Just tell us when you're ready, dear. We can just continue reading until you're ready." The redhead nods and dad proves his worth as he says: "Sorry, Lily, I just wondered why your sister thought we would show up as wizards and all." To which Lily smiles and says: "It's okay, you didn't know." Before I read on, slightly relieved.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 02 – PS**_

"Sad to say, in the end, none of us got to have any say in whether or not I would mix with him." I sigh before I shrug and to the shock of my friends say: "At least he grew up in the end. Not that I really noticed until we said our goodbyes. Sorry, it's in the last book." Those from the present nod and I sigh before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 02 – PS**_

"Wait, highchair?" The twins chorus, the fact that Fred has been dead for five days apparently not effecting their joined ability at all and then Snuffle sighs as he says: "Harry's first conquest, remember? This must be about how the Dursleys responded to that the day after it happened." The twins nod and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 02 – PS**_

To this Remus suddenly gets another shock as Lupin asks: "Molly, can I have my son, please?" The woman nods, while the young Marauders and Lily send Remus a very elated smile, obviously ecstatic with the fact that the younger teen will grow up to be a father and then Lupin makes us all laugh as he tells his son sternly:  
"You might be only a few days old, young man, but you better never think of doing such a thing as you won't just get such a comment if you do. Let that be very clear, little Teddy Lupin." And while I can see Sirius sending a wanton look at the two before sending the same to the younger version of the father, do I read on confused.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 02 – PS**_

This shocks all of us and then Lily asks: "Why is Professor McGonagall visiting my sister? Did something bad happen?" At this I share a look with everyone from the future, all of them looking hesitant, before I say: "I can only say; this event written – wasn't without loss." Those of the present look worried and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 02 & 03 – PS **_

"Wow, I think that Muggle brother in law of yours can be glad that he and McGonagall aren't here, Lily.""What did you call him?" The girl asks shocked and James shrugs as he says: "What, I'm talking in reference of the future we're reading about. You already admitted that Harry is yours and this is Petunia's husband, so –."  
And while the girl herself sighs in defeat at this easy logic of her House and Year Mate, does Snape send him an expecting look, but James just looks at me, expecting me to read on, but it seems as if Sirius noticed Snape's look as he says: "Forget it, Snape. James' persona is no more." Confusing the Snake and me as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 03 – PS**_

"What is so strange about that?" Mrs. Weasley asks about then, one of her hands actually reaching for the cloak she is wearing and Sirius shocks her as he says: "Cloaks haven't been worn by Muggles since 1610. That's when it started getting replaced with what is called the 17th century jacket." We all look at him and he says:  
"My dearest mum hates Muggles and I can't stand her, so I took Muggle Studies. Not my fault that we took a tour to a Muggle Museum back in our forth and that it got me intrigued, is it?" We all shake our heads and I think: "Wonder what other Purebloods could be persuaded to like Muggles through those tours." As I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 03 – PS**_

"What is today's fashion? In your time, I mean?" Lily then asks me and Hermione answers: "Well, Muggle teens in our times like to wear casual chic outfits, though that didn't really start until somewhere around 1994. Before then it was more based on grunge looks. Don't ask me what that was like, please."  
And the way that the girl ends makes us laugh softly as it proves she doesn't really approve before Lucius asks: "From what year are you anyway? I don't believe anyone here has asked this yet." To which the Gryffindors look as if they feel stupid and while I return my attention to my reading, do I answer: "We're from 1998."  
"So 20 years exactly?" Sirius asks, but Merden shakes his head and says: "We travelled 19 years, 6 months and 15 days back in time. I picked Harry and his friends up from the 7th of June, five days after their biggest and most devastating battle." This worries my parents and grandparents most, yet I ignore this and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 03 – PS**_

"That is definitely bad. A color like that would really make wizards stand out. Why would they – never mind." James suddenly breaks off his own sentence, his eyes skirting over to where Lily is seated and the redhead gives him a grateful smile as she says: "It's alright, James, thanks." And the boy nods as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 03 – PS**_

"Collecting? What does he mean?" Peter asks and while the others obviously try not to glare at him again, do I answer: "Well, what if people want to research a cure against Werewolves or one of the Unforgiveable Curses, but they have no money? Well, they make themselves an organization and then get funds through collections."  
The younger boy nods, while Remus sends another worried look around the room as I mention werewolves, yet I decide that he should realize we're okay with him and his illness as I smile at my grandma and ask: "Speaking of which, do Elves do studies like that, grandma? Against Lycanthropy and the Curses, I mean?"  
The woman smiles, Remus twitching a little uncomfortably at hearing me speak about his illness and she says: "Actually, any werewolf that lives here in Ariador for more than a month actually gets their inner Wolf changed into an Animagus. We just don't advert this to the other world because of our own Need for Secrecy.  
And sorry, Remus, we swore we would help you get over your own little problem once we got back here. I know it might be a bit late, seeing we didn't plan to return until the war ended, but I do hope you can understand." The blonde haired boy turns red, but nods with a grateful smile on his face and I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 03 & 04 – PS **_

"Is it really that rare for Muggles to see owls during the day?" Ron asks and I answer: "Ron, remember what we're reading about? Such events make way more owls fly around than usual, so on a regular day owls have a much bigger chance of just staying out of sight of the Muggles while flying around the country."  
My best friend nods in understanding and then Sirius asks: "You know, you constantly say something bad is going to happen, but you're not telling us what. It can't be that bad – is it?" He asks and while I hate doing this, do I sigh and ask: "What is your Boggart, Sirius? Cause it is up to that level bad." The boy whitens and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 04 – PS**_

"And that's a normal morning for him?" Sirius asks in shock and even Lucius looks mildly shocked, before I shrug and say: "Pretty much, yeah." The blonde and the black-haired teens look at me and I shrug, knowing it will be only a matter time before they all discover about my time having lived with this Muggle and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 04 – PS**_

"You know, it's one thing that people were affected by the events of the night before, but for them to consciously enter Muggle environments just to gossip about things that were Magical related, that's just wrong." Cedric then says angrily and Mr. Weasley nods as he says: "We had to arrest over 360 witches and wizards that day.  
Another one to two-hundred of them in the week after that." This shocks those around me from the present and Sirius asks: "What on earth could have happened that was Boggart-level bad and still made so many people decide to break the Stature?" To this my friends and I share a searching look and then I say:  
"Let me put it this way, Sirius. The event itself is Mirror of Erised good, yet the manner of how it happened is Boggart level bad. It's just that the manner didn't really count for everyone and most of those arrested were probably just not affected by it like that." This seems to worry the black-haired teen and I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 04 – PS**_

This instantly makes Sirius whiten, making me know that his Boggart is indeed losing one of his friends and while I feel really warm over the fact that he cares so much for my family to be so afraid of losing them, do I also feel very bad that he has to discover about his friends dying in about three and a half years.  
"But – but if – if they're – they're talking about – about you and – and you're actually alive while they talk about you – does – does that – does that mean?" The boy stutters, his fear overwhelming him and making Snape and Lucius look at him shocked, while his friends seem to realize the same thing he did from his stuttering.  
Yet, just because I don't want to actually voice my thoughts and confirm his own with words, do I instead of that get up and move over to sit with the one year younger teen and use a simple little charm to make the book float in front of me as I use my now free arm to hug the boy close, his body shivering as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 04 – PS**_

"In all honestly, that is exactly the reason we chose that name." Grandpa then says, his eyes on Sirius in great worry before he goes on and says: "We wanted a name that was completely unknown in the Magical world, yet one that was completely random for the Muggle and out of the few that our scouts found, Potter just sounded best."  
Everyone smiles at this and then suddenly Sirius asks: "Harry, could – could I talk to you for a minute?" But instead of nodding or shaking my head, do I move closer and whisper: "They will hear what you already know in about a page or two. Sorry." And while he now lowers his head in sheer pain, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 04 & 05 – PS **_

"Oh Merlin, I actually guessed that a few minutes ago. I thought like that Muggle – no – do you feel offended if I insult him, Lily?" James asks in the end, having stopped halfway through twice before he asks and while I smile at him, does Lily shake her head and say: "Live yourself out, James." To which James smiles and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 05 – PS**_

"You do – and I gave her exactly what she deserved." I then smirk, the memory of what I did to that blasted woman still making me very proud of myself, regardless of the law or whatnot and while the twins, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron work their hardest not to laugh, does Hermione try to glare at me with a smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 05 – PS**_

This shocks me and I mutter: "He never even apologized for the bad things he said about my world. He must have really been more affected than I thought." And while Sirius, who is still seated beside me with my arm around his shoulders, looks at me with great worry in his teary grey-blue eyes, do I just shrug and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 05 – PS**_

"Rejoice, because of _**what?**_ " All of the teens shout in perfect shock, yet Sirius still has his eyes on the book floating in front of us and then, just when all the others want to start shouting and cheering, does he let out a howl of pure pain and heartache before throwing himself on me, my arms instantly wrapping around him.  
Everyone looks shocked, those of the present shocked that he is sad instead of happy and the others shocked that he figured it out so quick and then, before I can stop him, does he cry: "No! No, not them! Please, please tell me it's not true! Please tell me his end was not theirs as well! Please tell me I won't lose them!"  
Yet, while I finally feel as if someone really understands how I feel whenever I think about my parents and the day they were murdered, do I just strengthen the hold I have on the poor crying teen, hating that he has to actually realize this while we still have to get to the point where the story itself confirms his thoughts.  
The feeling of my arms strengthening around him apparently confirms his own pleas to the teen and he howls the word _NOOOO_ even louder than before, making tears appear in my own eyes and while I press my face into his hair and pull him even closer, do I keep quiet and motion the others to do the same with a quick motion.

My friends nod and while James is the first to get over his shock and wants to open his mouth, does my grandmother apparently understand my motion to be quiet as well as she gets my dad's attention and then shakes her head, silently telling him not to distract Sirius at the current time, the boy confused but nodding.  
In the mean time do I, from the corner of my eye, see Lucius and Severus share a calculative look with each other, Lucius softly moving a single finger over his left lower arm, yet when Severus notices this, does he send a warning glare at the blonde, even if the young Potions Master is the only one noticing this.  
Then, a few minutes later, does Sirius finally stop crying, yet while he cried, had I pushed his face into my own robe as he had been muttering the names of my parents as well as Peter and Remus under his breath and I just didn't want to take the risk that Remus' werewolf hearing would be able to pick up on that.  
The werewolf himself had not responded to hearing what I heard his friend mutter, which makes me feel relieved and once the young Dog Animagus has calmed down, does he smile at me, his handsome looks for some reason making my heart skip a beat and making me smile back with more happiness than normal before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 05 – PS**_

This shocks everyone out of the stupor that Sirius' scream caused and the Marauders and the twins are the ones who whiten at hearing this, yet I quickly smile at them all, my smile lingering on Sirius more than on the others and I say: "Don't worry, guys. I grew up with the twins for the last 7 years, don't forget that."  
This makes said twins smile, before Peter asks: "Wait, what do you mean, the last seven? What happened to the ten years before that?" And while Sirius tenses at this, together with some of those from my time, do I just sigh and say: "Just wait a few more pages, Peter. I'm getting to that part." The boy nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 06 – PS**_

"Her being there has to do with Voldemort's defeat, doesn't it?" Lily then asks and I nod at her, her eyes telling me that – like Sirius – she too has realized the terrible news that will soon be told to everyone else and while I really want to go over and hug her as well, do I just not feel like letting go off Sirius just yet.  
This makes me turn my face back to the book, Lily herself moving a little closer to my grandmother, yet while I get ready to continue reading, do I sneakily glance at the young black-haired boy seated next to me, Sirius still having a few tear tracks on his face, yet he seems to feel very comfortable where he is and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 06 – PS**_

"That is one unhealthy relationship." Grandpa then says, his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted as he gazes at me, yet I can easily see how his eyes slip over to where Sirius is leaning against me every now and then, yet no one else notices this and James asks: "What makes you say that, dad?" And the man answers:  
"It's so obvious that whatever bugs one of them, they don't share with the other and that makes it so that they carry that annoyance on them for longer than is right for them and, before they know it, they will start fighting, just because they feel they can't trust their partner or maybe even just to relieve the stress they feel over the secrecy."  
Yet while James nods in understanding, do I move my face back into the book and silently think to myself: "Yeah, only they didn't argue or fight with each other to relieve that stress. They took it out on me instead." And while I again hate the last 16 years I have been living there, do I return my focus to the book as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 06 & 07 – PS **_

"What is that?" The twins ask and I easily answer: "A Muggle holiday, like Christmas, but then with a bit more of a religious meaning behind it." The two tilt their heads and I say: "It's like a group of people. We have Purebloods and Muggleborns and they have Jews and Christians." The two nod at the easy explanation and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 07 – PS**_

"I do not like the sound of those occasions happening all on the same day." Grandpa says, yet it only seems then that the other Marauders have noticed how Sirius is still leaning against me and Remus asks: "Eeehm, Sirius?" And without really understanding why, do I actually spot a hint of heartache in his voice.  
Sirius himself just hums without really raising his voice any higher than a soft: "Hmmm?" And this makes me wonder what the time was when he and the others were gathered together here as it sounds as if he sounds quite tired and then Remus asks: "Don't you, you know, think you should be moving back to your own seat."  
And to his and my own shock, does Sirius mutter with a voice that just drips over with sleepiness: "Too comfy. I'm sleepy.""How can you be sleepy at this time of the day? It's only three o' clock or so in the afternoon." James asks in shock and Sirius mutters: "Too big – a shock." He yawns halfway through his sentence.  
This makes the others share a shocked look and instead of turning to my parents or grandparents, do I look at Snuffle, who smiles at me and then says: "Trust me, James. It's better to just let Sirius sleep this one out. I wish I had his luck, really." This worries all the present teens and while I agree with my godfather, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 07 – PS**_

This makes Lily cringe and Snape and James glare at the book floating in front of me angrily, making me glad I am not actually holding the thing as just the feeling of being to the side of the target of their glares is pretty scary, yet while I wonder how the two of them will respond once they realize they are copying each other, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 07 – PS**_

At this Lily sighs and says: "Sounds like what – well, what she said the – the day she bullied me out of the house – last Christmas." This shocks us all and I can't help but ask: "Wait, on Christmas? Not on Christmas days themselves, right?" But the way that the girl answers me makes me feel absolutely terrible for her.  
"No, on the morning of Christmas Eve. That's when she used the Stature of Secrecy against me and – and told me that – that she believed that – that it's magic should – should make sure that – that my kind couldn't be born out of Muggles." The girl whispers at the end, her voice softer than grass rustling in the grass.  
Yet while her voice is that soft, can everyone around me still hear her – everyone bar Sirius who is now sleeping with his head on my lap – and we all look at her with clear shock, all of understanding the hidden meaning behind the message and then something happens that not even I could have predicted would happen.

Lucius stands up and while James moves one of his hands over to his robe pocket to grasp his wand, does the blonde move over to where Lily and my grandma are seated and while he sends a quick look at my grandma, does he then look at Lily when my grandmother nods at him and his glance makes her look at him.  
Grandma takes Lily's hand in her own, while Lucius puts his hands on her shoulders and says: "In name of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy and with the blessing of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby welcome Lindilwen Rose Evans into my family.  
May my blood forever protect her, may my spells forever aide her and may my house be forever open to her. May she forever come to me for advice, accept me to protect and care for her needs and, when necessary, acknowledge herself as a true member of the Houses of Black and Malfoy. So I swear, so Mote it be."

And in front of all the shocked eyes of everyone around him, my grandma and Lily herself, does a bright light shine from where Lucius' hands are on Lily's shoulders and from where her hand is clasped in my grandmother's and once the lights have disappeared, do Lily's eyes now have a teal kind of glint added to them.  
Then, while I am shocked at what just happened, does Lucius return back to his seat and when I keep staring at him, does he motion from Lily to James and then to me before keeping his head straight and his face calm and with happiness to realize what the man just did. He made sure mum was adopted, without risking her relationship.  
This, in itself, reminds me of the vision I had of Voldemort when he and Malfoy met at the Shrieking Shack and while remembering how badly the man wanted to go and find his son and how bad he felt over his son being in danger, do I smile, knowing that Merden was right; bringing Lucius was a good idea. And with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 07 – PS**_

"I'm only three months younger than your kid, you blasted Muggle." I then grumble and while some of the others look at me shocked, do I mutter: "He is." Making those who had been looking at me shocked now smile as they realize that I am not really against all Muggles in general; I just really hate this one. And with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 08 – PS**_

This obviously reminds Lily of what her ex-sister said to her a little under a year ago and while part of me wonders where she spent the last summer, does grandma hug her close and whisper: "He's not related anymore, little flower. You're a Black-Malfoy now, not an Evans. Neither of them can hurt you anymore, dear."  
And while I feel very happy and proud of the amazing caring person that is my grandmother, does Lily send her a very grateful smile, while it seems that James has also come to understand why Lucius did what he did and he too sends the blonde a grateful smile, the blonde smirking as he nods in respect before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 08 – PS**_

This makes Lily shake her head and say: "I – I don't know what happened when Voldemort got defeated, but – GOOD GOD, NO!" She suddenly shouts and then she turns to Snape and Lucius and says: "Malfoy, now that you are my brother, can you please promise me to take Harry in were anything to happen to me."  
The man looks shocked, yet nods when he sees how desperate Lily looks and then James asks: "Lily, why – why did you ask that?" And the girl snaps: "Think it through, Potter. Harry said –." But then I say: "Lily please, let – let them find out on their own. It – it gives them time to heal." The girl nods and calms down as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 08 & 09 – PS **_

This makes Snuffle look both upset and confused at the same time and he says: "That – that can't be right. I was there only twenty minutes after it all stopped and it took Hagrid and me only an hour max to get to the right room. So why did it take whoever it is McGonagall is waiting for 24 hours to respond to this?"  
Yet none of us have an answer for the man and then Ginny asks: "Who do you think she's waiting for?" And while the man says: "I think we can both guess who that would be, Ginny." Does he not say anything more, yet everyone around us nods, all of us feeling confident we know who he means before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 09 – PS**_

"That was expectable." Lucius then says and we all nod as Remus says: "Yeah, her loyalty to him is known practically nation-wide." And while none of us voice it, do I know that my friends and I share the same thought: "And it really only got stronger as the years passed, even after he died." Before I sigh and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 09 – PS**_

"He's actually surprised to see her there?" Lily asks in shock, but I shake my head and say: "This happened during the school year. He must have been wondering where she was all day and must have thought she would be – well, where it happened." The girl nods, her face falling at the last bit of my explanation and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 09 – PS**_

This makes Hermione and I share a smile at Ron, who sniggers when he sees this and Peter asks: "Wait, how do you have that item?" And while the rest of the Weasleys look shocked to hear that Ron now has it, does Ron sigh and say: "He gave it to me – when Harry turned seventeen." And while the Weasleys nod, do I read on.  
Yet while I do so, do I interrupt Peter who wanted to ask something and else and while grandma and grandpa share a worried look over hearing how Ron sounded when he said this, do I barely even notice how one of my hands – now free off the book – is softly going through the long black hair lying on my lap.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 09 & 10 – PS **_

"Now that's keeping the Stature of Secrecy in mind. That is how those witches and wizards should have behaved." Snape growls, his eyes showing a hidden sense of worry as he looks at Lily, yet the girl seems to have grown over the pain her sister caused her a year ago as she doesn't respond to this at all and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 10 – PS**_

"Plus everyone knows that they became friends after McGonagall graduated. Some people even say that the only reason she is both Head of House and Deputy Headmistress is because she's friends with Dumbledore. Of course, no one would be stupid enough to say that where she's near." Snape then sneers and we snicker as I read.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 10 – PS**_

"Wait a second – what? Does that mean what I think? Cause if it does, Dumbledore better be hiding as I won't be happy when I meet with him." Snuffle growls and I ask: "You do know you'll be meeting with a Dumbledore that didn't do this yet, right?" And the man grumbles as he realizes this, making me snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 10 & 11 – PS **_

"What happened to Dedalus anyway? I remember meeting him before my birthday, but what happened after he left?" I then ask Lupin and the man smiles as he says: "He and Hestia constantly moved them from one Safe House to another. They stayed with Andy the longest, but weren't there when she was attacked.  
Last I heard, he and Hestia returned them back to a safe house that two of them apparently really liked once they heard of your victory and then Hestia and him started working to get his house restored. I think they grew pretty close together during it all." And while those of the present look confused, do I read on smiling.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 11 – PS**_

"Wait, the war's supposed to take another four years?" James asks shocked, but Merden shakes his head and says: "It ended on Halloween 1981. However, both your son and the books will know of a way to make it all end much and much faster, which is why we called all of you over to read." The boy nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 11 – PS**_

At this everyone of the present looks at us all in expectation, yet while I work my hardest to keep my face passive as I try not to remember all that happened in the second war and then I say: "He really disappeared that night, yes." Yet, while this does not seem to be the answer that the others were waiting for, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 11 – PS**_

"He actually tried that? While with the Taboo and everything?" Hermione asks shocked and James nods as he says: "People think he did this in the hopes that so many people doing this would overwork the Taboo spell and make it so that, if you were protected with wards, you stayed protected." The girl nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 11 & 12 – PS **_

At this I try not to falter as my mind reminds me of the conversation I had with Dumbledore while in Limbo and while part of me wonders what life would have been like if Arianna hadn't been murdered during that fight, do I then remember what I am actually doing here and with that happy thought in mind, do I just continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 12 – PS**_

This makes everyone from the present sit up, their bodies tense with shocked anticipation, but then I sigh and say: "Don't forget what I told Sirius. How the events that led to his disappearance were Boggart worthy." The teens and my grandparents nod, yet their bodies remain tense with the need to know and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 12 – PS**_

This shocks the Potters sitting in the tent and James asks: "Wait, which Potters does she mean? Does she mean mum and dad?" But I shake my head and Merden shocks me as he says: "No Your Highness, my future self chose the me of this day for a reason. Today was the day he lost the actual King and Queen to Voldemort."  
Everyone looks at the Elf in shock and the man nods and I ask: "So – so going back in time didn't – didn't just allow you to – to bring back seven people back from the dead – it – it also helped you save my grandparents?" Merden nods, while the teens from the present now look at me in shock, does Merden nod before James asks:  
"Wait, seven people – back from the dead?" I nod and say: "Not all of us survived the events that will be described in these books. There are seven among us that Merden saved by picking their souls up just when they were murdered in their own times and then taking those here, where they got new bodies and a chance to survive."

This makes James look at those around him in shock and just when I want to tell him to just wait until it's described in the books, does Cedric say: "I am one of seven, Your Highness, but I cannot say for certain who else was saved from death as well. I think I was the first as the last time I saw your son, he was only fourteen."  
The teens look at the seventeen year old in shock and James asks: "How – how did – how did you die?" But Cedric shakes his head and shrugs as he says: "It's still a bit of a blank for me too. We got Portkeyed, Harry's scar hurt, I saw someone approach, heard someone say something – and then arrive here in this world."  
This makes me close my eyes as the memory of his murder, even four years later, is still fresh and very painful to me and then Snuffle moves over and hugs me from the other side of where Sirius is lying partly next to me, partly on my lap and then he says: "You really need to learn to let such terrible events go, little pup."  
To this I nod and whisper: "Maybe once we get to them in the books, Snuffle. Maybe that will help me finally come at peace." The man nods and then, while he hugs me and while Sirius lies sleeping on my lap, does Hedwig move herself over to my shoulder and softly preen my hair, making me send her a smile before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 12 – PS**_

And with that one sentence do I drop a bomb on everyone who has yet to realize what we were really talking about, making it so that everyone bar Lily, those from my time and the sleeping Sirius gasp in utter shock and while I push myself into Snuffle's embrace even more, does James instantly move over to where Lily is seated.  
The redhead has her face hidden in my grandmother's shoulder, both of the women crying badly over the fact that neither of them will survive the war and while my grandfather goes to sit behind grandma and hug her, does James do the same with Lily, making me feel a little left out, had it not been for the hug Snuffle is giving me.  
I then look around and see that, even though they already knew this, the Weasleys and Hermione are still seeking comfort with each other, while Cedric takes Collin in his arms and Lupin hugs Teddy just that little bit closer and even Snape and Lucius now have their heads hanging in silent respect for those they lost in the reading.  
Merden and Adeline also go and stand near my parents and grandparents, their faces slightly passive, but their eyes showing how hard it is for them to hear about the day they lost their Prince and his wife and the fact that even two people who never really met my parents feel this pain makes me feel better and I softly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 12 & 13 – PS **_

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU LOWLIFE, HALFBLOOD WASTE OF A WIZARD!" Lily then suddenly shouts, her face covered with tears streaming down her face, while her eyes are blazing with heart-broken fury and she jumps up from the circle of four she makes with James and my grandparents.  
Everyone looks at her shocked, her shout having actually caused for Sirius to grunt as he wakes slowly and then Lily looks at me, her eyes searching out mine before she says: "Harry, I – I won't deny that your father and I still have a long way to go, but – but I – I just – I just don't want to lose anymore family."  
And just that last part of her confession makes tears appear in my own eyes as I feel as if the girl understands exactly how I felt when I decided to travel back in time and save both them and my grandparents from certain death, making me smile and nod at her through my tears, before she sits down and I softly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 13 – PS**_

"Wait – what?" Everyone from the present asks in shock and then suddenly Merden gasps as he says: "Of course, you're a Music Elf." Everyone looks at him and he says: "Music elves, when still young, can draw their actual powers from the words of speech from others. Someone must have said something to activate your powers."  
At this, while others look shocked, can I only gaze at my mother, the words she screamed at Voldemort when he came for us ringing through my mind and Hermione asks: "Harry?" I nod and say: "Third year. The creatures on the train." The girl nods, while those of the present now look very, very intrigued and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 13 – PS**_

"Powers I didn't even know I had." I then whisper before a huge yawn shocks us all out of our stupor and when I look down, do I smile as Sirius shakes his head while lying on his back with his head in my lap and when his eyes open, does he see me, making him jump up with a yelp of shock, causing for his friends to laugh.  
The boy looks around and even makes me laugh as he asks: "Who, what, where, when – huh?" And while his older self shakes his head at the antiques of the black-haired boy does it seem to take Sirius a minute to realize where he is, before he asks: "What did I miss?" And with pain in my voice, do I answer: "Your realization."  
The teen nods, his mood instantly dropping low and he sighs before sitting down, a small smile growing on his face when he sees how my parents and grandparents are now all seated together and while James sends him a slightly happy smile back, obviously still hurt over the news of his incoming death, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 13 & 14 – PS **_

To this Lucius shakes his head and says: "Not anymore. I will not allow for my new nephew to grow up with – _Muggles like that."_ The man ends after a small halt and while it's obvious he wanted to call them something much worse, do I smile at the man nonetheless, grateful that he would take me in were this scenario still to play out.  
But then, as I look around the room, do I see that many of those around me – even Peter – have looks on their faces that prove they believe the same thing, meaning that even if Lucius will fail, there will be plenty of others who will fight Dumbledore's decision and while knowing that they are all willing to fight for me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 14 – PS**_

"That guy needs to get his head on straight." Snape then growls and he says: "Just because you share blood with someone doesn't mean you accept them or care for them. I really thought he would have learned that by now." And while Sirius looks shocked at the boy, does he still nod in agreement and I sigh as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 14 – PS**_

"Thank goodness we have McGonagall there. At least one of the two has bloody common sense." Charlie then growls and Mrs. Weasley snaps: "Charlie!" But the man glares at his mother and says: "Not a word, mum, you hate this decision of his as much as the rest of us." And while his mother keeps silent, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 14 – PS**_

"The book and child part are definitely true, yet I actually wish they did name that day after me." I growl and everyone who knows me looks at me shocked before I go on and say: "Might make them actually show some respect to those I lost – those they all lost." And my friends nod in approval before Lucius asks:  
"They don't even do that?" I shake my head and say: "Haven't seen a single one of them hold silent or raise their goblet in honor to my parents since I came there. And the funny thing is, this all happened on Halloween, so that should give it double the honor that they died that day, right?" The blonde nods and I say:  
"Yet not even Dumbledore recognizes this fact as the Feasts at Hogwarts only revolve around three things; the Hogsmeade weekends, the size of the floating pumpkins and the amount of food that is produced during dinner. Haven't seen or heard anyone praise my parents for their sacrifice even once in all my years at Hogwarts."  
This makes the blonde thin his lips in anger and I shake my head and say: "Makes me wonder if the pain I read about just now is really heartfelt or if they just want to stick their heads in the sand and ignore the fact that the end of the war meant the loss of two people they say they cared about." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 14 – PS**_

"Then maybe you should have put me with someone who has the same level of popularity and who knows what the word Responsibility actually means. Not with Muggles who hate the very oxygen that leaves my lungs." I growl, still feeling upset over my earlier thoughts and while Snuffle pulls me close against him, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 14 & 15 – PS **_

At this I shake my head and say: "I can get her worries over this, but other than my secrets, I would definitely trust Hagrid with my life. In all the years I have lived in the magical world he is definitely one of the few adults who has never let me down." This makes the others smile, glad I am feeling better and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 15 – PS**_

Everyone looks shocked at this as I had pitched my voice up at the end, yet while I had already read ahead, do others look worried, but Snuffle seems not to worry as much as the others as he leans back and says: "I think I know what she's talking about. Am I right, Harry?" Yet instead of answering, do I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 15 – PS**_

At this both Lily and Remus look at Snuffle with an _Are you serious_ look on their faces as Remus asks: "Why am I not even surprised that you have such a thing?" To which Sirius makes it even worse – and funnier – as he says: "I'm already saving for that beauty, you know?" And while Remus face-palms, do I read on laughing.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 15 – PS**_

"Wait, hold on a second." Sirius then says and he goes on: "I know that Dumbledore send Hagrid to fetch Harry and all that, but why aren't I there too? Did I die as well?" At this all those who heard about the saved souls look at Snuffle in fear, but while he shakes his head, does he still confirm their fears as he softly says:  
"No, I – I didn't die – not yet." The younger Black teen looks shocked at hearing this and I sigh as I say: "Sirius, there are seven people here from the future, that died in the years I have been going to Hogwarts and Merden, thanks to his own abilities, was allowed to take their souls with him just when they were being murdered.  
Your older self was one of them and – I guess it's time we tell you who else here was saved from certain death." The teen nods and then I sigh and ask: "Can all those who have been saved please get up from their seats?" And Cedric, Collin, Lupin, Fred, Snuffle and Dobby all stand up while Hedwig flies off of my shoulder.

The eyes of those who see Lupin and Snuffle stand widen, Sirius and Remus themselves turning pure white as they see this and in what feels like only seconds have all of the Marauders, both present and future, moved to sit together, Sirius, Remus and their future selves seated in the middle and James, Lily and Peter seated around them.  
Sirius and Remus are hugging each other and so are Lupin and Snuffle, the way that Snuffle is clinging to Lupin proving to me that he has a hard time believing that his friend also passed away and while I feel a strong need to join them as the pain of losing those two is still fresh, do I just stay where I am seated.  
Yet it seems as if my grandparents do not accept for me to sit alone as they move around the hugging group of seven and come to sit with me, grandma giving me a strong hug to which I respond by pushing my face into her chest with great need and once everyone feels more at ease with the news they got, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 15 & 16 – PS **_

"Wait, that doesn't sound right." Snuffle says and we all look at him as he says: "Bristol's not on the route between Godric's Hollow and Surrey. Where on earth did Hagrid go to get lost like that?" Yet not even I myself have an answer to that and while worry is now visible on the faces of my parents and grandparents, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 16 – PS**_

And while I read through the floating book, do I feel my hand reaching for my fringe and scar out of pure instinct, but then grandpa stops me and says: "No need for that, my little Elf. You changing into your Elven form made the scar almost invisible to see." This makes me smile at the man gratefully and then I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 16 – PS**_

At this I really want to shoot a glance at either Sirius or Snuffle, but I keep in as I know that the whole group now knows about Remus, Lupin and their Lycanthropy, are there still people around me that don't know about what James, Sirius, Snuffle and Peter did to help their friends out and with that thought, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 16 & 17 – PS **_

"EXCUSE ME!" Snuffle is, shockingly enough, before he turns to Merden and asks: "Merden, is there anyway, anyway at all, that you can take me to Dumbledore in the future and back here so I can shout that blasted old fool's hide full over his idiotic idea? I mean, leaving Harry with the Muggles is one thing, but OUTSIDE?"  
And while all of the adults nod in furious agreement, does Merden sigh and say: "I'm sorry, Lord Black, I agree with your beliefs, yet those that have been saved from death must stay in the time they have been brought to or their bodies will disappear and their souls will be lost in the Between-World for the rest of Eternity."  
This in itself seems to calm down Snuffle's anger, while Cedric and Collin look slightly fearful at hearing what can happen to them if they ever try to Time Travel again, yet I sigh and say: "Then I just want to thank you for this chance once again, Merden. You bringing us here will save more than just the ones here."  
The others nod at this, Cedric and Collin now looking happy instead of scared and the rest of Snuffle's anger seems to abate as he smiles at me and moves over to hug me close to his person, grandpa moving a seat away to make room for him and while feeling warm in my godfather's embrace, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 17 – PS**_

"Did I get it back?" Sirius asks and while I really hate that we will have to wait two whole books before the boy can find out what happened to him after Halloween, does Snuffle shake his head and say: "I never got the chance. The after-effects of Halloween made me make the wrong decisions and – it screwed me up for a good decade."  
This shocks the teen and Remus asks: "Does – does that mean that – that you never even got to visit Harry after he was brought here?" Snuffle shakes his head and says: "The after-effects kept me from being able to. Plus, Dumbledore did his best to hide Harry from the Magical world, so –." The teen looks hurt at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 17 – PS**_

"Good answer." I snicker and when others look at me, do I say: "Remember that this happened on Halloween? Dumbledore asking if he will see Professor McGonagall soon when they have school the next day – I just thought her blowing her nose is a good way to say _Duuh."_ And while the teens around me snicker, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 17 & 18 – PS **_

"If Petunia turned any worse than she was last Christmas – then you really needed it." Lily sighs in defeat and while no one notices, do both Snape and I nod in agreement, me working hard not to remember all the bloody bad things I've gone through and then I look down and say: "Just a few more paragraphs." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 01, Page 18 – PS**_

Yet these last four words I read out while adding all the hate and disgust I feel for that title to my voice and while some of the teens around me look shocked that I can sound so venomous, does grandma hug me close and whisper: "Don't worry, little one, that title means nothing here. Here you are their prince, not their hero."  
This makes me smile at the woman and then Lucius coughs and asks: "So, we've read something terrible just now. My question is, how many more times will we read something like this?" And while uncomfortable looks now cross the faces of most of the Weasleys as well as those who have died in the war, do I sigh and say:  
"Sorry to say it, Lord Malfoy, but practically everything starting my 5th year is just bad news. Cedric died at the end of my 4th and after that things just – went downhill so fast I still sometimes can't really fathom it. And I lived through it all." This makes grandma hug me close, her worry clear in her hug, while others looks at the fifth book.  
Snuffle himself is one of the people looking at it, his eyes void of color as he must be remembering the part of the battle in which he was murdered and while this alone brings tears to my eyes, do I take a deep breath and ask: "Merden, we'll be making a time jump to my 11th birthday now, won't we?" The man nods and I say:

"Let's read on."

* * *

 _ **Wheew, that was hard!  
**_ _ **No, I mean it, this chapter took so long and I felt like doing other stuff so many times during the writing, that it took me a good half a day to actually write and edit this entire chapter, while usually I need maybe 2 to 3 hours max to write and edit a chapter out. I normally write 1 ½ to 2 chapters in the time this chapter took me.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I have another poll ready, yet for the future two or three chapters of A Divine Hogwarts, do I need to keep up the poll that can currently be found at my profile. However, this story also has a poll and to vote on that and for the sake of this, must I ask you to put your vote in the reviews and the reviews only, do not PM me.  
**_ _ **The poll is about the most important one or two pairs that will come up in this story. I say one or two because the pairing can either be a multi or two pairs respectively. Now, if you want the multi, please put the word MULTI in caps in the review. If you prefer the separate pairs instead, put the words RS & HD in the review.  
**_ _ **Thanks in advance,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.  
**_ _ **PS. The separate pairings are HarryxDraco and RemusxSirius. The multi is Remus Dom over Sirius, who Doms Harry, who Doms Draco. However, even while they Dom each other, their love will still be equal for each other respectively, just so you know.**_


	6. Harry's Past And Powers

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Man, this story is brilliant, but I will admit my current interest lie with the new story of which I have that extravaganza of 20 chapters posted and a few others which I either really like writing or that I want to see finished sometime next year. One of these soon to be finished ones is definitely Keyblade's Light and I hope it'll happen.  
**_ _ **Happy holidays,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I don't really know what happened while Hari was reading the previous chapter, but something about him felt pretty right. Not the way that it feels right when I'm with Moony, but still very much right and while I know that my future self is Hari's godfather, do I still feel pretty bad, seeing my own future fate.  
The idea that, in less than 2 decades, I might pass away is one thing, but I can tell just by the few glances that are sometimes shared between Harry and my future self, who calls himself Snuffle, that they both believe the same thing; even without my future self having died, they just never got to spend enough time together.  
This really worries me for what the future holds and the things that Harry say when he responds to Malfoy asking about bad things happening make me just want to hold the slightly older, but still smaller looking teen and I'm pretty sure his strange size is one of the reasons I have come to like him so much so quickly.

Jaurion and the others can vouch for the fact that, usually, it takes several weeks to even a month before I really feel comfortable around someone, mostly thanks to the paranoid upbringing I got to have from my darling parents, but there is just something about Hari and his character that easily draws me in and warms me up.  
Now normally I only feel warmed up from the inside when Moony and I have some private time together, but there is just something about Hari's character that I really like and the fact that he came back so far in time just to read to us about his past and save us and our future selves from death is definitely something.  
Yet even that isn't the thing that draws me to Hari the most, even if it does say a lot about his character, his character's strength and the length of which he is willing to fight for those he cares about, but because I don't want him to believe that he has to partake in this fight alone, do I say: "You're right, I'll be next."

The others look shocked, the strange woman with the red-hair who looks like an older version of Molly Weasley, Lindilwen and the two Snakes that are of my own time looking the most shocked and because I don't feel ready to follow Jaurion in his lead just yet, do I shrug and say: "What, I'm next to Harry, so why not."  
And while those that had looked at me with great shock now look like they understand me, the Molly woman even going so far as to roll her eyes at me when she thinks I'm not looking, do I send a quick look at my best friend that silently says: "Not yet." Jaurion nodding with a smile of pride on his face before I start to read.

 _ **The Vanishing Glass**_

This mostly seems to interest my best friend, his apparent wife-to-be and his parents as the other black-haired teen no longer looks at me wondering why I behave so cuddly with his son and is instead looking at the book in my hands with clear excitement in his eyes, along with his folks and while intrigued myself, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 19 – PS**_

This alone worries me as it proves that no one that knew either Lindilwen or Jaurion had decided that the old man, Dumbledore, was wrong or even thought about picking Hari up and raising him themselves and while I wonder why no one even considered this, especially Peter, Remus and I, do I keep this worry out my tone as I read.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 19 – PS**_

"Seriously?" Lucius asks in shock and then he goes on and says: "I mean, did they never even change the interior once? What about when other members of their community became famous for a certain style? Did they just ignore that?" To this Hari nods and then says: "They did and they could – because that never happened."  
The man looks shocked and Hari says: "What you have to understand is this; my uncle – or as I have to refer to him as my uncle – was a very high-placed worker at Grunnings and Grunnings had been the company that made building the Privet Drive community houses possible, so anything my uncle said or did – was the truth.  
Plus, those people all believed themselves one step higher than the other and constantly behaved as if they just _accepted_ whoever lived next door to them. They all lived in this little delusionary world where everything was perfect and nothing about them was flawed." And as he gags after explaining this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 19 – PS**_

"That computer game event had not been pretty." Hari then shudders and shakes his head as he says this and Peter asks: "Why? what happened?" Hari shudders again, while some of the Weasleys are obviously keeping themselves from glaring at my friend and Hari says: "Let's just say we bought 3 new computers that day."  
"Three? But those things cost a good 400 pounds apiece." Lindilwen says in shock and Hari retorts: "Yeah, and my uncle has a temper." Making the woman cringe, her eyes proving she has personal experience with Vernon Dursley's temper and while I wonder how much 400 pounds is worth in Elven money, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 19 & 20 – PS**_

"Wait, you actually remembered being brought to your relatives?" Malfoy asks, yet Hari shakes his head and says: "The rider of the motor in the dream was definitely not Hagrid. I think it's more that I remembered one of the times Sirius arrived at my parents' place on the thing or something." The blonde nods and Lindilwen asks:  
"How do you remember that?" To which Merden answers: "Thanks to the magic that merged with him when he created these books is it now much easier for his Highness to clearly remember the events we read about, regardless of how long ago they have been for him." The ginger girl nods and I continue my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 20 – PS**_

"Wait, why is she forcing you to make breakfast for her son's birthday?" The redhead woman that came with Hari asks in shock and Hari rolls his eyes before he says: "Trust me, it's better she did. I mean, Aunt Petunia isn't a terrible cook, but there are definitely recipes that she should just not even want to try and make.  
And yes, I speak from experience, I've been admitted to the hospital of Little Whinging so many times to have my stomach sucked empty, I lost count when I was six. She didn't stop until the hospital actually informed the authorities about us constantly having the same reasons for coming, me more so than Vernon or Dudley."  
"How often did they have to admit you for them to do so? And – and when did that start?" The brown-haired girl asks shocked and Hari shrugs as he answers: "I think she started when I was 5 or so and she stopped around Christmas when I was – seven, I think. Either six or seven." The girl looks shocked and he says:  
"Like I said, Aunt Petunia isn't the worst, but she definitely should not be making some recipes and any recipe that has bacon in it definitely falls under that category. I was actually working longer than usual that day, because I was trying to save what she had almost ruined." And while the boy shakes his head at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 20 – PS**_

At this point in the reading is my voice almost quiet enough that I can barely even hear myself anymore, yet the shock that is felt by everyone around me is so tense it makes it hard for me to breath, let alone read and before I know it, has Jaurion's dad stood up and shouted: "Get those Muggles here and get them arrested – NOW!"  
But before the Elves that are outside the tent can even move, does Hari stand up and say: "Wait, this happened fourteen years into the future. Those Muggles are awful, but you can't arrest people for something they haven't done." And while I wonder why he doesn't add the word _yet_ to his protest, do I see something.  
While Hari is standing right in front of his furious grandfather, the two of them staring each other down, are the youngest male redhead – who I am starting to suspect is a Weasley – and the brown-haired girl from before not looking at the two, but at my future self, who actually has a smile of grateful pride on his face.

Then Mr. Potter sighs and asks: "Merden, could you escort my guards to 1998 and help them arrest those disgusting Muggles?" And to my delight does the Elf answer: "I would be only too delighted to, Sire, yet I believe it more useful if we delay this action until the last book. After all, the more we read, the more evidence we gain."  
The King nods, while I slightly hate that both I myself as well as Snape and Malfoy are looking at the elf with proud glee in our smirks and then Adeline snaps her fingers, causing for a large portion of earth to grow from underneath the metallic floor we're all on in the left back corner of the tent before she says:  
"This room is made of the strongest earth I could find here on Ariador. Anyone wishing to vent their fury over the wrongdoings of those Mundane Monsters can do so, but my magic can only hold this up if no more than 4 people go in per time. Please understand this." The group nods and instantly Moony and Lupin enter.

Lindilwen looks at Jaurion a little troubled for a moment, but it seems my best friend is too angry at what happened to his son to care for his current bond with the girl as he shrugs at her and then follows our friend and his older self, yet when Lindilwen remains seated, do we all look at her and she says: "I know Remus shouts when angry."  
At this I cringe as I have to give her right, having experienced this myself just last year when I made that damned mistake that got me and my friends into just so much trouble and while I try to just ignore that memory, does the girl then ask: "Why aren't you going in?" But instead of looking at me, does she look at my future self.  
The man smiles at her for asking this and says: "First of, I know Remus as well as you and I know that Lupin has increased in voice volume over the last few years as we dueled quite a lot in the last year before my own ending just to make sure I didn't get bored – don't ask." We all nod and then the man looks at Hari and says:

"Second, I know my godson. This happened years ago for him and having to relive it just to help us defeat Voldemort now is hard enough for him. I may not have had a lot of time with him – again, don't ask – but I do believe I've been around him long enough to know he doesn't easily share his past unless necessary.  
This already goes against so much that he's used to and that he believes in and the only reason he's doing it – with four people who in the future proved he couldn't trust them, I would like to add – is because he cares so much for all of you and – if I know him as well as I think – because he sees this as his way – to find peace."  
At this many of those that came with Hari look at the boy in shock, while Hari himself looks at the man with great gratitude in his eyes and smile and Snuffle shrugs as he says: "To then get angry and make it harder for him to find peace with something like this, I don't see the point. I know we'll be hearing loads worse soon enough."  
And while the young blonde haired boy who wears a tunic with Hufflepuff colors on it looks at my older self with amazement and shock on his face, do many of those around us who came from the future cringe, as if agreeing with the man, but wishing they didn't have to and then the man continues and says:

"Sure, I'm bloody pissed at those good-for-nothing beasts and they're definitely bad enough that I actually agree with my darling mother when it comes to them –." This in itself is enough to shock me senseless, but then the man goes on and says: "But if my last adventure taught me anything it's to keep a clear head at all times."  
And while this makes the youngest male Weasley and the girl with the brown hair smile at my older self, does Hari suddenly get teary-eyed and does he lower his head, the hint of guilt that I can sense coming off of him confusing me as I look at him, but then a voice behind me asks: "Hey, why is no one following us?"  
And when we look behind us, do we see Jaurion with his head sticking out of a doorway created out of rocks and grind, but Snuffle says: "Sorry, I'm not repeating myself." And while we all laugh at this easy comment, does Jaurion send him a raised eyebrow before he, Lupin and Remus rejoin us in their seats and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 20 & 21 – PS**_

"They put a racing bike on a table?" Lindilwen asks in disbelieving shock and while Snape shakes his head at hearing this, does Jaurion ask: "What's a racing bike?" The girl glares at him out of instinct, but before the brown-haired girl can do anymore than open her mouth, does Hari beat her to the punch as he says:  
"You can compare it to a broom. Muggles use it for easy transport. It's what rides on those pink paths you see build into the roads so many times.""Those two wheeled things where Muggles move their legs in circles, you mean?" Jaurion asks and Hari nods, the girl looking at him shocked as he says: "Those are the accelerators.  
The brakes are on the steering wheel. Just a question, what's the most common used racing broom right now?" And when Jaurion answers: "The Nimbus 500." Does a smile of reminiscence strangely enough cross Hari's face before he says: "Just compare a racing bike to that and you got practically the same thing."

By now a smile of interest is on Jaurion's face and then I see his parents share a happy smile with each other before his dad says: "You know, Jaurion, we Elves may have to hide ourselves from Muggles and Magicals alike, but we certainly know how to provide for anyone who decides to move to the other world."  
We all look at the man and he shrugs as he says: "It's tradition that every country in the Elven world has shares, stocks and partner or ownership of at least one historical, one recent and one possible future Muggle and Magical product and/or company and Ariador has been in ownership of the Bike production since its creation."

This seems to shock Malfoy more than anyone else around me and then, as if knowing she will cause us severe shock, does Jaurion's mum smirk as she says: "And as his wife, have I been in control of Hendros' finances ever since our marriage. And I am happy to tell you that we earn several millions a year – from that production alone."  
By now Malfoy looks as if he's just been told that Muggles will kill Voldemort and while I work very hard not to laugh at how stupid the blonde looks, do the redheads, who I can only assume are all Weasleys, also look really shocked and then Hari asks them: "How do you think the Muggle world survives without income?"  
Causing for Malfoy to look at him with a gaze that tells me the blonde just wants to hit himself over the head, yet Hari only shrugs at the man as he says: "We have Nimbus, Madam Mallekin and Ollivander's, they have Microsoft, Woolworths and the DeLorean Motor Company." The blonde nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

"Always has been, always will be." The young redhead, who is actually a year older than me I now realize, then says with pride and while Hari rolls his eyes at this, do the twins nod and one of them says: "If there's one thing you don't want." And the other goes on: "It's to be hit with Hari's quick spellwork." Making me smile as I read.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

"How is that even right? Surely we left it in our wills that whoever had to raise Harry was to have access to our vaults or at least get a monthly stipend or something." Jaurion says in outrage, but then, as if he just doesn't care at all, does Hari ask: "Where do you think those gifts came from?" Jaurion looks shocked and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

At this the boy looks down at his elbow, making me know that he too had such a rosary to hide his looks before he asks: "Wait, if my father never knew he was Elven and my grandparents died before my birth, then how did I end up with that rosary in the first place?" The others look shocked, yet no one seems to know and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

At this, while most of those that travelled with Hari now look at him shocked, does the boy have his face down and do his eyes turn dark while he lets a single finger run down the same scar, which is quite well hidden under his long hair, but then I turn back to the book and my eyes widen before I read the next part through gritted teeth.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

This one sentence. These seven simple words written on paper make it so that the anger that had been felt into the room earlier feels like a simple tantrum thrown by a five year old compared to the almost air-deprivation caused by the anger that is now surging through the tent, but then suddenly Mr. Potter stands up and shouts:  
"JAURION! I know you're angry, but choking us with your powers won't solve this problem! Stop it! CONTROL YOURSELF!" And instantly the teenager leaves for the grind and stone created chamber, the air around us becoming more free and able to be sucked into our lunges the minute he closes the door behind him.  
All of us gasp for air and while Snape wants to make a comment, does the brown-haired girl say: "Forget it, we both know you would have been the same had it been Princess Lindilwen who we were reading about." And while the teenager turns white, obviously wanting to know how she knows that, does she also silence him.

Yet while Lindilwen herself looks at her one-time friend in clear shock, her eyes proving that she never considered him getting angry over something like this happening to her and then the youngest Weasley says: "In a way we are, so he really should be just as angry as Jaurion, right? I mean, it is them both we're now reading about."  
And while his friend gives him right, does Hari sigh and say: "Trust me, sometime between this chapter and the next few, this event is going to get even worse." We all look at him, his face pretty much made out of stone and he says: "Let's just say she was none too kindly when she finally told me the actual truth."  
And while this does nothing to lighten our moods, do I then quickly page through the book, feeling a little relieved before I say: "Well, we'll have some time to prepare for that. The revelation is actually two chapters after this one –." I then look at Harry with a raised eyebrow and say: "And it's about Hagrid, care to explain."  
Yet while some of those around me now look very intrigued, does Hari just shrug and say: "I turned eleven, need I say more." And while I can tell that both Malfoy and Peter wish to confirm this, can I already tell that the boy won't spill anymore secrets and after a more calmed down Jaurion retakes his seat, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

At this Hari rolls his eyes and says: "A quiet life. Yeah, I pretty much lost every chance for that after my fourth, Dursley or no Dursley." And while everyone, even the Hufflepuff, share agreeing nods with sadness and pain visible on their visages, does this make my friends and I share greatly worried glances before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 – PS**_

At this, while he seems to instinctively move his hair out of his face, does Hari ask: "That, now that I know that these are our actual looks, is something I really don't understand. Why do our glamours make us have such untamable hair?" To this, while several others now also look at Mr. Potter in curiosity, does the man say:  
"Well, you know kiddo. It's not just our family that has made great name in the other world. There are plenty of other Elves who live in other parts of the world – or even England – and who have made name for themselves and who can, by their Elven brethren, be recognized by certain looks or recognizable features.  
Our ancestors chose wild, untamable hair because the best thing of our kingdom is the wild nature that we, through our people, can both learn to tame and to live with at the same time. We look graceful and elegant, yet we are very much wild and strong of nature – and always born with a special kind of power or ability."

This makes everyone who had looked at the man in intrigue now smile widely at him and the first thing I notice is how Hari's green eyes are shining brighter than the emerald gems they represent, proving me that, because his parents were lost to him much too soon, he never got the chance to learn any of this.  
This, while it definitely hurts me to think about the boy growing up like that, also makes me turn a questioning eye on Lupin and Snuffle, wondering why either of them, especially Lupin as I know that my older self died before his time, never set their godson and pack cub down and did something like this. And with that, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 21 & 22 – PS**_

This makes a lot of us snort or hold back on laughter, but then the red-haired woman does something I just don't understand as she turns on Hari and says: "Hari Jaurion Potter." But Hari looks away from her and says: "I have parents now, Mrs. Weasley, so leave me be." The woman looks at the boy in shock and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 22 – PS**_

"Excuse me?" Everyone shouts in shock and the young Weasley asks: "Not even me and my siblings get that much gifts throughout the entire year. How can he complain about getting that many just for his birthday? How selfish is this kid?" And Hari answers: "Very, until my 5th, that is." And this makes me read on, feeling curious.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 22 – PS**_

"Wait, didn't this chapter start stating that ten years had passed? How can that boy not add 2 to 37 at age eleven?" The brown-haired girl asks in shock and Hari's answer confuses me slightly, yet not her as he says: "He can't because he was spoiled by his parents and because he has dyslexia." The girl nods and I read on, still curious.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 22 & 23 – PS**_

"What? He gets all that just for his birthday? How much money is in that stipend anyway?" Lindilwen asks, her shock at how much all of this making me know that most of this stuff must be pretty expensive and then Mr. Potter asks: "Lindilwen, how much in pounds do you believe all that to be worth together?"  
"A good couple hundred, if not at least a thousand, Sire. Definitely between 5 hundred and a thousand pounds." To this the man nods and says: "One Galleon, my dear, is worth 5 pounds and 55 pennies. So that all together – if it did indeed cost a solid 1.000 pounds, would have only been 200 Galleons, which isn't even a dent."  
The girl looks shocked and then Mrs. Potter smiles at her and says: "What you have to understand, dear, is that – and we base this solely on Hari being here – when you do marry our son, you too will be entitled to our entire fortune. And just the Potter fortune at the Magical world has a yearly income of 4.386.720 Galleons."

At this both the mouths of the young redhead as well as all the teenagers from the future drop as if they are ready to fall off and the fact that even Hari joins in on this makes me worried for him and what he does and does not know about his inheritance. "More importantly, who was in control of it in his time."  
I then think and then Jaurion says: "I knew we were rich, but 4 Million a year? Wow, that blows even me away." Yet his tone implies otherwise and Lindilwen snaps: "You sure don't sound like you're shocked." To which the boy shrugs and says: "I may have never known how rich, but I always grew up knowing we were rich."  
To this the girl sighs, having to give my best friend right and then Hari, constantly looking at the red-head that is his age and who he apparently considers his best friend, asks: "Grandfather, you said the Potter fortune in the Magical world. Does that mean –." And when the King nods, does Hari gulp and tentatively ask:  
"How much more?" And the man, who seems to catch onto the constant glances his grandson throws at the Weasley, glances at the ginger himself in intrigue before he says: "Our kingdom is great with trades and there are various products back in our hometown that the other countries can't grow or create, so we make them for them.  
That alone makes it so that we earn about 2 Million more in Elven money on a yearly base than we do in Galleons. And 1 Galleon is worth 2 Elesar, which is the name our ancestors gave the currency for all of Ariador." By now Hari looks ready to sag down like a doll without stuffing and while I barely believe it myself, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 23 – PS**_

"Wow, did she really do that every visit?" The brown-haired girl asks and Hari nods before he says: "Yeah, and she only got like a new one maybe every 2 to 3 years, so I was forced to see at least 80 of the same pictures for 2 years straight.""She had that many cats?" I ask, flabbergasted that such a thing is possible, but Hari says:  
"No, she had 8 cats, but she had 5 pictures of at least every cat. And no, I don't mean 5 pictures depicting the years it lived, I mean 5 pictures of the cat as a kitten and 5 pictures of the cat as an adult, making it so I had to watch between the 40 and 80 pictures, that only changed every 2 years almost once every 2 months for years."  
At this many of us shake our heads, all of us feeling really bad for the poor lad and the life he had as a teen, but then the woman named Mrs. Weasley says: "Hari, stop it. You –.""Are you really that deaf? He had to see the same 80 pictures for 2 years straight several years in a row. How can you tell him not to complain about that?"  
To the shock of practically everyone in the room who came with Hari from the future is it actually Peter who had stood up to say this and while the red-haired woman looks as if she just got told that all her sons are actually girls, do I see Hari and Ron share a smile that almost screams _We told them so_ before I quickly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 23 – PS**_

"And those would be the pictures where she would gush over for a good 3 hours straight – without even starting on the pictures of all her other cats, sometimes even both old and new." Hari then mutters and while more and more of us shake our heads at how awful it must have been for him as a kid, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

"Yeah, and send me to the Lestranges while you're at it." Hari then growls and while I look at him shocked for using that idiot cousin of mine in his insult, do I see the woman that just got snapped at smirk as if proud of something, but I seem to be the only one noticing and because I just don't want to know, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

This name, strangely enough, makes Lindilwen shudder as if fearing it and this draws all our attention, making me halt in the reading and when Lindilwen notices how she has all our attention, does she shake her head violently and whisper: "Don't ask, just – just don't." And out of respect for her request, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

"I'm not Dudley." Hari then growls, his eyes proving that he takes the trembling state his mother was in earlier very serious and while I wonder how long it will take for mother and son to grow close enough together for Lindilwen to confide in Hari, do Hari's friends nod at him with pride in their smiles and do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

"That's illegal! You can get arrested for doing that to a dog! How could she even think of doing it to her own nephew!" The brown-haired girl shouts in pure rage and shock and Hari says: "Hermione, Petunia didn't acknowledge me as her nephew – until we all left Privet Drive." And while the girl fumes at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

"He actually cares more for some lame vehicle than he does for his own FAMILY?" Mr. Potter shouts in unadulterated rage and while this actually makes the very earth under us all tremble as if the whole tower is about to explode under our feet, does something happen that seems to be completely out of instinct as Hari starts to sing.  
No words or beat, just a pure sound with musical tone added to the sound comes from the boy's throat and while it fills the tent, do I feel some kind of magic attached to the very tune, one that gently seeps into my skin and seems to travel through my veins into my heart, where it touches and calms down the raging fury within me.  
Hari himself has his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around him and while shocked that the boy can sing so beautifully while looking so scared for his grandfather, do I, along with everyone else, take a deep sigh of relaxation as I feel as if there is just no more anger or hatred for anyone in my heart, as if Hari's song took it all out of me.  
Hari keeps his little song going for some more time before he stops and the first thing he does after he stops, is peek into the room through a single eye, a hidden sense of fear showing through that one eye that instantly makes Mrs. Potter and Jaurion rush for their son and grandson and the both of them take him in a hug just like before.

"That was beautiful, little one. I am so proud of you." Mrs. Potter softly coos at the boy and the rest of us nod, even Snape and Malfoy, who seem to have, somehow, lost all of the dark evilness that I always seemed to have seen in them whenever coming across them back at Hogwarts, which in itself amazes me.  
"I – I was just – just so done with – with everyone getting angry over – over those useless Muggles and – and grandpa's power scared me and – and I just did the first thing I thought of and – and that was Merden telling me I was a Music elf, so – sorry?" He ends in a very tiny voice, but Jaurion shakes his head and says:  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, little fawn. We should." And his mother nods in agreement before she says: "Snuffle was right, Hari dear. You're sacrificing enough of yourself as it is with this reading and this is supposed to help you and we're not helping it one bit constantly getting angry every few paragraphs.  
We should just remember to use the stone and grind room whenever our emotions get the better of us and it should just become a rule from now on that if someone uses that room that the rest of us just continue the reading." And after everyone else nods in agreement and while the two of them keep close to the boy, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 – PS**_

At this many of us shake our heads, but no one in the room comments, all of us keeping to the rule just set up by Mrs. Potter and while I can easily tell by the look on Mr. Potter's face that he feels terrible for having scared his grandson, can I also tell that Hari takes great comfort from having his family close and with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 24 & 25 – PS**_

This, for some reason, makes Peter actually look a little worried, his frown making me wonder what he could know about this new character, yet after reading the name again, do I suddenly see what he must have realized. "They share the first letter of their first and last name." And while this fact shocks me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 25 – PS**_

This makes Ron snort and he says: "Some friend that is. Guess they're not friends anymore, are they?" But Hari shrugs and says: "They still were when I had my summer holiday before sixth. Didn't hang with Dudley enough last summer to find out. Didn't feel the need." His friend nods at hearing this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 25 – PS**_

"Damn, this makes me wish I had invited you and my brothers over for Christmas that year." One of the other Weasleys then says and when Jaurion asks why, does the boy make me feel amazed as he says: "I work for a Dragon reserve back in Romania. Or at least, I do in my time. Will that even exist once we finish reading?"  
But Merden shakes his head and says: "By saving our King and Queen on the day they were supposed to be murdered did Adeline and I bring an official end to your timeline. It and all those who resided in it no longer exist, only in your memories and these books." This shocks everyone in the room and then the youngest of them asks:  
"What – what – what about my brother? What about Dennis?" Yet Merden smiles at him and says: "Your birth was destined as was your soul being saved from death, young Colin. As such, because Dennis is most important to you regarding your past, will your desire to live with him make him be reborn when it is his time."  
"Wait, reborn? Reborn how?" Hermione asks and Adeline says: "He won't be a soul reborn with memories and abilities, if that is what you believe. It is more that his birth is a guarantee to happen, because Colin is now destined to live alongside him as his brother a second time, thus Time Elves call it a rebirth."  
The girl nods and Ginny asks: "So all those we know who aren't here and who haven't been born before now, if they're important to us they will be born again?" Merden nods and Adeline says: "But only one soul for each of you. So only one person you care deeply enough for shall be reborn." And with that, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 25 – PS**_

"When was this anyway?" Hermione asks, her voice filled with suspicion and anger and Hari answers: "End of June. Two weeks before the summer hols started." Yet while this angers the girl, obviously because of the uncle's comment, can I not help but feel as if Hari mentioned the summer hols for a reason and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 25 – PS**_

This, for some strange reason, makes practically everyone in the room who's from the future, bar the Hufflepuff boy, cringe and lower their heads in defeat and when we all look around is the Hufflepuff the first to ask the question that is on all of our minds: "What happened? Why all the sad faces, guys?" And Hari's answer is:  
"Fifth year. Trust me, you can be glad the Tournament – well, never mind." Yet while his voice had sounded warm and loving while he sung, does it now sound nearly dead, making his dad and grandma again hug him, while Lindilwen seems like she is actually fighting herself over something and then the Hufflepuff asks:  
"What happened? I mean, you got away from that strange graveyard, right? What – what happened after that?" And while her voice sounds both dead with sadness and alight with anger, does Hermione growl: "Let me give you a little hint, Cedric. The whole world basically called Hari – the cause of you having been murdered."

To this the Hufflepuff looks stunned for only a second before he jumps up and shouts: "THEY CALLED HIM WHAT?""Cedric! Shut it!" Jaurion then shouts and when we all look at him, do we see the black-haired teen glare at his Year mate while holding a trembling Hari close against him, the poor boy trembling in fear.  
Cedric's anger dissipates at seeing this and he sags down, his face a mask of guilt as he looks at the boy who, at one point, must have been three years younger than him and while Jaurion glares at him for a second longer, does he then focus back onto his son and while he whispers sweet nothings to the boy, do I softly continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 25 & 26 – PS**_

This alone angers all of us and makes Jaurion pull Hari even closer, his arms tightening around his son's form while Mr. and Mrs. Potter look at their grandson with pain in their eyes, obviously hurt that the boy had to go through something so painful and humiliating and while I hate Hari's past with each word read, do I still read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 26 – PS**_

"It must have been the rosary." Mrs. Potter says softly and when we all look at her, does she say: "The rosary magically makes any kind of physical appearance regrow in order to make sure it can keep up the actual glamour. It must have felt its own magic weakening and because it is made out of nature, did it regrow Hari's hair."  
This makes a small smile appear on Hari's face and then, obviously to lighten the mood, does he ask: "So, if it were to happen now that my rosary is off –." But then the young Malfoy shocks us as he has been quiet the entire time since we arrived, yet his voice sounds colder than the dark arts I believe his father uses as he says:  
"That's not going to happen." And we all turn to the blonde, most of us with eyes wide with shock, yet the boy seems uncaring for this as he says: "That attack on your hair was cruel and dangerous, seeing the kind of scissors that she used. She could have caused you several bleedings and scars. It should never happen again."  
Yet while most of us nod at the boy in agreement, can I not help but feel as if the boy has an ulterior motive, probably because he seems to sit so far away from the rest of those he came with and still spoke with such anger and strength in his tone when defending Hari and while wondering this contradiction, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 26 – PS**_

This alone is enough to make a general shudder run through the room and the anger that had risen around us a little at hearing that Hari had been punished for doing Accidental magic gets washed away with the shudder, before Jaurion says: "You know, I don't recall my first bout of magic being as strong as Hari's."  
To which Snuffle, my older self, smiles and says: "That wasn't even his first bout, Jaurion. His first bout was when he was five months old." We all look at him, some of us shocked to hear that Hari did magic at that young an age and Snuffle nods, while Lupin smiles at him with love, proving he recalls this as well before the man says:

"I had just visited you both in your new place, you had decided to go move here so you could lock off all the Manors and whatnot for the sake of the war, and Hari had become really close to me since he was born, yet Lindilwen had send me away because she believed it Hari's bedtime and Hari, being Jaurion's son, disagreed.  
Yet I agreed on it, so I waved her goodbye, gave Jaurion a hug and held Hari close before giving him back to his mum, yet when I wanted to leave the house, was the door suddenly locked." Everyone looks shocked and Lupin smiles as he says: "I remember that. I came to check out what you meant and the door just opened.  
But then you tried and it stayed locked again. Man, were we confused that day." At this many of those around me laugh and Hermione asks: "How did you find out it was Hari?" And the answer makes even me laugh as Snuffle says: "Lindilwen took Hari out of the hallway and boom, I got to open the door no problem."  
At this, while Hari now resembles the hair of his friends with how red he is, does the boy still find it in himself to laugh along with everyone else and Snuffle happily moves over to take Jaurion's place, hugging the lad close to his side and whispering something sweet and soft in his hair before we all calm down and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 26 – PS**_

"Wait, on the where now?" Hermione asks in shock and while the others share her shock, do I read ahead and my eyes widen before I say: "If we didn't just get evidence shown to us that Hari is a Music Elf, then this would have convinced me he was a Wind Elf." And under everyone's curious gaze, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 26 – PS**_

"It's Jaurion." Mr. Potter then suddenly gasps and we all look at him as he says: "The soul of an Elf, when said Elf doesn't die in Ariador, becomes a power that protects whoever they were closest to before their death for at least ten years. After this they become the very element that they can control throughout their life."  
This amazes me and I say: "And Jaurion is a Wind Elf, so because he was in the same house as Hari when he died, did he become part of the wind and did he save his son from being bullied like that." And while Hari looks at his father with great gratitude shining in his eyes and gets a proud smile returned to him, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 26 & 27 – PS**_

"At this I roll my eyes and mutter: "Remind me to, one day in the future, get myself that motorcycle written about and to fly it around the idiot's cell when I can." And while Remus and Peter smirk at this and Hari sends me a grateful smile, knowing I want to do it to get back at the man for him, does Jaurion nod and do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 27 & 28 – PS**_

"Is he actually serious? Knickerbocker glories are usually made big enough to be shared and he actually complains about one having not enough ice-cream?" Hermione asks shocked and when Hari retorts: "Remember the amount of presents?" Does the girl huff, while the rest of us have to give the boy right and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 28 – PS**_

And just by those last two words, for some strange reason, do Snuffle, Lupin, Hari, Hermione and Ron all whiten, their eyes flicking over me, Remus and Jaurion and while I wonder what their problem could be, do I see Hari move a little closer against Snuffle, while his friends move closer to his seat and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 28 – PS**_

"In other words, they were the stereotype tourists that visit zoos and amusement parks and then complain when they get kicked out for breaking the rules." Hermione growls, while – unbeknownst to some of those around me – she too moves just that little bit closer to Hari, as if forming a wall around him and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 28 – PS**_

By now Snape and Malfoy have also been shooting glances at me and Jaurion, their looks clearly proving that they are expecting the both of us to make some hurtful or derogative comment about their mascots, yet while I know that Jaurion's real persona is quite unlike his mask, am I too curious about my surroundings to care.  
And the one thing I am most curious about, something that by now Lucius, Mrs. Potter and Remus have also noticed, is that Ron, his younger sister, Hermione, Snuffle and Lupin have silently moved from where they sat before and that they are now sat with Hari in such a way they almost block him from my and Jaurion's view.  
The young man himself, my best friend, has yet to really notice this as he seems too focused on my reading to really pay attention to his newfound son, yet Mrs. Potter has noticed and there is a clear sign of worry showing on her face as she looks at the almost protective circle surrounding her grandson as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 28 & 29 – PS**_

"You actually believed that?" Peter asks in shock and Hari shrugs, this barely visible to me because of how Snuffle sits between us and he says: "I was used to only the Dursleys and their way of living. Until Hogwarts, I never had any other family to compare mine to, so I didn't realize how wrong my situation was."  
"But you did know it was bad, didn't you?" Lindilwen asks and Hari smiles as he says: "Seeing that the only other kind of parenting that I could compare it to was Dudley's pampering, yeah, I did know that. But I always hated Dudley for his bullying as well and, as the last few years progressed, have I come to be thankful.  
"THANKFUL?" Lucius is the one to shout in clear disbelief and Hari shrugs as he says: "Yeah, I'd rather be me than be like Big D. I may not have had the best of lives, but I came out the better man, so I'm not too angry, really." And while the blonde keeps looking at my one-year older godson with shocked eyes, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 29 – PS**_

"Wait, it what?" Jaurion asks in shock and finally I understand. Finally I get why the group had gone to sit around Hari as if wanting to protect him. I turn to the boy himself, seeing the tentative looks of protective anger that are shown on the faces of those around him and then whisper the three deciding words: "You're a Parsletongue."  
Hari nods and instantly all protective glances are shot at me and Hari's dad, but then I smile and say: "Don't worry, I couldn't care less." Turning the protective anger that is aimed my way into shock and I say: "And neither does Jaurion, not really." And while they stay shocked, does Jaurion nod at my words and do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 29 – PS**_

"You're having a full conversation with a snake and you didn't think anything of it?" Remus asks, clear amusement sounding through his voice while Jaurion is now looking at his son with pride that seems to still astonish those around the boy and Hari says: "I slept in a cupboard filled with spiders. Snakes just didn't scare me, so –."  
The blonde nods at this and then Ron says: "Besides, Hari told us of this event and according to him, he didn't even know he was speaking another language. It took him years before he realized it was Parsletongue.""Then it's not." Mr. Potter suddenly says and when we all look at him, does he continue and say:

"Music Elves, at young age, chose a certain tune, song or language, on which they harness their skills. Some of them do it by personal choice, others do it by instinct. Hari's must have been Beast Speaking and it must have come from sleeping with those spiders. He must have trained it on them and then transferred it to the snake.  
But because he was so young, did he just believe that he was speaking English and that he was simply training the spiders like one would train a new-born puppy and because of that did the Beast-Speaking become an instinctual language to Hari, thus making it take him time before he recognized the differences in tune and sound."  
The others look shocked and then Hari says: "You know, that does make sense. I mean, by the time I had learned to speak full sentences and all that, did I start practicing it on the spiders and the more I practiced, the more they came back, but they also usually kept their distance and kept to their corners when I went to sleep.  
Though that did take a few years, so – yeah, I guess that really is how it all happened. Because I was alone for so long while training my ability, did I never have anyone telling me that I wasn't speaking English, at least not until my Second." And while many of us are shocked that the lad had something like this happen, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 29 & 30 – PS**_

"Wow, that is some strong accidental magic." Mr. Potter says, smiling with great pride and he says: "I'm guessing it's because Hari started showing his magic before turning one. Usually when that happens, does a core become twice as long as normal once they turn 11 years old." This shocks a few people around me and Hermione asks:  
"Really, how is that possible?" And the man answers: "It's mostly because infants are more well-known for using their instincts than their brains, so their cores become a part of their character and the more this grows, the stronger their cores grow." This makes the girl smile at her best friend, Hari a little red at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 30 – PS**_

"Well, how do you like that, Potter. The snake actually had a decent character. Must be quite the shock for you." Snape then suddenly says, yet while some of the time-travelers glare at the boy, does Jaurion just raise his eyebrow at the boy and ask: "Who's insulting who here?" Making Snape turn red before I read on, shaking my head.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 30 – PS**_

At this, for some reason, does Hari actually smile at the blonde haired girl that is my age and who came with him, yet who has been a bit of silent support to him this entire time and he says: "Into nothing, that is to say into everything, right Luna?" And while Luna giggles and his friends look at him weirdly, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 30 & 31 – PS**_

"Wait, no meals?" Mr. Potter suddenly asks, his face white with shock and then he turns to Merden and says: "Call for Herderian, NOW!" And the Elf instantly dashes out of the tent, the rest of us looking at the man in shock as he sounded frantic enough to make me feel very scared for my slightly older godson and the man says:  
"Hari, any Elf that is strong with magic and who has a core grown together with his character has one vital weakness that can, on the long run, become very dangerous for them. If they don't get enough nutrition or vitamins to healthily survive even a single day, their magic could become one with their actual body instead of their person.  
The reason this is dangerous is because – well – wit Elves it – it can change them, not into mages like it does with regular witches and wizards, but into actual forms of magic. And I don't mean like a vampire or a werewolf – I mean a form of magic – like a Patronus." And this last bit, spoken quietly, shocks us all.

The man then sends his grandson a strong, searching look and asks: "Hari, can you cast a Patronus charm?" And while Hari looks whiter than the snow on Hogwarts grounds during winter, does he nod and mutter: "Since – since – since the end of – of my – my third year. Pr-pr-professor Lupin taught me. He – he – he had to."  
And while I wonder what on earth could have made my friend feel compelled to teach a thirteen year old such a powerful charm, does the answer make Mr. Potter look even more worried and he asks: "And have you used it frequently since?" But Hari shakes his head, making me feel greatly relieved and he says:  
"I've only used it three times since. Did try and fail a few times during my Seventh, long story, and during one of the three times it wasn't even needed as my Boggart is a Dementor and I encountered one that time, but else no. I've only used the Patronus five times since I started learning it." Which makes his grandpa sigh in relief.

Then Merden comes back and with him does a man, who is obviously Elven thanks to his complexion and his pointed ears, yet unlike all the other Elves I have met so far, does this one have very short hair that only reaches just under the tip of his ears and which is spiked, while a pair of crystal shaped glasses are in front of his dark pink eyes.  
The Elf, like his brethren, bows to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and the King stands up as he says: "Merden informed you of his most recent visitor?" The Elf nods and the king says: "My grandson has been brought to my time, yet he has been discovered to be a Character Wizard who has been raised by Muggles that are willing to starve him.  
Please check him to see if his magic is at the stage we Elves must always fear and be worried of." The Elf nods and then turns to the boy in question, bowing to him as well before he says: "Please, your Highness. Lie yourself down on either your back or front so I may scan for how your magic courses through your person."

Hari nods, while the others look on worried and while his friends, Snuffle and Jaurion go to sit near the lying boy, do they still make room for the Elf to move around their friend, godson and son and while the man's hand turns dark brown with white sparkles singing off his skin does he make it move all over the boy's form.  
"Sire, is – is Herderian a Water Elf?" Hermione then asks, but Mr. Potter shakes his head and says: "Herderian is a rare form of a Guardian Elf, one who is capable of not protecting one against dangerous foes, but against one's self. This allows him to heal physical, mental and even magical ailments, whether self-inflicted or not."

This seems to shock the girl while it amazes me and then Herderian stops and says: "Your Highness, you have no need to worry. It would seem that, because the young prince has many powerful character traits and has a lot of inner experience with several arts of magic, has the state we fear not occurred within him."  
This makes the king sigh in relief, but then Hari asks: "What do you mean, several arts of magic? I mean, I'm a good flyer and I definitely have a lot of experience with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but – but else, I'm – just Hari, really." But his Healing Elf seems not to believe this as he smiles at the boy and ask:  
"And while growing in your Self Defensive arts and skills, did this involve any other form of magic that you had to use to become stronger?" And while Hari's eyes widen, proving that this is indeed true, does the Elf only nod, proving he understands the boy's shock before he says: "There is nothing to worry over, Sire, he's perfectly healthy."

The King nods and with a final bow does the Elf take his leave, the king sighing in great relief and his son smiling at him as he says: "Thanks for that one, dad." And the man nods before he says: "I will not have anything endanger my family, son, not if I can help it. Also, now that this is taken care of, do I sure feel curious over something."  
We all look at the man, who's tone has lightened as he spoke and he turns to Hari as he asks: "What exactly made it so that you and Re – I mean, Lupin felt it necessary for you to learn the Patronus spell at age thirteen." And while we all look the boy, does he say: "I met Snuffle." And just that answer makes me read on, really curious.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 31 – PS**_

This shocks me senseless, the fact that the story speaks of a bright green light making me feel hollow with fear and shock and Snape is the one to speak what all of us know and fear as he almost hisses in fear: "The Killing Curse. Potter Junior survived the Killing Curse." And while Hari nods with his head down, do I read on, gasping.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 31 – PS**_

This James seems to take as a personal blow to him as he cringes before looking at his son with longing in his eyes, yet Lindilwen, while also cringing at hearing this, seems to again for some reason be fighting herself about something and while I wonder what could cause the girl such personal hardship, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 31 – PS**_

Hearing this seems to put Lupin as well as Cedric and Arthur on edge and Lupin asks: "How is that even possible? I couldn't even get Albus to give me the address when I used my special bond with Hari in an oath, so how did they find it?" Yet none of the others, who all look worried, seem to have the answer and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 31 & 32 – PS**_

Instantly we all have our answer and Lupin slaps himself on the head as he says: "Of course Fillius would know where Petunia lives. He must have guessed it from Albus and went there to check if he was right before telling whoever he thought he could trust. Wait, why didn't he tell me?" And while I wonder this myself, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 32 – PS**_

This makes the older werewolf sigh in relief and then Peter asks: "Why were all of you so worried?" And Lupin answers: "Hari's address was not supposed to be known to anyone but Albus, Hagrid and Minerva. Plus, even after the war, not all of our enemies had been brought to justice." And with that worrying statement, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 02, Page 32 – PS**_

This makes Snape and Malfoy glare at Jaurion and me, but I ignore the two of them and sigh in and out as the chapter's content had been pretty hard to read about, yet the events that took during the reading have felt even more draining and I ask: "How about we read until Hari reaches Hogwarts and then stop?"  
And while most of those around me nod, does Hermione then suddenly look up shocked and ask: "Wait – where are we going to sleep?" And instantly I feel like hitting myself on the head, but then Adeline stands up and says: "I'll return to the Kingdom and make sure that a set of carriages will pick us up an hour before sunset."  
We all smile and nod at the woman and before she exits the tent does Merden softly grab her hand and strongly tells her: "Be careful. Come back safe." And while the female elf smiles at her partner with great care, does she nod before leaving, which in return makes Merden victim of suggestive smirks aimed at him by the Weasley twins.

* * *

 _ **And that's that!  
**_ _ **I know some parts you probably expected certain reactions, yet while I know that some of the parts of the books practically demand a response from its readers, do I want to make sure that this does not become like every other CR story you have ever read before and not responding to cliché book parts is one way to do so.  
**_ _ **Now, this story will slowly but surely develop when it comes to characters and I can already give you a few hints: 1. Lindilwen won't instantly accept Hari as her son as she is too stubborn to accept Jaurion. 2. Draco feels he doesn't deserve Hari, but they will get together. 3. Sirius, Remus, Lupin and Snuffle will end up as pairs.  
**_ _ **Also, I have a little something that I have to admit that I feel a little embarrassed about: From the point where the reading started until the part where the cupboard was revealed, did I actually write down the Potter names as their Earthen names as I forgot that they had name changes, yet I fixed it when I noticed this.  
**_ _ **Whoopsie, hihi,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	7. Emotionally Draining

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **The first chapter of Destiny's Saying for this year! I am definitely excited and I really hope to, at the least, finish the Philosopher's Stone book part of this story before the year is over. I know we're only on chapter 3 of the book, yet I might just bulk-write some chapters and post two a month every now and then instead of one.  
**_ _ **We'll see, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Merden's POV**_

I know that the twins believe that I have romantic feelings for Adeline, but they're not even close with those thoughts as Adeline is actually the Nienna that was introduced to me by his Majesty two years after King Hendros took the throne – an event that is part of my heart and that I will be forever grateful to the man for.  
Adeline, like her mother before her, was meant to serve the Nienna of whoever the new King would chose as his own partner in life and because my Queen had grown so close to her Maid in Waiting, did this allow for Adeline and myself to spend lots and lots of time together, eventually making us fall for one another.  
However, even though Adeline and I are both at least 2 centuries older than her Grace and the King, have we yet to have been blessed with a child of our own and the fact that my future self came to me is something I find both a heaven's blessing and a worrying curse as the man seemed as childless as I am today.  
Yet, if not because of everything we have already learned to change about the future, then because I know that most Time Elves get great blessings bestowed upon them after fulfilling a quest like my future self and I have done, do I feel that this all is a heaven's blessing – that might soon be followed by a more physical one.

In the mean time do I keep the Weasley twins from going too bad on me by intriguing those of the present with small tales of those of the future, making certain to evade questions like _why has Remus yet to visit Harry_ and _what kept Sirius busy for a good decade_ as I am unclear as to the first answer and wish not to reveal the second.  
The werewolf in question, the elder one, is currently busy with his newborn son, his present younger self looking worried and obviously wondering if the child is of the same illness as him, yet Lupin does seem aware of this as he smiles at his younger self and, with a voice that proves he was indeed a professor in the past, says:

"No." the teen looks up and Lupin says: "Teddy is not one of us. We had Andy check that the day he was born, so don't worry." The younger werewolf nods, but then gazes from the black-haired teen that slumbered with His Highness to the teen's elder self and then back at his own elder form before he softly asks:  
"Teddy – who is his mother anyway?" And while the Marauders all get wide eyes at this, Sirius already gaining a heartbroken expression on his face as he hears this, does Lupin sigh and say: "I won't reveal that yet, but I do promise – Teddy is for one quarter of his family of Black blood." He then looks up and asks:  
"How did you realize it anyway?" And the teen shrugs as he says: "You weren't sitting together like Sirius and I like to and we already know that Snuffle passed sometime before you did, yet Teddy seems as if he was born sometime recent. It was a simple deduction, really." And while the boy speaks, is his voice void of feelings.  
Instantly Sirius responds to this, hugging his beloved close to his person and rubbing his head against Remus' back, yet Lupin nods at the teen and says: "Sirius was end fifth book, Teddy came halfway end Seventh and I left at the very end." And while this makes both teens tense with pain and shock, does Remus still nod.

For some time after this does the entire tent remain silent, everyone off in their own little world and while part of me wonders how much more often we will experience something like this, do I take great pleasure out of seeing how, while lost in thought, the young prince is playing with the Rental Rose pendant around his neck.  
Then Adeline comes back and says: "All has been taken care off, though Arensia noticed me. She'll probably be sending a feast here to celebrate the royal return, so – yeah, sorry." But I shake my head and say: "At least the guards kept the Orgs away from the garden before you departed. Your journey was a safe one."  
The female Elf nods at this and then Hari asks: "Shall we continue? I think next chapter's going to be pretty hectic – well, if you compare it to what can usually happen in – never mind." The boy then ends and while we all snicker at how he tried rectifying his words, does Remus take the book and tonelessly say: "I'll read."

 _ **Remus' POV**_

"My mate died. I lost him. He and I were separated for a full decade and not even reunited enough to produce child afterwards. What kept us from each other? Why are our future selves not as close-bonded as Siri and I? What happened to us? Was it – losing them?" And while I try not to shudder at this memory, do I start reading.

 _ **Chapter three  
**_ _ **Letters from no one  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 33 – PS**_

"Why they were still playing that game back then is really beyond me. I had been out speeding them and winning that game for three years in a row, without even trying. They really should have just realized this and given up." Yet even the way the boy shrugs at the end of this makes me worried as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 33 & 34 – PS **_

"That sure sounds familiar, wouldn't you agree _Potter?_ " Snape then sneers at my best friend, but while Jaurion keeps quiet and while Snape seems to think this as a personal insult, gaining a furious glare on his face, do I know that my best friend isn't ignoring the boy, but more hating himself silently as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 34 – PS**_

This causes for a very slim smile to show on Jaurion's face, even though he has his face tilted downwards and while Snape and some others can't really see it, do I know that the smile is a sign of how happy and relieved Jaurion is that his son doesn't have the same sense of humor as his persona portrays as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 34 – PS**_

"Wow, did she finally realize that cats aren't all that and that teenagers might like things other than cat-pictures? IT'S A MIRACLE!" The young red-head Hari seems friends with then shouts and while most of us snicker at this, does his mother seem less amused than the rest of us, though before she can say anything, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 34 – PS**_

"Yeah." One of the twins says, elaborating the tone of his voice and then the other goes on: "I always wanted to learn lessons like that." And together they chorus: "How to get arrested for violence, class 199." And while this makes even more people laugh than Ron did, do I feel relieved to have so much amusement around me as I read.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 34 & 35 – PS **_

"Hari!" The angry woman spats, but Hari makes up for it as he says: "I was laughing because they were behaving as if he just won the House Cup for Gryffindor or got married to a rich Pureblood, not because he looked good or bad or anything. I couldn't care less how he looks." And while woman looks riffled, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 35 – PS**_

"And all the money my family has been giving you to spend on my son and Heir goes – where exactly?" Jaurion then asks and while Moony within me growls in fury at the injustice dealt to one of its cubs – Teddy being the other – does Hari himself snort and say: "To precious Diddikins, where else?" Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 35 – PS**_

"Don't worry, dear. Once we get to the castle, will Hendros and I make sure to have a tailor ready to give you a whole new wardrobe. Just consider it a way to celebrate how you coming into our lives saved us from certain death." And while Hari had wanted to object at first, does he just keep quiet and turn red as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 35 & 36 – PS **_

Yet the way that this is worded is enough to bring all my worries and concerns about my future self and that of Sirius and their absence in Hari's life back full force and so, unable to help myself, do I just ask: "Okay, the way this is worded – just isn't right. How come this sounds as if no one has ever written Hari before?"  
And with that, while keeping what we already know in mind, do I look at the only person who I deem is most responsible for giving us an answer; my own future self. The man sighs and says: "I don't get this one either, at least – not – not entirely." Everyone looks at the man and while he looks down at his son, does he say:  
"In – in the beginning, although Albus refused to tell me the address, did I still rely on owls that knew Jaurion, Lindilwen and Hari to find his address and though I – I was stupid enough to respect the man enough to not use this method of approaching Hari personally, did I still send owls to him on Christmas and his birthdays."

This makes us all turn to the boy in question, but Hari looks just bewildered as he shrugs to prove he has no explanation for this and then the brown-haired girl sighs and says: "Dumbledore wanted Hari away from the fame, so he must have put up an anti fan mail ward, only the ward messed up and kept all mail from Hari, not just fan mail."  
This makes everyone around us turn sour and Lupin sighs as he says: "I should have realized that. I shouldn't have just given up after so many years of unanswered letters and gifts that didn't even come back anymore. I – I just drew the wrong conclusions and gave up wanting to approach you because of it. I'm really sorry, Hari."  
Yet the boy seems alarmed and then angry over what he hears and asks: "Wait, the gifts didn't even come back? Then the wards did let those letters through! Petunia and the others intercepted them and then gave the presents to Dudley! They've been stealing from us for years! They've purposely tried breaking us apart!"

And while the end of this rant makes the boy close his eyes to hide the tears gathering beneath his lids, do the rest of us turn angry, Lindilwen growling all kinds of curses and hexes that she would love to hit her ex-sister with, while Moony inside of me growls in fury that some people dared to attempt to break a pack bond.  
Adeline then moves over to one of the corners of the room and sits down, drawing all of our attention as the female elf looks to be the representation of perfect calm and grace and while she hums a tune under her breath that actually calms Moony down with frightening ease, does she then start to move her finger over the metal floor.  
Jaurion is the first to dare to move over and while stopping halfway through, does he ask: "Adeline – ehm – what are you – eh – doing?" And the answer shocks and elates us as she calmly answers: "Just making a list of the crimes we can hang those Muggles for, your Highness, nothing much." And while she hums, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 36 – PS**_

"Wait, that can't be right." Mrs. Potter suddenly says and Hari sighs before he says: "I don't get why they never did anything about it either, grandma. I guess –." But the woman interrupts him and says: "Hari, the letters – or at least the envelopes – are all written by a self-inking quill located at the Owlery of Hogwarts.  
But that's not what confuses me." Yet while Hari seems shocked to hear about the self-inking quill and while I can see a small glimmer of hope shining in the boy's eyes, does Mrs. Potter continue and say: "What I don't get is why the Hogwarts Detection ward didn't pick up on this address like it usually does.  
It was, after all, developed specifically to detect any kind of mail that has hurtful or otherwise dangerous content in it, so why was this envelope just blatantly ignored like that when it has such a clear sign of child abuse shown on it?" Yet while the woman frets over this, do I see her grandson share a look with his friends.

"We – might know why, your Grace." The redhead then says and when he has everyone's attention, does he sigh and say: "Our guess, Dumbledore – maybe under influence of the belief of the masses – lowered this ward down when the war ended, because they didn't think dangerous mail should be a thing in times of peace."  
And while the lips of the king and queen as well as Lucius and Snape thin in anger, does the woman still nod and say: "That does sound like something that would probably happen, especially when you take the amazing way the war ended into account as well." And while she seems to have calmed down, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 36 – PS**_

"That reminds me!" His Majesty suddenly says and when we all look at him, does he stand up and say: "Jaurion, Hari, please come over. Merden, I will need you – Lupin and – Lucius as witnesses for this." And while Sirius looks a little hurt that Lucius was picked over him, do the three boys and the adult elf move over.  
Lucius then stands with his right to the King and his left to Hari, who stands on the left of Jaurion while the third has my elder self on his own right, Lupin standing with his face aimed for Lucius, both of them with resolute expressions on their face, even though I am quite sure that neither of them really knows what's going on.

Hari and Jaurion, however, look curious and Hari even seems to be hiding a bit of anxiety on his face, but then the king smiles and says: "I, Hendros Valivial, hereby announce to all of Ariador that the two Elves standing here before me are by blood, magic and life my son and grandson and therefore legal Heirs to the throne of Ariador.  
By Lady Magic so I swear, by Lady Fate, so Mote it Be!" And with that does something incredible happen as a swirling wave of magic of several different colors start to swirl up around the blonde wizard, the elder werewolf, the two teenage elves and the elder elf, the colors mixing and twirling with each other as they grow.

The colors of the magic swirling around the group of five intrigue me as there is a swirl of dark black that does not look dangerous, a swirl of pale white, a swirl of something that looks bright as silver, yet not silvery in color, a swirl of hazel brown that I recognize as Jaurion's and a swirl of forest green that must be Hari's.  
The five colored swirls bounce around and move in a pattern that looks like the waves of the sea as well as how some look as if they are made of willow branches flowing on a soft summer breeze. Then suddenly the first of the swirling lines of magic – the white one – moves closer and embeds itself into Hari first and Jaurion second.  
The second one – the black one – quickly follows and after this do the other three, Hari and Jaurion gasping each time one of the swirls of magic moves to become one with them and by the time the last of the swirls has merged with my friend and oldest pack-cub, have both of them closed their eyes and left their mouths open to gasp.

Yet before anyone can fully comprehend what just happened do two new swirling beams of light show up, these two moving around Hari and Jaurion's foreheads and having the five colors moving around their heads in a diagonally shaped pattern that moves from the northwest to the southeast in a flowing motion.  
The two rings of swirling energy flow around my friend and his son's heads for only a few short seconds, a minute at most, before they shrink down with a flash of light and when the light dies down, do two incredible circlets, made of pure gold and with several gems in all five colors showing around the golden bands.  
Both Hari and Jaurion gasp when they feel this and while they seem dazed at first, is Hari the first to reach up and touch the solid gold circlet wrapped around his forehead, his eyes widening when he feels the solid gold and then the king taps his forehead with two of his fingers, a similar looking circlet appearing there as well.

Jaurion gasps when he sees this and then the king says: "Our Nienna's also have circlets of their own, but only the one meant for their royal Nienna can bless them with their own individual circlet. Also, know that even we ourselves cannot remove these circlets, but Lady magic herself will make sure it will never hurt or weaken us.  
And finally, is there one vital difference between our circlets and the ones of our Nienna's. Our circlets represent us as the members of royalty in this kingdom. Because we rule above the other kingdoms, do we have multiple kinds of gems embedded into our circlets, whereas the other kingdoms only have one.  
However, while the circlets of the other kingdoms have gems representing the element or power that they stand for or control, will the gems of our Nienna's represent their most powerful personality trait. Rubies for strength and tempers, aquamarines for patience and understanding, emeralds for those pure of heart, you understand?"  
"But what if a Nienna from the human world gets a circlet with the same kind of gems as a certain kingdom here?" The girl with the bushy-brown hair asks, yet the King seems to understand her concern and smile gently as he says: "This may be the case, but there will always remain one vital difference between the two.  
The circlets of the Nienna's will shine as long as the hearts of those that gave them their circlets beat for said Nienna, which almost always is at a constant time. The circlets of the other kingdoms only shine when said royalty of that kingdom uses their own individual powers." The girl nods and as the five sit down, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 37 – PS**_

"Which is a serious case of theft and will be recorded." Adeline says and only then do we all realize that, even while the supposed coronation went on, the female Elf had remained in her little corner and while some of us feel a little ill at ease with the fact that she is again humming while carving into the ground, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 37 & 38 – PS **_

At this everyone around me winces, Severus the most proving to me he has yet to forget what happened last year before summer and while Hari seems unfazed, proving me he has no regret for standing up for himself like he has, does Jaurion smile, apparently refraining from his desire to speak as I just continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 38 – PS**_

"We sort of did do that – just not back then." Lupin suddenly says, shocking me and most of those from my time and Snuffle rolls his eyes as he says: "I said it back then and I'll say it now. Writing a single letter telling Hari to write about school stuff would have been a much better idea, but – then again, who am I to have an idea."  
Those that had apparently been there when the man first said this wince at how derisive the man sounds, yet Hari shakes his head and asks: "You were planning to ask me to write about school stuff?" Snuffle nods and Hari asks: "Why didn't you?" Making the older self of my beloved roll his eyes in disbelief as he answers:  
"Dumbledore thought it would become too obvious that you're unconcerned for the war and feared it would make the Death Eaters see more into possibly intercepted letters than necessary, thus making it so that they might attack Hogwarts." To this Hari hits himself on the forehead with his fingers hitting his circlet as he asks:  
"Who was that man talking about? Voldemort – or Moody?" And while I feel shocked that the boy references the best Auror in the force against Voldemort, does Snuffle make it worse as he says: "That's exactly why Albus forbade us from the idea; it was Moody who came with the suggestion." And I read on as Hari groans.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 38 & 39 – PS **_

This is enough to make the king shudder and for Jaurion and some of the others to send Hari worried looks before the King makes us all feel a bit better as he says: "Thank goodness Herderian already has you checked over." And while Jaurion and Snuffle are the ones nodding in vehement agreement, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 39 & 40 – PS **_

"Okay, a visit by the royal tailor and a visit to the Shopping Center of Eldorian." The queen then says and when Hari wants to object, does the woman smile and say: "Oh come on, dear. It's practically a United Tradition for grandmothers to spoil their grandkids. You don't want to break with traditions like that, do you?"  
And while the boy keeps quiet to show his consent, does he turn red at the same time that a happy, shy blush starts to grow on his face and while the red haired woman seems shocked that Hari gave in that easily, does the queen reward his silence with a sweet laughing hug, making all of us smile at the two of them before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 40 – PS**_

"You know, Hedwig actually liked that cage a lot, didn't you girl?" Hari then asks, the owl that has been flying around, sitting at the table and sometimes, when she must have felt it necessary, flown over to sit at her owner's shoulder and while I am amazed that Merden's power were used to bring her back, does it also speak of their bond.  
The owl is now, like a few times during this reading, seated at Hari's shoulder and happily hoots before starting to rustle her beak in his long hair, proving me that the owl considers Hari as her young to care for and while this makes me understand a little better why Hari wanted her to be brought back, do I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 40 – PS**_

"He only needed it for his old and broken junk – which I worked on during the summer before my second and fifth, really." Hari then says and Ron asks: "Really, why those summers?" But then Hermione hits him over the back of his head and asks: "Why do you think?" The boy grumbling in understanding as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 40 – PS**_

"That kid needs a reality check, plus some actual parenting." The queen grumbles, obviously furious that her grandson has been raised besides this kid, but then Hari shrugs and says: "He actually got one that day. The fact that he didn't get what he wanted was a real life-changer for him." And while I roll my eyes at this, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 40 & 41 – PS **_

"He actually broke a really expensive vase that was standing on an elegant looking side table there that day. Strangely enough though, was there another vase – that looked twice as expensive – back on that table after we came back.""Came back? From where?" Sirius asks, yet Harry doesn't answer and so I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 41 – PS**_

"Can I ask something?" Hari suddenly asks and when we all nod, Jaurion smiling at him as he does, does he turn to his grandparents and ask: "You say I have this inner Beast Speaking power. Does that also mean that I have the ability to speak and make sounds like some magical creatures? Like – a Veela song or – a werewolf's howl?"  
This makes me want to whiten, but then I remember that everyone in this tent already knows of my illness due to events that happened in the future, while the smile that grows on the blonde elder female teen's face makes me realize that she must have, at least, some Veela gene in her before the king smiles as well and says:  
"I am not certain, little Elf. Some Elves with Beast Speaking ability do have that power, others don't. It really depends on how much you train your powers." This makes Hari look disturbed and he says: "Then I guess I don't have it. I only trained Parsletongue in my Second and after that, I stopped. Kind of bummer, really."  
But then the woman who had smiled earlier says: "Actually Hari, I think you might just have the Veela Song already. You showed you have at least the affinity for it earlier on. Maybe if you train on that, you can get the actual ability too." This does indeed cheer the slightly older teenage Elf up and with a smile, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 41 & 42 – PS **_

"Wait, doesn't your front door have any windows in it? How come you didn't see anything from the streetlights shining in?" Hermione asks and Hari sighs as he says: "There had been a power outage that needed 24 hours to be fixed a week before all this, only the electricians still had issues with the streetlights when this happened."  
The girl nods and asks: "So, wait, did the power outage effect everything?" Hari sighs and nods at this as he says: "Aunt Petunia moaned about it for the whole weekend after it, because she had been forced to throw everything from the fridge away and buy tons of new products – even though, in the end, Vernon did the shopping."

Then suddenly the boy snickers and says: "In the end, that shopping trip resulted into one of the first ever arguments I saw them having as Vernon barely kept to the grocery list Petunia had set up and had only bought snacks, bits of chocolate and other kinds of greasy meals. Wait, that must be why they were so easily put on edge."  
Hari suddenly seems to realize and when we all look at him, does he say: "This all happened the day before Dudley got his uniform. Petunia took way longer than necessary to get that and now I get why. She must have needed to spend extra time buying everything Uncle Vernon forgot and after that – well, this happened."  
This makes all of us nod, yet at the same time, while looking down to the page I am reading, can I not help but think: "Even so, being agitated over a power outage and arguing with each other does not excuse these bastards from keeping Hari from what is rightfully his." And with that thought angering me slightly, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 42 – PS**_

"Didn't he get in trouble for that?" Lucius asks and Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "He did, he just waved it off. Like I said, because Grunnings made most of the houses being build possible, does Uncle Vernon think way too high of himself, so he just pretended that his boss just accepted his excuse no problem.  
However, at the end of it all, did he have to overwork for several weeks and this became known to the rest of the neighborhood and they slowly started to believe themselves superior to the Dursleys, which made more and more of them complain to the Dursleys about Dudley's actual behavior – not that those two ever listened."  
This makes all of us shake our heads, some of us with our eyes aimed at the ceiling and then the king smirks and says: "Well, those dumb Muggles might not be willing to listen to their own kind, but they will most certainly listened to those working for royalty. I will make sure of that." And this makes me read on with a satisfied smirk.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 42 – PS**_

"One that she had actually gotten from Mrs. Figg a few days earlier, no offence meant, just saying." Hari then snickers and Lupin sighs as he asks: "Let me guess, Petunia's bad with cokking bacon and Arabella's bad with cakes?" Hari nods and says: "And surprisingly enough is Vernon bad with all kinds of greasy meals."  
This makes us all look at the boy shocked and Hari nods as he says: "Petunia had been sick for a full week one time and Vernon decided we would just eat whatever he could cook up real quick, only at the end of that same week, did we all go to the hospital for being even sicker than Petunia felt at the start of it all. It was horrendous.  
That was actually the whole reason Petunia and Vernon decided that, if she was sick or trying the wrong kind of meals, it should be me who should be behind the stove." Yet, while I can understand the reasoning behind this whole event, do I still feel angry as no child should be providing for their family as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 42 & 43 – PS **_

"Didn't others find this strange?" Hermione asks, but Hari shrugs and says: "Don't really know. By that time I had just decided to give up fighting and wait for him to give up so I could get what I felt was rightfully mine. Thought it kind of funny to see him tire himself out like that." Which in turn makes me snicker as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 43 – PS**_

"And you just accepted her to do that?" Ron asks shocked, but Hari shudders and says: "Vernon was stalking around her the entire time and doing as read. I'm courageous, not stupid and Vernon – well, you can compare his behavior to how Snuffle's after our third year Ravenclaw match." Ron cringes at this and I read on, feeling confused.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 43 – PS**_

"You know, I wasn't so much as trying to get one, I was just feeling elated that someone was working this hard and that he or she cared so much about talking to me to try something that – well, seeing Uncle Vernon get hit like that just elated me and then the letters came and – I was just celebrating, really." The boy snickers at the end.  
The rest of us also laugh and then Snuffle moves closer as he says: "You belong with us, pup, and we will always do everything we can to make you know that and help you be with us. you're part of our lives and we wouldn't want it any other way." And while everyone who came with the boy nods in agreement, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 43 & 44 – PS **_

"You know, that was the first time I was actually happy that I owned so little. It made sure I could take everything that was mine with me and, well, after everything that happened, I have been able to keep everything that belongs to me safe ever since." Hari then says, some of us smiling at how he saw things positively as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 45 – PS**_

At this the king smirks with evil victory showing on his face, proving that he is indeed a King that knows exactly how he has to fight to protect his land and he says: "That little brat thinks he had a bad day? Just wait till he gets here. He'll think differently after a few days in our prison cells, let me assure you."  
But this, for some reason, makes Hari look contemplative and then he shocks us all as he says: "You know, I would really appreciate it if you went easy on Dudley." Everyone looks at the boy as if he just said he could fly around the entire kingdom with angel wings and while Hari cringes at the shocked looks he receives, does he say:  
"It's just that, Dudley's behavior is more because – like me – he was raised very solitary and only knew the life lessons taught to him by Uncle Vernon. Ever since he's been going to Smeltings – and especially after the summer before my fifth – has he really been turning around and – he even thanked me for saving him."

This, while it shocks those that know Hari, makes me worry as I wonder what could be bad enough a Muggle thinks Hari saved him from it and Hari shrugs as he says: "Sure it took two years and actual evidence that my world was at war, but Dudley really proved he considered me family just before we all left – that day Hedwig died."  
And while this makes said owl softly wrap one of her wings around the head of her master, do Hari's friends still look heavily shocked that Dudley did such a thing and then the King sighs and says: "I will leave my judgment on Dudley until I met him. I won't do the same for his parents." Hari nods at this and I read on, feeling satisfied.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 45 – PS**_

"What happened to them anyway?" Ron asks, but Hari shrugs and says: "I don't know. Uncle Vernon looked too furious to even have Petunia think of saying anything, so when he came back, I just grabbed the bag I had with me and we left. I'm not even sure if he paid for our rooms or not." And with that do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 45 – PS**_

"Like I said, he looked furious." Hari mumbles softly and when we look at him, is it pretty clear that the boy is remembering what his uncle looked like, making me really feel for the boy as no person should fear for their family, let alone the family responsible for them and while glad Hari now has all of us, do I silently read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 45 & 46 – PS **_

"I want you to go somewhere Hari gets everything he wants." Peter grumbles, but the boy in question smiles at him and says: "I don't need to go anywhere for that, Peter. I'm already there right now." And while this makes most of us smile at the boy and makes Snuffle pull him into a close loving hug, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 46 – PS**_

"Well what do you know." The king suddenly says, a huge happy grin on his face as we all look at him before he goes on and says: "Tomorrow's Tuesday." And while this shocks Hari and then makes him smile slightly with a hint of red on his cheeks, does it make the rest of us smile widely with excited glee before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 46 & 47 – PS **_

"No measures of safety either, if I have to go by just that description." The king growls and then Hari shocks me as he laughs and says: "Trust me, grandpa, the Shrieking Shack is safer than that place was, though I did get my own personal guardian send my way that same night." And while this makes us feel better, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 47 – PS**_

This, for some reason, makes Snuffle shudder so terribly it alerts everyone and instantly – as if he had expected such a thing – does Lupin give Teddy to the elder horned-glasses wearing redhead next to him before he reaches into his inner robe pocket as he moves over to his friend and when he sits down does he shock us with his actions.  
He pulls Snuffle close, uses one of his hands to force Snuffle's mouth open and pushes a large bit of chocolate in the man's mouth before releasing him, Snuffle instantly responding through his shuddering and chewing on the chocolate before gulping it down and only when he does, does his shuddering recede.  
"That place, Snuffle?" Hari asks, fear and worry clear in his eyes and Snuffle nods as he whispers: "It sounded as if you were actually there, Hari. It – it scared me. The thought that – that that idiot Muggle had unintentionally led you to – to it – I just couldn't stand it." And while Hari and Lupin pull the man close, do I read on, highly concerned.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 47 & 48 – PS **_

This, despite the chocolate given to him earlier, actually makes Snuffle start to tremble again and while Hari and Lupin both hold him close, do those around us not even look that surprised that the man seems to feel so bad about the descriptions of the place and while I wonder what my mate will go through in the future, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 48 & 49 – PS **_

This one word I shout at the top of my lungs, using the fact that I am a werewolf to add power to my voice, if only because I still have Snuffle sitting in front of me and the man has gone to tremble more and more the longer I read, even going so far as to start whimpering in fear when I read about the roof and the shout has results.  
The man screams, his voice even louder than my own and making everyone who screamed in shock at my shout to shout a second time and instantly the two men sitting next to him pull him so close to themselves I barely don't see Snuffle anymore yet that is not what makes me feel bad – what makes me feel bad is Hari's glare.  
A glare of pure rage, making Hari's green eyes turn harder than the emeralds they represent and the fury that is aimed my way proves that Hari does not approve of my way to bring Snuffle out of his slump and then the bald elder redhead sighs and asks: "Remus, can I speak with you after this?" I nod at the man and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 03, Page 49 – PS**_

And with that do I close the book, the man that asked me to speak with him standing up and motioning me to walk with him and while my friends look at me worried, do I follow the man, feeling a bit worried when he, after exiting the tent, uses his wand to cast several privacy and silencing charms around us.  
"Remus, listen, I get that you worried over what was going on with Snuffle back there, but your idea to get him out of his trance was really the wrong one. I get that you did it, because you and Sirius are close, but Sirius really changed as he grew up and – and the place that Hari and Snuffle spoke of is what changed him."  
This makes me nod at the man, feeling bad that I just assumed my mate would still react the same after more than a decade of having grown up and then I ask: "Sir, not to be rude, but – what place are they talking about?" And the answer I get from the man chills me more than any I could imagine as the man says one word:

"Azkaban."

* * *

 _ **Holy crap!  
**_ _ **THAT WAS HARD! I mean it, I don't know what came over me, but just looking at this story made me feel sad and downtrodden and maybe it's because these are the Dursley chapters and no one likes the Dursley chapters, because no one likes the Dursleys, but seriously – this chapter took me a WEEK to finish!  
**_ _ **Okay, so Remus now knows that, for reasons still unknown to him, Sirius spend some time in Azkaban and that this time had been long enough in duration that it really affected and changed him. But will this change the werewolf's beliefs in his mate, will it change his bond with Sirius – will he be willing to tell Sirius?  
**_ _ **Personally, I don't know, I just know that this story might not get bulk-written anytime soon as, as much as I love this chance given to me by Leonette, there are just a lot of factors that make it really hard for me to enjoy writing this story. Still, I am definitely proud of this chapter and I will continue this story no matter what.  
**_ _ **Determination, brothers,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_ _ **  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	8. Mimblewimble

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Man, I really should not have stopped that last chapter at that one word. It almost completely blocked me from writing this chapter as it was such a disheartening ending to such a tough chapter in and of itself, that only the fact that the Dursleys will be getting their due this chapter inspires me to keep writing.  
**_ _ **Sorry for that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Lindilwen's POV**_

The way that Remus looks as he comes in worries me beyond words and actually makes the younger Black get off his seat in seconds and crossing the room, wrapping an arm around his friend. Yet it's the way that Remus responds, clinging to the black-haired teen like a terrified child that grips at my heart with worry beyond words.  
"Can someone please keep reading? Please?" The teen whimpers and while everyone who cares for him wants to ask what transpired between him and the eldest of the Weasleys that came here, is it obvious to all of us that the boy just wants to forget that event and to this do I take the book from where Remus left it and start reading.

 _ **The Keeper of the Keys**_

This alone seems to relieve Remus a little as a small smile now graces his face and while Arthur walks past him to sit back with his family, nodding at them to answer their unasked question, does he send an apologizing glance at Remus, but the teen shakes his head, proving he doesn't blame the man for what occurred as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 – PS**_

"A cannon, I can understand, but a rifle? Does that man have any regards to his family safety?" Potter's mother asks, to which Pettigrew asks: "Are those bad, your grace?" And while I still have great trouble believing that the Potter line is actually a ruse to cover up their actual royal heritage, does the woman nod and say:  
"A cannon is a Medieval weapon that can actually take at least the entire Astronomy Tower out with a single blow were it to be used against Hogwarts. Our people do have them in stocks, yet they are only used against Gwarves and only to keep them away from the Borders as that is where they are never ever to come."  
The boy nods and Malfoy asks: "And if one were to use said cannon against these beings, how badly would it hurt them?" To which the king sighs and says: "It doesn't. The Gwarves have no idea they even exist. They believe the Cannons are some kind of beast from the human world that prowls the border and hates their guts.  
We are just using that rumor because the chance you can actually kill a Gwarve – it's as easy as casting a Patronus spell when surrounded by Dementors – in the very bowels of Azkaban." This shocks and terrifies the blond, as well as the rest of us, yet Snuffle seems to feel more scared than the rest of us as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 – PS**_

"Is that the Muggle way to say _I'll hex you_?" Mr. Weasley then asks and I nod as the man seems genuinely interested, but then he turns to the King and Queen and asks: "Do the elves have any different kind of saying to this?" The king nods and says: "We say _We'll cross you_. Trust me, that is a dangerous threat in our world."  
"Why is that?" I can't help but ask and the king answers: "Because we don't use it to warn uninvited guests that they're not welcome. We say it if, say, a meeting between heads becomes incapable of continuing due to different objectives. Only Royalty is allowed to say so against other royalty and only – to keep war from coming."  
This shocks us and the king says: "I have only had to say this once my entire life and yet, it was one of the darkest and still happiest days of my life. It got me your mother, Jaurion, but it also lost me – a friend who was as close to me as Remus is to you." This shocks his son greatly, yet when the man keeps silent, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 & 51 – PS **_

Yet while most of those around me seem very happy to hear Hagrid's entrance, do neither the king or queen seem to share this with the rest of them and I ask: "Is everything okay, your majesty?" And the man sighs, drawing everyone's attention before he mutters: "I don't believe this was the right choice for Albus to make."  
"Why not?" Potter's son – and apparently my son as well – asks and just by his tone do I know that he and Hagrid have grown quite close since this meeting, yet the king's answer is one I can agree with: "Because you are Muggle-raised and Hagrid is the last person capable of explaining the deeper details of that world.  
Especially if you take into account that Hagrid loves the simple life and that, royalty or not, the Potters are known as a very powerful family. However, if you get entered into that world by someone like that, can it give the wrong first message to those who are of equal power, whether they be rivaling families – or alliances."  
At this Hari looks conflicted, proving he understands and agrees with his grandfather, but that he also cares deeply about Hagrid and doesn't like hearing those he cares about being insulted and while part of me wonders if this trait is one Potter has been hiding from us all, does his need to hide not sit well with me before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 – PS**_

"You think he would have recognized you if you hadn't been wearing that rosary, Hari?" To this the boy shrugs and says: "I don't look that different, do I?" Yet I can't really answer this question myself as I have no idea, even with the description given earlier, how the boy could have looked before the rosary was removed and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 – PS**_

"That is both true and not." The king says and when we all look at him, does he say: "Hagrid is indeed entering a house where he isn't welcome. However, on the other hand, does Dursley not have any deeds to the shack, so technically he isn't the owner, giving Hagrid permission to enter at his leisure." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 & 52 – PS **_

"That's not Hagrid's, is it?" Hermione asks and Ron shakes his head as he says: "Doesn't sound like his rock cakes or anything, so I doubt it." And again the same look as before crosses Hari's face, making me suppress a smile of pride at how the – somewhat unhealthy – strength of the boy's loyalty before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 – PS**_

"Hari!" The female Weasley snaps, but Hermione shrugs and says: "I would have asked the same thing, whether it had been at that hut or my own home. In fact, according to something I read, it's actually something most Muggleborn parents ask the visiting teachers after they get their first explanation about their kid's magic."  
"Really?" Mr. Weasley asks in shock and the king nods and says: "I researched that myself for some personal reasons. Most Muggleborn parents get a short explanation by visiting teachers and then ask those teachers _okay, just to recap – who are you, exactly_? So Harry's question isn't that bad a response, seeing the facts."  
To this the woman who had wanted to snap at who I can only assume she considers her own seeing I was never part of Hari's life sits down shocked and while I can see that Malfoy feels insulted that some Muggleborn parents have that much trouble believing that magic actually exists, do I try to forget my own as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 – PS**_

To this, for reasons only known to him, does Hari turn to the blonde who has been keeping quiet and to himself for most of the time here and says: "I don't like it, but that is one part of your description of Hagrid that you were right in – well, somewhat." And while this seems to confuse even the blonde himself, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 & 53 – PS **_

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of Hagrid to say? I mean, even with him being half giant, how many times does Dudley fit into him anyway?" One of the elder Weasley boys asks and Hari answers: "At the age and shape he is now?" Maybe one and a half times if you don't take width into account." The redhead nods and another asks:  
"Don't you mean age and weight?" But Hari shakes his head and says: "I didn't spend a lot of time around Dudley after my 5th, but since the summer before, Dudley has really been undergoing a lot of change. He went on a diet, started boxing and he's – I don't know, he really changed." His friends look shocked and one of them asks:  
"So you just forgave him?" To which Hari laughs and says: "Oh heavens no! I just don't care anymore, really. Dudley, somewhat, redeemed himself, proved he can think outside the box of his parents and well, out of everything that's ever happened to me, he's the least of it all." And while this worries me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 53 – PS**_

"Why did you even apologize?" The twins ask shocked and then Potter shocks me as he answers: "Instinct." His voice dark with anger. We all look at him and he says: "It says it right in the text. Hagrid looks shocked and Hari quickly responds. He doesn't really feel as if it's his fault, he just apologizes, because he's used to it.  
That's just how the Dursleys raised him, just like they raised Dudley to be a fat, spoiled little brat of a boy." At this, while he does cringe, does Hari still nod with a smile on his face proving he is happy that his father understands that what Dudley had done was more out of upraising than personal desire and with that, I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 53 – PS**_

"Okay, I don't know what angers me more about that question there. That Hagrid thinks Hari knows nothing because he never heard of Hogwarts. Or that he is putting emphasis on it being Hari for – what reason exactly?" And while Potter ends his rant in confusion, does Hari's moan of: "My fame." Make me read on, feeling worried.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 – PS**_

"I was actually top in my year for a few months in my first year of primary." Hari then says and when we all look at him, does he roll his eyes and mutter: "Dursleys." Making my dislike for my sister and her terrible choice of a husband grow even more than I thought it could after being refused home for Christmas as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 – PS**_

"Then why not take Arithmancy classes?" Hermione asks and Hari groans as he asks: "You mind if I answer that some other day? Like other than the day we discover about a whole other society besides our own? Speaking of which –." The slightly older teen says, turning to his grandfather and shocking some of us as he asks:  
"Grandpa, are dad and I going to get lessons in royal etiquette now that we live here? You know, to help rule the kingdom and all?" To which the man himself smiles, Potter getting excited as he sees this before the man says: "Yes, but that will also come later, my boy. The books come first." His grandson nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 – PS**_

" **Stop right there!"** The king suddenly shouts, shocking me enough I throw the book in a yelp of fright and when everyone looks at him, does he say: "I apologize, but anyone with even a hint of magic saying that spell can summon either a protective or aggressive spirit to him. I had to stop you, Lindilwen, before you finished it."  
This makes me nod in understanding, the idea that I could have called on something potentially aggressive frightening me sincerely, yet Hari seems more shocked that his uncle – my brother in law – actually used an actual spell that day and then Potter, somehow, earns himself some points of respect as he asks:  
"How big is the chance she would have conjured an aggressive spirit, dad? I mean, given her own nature and all." His father nods and says: "Given her nature and the environment we are in, it would have been very unlikely. However, we cannot underestimate the power of the books and what emotions we feel while reading.  
Lindilwen, like the rest of us, is very overwhelmed by all these new discoveries and lessons and reading about someone who has been cruel to not just her but her son as well could very well have influenced her as she finished that. I just had to be safe, son, for all of us." Potter nods in acceptance and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 & 55 – PS **_

At this most of us roll our eyes, but then the twins seem to nod at each other and then one of them says: "Your majesty, I know you just warned us not to." And the other goes on: "But could we perhaps use that spell." And before the man can protest, do they chorus: "Once Dursley has been put behind bars – on him, that is?"  
The man stops his protest and looks contemplative and then Hari asks: "That's just an appetizer, isn't it?" To which the twins shock me as they show off a huge roll of parchment, of which the parchment itself looks to be endless as they chorus: "You bet it." Making the boy shake his head at their apparent antics before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 55 – PS**_

"Wait, I'm grateful that Hagrid used us as examples, but why didn't he elaborate? Why didn't he say that Lindilwen is the most powerful witch of her family and generation or that my family has, supposedly, been producing powerful magicians since the early 13 hundreds? Why just keep it at _with a mum an dad like yours_?"  
Jaurion asks and while I wonder what the lad could mean with me being the most powerful witch of my family – as all others in my family are Muggles – do I still feel flattered slightly that he reacted so instantly in his need to defend us and then his father says: "Like I said, Hagrid is much too simple minded for this."  
Yet while some of us nod, does Hari prove that he is mine as well as Potter's slightly more true as he asks: "Dad wait, aren't all of mum's relatives Muggles?" But Potter shocks me as he shakes his head and says: "Not possible, her magic is too strong for that. She has magical ancestors somewhere down her line, for sure."  
"You didn't check where?" Black asks and Jaurion responds: "Are you crazy? That's a serious invasion of privacy, of course not!" And while his black-haired friend looks properly chastised, do I shake my head as part of me feels like seeing Potter is a whole new light, something I just don't feel ready for as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 55 & 56 – PS **_

"Wow Hari, you really were Muggle-raised." Hermione then says and Mr. Weasley asks: "Do all Muggleborns ask that?" The girl nods and says: "It's even second in the top two most asked questions first asked by newly found Muggleborns. Yeah, they actually have a top three of that." And while feeling stupid, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 56 – PS**_

"Isn't that a little rude?" I can't help but ask, but Hari shakes his head and says: "They meant it literally. The Dursleys were too scared to move and the walls were too wet with rain so Hagrid had to use my back to keep the paper still while writing. I just got curious and turned my head." Which makes me read on shocked.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 56 & 57 – PS **_

At this the King actually turns to focus on me instead of the book in my hands and says: "Lindilwen, do me a favor. Have one of the royal Healers check you for what my son claimed regarding your family before we send for the Dursleys. I would love to add that revelation to their punishment at a later time."  
And while I have trouble believing that Potter could be onto something, can I not help but feel curious as to whether or not the boy is indeed right. The idea alone however also makes me feel a lot better than I thought and while realizing it's because that will mean I am not the only one with magic in my family, do I nod and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 – PS**_

"What? I never did any of that! The most I would do was lie on my bed and wave my wand around, remembering the spells I had been learning in the year before. I never even opened my mouth saying anything if I did so!" I can't help but shout, the fact that my sister is accusing me of breaking the law making me respond out of instinct.  
Everyone looks shocked at this, but then something happens that both startles me and makes me feel a small hint of pride. Hari hums thoughtfully and then says: "So that's where I got that from." And while his friends smile in great joy that he found something in common with me, do I suppress my own loving smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 – PS**_

"Just a question, dear." The queen then interrupts me and when I look at her, does she ask: "Who of your parents would you say has the bigger imagination?" And while her question confuses me, do I tentatively answer: "I – I'd say my mother, really." The woman nods and I can't help but ask her back: "Why, your Grace?"  
And the answer startles me as she says: "Because my son might be right. a lot of Muggleborns who have as much magical potential as you do, usually have one parent who descends from either a magical creature for a grand or great-grandparent or a powerful witch or wizard. They can usually be found by their level of imagination.  
After all, the most inventive of minds create the craziest of things." And while I can't help but give her right, do I feel light-headed with the idea that either my great-grandmother or even her mother or father before her could have been either a vampire or werewolf or even a wizard or witch like myself before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 & 58 – PS **_

Yet, starting the words _blown up_ , do I feel the need to stop speaking, making my voice more and more quiet as I force myself to read out the last of the sentence, yet when I do, do I finally respond to all the hateful and hurtful things my sister has been saying about me since we discovered my magic and what it meant for me and my being.  
I throw the book away, not caring if it gets thrown out the tent or even hits someone and just crouch down on myself, letting my emotions get away with me and crying my tears out, regardless of the fact that I am in a room with someone who hates my blood, several strangers and even people I have never really trusted before today.

 _ **General POV**_

All of those around the girl keep silent, most of them fuming with absolute fury and gazing only at what is right in front of them, whether that be the person sitting opposite them or the other side of the tent, yet the whole group keeps their grumbling, their growls and their need to speak their vengeance quiet for a united reason.  
Lily Evans. The girl who would grow to be the most incredible mother the world of magic has ever seen. The girl who would grow into the mother who would put her own life and future aside just to give her son a chance to live. The woman who just got proven how little her own sister cares about her greatest sacrifice.  
As angry as everyone in the group feels about Petunia Dursley and her terrible act of family betrayal, none of them have it in their heart to speak bad about the woman now that the girl who's future death she insulted seems to finally be letting go of the bond of hate and pain she has been trying to keep and turn into one of love all this time.

All of them keep quiet, knowing the girl needs this, that she deserves time to herself and so they just keep quiet and share only wordless glances with each other, some of them like Sirius and Remus using each other and their close company to one another to keep the other's temper and anger under tight control.  
Others, like Hari, Ron and Hermione, just share glances with each other, speaking entire conversations without having a single syllable leave any of their lips and again others, just stay close, not feeling angry, but just content with sharing in the other person's anger and knowing they will get back at Dursley at a later time.

 _ **Lindilwen's POV**_

I cry and I cry and yet while the pain slowly lessens and I feel myself growing a little more apathy towards what was once my sister, do I then notice how anyone is even speaking up or at me and when I look up, do I see that they're all turned away from me, respect and acceptance clearly showing through all of their eyes.  
Yet while they did nothing to console me, can I tell by their body language that a lot of them just want to go and tear Petunia a new one, whereas others are sharing silent plans of revenge with each other without even speaking and the last, which appears to be the king and queen, have already made up their minds regarding revenge.  
Shocked that they were quiet this entire time and that they saw I needed this alone time to get over the last hurdle that kept me from accepting that Petunia and I are no longer sisters, let alone related by heart, do I smile at them all gratefully, all of them sending me proud smiles in return before Hari gives me back the book.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 – PS**_

At this, while everyone who is apparently from Hari's time nods in agreement, does the boy seem as if he is fighting his own emotional battle before he softly says: "I hate admitting it, but when it comes to my family and what the Potters actually stand for – Hagrid did nothing about that, so I still went to Hogwarts unknowing."  
To this everyone who knows him seems to know how hard it was for the lad to admit this as they all nod again with understanding smiles on their faces and then the King says: "Don't worry about it, kiddo. All of that can be found in a single book that is always carried by any and all those alliance to the House of Potter."  
"Really, like who?" Hari asks and this question astounds both his father as well as his grandparents before the king asks: "The alliances never approached you?" And while the boy shakes his head can I almost read his mind from the look on his face, making me know he would have liked that sometime during the last few years.

"That is very odd. Why – why wouldn't any of the alliances – es-especially the House of Bones – contact or approach you?" The king seems really shocked and upset about this and Potter shocks me as he says: "I know I've been building this reputation, but even that never kept the alliances from keeping in touch with me."  
And while the two share a concerned look that clearly asks: "What changed?" Do I suddenly see a hurt look shared between Hari and his friends before he asks: "Just a question. Regarding House Bones, who would have been the designated person required to contact me about this alliance?" And the king answers:  
"Edgar, he's the Head of the House and if not him, then either his wife or any male heir he could have, seeing his line continues through the paternal side of the family." This makes the whole group cringe, drawing the king's attention and then Hari sighs and says: "Just read on, I'll explain later." To which I read on, feeling anxious.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 & 59 – PS **_

"Why didn't he just say what he usually does?" Peter asks and Hari answers: "That is one of Hagrid's finer traits. No matter how he feels about something, he's always honest, whether it's a fact or his own opinion of something." And while everyone who knows Hagrid nods in agreement to this, do I read on, smiling slightly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 59 – PS**_

At this the younger boy and 2 girls and the boy with the muscular body, scars all over himself and war-hardened eyes all gain a look of utter pain around them, making my year mates and me whiten as them darkening like that at this point means only one thing; Voldemort got Hogwarts, a fact that makes me read on, feeling lost.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 59 & 60 – PS **_

At this I stop, still not fully past what had been read only a few chapters ago and then Lucius sighs and says: "Give it to me, Lindilwen. This is much too painful for you to read." And while Sirius seems shocked that the blonde cares for me this much, do I smile gratefully and give him the book, making him read on softly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS**_

At this I look at Potter, wondering if Hagrid is seeing what I just don't want to or if Hagrid, perhaps in the future, earned enough of Potter's trust to let the boy show him what is hidden underneath that rotten persona of his and while I still hate why he, as a twelve year old, decided to create this persona, do I listen as Lucius reads.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS**_

"He sure left a lot of vital things out of that explanation." The older Black suddenly shivers as he speaks and when we all look at him, do we see that the dark look that the others wore previously doesn't even compare to how dead, pained and alone the man seems to feel as he just gazes at the table with unseeing eyes.  
To this Hari and Lupin spring into action, both of them pulling the man up from one of his sides and excusing themselves as they leave the tent, one of the elves at the door actually following them, probably because of Hari, before the flaps close again, all of those of my year shocked at how the man looked before a sigh is heard.  
We all turn to the source and see that it's the scarred, war-hardened lad who sighs and then says: "I – I don't know what he meant when he said that, but – but he and Hari are definitely very close and – well, I – I do know what caused him to look like that. Trust me, it ain't pretty." To this Remus shocks us as he nods.  
We all turn to him, Sirius with eyes that are wide with fright and the younger werewolf answers: "Arthur told me." Yet he keeps quiet after that, but when Lucius doesn't read, does the boy sigh and say: "They're not coming back anytime soon, Lucius, so please, give them time and read on." The blonde nods and does as asked.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS**_

This, while the second name seems to shock the King into understanding his earlier dilemma, makes me turn to the older form of Molly Prewett and the woman sighs as she says: "Both of my brothers. I – I think it was sometime in the coming year." To which her husband pulls her close against him before Lucius reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS**_

This, mostly because Lucius had read it with dread clear in his own voice, makes all of us shudder, yet the looks that follow this and show on the faces of everyone bar the young Hufflepuff prove me one thing; all of these time travelers have come across or fought against Voldemort at one point during their war.  
This alone reminds me that Hogwarts has been seized by Voldemort in the future – a fact I still cannot understand or even want to figure out how it could be possible – yet it also makes me look at the blonde girl, the youngest of the Weasleys, the mouse-haired boy that are, to my fearful disgust, actually of my own age.  
Looking at the three of them and the way that their eyes are shadowed with very recent pain makes me wonder how much time there was between them coming across this terrifying monster and their journey here can I only come to one conclusion; this gang of friends fought to free Hogwarts from him – and one of them died trying this.  
This makes me look at the boy that is my age, who is softly rubbing the minimized camera that he actually carries around his neck with a passive motion to his hand and a shadow of someone who has seen death – or in his case personally experienced it – is shown all over his face, yet Lucius regains himself and reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 & 61 – PS **_

By now Lucius' voice has become monotone and that actually scares Sirius, the boy's eyes widening in fright more and more as the blonde reads on, yet the blonde himself seems obvious to this as he turns to the King and says: "I'm in." Before turning back to the book, apparently calm once more and reads on, leaving us shocked.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 61 & 62 – PS **_

At this Ron and Hermione share a look, apparently shocking even those who are from their time and their scarred friend: "He was right?" Yet the only answer the boy gets is the dark words spoken by Ron as he says: "Our journey. Our need to not return until we did." The boy with the scars nods in acceptance as Lucius reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 62 & 63 – PS **_

"He was right famous before he even got on that train, let alone to the school. And not for the right reasons either." Mr. Weasley then says and while his third eldest seems to have some trouble accepting this, do the teen's younger twin brothers nod in solid agreement with their father as Lucius continues his reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 63 – PS**_

"There's a fact that's as true as stone." Everyone who seems to know Hari choruses and then the Hufflepuff boy speaks up and says: "Heck, I haven't seen Hari since he was 14 and even I barely recognize the kid. And it's been what, 3-4 years?" The other teens nod and Lucius reads on, while I fight my sense of concern.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 63 – PS**_

Yet while Lucius doesn't shout the words like my brother in law would have done in many years from now, can we all hear that the teen, even now, slightly does agree with the insult thrown at the Headmaster and while part of me – the growing motherly part – agrees with the blonde, do I not show this as I listen to him reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 63 – PS**_

"Okay, I may not like the kid – and I definitely don't like how he reminds me of the personas known as the Marauders – but even I think Hagrid went too far there. Dudley didn't say anything bad about Dumbledore, so why punish him for his father's words. That's like imprisoning me for my mother being a right hag. People don't do that."  
Yet while the teen almost laughs at the end of this, do I see a shadow of pain ghost over Remus' face, the same going for those that travelled back here from the future, yet only the 3rd eldest Weasley, the Hufflepuff, Lucius' son and the boy with the tiny camera seem to mask this pain the easiest before Lucius reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 04, Page 63 & 64 – PS **_

And with that Lucius puts the book down, me nodding at him once more in gratitude and the boy lets a bit of his mask fall to show me a friendly understanding smile before suddenly the same elf that joined Hari, Lupin and Snuffle comes through our tent, his face clearly worried as he approaches the king and says:  
"Your Majesty, your Heir and his companions wish for a change of plans. They are requesting you continue your activities back at the royal palace and request for you all to meet them at the gate so you can move over to the Royal Capital. I'm sorry, but the young prince looked like he truly meant business when he told me this."  
Yet the king seems not at all offended as he nods and says: "We have had enough negativity in this one room. Better to go somewhere we can divide the reading over separate floors and locations in case chapters like these come up again. Yes, I say we all pack up and move back to Eldorian City right away."  
And while shocked that the king listens to his grandson so easily and wondering what could have happened between the two adults and their teenage charge while we were reading this chapter, do I also wonder about several other things as we pack up and move out of the tent, one of them being; how did Voldemort get Hogwarts?

* * *

 _ **And with that, I end the chapter.  
**_ _ **With that and with a warning: DO NOT expect any specific details about the actual Elven world. I am TERRIBLE when it comes to describing things and something as large as a city – GOOD MERLIN, what was I thinking when I decided on this? Anyway, next chapter will feature the royal castle, some more reading – and other stuff.  
**_ _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	9. Catching Up

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to say that I am not looking forward to this chapter, yet it does have to happen and I might even get a more positive twist out of it all. It won't turn out so that Hari will discover that Lupin and Snuffle have a relation – that will come in later chapters – but I will do my best to not make this chapter too depressing.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Snuffle's POV**_

I still don't fully understand what has happened over the last hour or so as just half an hour I was battling in a large stone room with a deadly arch in the center of the room and with several just as dangerous witches and wizards that have absolutely no reservation for killing either my godson or any of his friends.  
Yet, just when two words that made me fear for practically everyone in the room with me, yet just before I could realize that the spell was meant for me, do I feel as if the whole world suddenly met the sun for a split second as everything turned white for only a split second and when sight returned to me, was I somewhere new.  
I had definitely been surprised, yet while it had also made my shock grow, did most of my surprise get replaced with relieved joy when suddenly I was embraced by what looks like an older version of the godson I had been fighting alongside only minutes earlier, yet it had been a boy I heard had died earlier that explained it all.

The idea of time travel had definitely boggled my mind, yet my heart had felt heavy with pain when I realized that the Elf named Merden had saved me from certain death and the idea that Harry – now known as Hari – had lived 3 years without me had been the cause for me to work hard to keep the painful emotions down.  
Yet while meeting James – now Jaurion – and the others, including my own younger self, had made it easier, had the plan Merden showed us made it harder as I just hate hearing of all the things that prove Hari had all the reason to try and run away when he was thirteen, not to mention why he was so happy to accept my offer later.

And then, to hear of a hut that sounds so similar to the cell I had been staying in for almost a full twelve years, had made it easy for all of the dark emotions to almost completely overwhelm me, the last year where I had been locked up in a house that is filled with my worst memories only making the negativity in my heart stronger.  
Luckily enough I had been able to count on my old mate and beloved crush, Lupin, to bring me back and help me keep the Darkness in my heart from showing to the room around me, something I really don't want to do as some of those that are from the present time have just not yet seen the darkness that I have and I want to savor that.  
However, the more we read the end of that chapter and through the one following it, the harder it was for me to keep the dark emotions from showing and finally, at the near end of the following chapter, does the reminder of what happened to my best friend so many years ago – and still so many years from now – overcome me.

Lupin and Hari had moved me out of the tent and ever since then have the three of us been walking through the forest of trees that is located at the foot of the giant tower with the tent at the top, neither Hari nor Lupin saying a word, even though the worried, caring looks showing in their eyes speaking more than they ever could.  
"What happened?" I then ask, deciding to just get at least one of my deep fears off my chest and when the other two look slightly confused, do I elaborate as I say: "After I died. What happened?" To this the two cringe, obviously hating the idea of thinking back to that day, yet I send them both a look, silently asking them to answer.  
Harry sighs and says: "I – I was devastated. I completely lost myself when I saw you fall through there and I – I just tried going after you at first, but Lupin kept me, holding me back with his arms around me, but – but then I saw Bellatrix flee the room and – I just lost myself as I broke free from Lupin's grasp and chased her."

This worries me, even though it has taken until now for me to realize that it had been Bellatrix that had been the one who had shouted those two terrifying words and when Hari keeps quiet, do I turn to Lupin, but the man shakes his head and says: "I didn't chase after him, Snuffle. I – I was just too devastated, too much in disbelief.  
I didn't see Hari anymore after that until he and I met at the Burrow two weeks into the summer hols. I did try to keep contact with him over the years that followed, but – but then at the end of his sixth – Dumbledore died." This makes my heart miss a beat as I can only imagine all the danger Hari was in without his mentor.  
"Yet, before the man had died, he had left Hari with some kind of mission, one he practically ordered the boy not to say anything about to anyone bar Ron and Hermione and – well, a few days after Hari's 17th birthday I met with the boy again and discovered that his secret mission made it so that he and his friends wouldn't return to school."

At this I turn to Hari, but the boy keeps quiet and says: "Last book." His tone proving me he just doesn't feel up to speaking about the whole mission or what happened while he completed it and while my heart grips itself together with fear over hearing him sound so dead and his voice laden with heartfelt guilt.  
I strengthen my grip on him through my hug and pull his body closer against mine as we walk, passing one small forest path for another before Remus goes on and says: "I tried making sure I could go with them for their mission, yet – well, something happened that – that made me have to pick between cub – and a new pack."  
At this I look at Lupin in shock, yet the man sends me a short message through his eyes, telling me he will explain later and I nod, knowing now just isn't the time to let Hari know of the relationship we had until one of his last meetings with the werewolves during the first war and that we never really dared to continue after my escape.

"In the end, Hari convinced me to pick pack over cub, yet the way it happened wasn't pretty, even if he was right. We didn't see each other for almost the rest of the year, not until after Easter when my pack had expanded and I felt I just had to merge all remaining members of my pack together so I searched Harry out.  
I found him in Bill's new house, Shell Cottage, and asked him to be godfather for the expansion of my pack, the little baby you saw me and Neville with when we came here and after that did I stay with my cub's mother – until June 2nd when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts – and where I died, being killed by Antonin Dolochov."  
This makes my heart practically stop beating, yet the man then smiles at Hari and says: "However, just before I felt the man make the move that I now know would have been the end of me, did it feel as if someone suddenly used Lumos Maxima right in front of my eyes and – the next thing I know we are all in the field we arrived in.  
And let me tell you, Snuffle, seeing you and Hari like you were after Hari disarmed Cedric – it felt as if Hari defeated Voldemort, Grindlewald and with their deaths revived everyone we ever lost. It felt as if, instead of traveling back 21 years, we traveled back to the day everything was lost and solved it all with a single act.

It just felt so right." This makes Hari nod with tears streaming down his eyes as he must be reliving everything that Lupin is telling me and while I slightly hate calling my beloved by his last name all the time while I personally send the man a loving smile before turning to my softly crying godson and the boy breaths in as he says:  
"I killed Voldemort the same day, though – well." Here the boy stops, his voice suddenly small and filled with worried fear and after Lupin and I share a worried glance, do I hear the boy take another deep breath before he asks: "Do you remember Dumbledore telling me I needed Occlumency lessons due to my link with Voldemort?"  
The two of us nod, me still hating the fact that it had to be Snape who taught my godson this most valuable technique of magic and then, after yet another deep breath that only makes my worry grow, does Hari say: "The link was more than Dumbledore was letting on. It – it allowed Voldemort to remain alive as long as it remained."  
This shocks me, yet while I can clearly tell that, like his mentor, there are things that my godson isn't telling us, does Hari then stop walking, the two of us not wanting to, but letting go off him and taking a stance on his left and right in front of him, which for some reason makes Hari close his eyes even tighter before he says:

"It – it took me until – until Voldemort killed Snape out of misjudged beliefs before I discovered the full truth, but I – I had to –." Here he takes a deep breath and while I already have some kind of a feeling that I know what the boy is going to say, do my heart and mind scream for me to be wrong, only for Hari to whisper:  
"I had to die – for the link to be broken. And it had to be Voldemort that killed me for it to work." This makes me want to sink through my knees and fall to the ground, but instead of that, do I just stay rooted to the spot, my eyes on Hari, who looks from me to Lupin and then says something that I would have never expected.  
"The Deathly Hallows are real. I – I used the Resurrection Stone just before I confronted Voldemort and – and I used it to summon the both of you as well as my parents. You were right, Snuffle. Getting hit by the Killing Curse and dying really is just as easy as falling asleep." And the gentle smile on his face spurs me into action.

I rush for the boy, wrap my arms around him with all the emotions that pour from my heart being poured into the boy through my embrace and then whisper the words I have been wanting to say ever since Hari and I met in the Shrieking Shack and even more when I met him in the cave and later at Grimmauld Place.  
"I, Sirius Orion Black –." But then a hand on my shoulder stops me and when I turn to look at Lupin who has pained eyes, but an accepting smile on his face, does he say: "Wait until you have the king's permission. Hari is and remains royalty and the best oath you could make is one where Hari keeps all of his family, parents and grandparents."  
To this, as much as I just want to make the oath and seal my bond with my godson and pup, do I still agree with the wise words of my Alpha and nod at the man, before a soft sound that almost resembles a whine sounds from Hari and the next thing I know, the two of us are hugging the most precious thing to our lives;

Our little pup.

* * *

 _ **Holy crap, that went WELL!  
**_ _ **It also really took a life of its own, yet when I started to write the starting point of the chapter did I realize something. Yes, we already read how Hari and the others experienced the return of their beloved ones, but how did Lupin, Snuffle and the others experience it being a second away from death – and then being saved?  
**_ _ **And because the whole time-travel experience to Hari and the others felt like all the colors of the world getting sped up and turned backwards, did I decide to just let a bright light, like the kind you see when blinking and turning on a light in the middle of the night, be what the souls saw as they got saved from certain death.  
**_ _ **Now I will admit that the chapter is a little short – and we didn't really elaborate on why the three of them wanted to just leave the Garden so badly – but the whole thing with the Resurrection stone just felt like a proper ending point, especially because I am quite sure that some people will be unhappy with me ending that oath.  
**_ _ **Sorry about that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. Settling Into The City

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to have Eldorian city resemble Minas Thirith from Lord of the Rings, yet in the end I decided not to. Instead of that, did I decide to go for something a little more authentic and still something I always believed a castle to look like – at least before I got my own first look at Hogwarts school.  
**_ _ **Excited, yet,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Hari's POV**_

The ride from Lotelle to Eldorian city was definitely tense, even though those from my time were looking relieved to see that, while there was still a hint of shadow showing in Snuffle's eyes, both he and Lupin were sitting close on either side of me and were looking as if they had been fully reunited after Snuffle's death.  
Those from the present time had definitely been both worried as well as confused, except for Remus, who had obviously been told by Mr. Weasley at least a bit of what had happened to his older friend, yet after a bit of a ride did I get my first look of not just the capital of my kingdom, but also the castle that is to be my new home.

And to my utter shock does the castle itself look slightly simple, but still majestic and – before I first saw Hogwarts – looking exactly like I always thought a castle would look like. The main castle is a large rectangular building that stretches from west to east with several rectangular, square or circular towers settled here and there.  
There are four circular towers that reach three floors higher than the main castle that are located in the four corners of the space, while the main castle itself is four floors high with square or rectangular towers at every few points around the front or back of the castle and most of these are at least two floors higher.  
And finally, in the very center of the main castle is a circular tower that raises just as high as the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts and that has a single open floor exactly under the pointed roof at the top, while the rest of the main castle has a flat roof with a waist-high curtain-wall that can be used as a lookout post.

"The tower in the center is where the royal family resides alongside anyone they deem acceptable, though that is more often than not a rare occurrence, due to this world having barely ever had anyone other than the residents of the world itself in them. Underneath it is the throne room where all royal duties to the people are fulfilled."  
Grandpa tells us as we all gaze at the massive structure in absolute shock and Hermione asks: "Then what is the rest for?" Yet grandpa smiles and says: "You'll see." Just when we pass a huge outer wall that I can only assume is build for the people's protection against – whatever it could be in this world that threatens them.  
Yet, to my utter shock, is there nothing behind this outer wall but gardens and small patches of forest, with patches of land that are obviously used for crops and fruits and some parts that have fruit trees growing on them and while I wonder where everyone is, do we pass this large part of the nutritious looking landscape.  
What follows is what seems like the outer wall of the castle itself and while we pass through this, the large door leading into a humongous hallway that reaches higher above us than some of the giants we recently fought, before we enter what I thought was the rest of the castle. Yet this I discover is not to be true at all.

After passing the hallway, do we enter a huge space of land that is made up of trees, a huge trench that goes all around the rest of the castle and a single drawbridge that must have been put down for us the minute we started passing through the hallway and only then do I notice that the large wall behind us has segments separating it into parts.  
"The outer wall – is the city?" Hermione asks shocked, having obviously leaned out of the carriage to see this for herself as I now notice how, like with the rectangular and square parts that divide the wall, there are also parts of the wall that turns indoors and there are doors all around this side of the wall and grandpa says:  
"Yes, the Elves of this kingdom have long since accepted to live closely together due to this being the capital of our kingdom and thus the one place – next to the Wall and Lotelle – being most prominent to be attacked. However, we haven't reached the castle just yet, you know." The man ends with a large grin on his face.

This makes Hermione and me share a shocked look before we look past the second hallway we are passing through and my eyes are wide as saucers as I see what lies behind this. A huge market place. Simple stalls with all kinds of merchandise, actual shops that are no more than two stories high – and elves everywhere.  
Elves behind the stalls shouting about their merchandise, elves with or without kids moving to either the stalls or the stores, elves sitting together at small gazebos and open places with benches talking with each other in a language I would have understood, had it not been for the fact that so many of them are all talking together.  
"This is central square. It's the whole reason this city is the Capital of our kingdom. It doesn't matter if it's a Sunday or a Wednesday, there is always commerce and there are always either stalls or stores open for merchandise. Plus, this is only part of the central square. Behind the castle are our factories and our bigger companies.  
The ones that export out to the other cities and that take care of all the merchandise being sold here. we also have those that work here live on this side of the wall and those working for the companies on the other side. It does make for an almost constant amount of movement every few years, but no one has complained in centuries."

Grandpa tells us, pride and joy lacing his voice as he speaks and while I am amazed at how lively my kingdom actually is, do I feel my heart soar with relief as this is exactly what I wanted to create by ending the war with Voldemort in my own time, a thought that makes me look around with tears of joy shining in my eyes.  
"This is like the kind of country Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort for." My mum then says and I nod, loving how I shared a near similar thought with her and then I feel someone touching my hand, making me look back inside the carriage and see Lupin smiling at me with a look in his eyes that says he understands my thoughts.  
I smile back at the man and then look back at my castle, that might not be as widespread as it first looked, yet that is still as wide as the tower above it is high and while I still wonder what we are supposed to do with four floors that consist of so many rooms, do I still feel content with knowing I have a new home.

 _ **An hour later.**_

After we arrived at the front door to the castle, did grandpa show us around a bit, telling us he would show us the entire castle in the morning and so only showing us the throne room, the dining hall above this and the staircase to both the dining hall as well as the tower above it before returning us all to the dining hall.  
Yet, where the hall had been incredibly decorated but empty at our first arrival, does it now have several elves of different kinds moving around the room, moving from several doors that are apparently hidden behind tapestries and curtains and who are putting plates and bowls all over the large table in the middle.  
Looking at all this in shock, do I suddenly notice how there are exactly enough chairs in the room for all of us and grandpa says: "The chairs and table here are actually charmed to respond to the amount of people passing through this door and only the royals and their guests ever pass through this door, the other elves go through their own."

"Why is that?" Hermione asks, her tone of voice making Ron and me share a worried glance as she must already be comparing the elves that are moving in front of us to the House Elves at Hogwarts and grandpa seems to recognize this tone as well as he smiles: "Don't worry, it's no rule or law, it's just easier for them that way."  
"But –." Hermione then tries again, only Snuffle steps in and lies a hand on her shoulder as he says: "Hermione stop. I know what you're trying, but you're forgetting something important here." Our friend looks at him and he says: "Hari – is – royal, remember?" And the girl turns red before she nods slightly at the man.  
"A House Elf liberator?" Grandma then asks Snuffle and the man nods before grandma nods back and motions for one of the elves, who instantly responds, setting down the large bowl with silver-looking lid before he rushes over and grandma repeats her earlier statement to the elf, the man nodding before he moves out of the room.

Hermione looks at her and she smiles as she says: "Let's just say that there is a book here in the Capital that doesn't exist at Hogwarts and that gives a much deeper description of House elves, Elven slaves and all other forms of servants that have existed in both worlds since the beginning of time than any other book in existence.  
It's definitely a worthy read and it's something Hendros had me read during the time we were getting to know each other. And yes, Hermione, while I am a Black, was I also a House Elf Liberator – at least I was until I read this book." And while this shocks us both, does Hermione still nod with a contemplative look.

Then we all move over to the dining table and while, a few minutes into the meal, the elf returns and hands Hermione the book, do the other elves leave us alone for the rest of the meal, only appearing when one of our courses is over and replacing it with the next in less than five minutes, which astounds me immensely.  
After this, does grandpa help us up to the tower, the staircase itself actually in the very center of the tower and separated from the rest of the tower with a circular wall, while each floor has a large hard-wooden door and the top of the tower itself having an open ceiling with several windows showing the open sky.  
Some of these windows are with glass panes, others are open and making it so that, while the space itself is a little small for our large group, the space itself doesn't feel cramped or overheated due to our own body temperatures as the open windows allow for a constant, cooling wind to blow through the entire room.

Yet, grandpa stops at the floor below the top floor and says: "Sorry, but the top floor is only for those of the royal line – and yes, Lindilwen, the magic of the room has already recognized your future position, so there is a room –." However, then suddenly the man stops and looks up with a raised eyebrow aimed upwards.  
"What's wrong, dad?" My own dad asks and the man says: "I am connected to the top floor and for some reason do I sense there being one more room than there should be. I can sense the room I share with your mother, one for you, one for Lindilwen, one for Hari – and another one that is connected to Hari's room."  
The others look shocked, yet I don't as I smile at my godfather and say: "I understand that, grandpa. I care for Snuffle very, very much and it really hurt when I lost him. Plus, he is a Black like grandma, so my care for him along with his relation to her must be recognized by the magic of the upper floor and add a room for him."

The man nods with a warm smile on his face, yet that night do I get proof that – human world or Elven world – I can always fall victim to nightmares, especially nightmares that are very old as I cry and scream while, in my dream, I am stuck to the floor while watching Death Eaters torture, kill and revive Snuffle, only to repeat.  
Yet before I have to witness this for more than three times, do I hear someone shouting from very, very far away and this voice breaks me from the hold the nightmare has over me and returns me to the land of the living, where I notice how I am being held closely by someone with strong muscles hidden under slightly wasted skin.  
Realizing I am in the arms of the man whose pain was the topic of my nightmare, do I cling to the man with all that I am, hating how this is because – after almost two years – I had been forced to remember his murder, yet feeling so grateful that I now have living, breathing evidence that the murder has been prevented.  
This fact makes the tears I had been shedding in pain of what my nightmare was showing me be changed for tears of grateful relief and while Snuffle gentle keeps holding me, does he not speak a word as he allows me to cry, his silent understanding making my heart swell with love and gratitude for his caring understanding.

Then, once my heart feels a little more light with the emotions I have been feeling ever since seeing him as well as the others that have been saved from certain death, do I slowly pull away and while Snuffle keeps his hands on my upper arms, does he smile with warm understanding shining in his eyes before a tentative voice sounds.  
"Hari dear?" I look to my side and see grandma and grandpa, as well as mum and dad standing in the doorway, all of them with looks of worry on their faces and I sigh as I say: "As you know, there are seven of those you met yesterday that were saved from death when they were brought here. Snuffle was one of them and –."  
Here I lower my head, my fringe softly touching Snuffle's arm that is still on my upper arm and I whisper: "I just – never really got over that. I – I just forced myself to forget about it in order to fight the war we had started against Voldemort and how important it was to take him down as quickly as possible. But I never _really_ moved on."

The others nod and dad says: "I don't think I could stand losing Padfoot either, pup. War or no war." This makes me smile at the slightly younger teen and then Snuffle softly says: "Thanks Prongs, I got this." And his younger friend nods with a loving smile before helping his parents and future wife back out of my room.  
I smile at their retreating backs, loving how they can so easily accept that, because Snuffle has known me longer, he is the better option to get me through this and then feel that the cloth that is wrapped around Sirius' arms around my shoulder changes to a long thick fur and when I look up, do I see Snuffle the Grim.  
The large, bear-like dog softly rubs his muzzle against the side of my face with his eyes closed before turning on his axis and lying his body over my lower body, the large weight not at all oppressing, but actually feeling warm and comforting and with a grateful smile do I lie myself back down under the cover and fall asleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

Snuffle is still asleep, only he has moved himself so that he is now lying straight across the bed and, in my sleep, have I moved so that I am curled up against his side, yet now I am awake and after watching the large animal sleep soundly for a while, do I move out of bed and over to the large balcony at the back of my room.  
The doors to this are made of stained glass, the image showing two teenage royals, one a girl the other a boy, and while I love how this intimate design proves that this is a bedroom for the royal heirs to the throne, do I open them, making sure not to let too much light through the still closed curtains before moving onto the balcony.  
The balcony itself isn't all that big, is made of dark brown stone and granite, with dark bronze railing all around that has an extra layer of dark stone railing at the top of this, proving that the lower railing can be used to sit on and I do so, gazing out over the entirety of the kingdom and all its incredibly glory as I mutter to myself:

"It will take time, Snuffle. The years of war, the things I've suffered through it, the losses I've had to try and accept while being required to continue fighting Voldemort and his men, all of the things I had to face both before and during the war, the – the fights that made me lose exactly those most important to me.  
I know all of it will take a lot of time, especially seeing as, to me, the war has only ended six days ago and the fact that we are now in the middle of yet another war, but – but this world isn't at war and – and Merden did the right thing to bring us here to read these books. Yes, reading about my past is hard, but – it will help.  
And – and in time I will be able to let everything behind me. The things the Dursleys did to me, the pressure of the fame, the stupid behavior of the Boy-Who-Lived fans, the ridiculousness of the Ministry, the terrors of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and – and even the people I lost and couldn't save coming here.  
In time, I will be able to leave all that behind me, move on and start a life that – well, a life I'm sure my dad would have wanted for me had he known about this world when I was born. Cause – cause I know that, if he had known of this world when I was born, he would have taken me here and I would have become Crown Prince.  
And – and yes, he is Crown Prince now, but – but that doesn't take me my royal heritage. I couldn't really make my parents proud by being who others wanted me to be and trying to mix parts of my own personality with the image the public had of me as a hero, but now, now that I am where I belong – now I can."

And with that, do I turn back into the doorway, where Snuffle is standing as a full human once more, a glimmer of tears showing in his grayish blue eyes, yet a look of true pride on his face and I whisper: "I'm going to do the James and Lily of 1981 proud, Snuffle. Care to help?" The man nods and joins me at my side.  
He wraps his arm around me, just like he did last night after I had woken from my nightmare and after a warm glance with lots of loving promises between surrogate father and surrogate son is shared between us, do we both turn to the magnificence that is the Elven Kingdom, ready for the rest of the reading and everything else.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that was incredible!  
**_ _ **I will say that it did have a slightly darker edge to it than I planned and it may not have all that much content in case of time that passed or events that took place, but I just wanted the gang to get settled into the City and after the last chapter did I feel that Harry could possibly have the most issues settling in.  
**_ _ **Also the bond between Snuffle and Hari, that is going to play a massive role in future chapters, it's just that a little something has to happen before their actual bond – and the oath that was start in last chapter – can come to completion. And I will warn you beforehand; it will be hurtful and it will concern Hari and Lindilwen.  
**_ _ **Be warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	11. A Tailor And A Healer

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter will be both very family based as well as allow another member of the present group to learn more of the – as Merden said – now non-existent future. It might also give a little more indebt insight into the little hint I gave in the bottom of last chapter's bottom AN in regards to Snuffle, Hari and their bond.  
**_ _ **Now I have been informed a while ago that Snuffle, in the books, is actually called Snuffles, yet I have no intention of fixing this little error as that would require me to go through practically all of my stories and rewrite that single word in practically all chapters, which is currently at a total number of 344 chapters.  
**_ _ **However, I do want to ask all of you something very vital. If ANY OF YOU find ANY spelling or grammar errors, please do not feel afraid to LET ME KNOW! I sometimes reread my chapters and find very stupid little errors and I would like, from now on, to also enlist your help in this regards as it would help me immensely.  
**_ _ **Thanks in advance,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Amyna's POV**_

So much has happened since my annual tea time got interrupted by two servants of my husband yesterday and I feel several things. One is amazement of how the people that came from the future are coping with all that has happened in only 24 hours time. Another is pure relief that my husband and I got saved from certain death.  
The final things that I feel are all centered around my newly found grandson, who will today be announced as the second in line for the throne, even if I am quite sure that Hendros has absolutely no reason to leave the throne anytime soon, especially now that we have made a more or less permanent move back to his world.  
The things I feel when thinking about the boy who is little under a year older that my own son are amazement, pride, care, a deep sense of loyalty and a strong understanding, especially over what happened last night when Hari woke up from a terrible nightmare in which he apparently witnessed something happening to Snuffle.  
The boy had been muttering and crying in his sleep and his dream-induced moves had made it clear that, in his dream, he was chained up somewhere and trying with all his might to get free, which made me feel even more for the poor, nightmare-haunted boy, yet it had been Snuffle himself who had taken the situation on himself.

And just by the way the boy looks as he moves into the dining room with the older man for breakfast the next morning do I know that the godfather has indeed taken care of his godson in such a way that Hari still got plenty of sleep, yet after sitting down at the table does the boy shock the others already seated as he says:  
"Everyone, I know we mentioned how the Tuesday in one of the chapters we read yesterday was my birthday, but I would rather we just wait till the 31st of July before we celebrate my birthday. For now, I just want to focus on all the personal and other reasons as to why we were brought to this time and world, okay?"  
And while part of me hates how my grandson doesn't want to just blindly accept the chance to have some extra happiness, do I still feel very proud of him and do I nod along with all the others seated before I ask: "Does that mean you don't want to have our appointment with the tailor and spending some time together today?"  
Yet the boy doesn't seem to get that I am just jesting with him and he says: "Of course not." Only to see that I have a gentle smile on my face and while he turns a little red in the face, does he still smile back before focusing back on his breakfast, which then transpires for everyone else without much hassle or argument.

Then, by the end of breakfast, does Hendros tap his glass before he says: "Before we retreat back to our rooms to prepare for today, I need to ask if everyone of you has something planned for the day. Also if any of you wish to explore the town, please accept that one of my people will join you once leaving the castle."  
The whole group nods and the young blonde who had been mostly by himself yesterday says: "My – ehm, Lucius, Severus and I will be remaining in my room and be having our own little catching up with each other. There are certain things I know of my father from my time that I would like to rely to the Lucius of this time."

The man nods and then Snuffle says: "I would like to know if this castle has any gardens. If so, I think I am just going to be staying there, taking in the fresh air and everything." And while I wonder what the man could have gone through to desire the outside so desperately, does Lupin then say: "I think Teddy and I will join him there."  
Making the elder form of my son's best friend smile at the man and then Remus says: "Me too, you with me, Sirius." And just by the way that he said he would join as well, has the blonde convinced my son's best friend into agreeing while sending his boyfriend a clearly concerned look, to which Remus answers with a silent nod.

Then Lindilwen says: "I think I'll be staying in my room for the day as well. The reading yesterday kept me from fully comprehending everything and I would like some time to myself to come to terms with everything that happened since we came here and all we have discovered throughout the reading, if that's okay."  
To this Hendros smiles and then Hermione makes her friends snort as she asks: "Your Majesty, does this castle have a library? I would like a good place to read the book your people gave me." The man smiles at her and nods before he says: "It does and the library has several other things in it as well, such as a chessboard."  
At this Ron moans in delight and then asks: "Hermione, would you mind if I come with you? I don't remember the last time I saw a proper chessboard." Making his best friend smile at him before the twins say: "We'll just be catching up with each other. The separation may not have been long, but it did hurt – a lot."

At this everyone nods and then Cedric says: "I – I think I would like to join Mr. Black and the others in the gardens. I'll leave them to themselves, but – well, I would like to find an outside spot where I can – well, come to terms with the fact that, when I partook in something I could garner glory with, it resulted in my death."  
And while I worry for the young teen as well as my grandson as a shadow of pain and guilt slides over his eyes and then Neville makes my grandson smile again as he says: "It seems like your garden will be a little busy today, Your Majesty, as I would just love to see what kind of plants grow in this world and I would like to search for them."  
My husband nods and then Merden says: "Adeline and I will just work on preparing everything for the announcement later today as well as preparing a few rooms somewhere in the tower for the reading." And when my husband nods, do the two stand up, bow before him and then take their leave through a side door.

Then Jaurion turns to me and asks: "If it's not too much for you, mum, I think I would like to join you and Hari in that visit to the tailor. Unless Hari would rather have some time with you alone, of course." He then says looking at his son and Hari says: "No, I always dreamed of this chance. I would love it if you joined."  
And just the looks on the faces of practically everyone who came with him confirms that the boy has indeed been looking forward to a chance like this for years, as well as how happy they are for him to now have this chance and this fact makes my heart soar just a little bit as I love seeing how many people are loyal to my grandson.

"If you're okay with it, Your Majesty, would I like to just explore the castle itself. I – I had some bad experiences with castles over the last year and – well, I think being in a royal castle will be much safer and will help me restore my sense of safety." The youngest Weasley girl then says and her blonde friend nods in agreement.  
Hendros and I share a worried look over hearing this, but Hendros asks: "Would you be okay if I were to order my people to keep an eye on you? It's not that my castle isn't safe, it's just that some of the hallways lead to the dungeons, lead to hallways that are like mazes and that this castle was once a battle fortress."  
The young girl nods in understanding, the smile on her face proving that she appreciates the fact that my husband explains his reasons for a guard and then my husband turns to the last few of the group, the five oldest Weasleys and Arthur says: "We'll just stay in the room shared with Molly. There are – issues we need to discuss."

And while the way that he halted halfway through and the way that he says the word _Issues_ makes me feel even more worried for anything else we may find out through the books, does Hendros then take a deep breath and ask: "Arthur, would you consent to a private meeting to discuss the future at some point today?"  
But then the man sighs and says: "I would be honored, your Majesty, but – well, the future was more experienced by the people your grandson's age and only in certain levels by those of my wife and my age. I'm really sorry, but if you want a good report on that – I'd suggest either Hermione, Ron or Neville, really."  
The man nods and then asks: "Neville, if I show you to our Royal Green-Garden and introduce you to our Head Earth Elf, would you mind at least telling me a few things as you get guided around?" To which the happy, scarred young man bows and says: "It would be my honor, your Majesty, but it won't be pretty."

The man nods and a few minutes later have I led my son and grandson to one of the floors under the sleeping room floor where a male empathy Elf is already waiting for us, the man wearing a tailored suit of his own design and holding his long silvery-white hair together with two bows at the bottom and top of his neck.  
The elf bows to us all and I lead my son and grandson in a returned bow before I say: "Master Derek, please tend to my son and grandson, who Master Merden has brought to our midst, and make sure they can be comfortable when presenting themselves to the public, both later today and for the rest of the year and longer if possible."  
The man bows yet again and says: "My queen honors me with a task I will happily put my teeth in, yet I feel that there is a secondary reason as to why her Grace has picked me over all her other faithful tailors. May I inquire as to this other reason?" And this makes me smile as this is exactly why I picked him and I say:

"You have already given yourself the answer, Master Derek. Your ability as an Empathy elf is something we would like to make use of as it seems as if my grandson has been a first person witness in a war that, if their hints so far have been any indication, was even worse than the one currently rampaging the Mundane world."  
And while this makes Hari turn a little worried, does the elf himself nod in understanding and ask: "Would his highness like to go first or would he prefer I work on his elder first?" And the two boys share a look before Jaurion sends a happy smile and shrug at his son and Hari accepts this before he moves over.  
Master Derek then snaps his fingers and a small rotund stand appears besides him on which my grandson takes place before he asks: "Any preferable colors, Your Highness?" Yet Hari shrugs and says: "I used to have a dark green set of dress robes that I wore when 14 that looked good, but that was when I still had the rosary."  
The elf nods, while I wonder why my son has only had reason to wear these robes once and then Hari goes on: "Plus, I now look quite different from how I did when I still had the Rosary – well, bar my eye color, that is – so yeah, I really don't know." The Elf hums and says: "I can sense that, yet I also sense a lot of other knowledge."

At this the boy turns red before the elf makes me and my son turn worried as he darkly asks: "A knowledge to – survive?" To this Hari hangs his head and he says: "Voldemort had – before I had even the chance to voice my opinion or be intelligent enough to have one – decided to target me with the intent to kill me."  
The Elf nods, yet doesn't say anything else and I say: "Hari dear, this is why I invited Master Derek and not any of the other tailors. He is a tailor, who practices Mind Healing as a side job – and no, Mind Healing is not just for those with a mental illness, it is more for those who have experienced a mental or emotional trauma.  
He really is an amazing listener who helped me feel comfortable with the fact that I had married royalty instead of just someone of high society status and the best thing about him is that, while he can sense what questions should and shouldn't be asked, he otherwise just keeps quiet and allows you to speak whatever you want."

This makes a small smile appear on my grandson's face and then my son and I take a seat at two lush looking seats as I say: "So just stay there, tell us what you're willing to share and let Derek do his job, okay deary?" And the boy nods before he opens his mouth several times, obviously conflicted with what he wants to say.  
The boy sighs and groans after some time as he says: "I – I really want to tell you guys. Everything if I could, but – but one, I don't want to take you the reason behind the books. Two, I kind of feel more comfortable if it comes from the books instead of me and – well, I – I've been through so much and – never got this chance once."  
"Perhaps we could start by sharing small details that – to others might not mean much – but that meant the world to you, Your Highness." The Elf then says, while using a tape measure on the small of my grandson's back and Hari seems to contemplate this before he sends the elf a grateful smile before he says:

"Well, the last thing I went through before coming here was now almost a week ago and there are two things that happened that I hold a lot of value to. One was a break that both parties got to take that took one hour where I saw what the war took from me and everyone else and – the – ehm – the other was – was –."  
Here the boy seems to falter, his voice now soft and tiny and his whole body trembling as if he wants to shrink in on himself before he feels the Elf rubbing the very edges of his fingers running down his spine, which obviously makes the boy tremble and also helps him stand straight again before he takes a deep breath and says:  
"I – I know the Hallows exist." And these five words are enough to even make the tailor drop his equipment while Jaurion, who must have forgotten the kid tales he grew up with, looks confused, yet my mouth drops and Hari nods before he says: "I know they exist, because – because I used two of them and fought the third."  
This alone worries me as it doesn't take a genius to know which of the Hallows he must have fought, but then Hari sends me a reassuring smile and he says: "Don't worry, I accidentally became master of it before I fought it. Only, well, I – six days ago – I used the second of the two Hallows and - and with it – I summoned the dead."

And this seems to be what it takes for Jaurion to remember what the Hallows are and he asks: "Wait, you mean the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Cloak of Invisibility? You actually know where they are? You – you actually used them?" Hari nods and then smiles as he says: "I did – and you used one of them too."  
And while my son seems confused at first, does his mouth then drop even further as he seems to get his own son's little hint and he asks: "Wait – dad's cloak?" And instantly I feel like a true fool as I have seen both Hendros as well as Jaurion disappear under that cloak plenty of times, yet I always believed it to be Elven magic.  
Hari nods and then actually takes the cloak itself out of his robe pocket, Jaurion following his example and proving he too always carries the cloak on hand, yet while the two stand quite a bit apart, would you need to be blinder than either of my son's Mundane forms not to see how perfectly similar the two cloaks are.

Then Hari puts the cloak away again and while the tailor takes off his robe and folds the cloak itself and gently lies it down on a chair in plain sight as a sign that he will keep a close eye on it, does Hari then take another deep breath before he says: "What you have to understand is that, when I summoned them, I had a vital decision to make."  
I nod and my son asks: "Who – who did you summon?" And Hari shows him a peaceful smile before he says: "I summoned you, mum, Snuffle and Lupin." Making the both of us as well as the tailor – who knows of the latter two thanks to the tales my husband tells the people when he visits – all send him a very happy smile.

The rest of the time that it takes the tailor to finish measuring my grandson and let him try out a couple of shirts, jackets, sweaters, robes and cloaks as well as jeans, pants and trousers, does the boy tell us several things; what year he did something, a bit of a description of how it happened the small detail like Derek suggested.  
And like that do I learn that my grandson opened his journal with pictures of Jaurion, Lindilwen and all of their as well as all of Hari's friends more in his 6th than he did in all the years before that, that he worried about Snuffle on a daily basis in his 5th, that he spent a lot of time with Neville in 4th and that he had a special broom in his 3rd year.  
We also learn that in his second he owled the Apothecary in Diagon Alley on a weekly basis for several weeks and that in his 1st he actually encountered something that more or less had the same power as the Resurrection Stone, yet then without the item being able to conjure the characters as well as the spirits of the dead.

"I – I just can't tell you anything else, grandma. The last thing I mentioned will probably have a chapter dedicated all to itself and, well, I've just been through events that are just so gigantic in regards to the people who experience it as well as the amount of time it took, I would just make most of the books unnecessary."  
At this I nod, while by now Hari has been replaced with Jaurion on the stand and Jaurion himself had already told Derek what fabrics and colors he preferred over others and the tailor has just finished with all of the required measurements. The rest of the time that it takes for the tailor to work on my son takes place in silence.  
Silence because I can tell that my grandson needs some time to personally come to terms with what he just told us. Silence because I just want to be there as a silent support for the poor, caring boy. Silence because Jaurion wants to prove that he can be a good, caring father. And silence because Derek tries to focus on his job.

Then, a few minutes later, does the elf finish and while he gives my son a nod as indication that he can get off, does he then turn to my grandson and says: "I will have the prescription, so to say, with what kind of cloths I would recommend you buy at the cloths shop, yet I would also recommend we meet more often, your Highness."  
This seems to make Hari feel uncomfortable and I say: "Maybe you and Snuffle can meet with Derek together – say, whenever a difficult chapter comes up?" To this the boy nod slightly and I ask: "Would you mind staying here at the castle for a few days or weeks, Master Derek? There will be seven books to read, you see."  
The man bows and says: "I would be honored, Your Grace, and I would happily take in and listen to whoever else wishes to use me as either for my profession or to just rant their hearts out to." And this seems to make Hari feel more inclined to take the man up on his offer, making me smile and feel as if he will be okay – in time.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that is that!  
**_ _ **Next few chapters will probably be small bits and pieces describing what the others are going through and of course how Hari responds to him and Jaurion being officially introduced to the people he will help his grandfather in ruling over and after that – it will be back to the reading for him, his family and friends.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	12. Lovers, Twins And Hidden Bugs

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I know last chapter was a bit of Hurt/Comfort and I am sad to say that this kind of genre will be continuing for a few more chapters as the next few will be divided into small parts of how everyone other than Hari go through their day and come to term with all that has happened to them, both their losses and their own deaths.  
**_ _ **It really won't be easy and I am most looking up against the part where Fred and George get their chance to truly reunite after losing one another little under a week ago, mostly because – like Hari, Snuffle and Lupin – they are some of my absolute favorite characters and definitely my two favorite of all the Weasley family.  
**_ _ **I did some checking of last chapter and we currently have 7 people that will spend time in the garden – except for Neville and Hendros, who will be visiting the Royal Green-Garden – 10 people who will be staying in their own rooms or sharing a single room and 4 people who will be out and about inside the castle itself.  
**_ _ **This has made me decide that I will probably divide it all between 3 and – sorry – 6 chapters, though seeing the groups and pairs that are together, is the chance higher that it will remain three. Personally, I hope to cover one person in the garden, one in the rooms and one in castle over the course of these chapters.  
**_ _ **Wish me strength,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **In the gardens  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"How'd it go last night?" Is the first question that Lupin – my Lupine lover – asks me after we have managed to separate ourselves from the rest of the group that traveled to the gardens with us and personally, I can only declare my relief that a large section on the right of the castle is dedicated to this entire place.  
The reason for this is because, while the gardens are enormous, there are also a lot of areas that are cut off from others through either trees or large high fences or bushes, yet none of these look like the hedges that made the maze of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, something I'm sure Cedric probably appreciates.  
I really feel for the boy, having come back to life after dying so unexpectedly and personally I feel glad that the King ordered for us to have at least one Garden Security Elf with us at all times, even if they don't have to be privy to what we are doing – though I'd bet Grimmauld Place that Cedric will use the guard to vent.

Yet I don't let this distract me from the question asked for long and say: "It didn't. Hari had a nightmare right when midnight struck and he didn't even wake when I changed form or when the others, from the doorway, started shrieking their worry and discomfort. He woke, but – he obviously had a rough nightmare."  
"A memory, perhaps?" Lupin asks and while I hate how I have to call him by his last name, do I push that dislike away as I shake my head and say: "No, he was dreaming of being captive and held back. I don't know what happened after my death, but I know he never saw anyone hurt while stuck like his body showed while sleeping."  
"He was dreaming of you, wasn't he?" Lupin asks and while part of me hates how the man seems to know our cub so well, even though I also know that he always kept the contact limited and while part of me wonders if this continued after my passing, do I also take comfort in the assurance that my Alpha radiates with his wisdom.

I nod at the man and he holds me close as he says: "That event – I – I don't think Hari ever got over it, Snuffle. Not – not really, at least." Yet it's the way that he hesitates as he speaks that makes me ask: "And you?" The man cringes, yet also pulls me closer, which I already take as a bad sign before the werewolf continues and says:  
"I had – some help. As you know, I – I was reluctant and – and fought her tooth and nail, but – but her character – it –." At this I nod and then the man sighs and makes me worried for him again as he says: "That doesn't mean that, seeing Hari so involved and so often endangered, didn't make Moony terrified on a daily basis."  
And while I can only imagine how it must have been for the werewolf to fear, not just for the last member of his original pack, but for the first cub his pack ever had, do I ask: "Lupin – my Lupus – tell me something. Can you – these people – do you think you can – that we can –." Yet the man silences me and says:

"With time, I think I can, Snuffle. I just – I need a true bond with Hari first and – and I need you to form that. Moony is desperate for some solidness and right now – even Jaurion and Lindilwen feel strange and unknown to the wolf. He just doesn't recognize them from the pack members he lost so long ago.  
To him, they're strangers – loyal and close to Hari, but strangers. You – you, Hari and Teddy are the only things Moony recognizes and you are the one Moony is closest to. I'm sorry, my love, but I'm going to need you to lead the way to forging true bonds, not just between those Moony recognizes, but those he doesn't as well."

Yet while the man apologizes for this, do I just smile at him and kiss him on the lips, secretly glad that Hari isn't here as I really want some time alone with my Lupus and then whisper: "Why apologize, when you know how much I love being needed by those I care about?" And against my lips, I feel my Lupus smile at me.  
"How long will we keep this secret?" He then asks and this makes me hate my earlier relief as he says: "Remus is definitely aware that we're not as close as we used to be and I know Arthur gave him a good explanation for that, but –." And I sigh as I already know what the intelligent being wants to say and finish for him:  
"Hari isn't stupid and either he will find out or – sooner or later – Jaurion will lose himself to his own unknowing and confusion and pop the question about why we're not like our past-selves – other than the fact that we are our past-selves grown up." And while the man smiles, does he still whisper at me: "Exactly, so – how long?"

I sigh again, hating how I am going to do exactly what I had been preaching we shouldn't do for a full year and then realize that I'm not that kind of person and say: "We won't." The man looks shocked and I stand up, my head motioning for him to come along and as we walk out of our secluded little nest, do I start my search.  
My eyes roam through the luscious looking garden, all the beautiful trees, flowers, plants and other forms of flora and how all kinds of tropical and gorgeous birds and other highland and woodland creatures flutter and flitter about and then spot the two people I had been looking for, making me move over to them.

Sirius and Remus – as crazy as it sounds to think like that – sit on a bench of their own, but then a bended one that is on one side of a gorgeous fountain – one the fountain at the Ministry can only be jealous of for not being as majestic – and the two are almost attached at the hip as they are softly muttering together.  
I take my seat at a bench to the side of theirs and Lupin follows me before drawing their attention and asking: "Did you tell him?" But Remus shakes his head and says: "I told him it was awful, unjust and that you obviously didn't deserve it and that it caused more of a separation than Voldemort ever could, but nothing else."  
"Not that I didn't try." Sirius then adds and I sigh: "Trust me, you're better of not knowing. It'll come up in a few days, anyway. It's practically all that Hari's third year was centered around. And before you ask why not second – I didn't have the tools I required to be properly motivated – at least, not all of them."

The younger teen looks confused, obviously wondering why I would need tools to be motivated and I say: "I know what you're thinking, but the last I had been told before making my mistake that landed me where Remus knows was that Albus would watch over Hari and we both know how much Albus cares for the Valivial line."  
The younger teen nods and I then take a deep breath as I say: "Okay, let me get down to business. I'm sure you've noticed that Lupin and I – we're not half as close as you both. Or at least not as openly, publicly close as you both. There are two reasons for that; one is the whole motivation thing – the other is Hari."  
The two look confused and I say: "Hari never saw us as that and – after I got my motivation and got back in his life – there had been many years that would take a lot of time for Lupin and me to get back to where you guys are now. And, as much as I'm sure he'll hate hearing this, Hari and his needs just didn't give us that allotted time.  
He needed us, you only need to look at him now and you can see that much, and so, because after I got back in his life he only saw us as close old friends, we kept what we truly felt for each other behind closed doors; even if the whole motivation gone wrong was also a solid reason for us to hide this from public view.

No, I'm not giving further detail on how it went wrong, just know that, when it did, I almost lost all chances of ever being near Hari again, _almost_." The two nod and Remus asks: "So, are you still going to hide it? And does that mean that we have to as well?" But while my younger self looks crass at this, do I happily say:  
"No. I actually want you to try and act as if what has been going on since fourth is only just starting to develop. It will give us a righteous reason to get back to that as well and – when Hari feels better, we'll tell him the truth. It may be a wayward way of getting things done, but I know Hari well enough, so trust me.  
He'll find this a lot more acceptable than if we were to further keep it a secret until a certain point in any of the books such as Valentine's day or Christmas." And while the two had looked worried at first, do they nod, proving me that they believe that – regardless of my years of separation – they truly believe I know Hari just fine.

 _ **In their room  
**_ _ **Fred's POV**_

" _Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"_ I whisper at my brother as he holds onto me like he did last night when we had found our room and had been almost abhorred to find two beds – that is, until the magic of the castle itself changed them into one doubles bed – and I say: "That is the last thing I actually remember.  
I don't remember the explosion or the curse that hit me or anything else. I just remember his joke, me commenting on it in amazement and then – arriving at that incredible field. Is that bad, Georgie?" I ask, even though we actually had this exactly same conversation, down to the letter, just last night and George repeats:  
"No Fred. No, it's wonderful. It truly is." And just like last night, do I feel a small smile bloom on my face, yet this time there is a little more peace behind my smile as George sounds more choked up, proving that the repeated conversation is having its desired effect; George is letting go of the pain he felt when I passed on.

And that is exactly what I want to do; help my twin get over something that – now that we are in the past – can no longer affect us, at least in no other way than the emotional trauma it could have left behind, but which I can, with my presence – help to make my brother – and later the rest of my family – forget about.  
And yes, I know that by reading the last book we will probably relive the whole thing and I will have to hear how my brother moved on after my passing – as I'm quite sure that this time loop won't be covered by the books – and then George seems to pull himself together like he always does and asks a very vital question:

"What are we going to do about past Gred and Forge?" And already I know that he means the twins that will be born in about four months from now and who we – thanks to what Merden told Collin – know for certain will be born as they are just the most vital to us both, even if we do care for Lee and Angy and I say:  
"There's not much we have to do, brother mine. As long as we read the books and find out what it was that Hari did when we were hidden and broadcasting, we'll be able to keep the Tournament from ending the way it did and all will be good for them. They'll have their jokeshop, be successful and marry the girls of their dreams."

"I'm gay." George then suddenly says and this shocks all the thoughts I had been previously having out of my head and makes me look at my twin in shock, yet George's eyes show that he means his words and is truly serious and then I do what I always do – the same thing I did after hearing of his accident a year ago.  
"First your ear, now your preferences. Forge, do you _want_ mum to be able to tell us apart?" And just like that does the seriousness leave my brother's face, only for a shocking sense of relief to show in his smile and my own eyes widen as I realize something: George has known of his preferences for much longer than he let on.  
"When did you realize?" I ask and my twin answers: "After the Yule ball. I had a blast, yet, part of me felt I could have had such a more enjoyable evening if I had done something different. It just – took me a while to realize what I should have done different and – it was Hari needing us that helped me come to terms with it.  
I just – I didn't care if it set us apart or no longer made us identical or if I would fall for someone who was like the mirror opposite of Angelina and your crush on her. I cared for Hari and – and I knew a war with Voldemort with just make me an even bigger target if I showed it so I just – stopped dating with the excuse of our dream."

This story definitely shocks me, yet I can definitely understand where my twin is coming from and say: "Hari won't like hearing that." But George shakes his head and says: "I think he will. Hearing that his trauma helped me settle a personal issue, I mean." This makes me smile at my twin and say: "How right you are, Forge."  
Before I cuddle back into my brother's arms, the boy's eyes widening for a fraction of second before he happily starts holding me close again, obviously grateful that I don't feel like using this fact about him as a reason to no longer be close to him or offer him the comfort he needs. "Ha, as if. I'm still older, remember." Is my mental answer to that.

 _ **Around the castle  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

"You sure are trying a lot of strategies." The guard who King Merden assigned me after showing me the ancient looking chessboard says and I sigh as I say: "It's more – well, my own way of coping, really?" The guard raises an eyebrow as he stands just far enough into the distance that I have my privacy and I say:  
"I'm sure you noticed that each of these games ended with at least one figure falling off, resulting in me redoing the whole scene over and how I never started the game like one usually does?" The guard nods and I say: "They're my way to replay the events that killed those I care about. Like – like my – my brother."  
The guard thins his lips as he hears this and says: "I guess I should have expected such a thing. Any luck?" But I shake my head and say: "Some scenarios definitely could have been avoided, but – not the ones I wanted most." The guard nods, while part of me feels personally relieved that I don't have to speak in detail to him.

And this isn't just because I fear that I will ruin the story or endanger the future – as the former makes the latter a useless excuse – but also because it proves me that the guard respects the differences between our stations; something I barely ever let it matter to me, especially where Hari or Hermione was to be concerned.  
Yes, I know darn well that our continued contact, friendship and even unions with Muggleborns is what has kept the title Blood Traitor attached to the name Weasley and that my parents' marriage, while arranged, turned out to be a dumb bout of luck as the two of them actually found true love with each other as they grew closer.  
I also know that – even without his royal status as Prince of an Elven World – Hari was in title way out of my league as well as that of my family, but that is partially why I hate Malfoy so much. He, even at the age eleven, insisted that other eleven year olds follow up with regime and protocol, instead of their teenage youth and heart.  
This is also another reason why the Malfoys and the Weasleys never truly saw eye to eye with each other as they both always vehemently put such strong belief and determination between either of the two factors – Malfoys protocol and Weasleys youth and heart – that it clashed between each and every generation since.

"Yet now Draco Malfoy got invited alongside us to go into the past and he and his father are hiding a secret that, in the future, signed Lucius Malfoy's Death Contract even after the war had ended. This should aggravate me and I should want for the blonde to be open so – why aren't I storming his room, demanding answers?"  
Goes through my mind, yet I shake it off, already knowing the answer. Yes, back in the old days Malfoy was like the epitome of all evil to me, just like Voldemort had bee proving himself for years, yet after the latter returned, did I start to view Malfoy as the lesser of the two evils and that made my interest in his diminish.  
"Even if that diminishing interest really should have started doing so in my seventh, not my sixth." My mind whispers at me, yet I shake my head again, having long since grown past that childish belief that Snape killing Dumbledore was partially my fault and then the guard pulls me out of my thoughts as he says:

"You have a bug near?" Yet, as unintentional as it may have been, does this instantly set me on alarm and I jump out of my seat, draw my wand and shoot furtive glances all over where I sat and the area around it, my eyes squinted to make sure I don't miss on a single detail, yet at the same time ignoring the startled guard.  
Not seeing anything, but not taking any chances either do I wave my wand around and shoot the _Homenum Revelio_ spell as well as the Animagus Reversal spell, yet both of them come up empty, making me lower my wand with a relieved sigh and the guard catches my attention finally as he moves over and asks:  
"Something I should know about?" And while part of me wonders if the guard knows of his prince and prince's friends being Animagus, do I say: "Rita Skeeter, a horribly nasty piece of reporter work, is a dung beetle Animagus and I wasn't sure if she hadn't followed us when we had been brought here by Merden yesterday.  
I just didn't think of it until now because everything else kind of – overwhelmed me." The guard nods and says: "I'll have our Earth and Wind Guards search the castle and surrounding area. If this witch is found she'll be brought before the King and either arrested or put under severe contracts. And trust me, the arrest is the more lenient option."  
And while this makes me slightly shudder as it reminds me of the Goblins and how they must – at this point in the future – be feeling, do I ease back into my seat and reset the pieces into yet another scenario similar to one of the events I had to go through with my friends and start to, again, ponder for different ways of victory.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's that.  
**_ _ **Sorry folks, but this is definitely going to be a little mini-series of itself. Each title will be different and it will revolve around the characters involved, but I am going to stick with the 1 on the grounds, 1 in the rooms, 1 in the castle routine. The lucky part of this; a lot of characters joined in on each other's activities.  
**_ _ **So, if I were to have Draco in one chapter, it would instantly include Severus and Lucius as well. If I were to have Neville in that same chapter, it would involve the king with him. And just like that, the amount of chapters might not even be half as much as I imagined, though there are still several groups, thus several chapters.  
**_ _ **Also, what did you think of Snuffle's idea, George being gay and Rita being – possibly – a side-along traveler. To be honest, the last of the three wasn't even planned, I just wanted to prove that – regardless of the war being over for almost a week – the readers are still very much wary of their new surroundings.  
**_ _ **You like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. George will probably fall for an OC male Elf, though he might not, I'm just going to let my imagination run wild in regards to his and a few other pairings.  
PPS. If Destiny's Saying is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.**_


	13. Books, Duties And Coming Clean

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I owe some people an apology, specifically one of my characters. I forgot Collin – AGAIN! Seriously, I have a real issue with forgetting who my characters are, I always focus so much on a few of them, that I forget the rest of them. And last time, I was sure I had them all, only to forget Collin was there as well.  
**_ _ **Anyway, Collin will be with Luna and Ginny exploring the castle, but that won't be part of this chapter. This chapter will feature Hermione, Cedric, Severus and the two Malfoys. And yet again, I will definitely be trying my hardest to flesh out both the environment and any possible OC characters as much as I can.  
**_ _ **Have fun reading,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Around the castle  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

"This library actually makes the one at Hogwarts look just tiny. I can't believe there is actually a library that can do that. So many books. I – I don't know where to start." Goes through my mind as I look at the amazing entirety that is the Castle's Library, a room that actually takes up four floors and has ladders all over.  
There are bookcases all over the room, some of them only a story or two high, others reaching all the way to the ceiling – which is up so high I can't even see it – and each story has a balcony going all around the bookcase alongside a ladder to reach the higher shelves and a single circular staircase leading to the floor.  
The room is also about double the size of the Great Hall in length and the size of the Quidditch pitch in width, making me all the more obvious to the fact that Elves lived way longer than humans as else there could have never been this many books in just one place and also making me feel as if I was five years old all over again.  
The room also has walls that have paintings and portraits hung on them and some are even painted on themselves, showing battles, dances, meetings and other events I have never seen in any history book, which actually helps me find what I want to start with and making me wonder at the same time on how to find it.

I walk around all of these walls with books, paintings, portraits and walls covered in paint, until suddenly one of the portraits speaks up and says: "I say, what is a human female doing in this section of the castle?" Making me wonder if I am dealing with an Elven version of the Malfoy family before my guard says:  
"Lady Hermione has His Excellency's permission to find her peace within these walls of knowledge. She is known for her intelligence, apparently, and desires to find peace of heart within the pages of our sacred books." The man nods and asks: "Is she betrothed?" Yet while I hate how he speaks as if I'm not here, does the guard say:  
"No, sir, Lady Hermione is a close confidant of the newly found Prince Hari of Valivial, the son of our Crown Prince and one of the several humans who have been send back to this era by his Grace, Lord Merden, the Time Elf." And this apparently makes the man on the painting gasp in shock before he says: "Well, I'll be."

I look between the Elf standing near me and the Elf in the portrait and then decide to take my chance as I say: "Excuse me, sir, I – I have a question I wish to pose to you." The Elf nods and I decide that this is my best chance to get what I want as I say: "You see, my good sir, in the time where I came from, my friend was alone.  
His parents, the great Crown Prince Jaurion and his Nienna Lindilwen had been assassinated by the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort and because this happened before the Prince could form conscious memory has he always had a very strong desire to learn of what makes his family as special as they are.  
Currently his highness is meeting with a tailor to prepare him for when His Excellency announces his arrival to the people, so I decided to take the duty of learning of the family history upon my person, which is why I am here and why I would like to ask upon your person if you know any books that can help me in my quest."

And while I wonder when I learned to speak like this, do I keep this thought to myself as I look at the painted elf, who sends me an appraising smile as he says: "You, my lady, are definitely a fine specimen of human intelligence. Take this corridor, go left at the first chance and then the fourth bookcase on your right.  
Pass that and you will find exactly what you need. Though be careful, a magic spell might be required. You are smart, but perhaps not very strong." And while I wonder what about my speech made the man think this, do I keep the anger from my face as I bow to the man in gratitude and say my goodbye to him.

"Your magic adapts very well to our environment, Lady Hermione." The guard then suddenly says once I have moved to turn at the fourth bookcase and I ask: "What do you mean?" And the Elf answers: "Ariador blesses her subjects with magic thanks to our lands being as old as they are. And with that age comes sentient magic.  
This magic has been influencing our lands for generations. Not just giving us the ability to be certain Elves, but to also develop those Elven abilities into sub-abilities and even further. It also helps humans form to our ways – such as our traditions and our ways of speech – but only if they themselves are open to it."  
This speech worries me and I say: "But – but I always tried proving that, while I could fit it, I wasn't any lower than any of those who grew up in the Magical World longer than me. I always tried standing out with my intelligence and my magical skill. I always tried proving myself. So, why am I willing to conform to this?"  
The man hums at this and asks: "Your motivation, perhaps. You said that in the other world, your motivation was the Pureblood Wizards scorning you if you didn't prove yourself. We have no such issues, so perhaps your magic has recognized that and changed your motivation for doing what you desire to do."

"That – does make sense. I – I mean, I don't feel inferior to any of you, even though your talents are way beyond my reach and – and right now, all I care about is doing exactly what Merden wanted when his future-self got in contact with his present self. To help Harry get a better chance at life than he had the past several years."  
At this the Elf nods and says: "And that is a very different kind of motivation. Your previous one was more self-based, more inverted. This one is very much extroverted and very caring to boot. That is why the magic of our lands is helping you; the basis of our lands magic is helping those that reside within it."

This makes me smile at the man, glad that he had been appointed as my guide and then, as I leave the end of the aisle I was directed to, do I indeed see exactly what I had been hoping for – though I have to admit, I wasn't looking for it like this. A huge pedestal in the middle of a raised dais has a gorgeous tome resting upon its top.  
"The Valivial Manual. Written by the first of the Valivial line to be crowned royalty and being evened only by a magical copy lying in wait in one of the Potter family vaults.  
That will definitely help you learn all you could ever desire to share with our young prince. Sir Duke Ellaware is never wrong when he decides to help one out."  
The elf mutters in reference and my eyes are wide as I cannot believe where the painted Elf has led me to, yet then his words resound through my mind and I think: "You are smart, but maybe not very strong. He meant that my physical strength wouldn't be enough to lift a tome as ancient as this one. And I thought he insulted me."

This makes me shake my head and I pull my wand from the same spot it has been at for the last year, in the confines of my left robe sleeve with a small bit of fabric sowed into the sleeve to keep it there. I then aim my wand, but then a hand falls onto my wand and I look up to the elf that has been guiding me as he says:  
"Before you cast any magic, let your wand be aimed at the very center of the book. If you feel something pull at the other end, then you can cast your spell. If you don't wait, the magic of the tome will make your spell effect you instead of it." This makes me feel a little stupid for not thinking about that and I nod.  
I then put my focus back on my goal and with a single eye closed for better focus, do I aim the tip of my wand at the very center of the tome before taking a deep breath, yet just when I release this breath, do I feel it. A pull on my wand and a strange kind of force trying to guide my magic towards it from deep within me.  
This startles me, but the Elf that guided me smiles and I take this as a sign that what I felt is exactly what he just described. This makes me smile myself and I softly whisper: "Mobilicorpus." Waving my wand and causing for the ancient looking tome to float off of its pedestal for a few inches before zooming my way.

Yet the actual weight of the book is more than I thought I could handle, causing me to stumble before the Elf is behind me, his strong arms steadying me before he takes the ancient tome and says: "Come, I will guide you to a table where you can read and call on whoever you require if you find something you don't understand."  
This makes me smile at the gentle helpfulness of the elder male Elf and a few minutes later I am seated at a table that is stationed around a corner of the same aisle where I found the painted elf that helped me find the tome I am currently reading, the elf that guarded me telling me that the painted one will answer any of my questions.  
The tome itself is absolutely amazing, yet at first I had found a true hurdle as the written text had been in a language that I had never seen before. Yet the magic of the tome itself had apparently recognized my problem as its pages had lit up bright enough to startle me and when the light had vanished had the texts been translated.

I had rushed for the painted Elf, who had smiled as he told me: "The tome is ancient and as magical as our kingdom, fair lady, yet it has always been known as the one source of guidance to all those chosen worthy. It'd be hard for that to be possible if the text were one language only, no?" And I had smiled and nodded in agreement.  
By now I must have been reading this text for at least a good hour and a Library Elf had even provided me with several bits of writing equipment, both quills as well as pencils and pens and while I had needed a bit of practice – mostly by reminding myself not to dip the pen into the ink bottle – am I now writing tons of notes.  
Notes on how male Elves became King and how female Queens taught themselves how to be proper Ladies, Queens and Princesses. What Elves did to learn a craft specified to their Element and what happened to the few that had tried practicing a craft or profession that was like the mirror opposite to their born element.  
I read of Rules that had been created, banned, changed and fought to be kept as they are. I read of a few of the dangers and threats that have caused havoc at Ariador, yet constantly make sure not to look at possible wars or heavy conflicts due to my own most recent memories. And as I read, do I find a single name constantly returning.

 _Valivial_. The name Hari was supposed to have been born with. The name that connects him to all of the people I have so far read about. The name that I know my best friend will work himself into an early death just to prove his worth. And the name that would have made his Boy-Who-Lived look like a simple nickname.  
This last thought more than anything makes the emotions that have been coming up from deep within me come up with the power of a giant and I quickly push the notes, writing equipment and the tome away before I lie my head in my crossed arms and lie them both onto the hard-wooden table as I start to sob and cry.

Cry for the sake of my friend. Cry for all he has lost. Cry for all of the amazing opportunities of happiness that have been taken from him. Cry for all the sorrow, heartfelt pain, loss, anger and grief that my friend has had to feel ever since the two people most important to a child had been taken from him at way too young an age.  
"All these people. All these incredible people. Hari should have had the chance to know about them and learn about them since the day he could read. He should have been raised here, not in a country that was just destined to be thrown into three wars in less than a century. Oh Hari, you never deserved any of what happened to you."  
And while I think this and while I can feel the Elf that has been guarding me come over and take the seat next to mine before he pulls me in his arms and holds me in a gentle embrace, do I let all of the pain and fear and concern I have been feeling for my best and dearest friend since we were in our fourth year of school out.

* * *

 _ **In their room  
**_ _ **Draco's POV**_

"I can't tell you too much." I start our talk after father, Uncle Sev and I have returned to the room I chose for myself last night and while the latter curls his lip at this, does father prove himself for the caring, intelligent man I have always known him to be as he says: "Because you are close to our new prince, I presume?"  
Yet I shake my head and say: "Potter – or Valivial – and I have had a near similar bond as Uncle Sev and Valivial's father, though I will be the first to admit that this was more due to my own behavior, arrogance and beliefs. I was often the one that started our arguments and I, more often than not, crossed the line of proper behavior."  
"And you did this why?" Uncle Sev asks, even though a flicker of shock had crossed his face when I named him and I calmly say: "Partially because of what I said, I was arrogant and had beliefs that I held in more value than I really should have. However, I also had an external factor that played a role in me believing I could."

The two males look politely curious and I turn to the younger of the two as I say: "You, Uncle Sev. In 4 years from now you will become the new Potions Teacher and a year after you will succeed Horace Slughorn as Head of Slytherin. However, you often went a little far in your need to protect us and your methods."  
The teen thins his lips as he hears how I pause there and Lucius asks: "Allow me to make a guess. He treated each Gryffindor that he believed had crossed the line as if they were the reincarnation to one of the Marauders, correct?" I nod at my teenage and then decide to prove just how far Uncle Sev went to prove Slytherin's priority.  
"Uncle Sev, you not only bullied one of them – not Valivial, but Longbottom – bad enough that you became his Boggart by age thirteen, four point seven times out of five, you even turned a blind eye to one of us Snakes when we decided to sabotage the potions of one of the Gryffindors." This shocks the teen and I sigh as I say:  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev, but in your need to get back at your former rivals, you allowed us Snakes to take their place amongst society, bar the need to pull pranks that anyone bar we ourselves could consider amusing." And just like I fearfully expected, does the teen look ready to lose his breakfast and faint after that.

My father instantly responds and hugs the man closely, while I myself lower my head in shame, proving I was one of the Snakes who joined in on this kind of behavior and then Uncle Sev asks: "But – but why? Why would I allow for such a thing? Why would I allow for such behavior to be considered acceptable?"  
And I silently answer: "Because you had been bullied for so long by one House, your loyalty to your own made you blind to the faults of your own and made you convinced such behavior was – as you often called it – typical Gryffindor behavior. And because you believed Snakes and Lions to be polar opposites, were you just blind to the truth."

The teen looks devastated with self-loathing, yet I focus instead on my father and say: "I could have saved your future self before my return here, father, but I believed this method to have more positive results in the long run." The teen looks at me curiously while still holding Uncle Sev close against his side and says:  
"I don't believe you mean telling Severus this harsh truth about his own future?" I shake my head and say: "I mean that I could have taken either you or mother with me. Valivial even offered it when he heard of the fact that I had been invited alongside his friends, yet mother and I never had much in common and you – well –."  
Here I look at the teen in his arms with a dead look in my own eyes and from the corner of my eye do I see father looking shocked before he asks: "Draco, how – how long have you known?" To which I roll my eyes and say: "Since I was six, when I started wondering why my father spent his free time with either me or Uncle Sev.  
You were only with mother if you and her had to be seen somewhere official and it was shortly after my sixth birthday that I discovered that, while you and mother did leave for the Master Bedroom if you had guests staying over, you never did so when it was just the three of us. I asked you one day and you answered the truth."

The man nods and then Uncle Sev asks: "What does he mean?" Yet while the question refers to me, is Uncle Sev himself looking at father, who looks troubled and says: "There is no love between me and Narcissa, even if there is the wedding contract that father and Lord Cygnus set up for us after my graduation six years ago.  
To make matters worse do I actually take after my mother, Alimea, when it comes to romance and bonds, yet my father – like many in my family – doesn't believe in fate and believes that bonds like that can be influenced when enough Pureblood magic is used. Obviously, Draco's story just proved him utterly wrong."  
My godfather nods, yet while he looks less devastated, does he still look curious and father says: "Severus, I'm a Veela. A Light Veela, unlike my mother who was a Dark one, but I am one nonetheless. And two years ago, when my mate went into his first stage of magical maturity, did I start recognizing him."  
Here my father turns Uncle Sev's face to face his and while I feel like I should turn around and give the two their sense of privacy, do I just simply turn my face as father says: "That mate – is you, my Severus Tobias Snape." And before the Junior Potions Master can respond, does father seal his lips with a searing kiss.

At this I do turn away, standing up and moving over to the balcony of my room. I close the doors it has silently and lean over the banister with my arms crossed, gazing out into the incredible land that is the Elven Kingdom as I silently think: "Father has his chance and I'm just going to continue believing that these books are my chance.  
You better watch yourself Hari Jaurion Valivial, because the more we read of the horrors that you have had to face, the more I just want to transform, embrace you and wrap you within the safe confinement of my wings. Father has been held back by others and so have I, but no more, my Raven, no more."  
And with that do I happily smile with the arrogant pride that my family has been known for over the centuries that we have existed, knowing that, if I wasn't supposed to get this chance and be with the young prince, Merden wouldn't have assured me that he was determined to take me with him; a pleasing thought, indeed.

* * *

 _ **In the Gardens  
**_ _ **Cedric's POV**_

"This feels so bizarre. I mean, just this morning I felt as if I had to go and get ready for the Third Task, but – that already happened and yet, at the same time, it won't happen for at least a decade and a half. Man, I wonder if the others that Merden saved feel as strange about being saved and being here as I do."  
Goes through my mind as I walk through one of the many sections of the gardens, knowing full well that there is an Earth Elf that guards me at every turn, yet I really don't care about this, even though I did decide to venture into one of the many mazes that the elf told me make up the vast expense of the Royal Gardens.

The reason I had done this was to give myself the feeling as if I am actually participating in the Third Task and when I had told my Guard this, had he thoroughly questioned me about said task before calling on and conversing with another Elf in their native tongue before sending the other Elf on his way with several orders.  
The Guard had then asked me to wait where I was and after about 30 minutes had he received a sign from the elf he had called on before telling me that the other Elf had retrieved a very exquisitely carved wind-chime goblet from one of the Royal Storage chambers and set this artefact in the center of the maze.  
This had made me smile at my Guard in gratitude and afterwards I had started sprinting, pretending that I was in a race with Viktor, Fleur and Harry and that it was my job to reach the center before them. The Guard had also told me that, instead of spells and creatures, Elves would use their Elements against me.  
This had startled me, yet when the Guard explained: "We can provide you with challenge, yet you are guest and does require protection, so we can only provide challenges that we ourselves can control and overcome." Had I nodded at the Elf in understanding before the two of us had started our sprint, both of us with purpose at heart.

I had drawn my wand a few times, asking at what point I was and at what point of the four winds I could find the Cup and after hearing that I was at the center of the South Eastern part and that the goblet could be found in a more north-western direction, had I started using the Point Me spell to guide me through the maze.  
Yet other than actually encountering several Wind, Water and Earth Elves that had tried to block my path with various methods of using their element, had there also been another problem that I haven't foreseen, but that is becoming progressively more difficult to handle the closer I actually get to the goblet itself.  
Flashes of something. Of something dark and creepy. Of Harry trying to urge me into doing something. Of Harry screaming in pain somewhere besides me. And of a green light that becomes increasingly brighter the longer I draw closer to my end goal and when I am finally within reach does it happen.

The Goblet is gorgeous as I can see it from the other side of a long and winded maze path, yet the way that the sun shines down on it instantly reminds me of my last moments alive before my soul had been saved and transported through time and for the first time since feeling that pull behind my navel does everything become crystal clear.  
The feeling of the Port Key. The roughness of landing on a gravel path. The sight of being in the middle of an old and – by the looks of it – forgotten graveyard. The way that Harry had clutched at his forehead in pain. The chubby man moving the cauldron. The bone chilling voice and finally the method of my death.  
" _Kill the Spare – Avada Kedavra!"_ Those five words bring me to my knees just like the strange sudden pain in Harry's scar had done him and I clasp at my own head as the memory of what was supposed to be my final moment keeps rushing back at me and replaying itself within my mind, causing for tears to spawn in my eyes.  
Yet, as the memory becomes more and more clear, do I also notice something I wouldn't have known had I not been saved and while tears slowly start rolling down my cheeks, do my eyes also widen as I suddenly notice a shockingly dangerous and scary similarity between my killer – and one of the newly arrived teens.

"Hari's father is – is – is friends with – with – with a murderer? Wait, Jaurion Valivial used to be friends with Sirius Black, the man that supposedly betrayed him, yet Hari cares more for Snuffle than he does anyone else. Does – does that mean that – that Prince Valivial's other friend was the actual traitor? Did he kill them too?"  
And while I wonder if Hari knew of this and, if so, how long he knew of it and why he never spoke of it, do I then sigh as I suddenly get a moment of clarity and while I can sense the presence of my guard, the Elf ready to comfort me if need be, can I only think: "The king won't be happy when he reads about this."  
And while part of me wonders what the punishment to betrayal of royalty is in this country – and while another wonders if the traitor would have still committed his crime if he knew – do I again stand up, push the memory to the back of my mind and restart my jog, dashing for the cup and ready to get out of here.

"Out of the maze and back into Hari's life. And this time I'm going to do exactly what I should have done after we had been kidnapped. I'm going to prove that I'm an adult and the one responsible for his own near-death as well as one of, I can only guess, many who is ready to take responsibility and better their future."  
Yet while my mind sings in glee with these thoughts and while I happily dash for the goblet, again feeling a pull behind my navel as I touch it, do I pay little attention to the strange rat that has been following me since I came into this maze and that actually made a running leap in order to bite into my robe before I vanished.

* * *

 _ **And there we go.  
**_ _ **Wait, why is Peter in rat form? What motive could he possibly have to want to follow Cedric of all people? The answer? NO! He is not doing it out of loyalty to the Death Eaters. He will have his own little role in the next chapter and I promise, the reason will show why he was sorted into Gryffindor House.  
**_ _ **Now, next chapter will have Ginny and Luna, Peter and the Weasley Family. I might pair Ginny up with Luna, they definitely have a solid backstory, but I might just keep it to either a one-sided crush or a short-timed crush that has developed due to several crazy and traumatic experiences overwhelming the two girls.  
**_ _ **Like I said, Peter will definitely have a very valid reason for wanting to remain in rat form and the Weasleys – wow, that one might be very hard as I will have 6 characters in a single room, several of which who are known for both their temper and their sense of pride. And yes, Percy's betrayal will come up in that chapter.**_

 _ **Have a blast,  
**_ _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. As always, if you find any inconsistencies, grammar or spelling errors, let me know. Just please add a bit of the paragraph alongside the error. Thanks in advance.**_


	14. Exploring, Reliving And Conversating

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this will be the last chapter that will be hard for me to write for multiple reasons and after that it will be back to a few lighter topics such as Harry's revelation as the time-traveled grandson and Secondary heir to the throne before everyone goes back to finding a new room and continues reading the first book.  
**_ _ **Now, I will be honest, this arc of 4 chapters has skipped over a few characters: Merden and Adeline as well as Lindilwen. The reason for me skipping the first two is because their actions will be summarized next chapter, yet I have a bigger reason why I am skipping Lindilwen; namely her part deserves a chapter of its own.  
**_ _ **However while I do believe this, do I think I can get more out of this story if I were to have this whole thing with Lindilwen get stretched out over multiple chapters and have it become part of the story itself as the story goes on – which it is supposed to be as it will play an important role the longer Hari remains in the new present time.  
**_ _ **Okay, on with it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **In The Gardens  
**_ _ **Neville's POV**_

It has been so long since I saw an actual proper Greenhouse as the Carrows were firmly against those of Pureblood to lower themselves to menial tasks like Gardening and Cooking. Because of this do I almost feel like a little girl in a cloths store for the first time in her life when the king shows me the Royal Green Houses.  
Plants like the ones I raised at home, like the ones I got to raise under Professor Sprout, a few looking like ones I only ever got to read about and even ones I never got to find in even the rarest of tomes that my gran used to buy me for either my birthday or Christmas and all of it has been arranged with disordered beauty.  
I take a deep breath as I stand in the stone entrance of the Greenhouses, which are actually surrounded by a protective dome of magic and stone pillars instead of glass like the Greenhouses at Hogwarts and then the king says: "I know that glass blocks dangerous level of sunlight, but our wards are basically set to do the same thing.  
Plus, we have Earth, Wind and Water Elves taking care of these grounds along with several others across the kingdom on a daily basis, just like you saw at the Garden." Here I smile and then ask: "Would any of them be willing to take on an apprentice? I – I feel like I'm home again for the first time in a long while."

This seems to worry and amuse the king and I sigh as I say: "Hogwarts got taken over by High and Mighty Upstart Purebloods and it became forbidden for anyone other than Muggleborns to work in the Greenhouses. Actually, if it had been up to them, working in the Greenhouses was the only thing Muggleborns would be allowed to do."  
The king looks shocked and I sigh as I say: "I can't tell you much about your grandson, Sire, not without spoiling the upcoming books. I can, however, tell you what my last schoolyear was like." The man nods and then motions for something, making me look up and see an Elf with long flowing hair and bright eyes move over.  
The Elf bows and the king says: "Show this young man around your garden and test his skills. I will be around as he will be able to tell me what we must do to prevent the other world from becoming too dangerous to ever return back to." The Elf bows again and then motions me over to a small bit on the South Eastern corner.

I follow the elegant being, his looks making me ask: "Water elf, right?" And the Elf smiles at me before he asks: "What can you tell me of this plant?" And I look at a large round looking plant that has block-shaped leafs that are small and sun orange colored at the base and larger and turning more green further down the tip.  
"An Andres plant. On Earth it is known to grow in the very bottom parts of the planet, such as the southern parts of South America, Africa and the very bottom of Australia. There have been rumors that the plant had been found in Antartica, yet this was proven wrong as the plant that had been found there was the Colross flower.  
The Andres plants required three cups of water per day, preferably divided over the course of half an hour to an hour and usually flourishes when near daisies, hyacinths and trees coming from the African Plains. It prefers being slightly covered by the leafs of another tree, yet this is not required for it to grow to full bloom."

The elf seems shocked at my knowledge and I smile at him before he suddenly motions another Elf, this one as lean as he looks, yet with muscles slightly less hidden under its cloths and he seems to say something in Elven to the sturdier looking Elf, who nods and moves away. Then the king clears his throat and says:  
"My friend, please just let our young student work on whatever plants you believe he can handle. I would like to hear all about the dangers that could come to threaten the other world." The elf bows and then smiles at me as he motions for the Andres Plant, making me widen my eyes, before I send him a large smile.  
I then focus back on the gorgeous bit of flora and after a few minutes, do I suddenly hear a throat being cleared, making me turn red, yet instead of showing it, do I sigh and say: "Like I said, there had been a change in staff in my final year and the change had been ordered by Voldemort himself. And it hadn't been the only change he demanded.  
He had conquered the Ministry and set another person, one under his control through Imperius Curse in the seat of the Minister and used the man to bring out all kinds of laws and orders. And because the Ministry had been considered fallen, did barely anyone feel brave enough to really argue against the changes, regardless of what they were.

And trust me, the changes, orders and laws were horrifying. Muggleborns had to register themselves and prove in front of a court of others that they deserved to have magic. If they couldn't they were send to Azkaban for stealing magic. To make matters worse, was it Dolores Umbridge who was part of the court judging the Muggleborns."  
Here I shake my head, feeling the tears of concern and pain that I felt for all those months and fighting them back as I say: "She cared nothing for any of the people that were brought before her. She kept Dementors in the waiting area and in the courtroom and send people of all ages, even kids of four years and younger, to Azkaban."  
This shocks both the King and the two Elves that are now working alongside me and I show a very small smirk as I then say: "Then one day she got a taste of her own medicine and a lot of Muggleborns had gotten freed before they could be send to Azkaban. Rumors were that it was Harry, Ron and Hermione who did it."

This makes the three Elves smile and then, while hating that I have to do this, do I tell them the rest. Of the Carrows and their forms of Detention, of Dumbledore's Army and how it kept up resistance, of Snape and how he had become Headmaster and of everything other than the Final Battle, all the while focusing on the Andres Plant.  
The three Elves move around me as they listen, the Water and Earth Elf helping me with the Andres plant as well as other plants that are planted around the Andres Plant and the Earth Elf also helps the King with a small seat made of leafs and dirt, yet the man seems not to care for this as he has only ears for my tale.  
And the fact that someone my good friend is related to is so attentive to my tale and the way that his face shows his fear, concern and pain as he hears of the horrors that was my final year makes everything I have been through feel both like something worthy of greatness as well as lessens the pain I myself have felt for all this time.  
And just like I have heard so many times from other members of Dumbledore's Army while I tried staying strong for them and my friends, does it really indeed feel very relieving and emotionally rewarding to share my pain and so, the more I speak of the Carrows and their kind of Hogwarts, the more I start to smile peacefully.

 _ **Around The Castle  
**_ _ **Ginny's POV**_

"I can't believe this. The King said Luna, Collin and I would be guarded, yet I can barely spot him, even with how often I had to watch out for danger all year. I guess this is what Harry would have felt like had he been told ahead of time that he needed to be guarded." Goes through my head as we progress through the castle.  
For most part we have just moved ourselves to the outer edges of the castle and then started walking the rooms and hallways located in the outer walls of the castle, this mostly because it feels as if we are outside, yet also protected by powerful stone walls, something that feels much better here than it has all throughout our last year.  
"This feels like Hogwarts had felt until Voldemort took over." Goes through my mind and then Collin snaps another picture of a gorgeous drapery that shows a maiden in a long, gorgeous dress with long flowing golden hair, yet while the woman is dancing a gorgeous dance, do I feel confused by the frying pan in her hand.

Then again, there had been other draperies and paintings of people that had held one thing or another that had both amazed and confused me and Collin had taken a picture of them all as well as pictures of the outside country whenever we got either a floor higher or at another end of the castle and each time he would grin widely.  
Personally I am very, very glad to see my hyperactive friend smile like that again for the first time in over a year as it had been a very near miss for him on whether or not he could come to Hogwarts, yet luckily enough his entry to court had been shortly after the crazily rumored attack on Umbridge by Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
Because of this had his entry to the castle just been accepted on a technicality, yet the Carrows had definitely worked their hardest to break both him and his little brother and while I have no doubt that he is missing Dennis at this very moment, can I not help but just feel selfishly glad that he has been allowed to come back with us.

"You and Harry really are losing your future together." Luna suddenly tells me and I sigh as this had been something I had noticed myself as well after we got here and the whole thing with the flower that had been given to Harry had left me feel conflicted as it had left me hopeful, yet also worried for whether or not it would come to me.  
"Do you think I can find someone like him here?" I ask my longest and closest friend and the girl smiles at me as she says: "If you keep close to home, it will happen twice." Before she lets out a gasp of awe and shock at seeing the countryside from where we are, yet her words concern and confuse me more than they usually do.  
Yes, over the course of the last year Luna has definitely been getting more periods of time where she would make comments like this and as the year went on, more and more others in Dumbledore's Army came to trust in her sudden statements and believe in her wisdom, yet they still were left confused just as often.

I then look from her to Collin to the outside and think: "Keep it close to home? Does that mean I should keep an eye on all those who came with us? But I have been friends with all of them for so long. Could those feelings of friendship really change into feelings of love and romance? And could that actually happen – twice?"  
This makes me tilt my head as I had often heard about witches and wizards who sought more than one partner in life, yet mum had never really had a lot of good words to say about people like that and more often than not believed that the person just betrayed one of his partners with the other, even if they had officially bonded.  
This makes me feel worried about what mum will say when I let her know about this, but then I shake my head and think: "I don't even know who these two people will be. Plus, not all of Luna's statements had always come true to the full extend. Some of them just came partially true. I guess I better just wait and see."

I then pull away from the window and as we pass another corner, does our guard suddenly appear besides a chamber door and he says: "I'm truly sorry, My Ladies, my Lord, but this is as far as I am allowed to let you. After this room comes a corridor that allows entry only to he who wears the royal crown of the kingdom."  
Here we all nod as we had encountered similar corridors, chambers and rooms a few times before, yet not in such overdone consistency that we felt as if we weren't allowed anywhere and then the guard smiles and says: "However, I am quite confident that this chamber will be one that will bring you ladies great enjoyment."  
And when he opens the door, do I actually let a side of me out that I don't often let out because of having been raised alongside several rowdy boys and Luna and I let out high-pitched girlish screams as we see that the room is filled with the most gorgeous dress robes, dresses and other outfits I have ever seen, even at the Yule Ball.  
"Perhaps it would please you to try one of these out for when the Queen makes her announcement?" The guard then asks as he shows us a playful smile and while part of me wonders if he has led us here on purpose, do I seriously not care for this idea as I dash into the room with my best friend, squealing as I look at all this beauty.

 _ **Collin's POV (Warning: Crazy short)**_

"That guard definitely knows how to bring out Ginny's female side. Though I can't help but wonder if Luna's right? Is her relationship with Harry really slipping? Could it be that the flower that Harry received in Lotelle won't go to Ginny when he releases it? And does that – does that mean – that I have a chance?"  
Yet here I shake my head as I have given up on this crush of mine several years ago, only answering to its protective needs this last year as I felt that, a few times over the year, Ginny was letting her temper get ahead of her rationality, yet not once did I indulge myself in the desires I had been keeping hidden for years.  
Yet the idea of seeing Ginny in one of those dresses feels like some of my fantasies come true, yet – how do I get it to come true without letting her know about how I feel?" And then, as if she can read my mind, does Luna ask: "Collin, could you help us pick colors here?" And I smile widely as I move into the room myself.

 _ **In Their Room  
**_ _ **Arthur's POV**_

"There is just so much to talk about. Where does one begin?" I think to myself and just looking at the looks of those who had decided to join me – Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Percy – do I know that they are all worrying about the same thing and wondering the same question before Molly shocks me as she suddenly asks:  
"Do you think we can save them? This time round, I mean?" And even though she seems too scared of her own dreams to properly voice them, is it obvious that she really doesn't need to as all of our sons and even Fleur know what she is talking about and Bill says: "Seeing as how we only changed one event so far, I'd say so."  
And while the way that they all speak of this event without supplying the actual details really worries me, do I then sigh and say: "Listen everyone, I think we can all agree that, even if we go back to that world to defeat Voldemort, this world is now our home and we will work our hardest to find professions here."

Molly seems worried about this, yet my sons and daughter in law all nod in agreement and I say: "Then let also all agree that, even if our jobs make us stay in separate kingdoms, we spent at least one weekend a month all together and catch up." And this makes much happier faces nod at me in agreement before I sigh and say:  
"I know that Ron, Ginny and the twins are not here right now, so I suggest we use this time to speak of what kept us apart and what troubled us over the years, especially the years that led to everything we have been through, so we can have lightened hearts and have the calm mentality that they will need from us later on."  
To this Percy asks: "Does that include speaking of things one of us would want them to change?" And I nod and say: "Yes, but only voicing the desire. We will bring it up in depth when they join us." And Percy nods before Bill sighs and says: "If it's alright with everyone else, I'd like to go first." And we all nod as he says:

"I don't really have a whole lot to say about the last few years, but – that is mostly my own fault. I had forgotten that there was actually a year age difference between Ron and Ginny and while I had planned to see them both off – I – I don't even remember what made me have to give up on it, just that I couldn't make it.  
No, the first time I heard anything of my family was when they came to me and I – I feel terrible about that. I mean, I had already spend 2 years working to have a formidable reputation and I was earning plenty of money I could easily take several days off a year. Sometimes my human chief even fought my goblin chief over them.  
So why I didn't just take a few weeks off myself to take a Portkey home and be the big brother and eldest of the clan that I was born to be – I have no answers as to why I didn't do that. However, there is one thing I would like to get off my chest." And here he looks at the one person I was afraid he would look at as he says:

"Mum, I know I haven't been around as often as you would like to have me around, but – can you please accept that I am a 28 year old man with a wife and the experience to make my own decisions. Yes, I will make mistakes, any child, teen and adult will make them – but I'd like them to be my mistakes. Can you accept that?"  
And the woman sighs as she says: "I – I think I can work on it. I do agree that your age and experience are quite outstanding, but – I want to ask in return that you will accept that, when we do go back to that world, I will worry as if you were still my eleven year old boy as that was your age when that horrible war ended."  
Here Bill goes over to hug her and says: "I can more than accept that, mum. You lost your brothers in that war and we now know how that feels. Now we all have our brothers back and the others and I will do everything we can to stay safe, keep low from Death Eaters and protect those that we lost to their clutches."

And while Charlie, Percy and Fleur all nod in agreement with the eldest of my sons, does Molly shed a few tears before Charlie takes a deep breath and says: "If everyone's okay with it, I would like to finally do something I have long since realized I should have done when I first started; explain the duties that I have at my profession."  
And while this makes Molly bite her lower lip, do I myself smile as it's a little secret of mine that I did research into the profession myself when Minerva first told me about it being Charlie's dream after his Career Advice Meeting and while Molly goes to sit with me and Fleur joins Bill, does Charlie start and say:

"When I first started working at the Dragon Reserve, I only had one duty; eggs that had been neglected by their mothers and had been taken away by other handlers, to transport them to a special chamber and share the responsibility of looking after them with four other starter handlers until two days before hatching.  
From there I got raised up to watching over the eggs as they hatched, raising a few of the younglings a few days a week, keeping an eye on the younglings as they interacted with each other, training them to be ferocious and get accepted by their own kind and finally moving them, in a cage, to where their specie lived.  
I barely ever interacted with the larger groups and kinds, except for on two occasions; one was in Harry's first, yet I won't mention anything about it other than that it had been more than obviously raised by Hagrid as even Harry would not have gotten it as ferocious as it had been when we picked it up and during the Tournament.

Else, I never got in contact with large dragons simply because of one simple part of me that I have long since come to accept. As much as I know about Dragons and spells that can help calm and sooth – and if need be tranquilize – them, my magic just isn't strong enough to cast the required spells and get through their hides.  
I am not magically strong enough for such a responsibility and so I demanded my chief that he never upgrade me to such a position and when I was needed at Hogwarts, I demanded that everyone else be Top Rank Spell Casters of the Dragon Reserve as I didn't feel confident enough to otherwise handle either situation."

The man then looks at Molly, who has wide eyes as she hears all this and he says: "I never went for a job I knew I couldn't handle, mum, I knew my limits as well as my passions and desires and I've always done my best to mix them together." And instantly the woman has her arms around him, tears streaming down her eyes.  
Charlie himself has a huge smile on his own face and says: "I know I sometimes come home with burns and all, but they're usually from younglings that are ready to rejoin their specie. It's the only really dangerous aspect of my job and I always make sure to have plenty of potions against the burns ready at my home.  
I take care of myself, mum, I really do." And while the woman keeps crying softly, does she nod silently, this making the smile on my second eldest growing tenfold, while the rest of us smile as we watch this coming of understanding happen between the two, the argument itself maybe not all that great, yet having always been there.

Then Percy sighs and wants to open his mouth, yet I shake my head and say: "Promise you will speak of the issues we have gathered over the years one at a time and we can get there. Don't expect Ron, the twins or Ginny to go easy on you as you abandoned them when you argued with me and I will protect you when I feel they go too far.  
I'm not saying you don't deserve redemption or that you haven't already been punished, having been present when _it_ happened, I'm just saying that I know the other kids, Ron and the twins especially and the twins are just who they are; the twins. Plus, you may not know it, but Ron really looked up to you all the way until the argument.  
You left him alone more than you did any of us, so I will let him rage. In return, I think we best leave all the other problems that our family caused each other in regards to our escalating argument between us, can you agree on that Percy?" And while the young man looks down, does Molly suddenly speak up and say:

"Arthur, that is totally uncalled for. He came back to us. He apologized. He saw Fred get killed. Why can't –?" And then Percy proves me he is my son full and through as he says: "Because I deserve it. Because dad is right. Because I shouldn't have just expected the others to side with dad without talking to them myself.  
I did that and with it I abandoned them and disregarded their rights as individuals. And because of that, do I deserve it if they have a go at me. Besides, seeing how so many others have been proven to have made mistakes even when we don't expect them, I'm sure I'll have some of my own mistakes pointed out as well."  
And when Molly wants to speak up, does Percy interrupt her and say: "And that's good. That is why these books are here. To make us realize that we have made mistakes and help us learn from them. How else are Harry and his family supposed to be good leaders and how else are we supposed to save the other world from war?"

And while everyone smiles at the third of my sons, Bill and Charlie's smiles proving that this is the Percy they believe they grew up with and that they are happy to see returned after all these years, does Fleur then shock us straight out of our skins as she asks: "Is this a bad time to announce that I might be pregnant?"

And she renders us speechless.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, so the whole thing with the Weasleys may not have been as elaborate as I had wanted or you guys expected, but I felt it would be best to just flesh Bill and Charlie out a little, have Percy acknowledge at least his first real mistake in regards to the family and that he might have made more before then.  
**_ _ **The reason I did so is because we only have Diagon Alley before we get our first meeting with the Weasleys and I feel that is just a much better place to start pointing out the mistakes made by more than just Percy. And yes, I will be using this series to help certain characters redeem themselves, emphasizing the word**_ _ **some**_ _ **.  
**_ _ **Okay see yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	15. The Announcement And The Book

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter, originally, was planned to just focus on Merden and Adeline and them preparing the people of Ariador for the announcement, but even if I did, had Queen Amyna make the announcement and had Harry – and maybe James – make a small speech, it would still make for a very, very short chapter.  
**_ _ **Because of that did I decide to have this chapter make the characters return to the reading and to be honest, seeing as how this chapter is about Harry discovering the magical world, I think that it will really make for a happier change of pace compared to the slightly down-hearted atmosphere of the last few chapters.  
**_ _ **Okay, let's go,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Later that Afternoon  
**_ _ **The upper castle floors  
**_ _ **Merden's POV**_

Getting everything ready for the great announcements of the Queen in regards to Prince Hari and Crown Prince Jaurion was made a little easier thanks to how, yesterday, many of the city's people had already seen the King and two people who – to the people – looked very much like the king and so they got intrigued.  
And then for them to hear that there would be an announcement by the Queen in regards to the Royal family had made practically all of the Capital move themselves from their homes and over to the huge plaza that is surrounded by the houses of those who work in or around the castle on a daily basis and to even try and fight for seats.  
This is where the hard part came in as I had to instantly call on the guards of the castle, yet even with them keeping peace, had I had to take center stage myself and told everyone that they were much too early and that the Queen herself was still preparing as well as entertaining the guests the people saw entering the castle yesterday.

This had made many of those who had rushed for the plaza the minute they heard of the announcement as me why they weren't informed, yet Adeline had set them right with the retort that they had rushed at the plaza upon hearing about the announcement, but hadn't stayed for me to tell them when it would come.  
Those that had tried to place the blame with me had felt a little guilty and yet, after this I had focused myself on something else they may not like, but that is nothing but proper to take care of and I had made contact with the other countries around Ariador and asked them if they could send either their own royals or representatives.  
And to my great glee had the Time, Air, Water and Music Elves send their royals, whereas the Fire, Earth, Guard and Empathy countries had send their representatives, but they would be send with the request that His Majesty would visit to arrange for a meeting between their royals and him and his family at earliest convenience.

By now the Queen, Crown Prince Jaurion and Prince Hari have returned from the visiting tailor and Ladies Ginny, Luna and Lord Collin have brought everyone else to the rooms that was filled with dresses and dress robes for them to wear and all of them look absolutely amazing thanks to some last minute care from the staff.  
All of them look royal, even those that are just friends of the royal line and I nod in agreement to how wonderful they look, even if the prince, some of the Weasleys, Snuffle, Lupin and Collin seem to feel slightly uncomfortable with how they look and others like Crown Prince Jaurion and the Malfoys look as if they dress like this every day.  
"The difference in upraising between the Crown Prince and the Prince is definitely visible just by looking at their behavior." I think to myself and then say: "Your Grace, all of your citizens, the royals of the Time, Air, Water and Music kingdoms and the representatives of the Fire, Earth, Guard and Empathy kingdoms await your speech."

The regal woman nods and I step aside with my head bowed in respect as I let her pass, her robes having extravagant details, embroidery and an extra-long train to further emphasize her royal status and just the sight of her on the balcony causes an uproar of loving shouts and honoring screams from the public below.  
The Queen smiles at this and then lets it go on just long enough for it to be considered polite before she raises her hand gently to silence them and the way that the crowd instantly listens and quiets down proves that, even with her and the king having been gone for the better part of 2 decades, the loyalty of the people is still strong.

"My sweet kingdom and my beloved people. Seventeen, almost eighteen years ago my husband – your King – and I left this incredible world in order to – as selfish as it sounds – have the main privilege of spoiling our son – your Crown prince – as much as we desired. Now we return to you – with a grown up crown prince."  
And with that, while I can easily spot a single drop of nervous sweat rolling down his left temple, does Crown Prince Jaurion move over to stand beside his mother, a small hue of embarrassment showing on his cheekbones when the crowds again erupt into shouts and screams as they voice their glee at his return.

Here I see future Princess Lindilwen shake her head, making me wonder how she cannot see that this is not the same arrogant boy she has grown up with over the last few years and then Lord Severus hums and says: "That hue is definitely what I expected of the Potter I have been bullied by the last few years. And yet –."  
Here he turns to Prince Hari and says: "His son is standing right there, so it really is him, incredibly enough." And while this seems to turn the sense of disbelief Princess Lindilwen seems to emit into one of confusion, does the Queen then again silence the crowd below before she steps back and nods at her son.  
Jaurion looks a little confused for a minute, but then seems to understand her silent message and he nods back at her before he takes a deep breath and say: "Ladies and Gentlemen of Ariador. Members of my kingdom, your royal highnesses and royal representatives. I speak here and now in name of my father and myself.

And the first thing I want to say is aimed at all those who have ruled this incredible world in the name and spirit of my parents and it is this; _thank you_. Thank you for going on where my parents left off, thank you for keeping this world as incredible as I see it before me, thank you for all of your hard work, dedication and effort."  
This alone seems to shock and astonish Princess Lindilwen and causes the crowds to erupt into polite applause, the sounds causing the hue to increase a little before Prince Jaurion regains himself and says: "However, it was not on recommendation of my parents that I came here. I came here on the request of Lord Merden."  
And while this makes me turn a little red myself, does Prince Jaurion take a deep breath and say: "Lord Merden was approached by his future self – who originated from 1998 – and he partook on the adventure set by his future self. And by doing so, he has shown me an official promise for the future of our incredible kingdom.  
Ladies and gentlemen, Elves of all kinds and all those who have done my parents proud, I myself am proud to present you, my son Hari Jaurion Valivial, Prince of Ariador." And while it's clear that the young prince feels very uncomfortable to be put in the spotlight like this, does he then clear his face of nervousness and walk over.

And as he comes to stand with his father, are my eyes wide as the boy is actually looking like the epitome of polite tranquility and royal professionality and I can't help but think: "How – how did he transform like that?" Yet then I see Lady Hermione and Lord Ronald smile at their friend and then Lady Hermione says:  
"That is Hari alright. Always showing a brave, ever-accepting face whenever he is out in public and feeling like he needs to give hope and trust to those that look up to him." Here she shakes her head and says: "He only had to really do that for a single year and still – that one year made him such a professional, it's incredible."  
And at this I give her right before Jaurion takes a single step back, giving center stage to his son before Hari takes a deep breath himself and this alone is enough to make the crowds below quiet down as they all give of a sense of excitement over hearing what the son of their Crown Prince could have to say.

Hari then looks at them all and smiles with kind love, the kind of love a brother would show their baby sister and says: "My fellow Elves, I am Hari Jaurion Valivial, yet I have known myself as Harry James Potter for practically my whole life. And under that name, I believe, I have grown into someone to be proud of.  
I have my flaws, I have my strengths and – at this point in time – all I can do is promise you all is that I will fight my flaws, use my strengths and do my best for the sake of this gorgeous world. I may not have been raised alongside you all, but now that I am here, I am most, most excited to become part of your lives and world.

 _If_ you'll have me." And with that, without waiting for a response, does Hari turn himself around and walk away from the balcony, Crown Prince Jaurion looking at him with a huge, open-mouthed smile on his face, yet what is even more amazing is how Prince Hari swirls his royal cape to swirl behind him as he turns and walks.  
The boy leaves the stage on top of the balcony and as he does, as the last of him disappears from view from the point of view of the people below, does an earthquake of sound almost erupt from the plaza below as the citizens, royals and representatives shout and scream their incredible approval of the Secondary Heir to the Throne.  
Hari himself even seems shocked to hear this as he has turned around with the swiftness of an Air Elf, his whole demeanor back to his old self and now expressing great shock over the reaction to his speech before Crown Prince Jaurion walks in and says: "I think I might need to go back there and forfeit my right to the throne.

Seems the people have chosen their next ruler already." And this makes Crown Prince Hari hit himself on the head with a guilty smile as he says: "I really hope you're not serious on that, cause I am far from ready from keeping up a front like that for longer than necessary. Not yet at least, it's just one of my current flaws."  
Here his father laughs and says: "Don't worry, kiddo, I wasn't planning on it. Trust me, I could easily tell that you were showing off a side of yourself that you don't show to the world all that willingly and while I am proud, do I not feel like it would be wise to push such a responsibility on you – at least not yet, I'd say."  
And here both Hari and most of his friends sigh in relief as he says: "Thanks Jaurion. To be honest, pushing responsibilities onto me for reasons that even they themselves didn't agree with was something that happened to me a few too many times in my old timeline for me to be comfortable with, so I really appreciate that."

At this Crown Prince Jaurion nods with a worried look on his face and then Adeline says: "Your Grace, the representatives of the Fire, Earth, Guard and Empathy kingdoms came with the message of their royals that they hope either you or His Majesty will contact them with possible plans for them to meet with the new Royal Family."  
The Queen nods, whereas Hari cringes in fear that he will be forced into his previous persona again sometime soon and then the queen makes him smile gratefully and says: "Please give them a further explanation into the mission given to you by your Future self and tell them we will contact them after the first book."  
Here I bow as I can see how this arrangement can be considered a win-win situation for the young Prince as it will give him some more reprieve between now and next time he will have to adorn the persona as well as give him the chance to get used to said persona and then the king says: "Now let's go find a new reading room."  
And while I take my leave from the group, do they leave the balcony and the still cheering crowd behind and as I move myself down to speak to the representatives and calming down the public, does only one thought go through my mind: "I hope you can make that persona yours, My prince, that or find a life you can be happy with."

* * *

 _ **The Center Tower  
**_ _ **King Hendros' POV**_

It seems my grandson is greatly underestimating himself. He believes that the way he behaved in front of the crowd was but a persona he created for the sake of the people of Magical England during his own war, yet I could tell that he was more like becoming one with the part of him that recognizes his royal heritage.  
"He is a born prince, he's just been raised in such a different kind of environment and with so many other responsibilities that he instinctively pushes down on any part of him that could have to take any more regal responsibility. He just wants to have fun. I may wonder why he desires that so badly, but who am I to deny him this wish?"

Goes through my mind as we again move up the spiraling staircase as Hermione had told us it would be best to keep the reading to the private quarters and that keeping it to the tower would give some of us the chance to retreat from the reading if we feel uncomfortable or incapable of reading or listening to certain chapters.  
I had felt a little hesitant on whether or not we should really make it so that some of the future group wouldn't be reading all the books, yet when Hari had told us that most of it took place at Hogwarts, did I agree that there would definitely be parts in the story that the other group had already experienced for themselves.  
Hari had then promised that he would be present for as many chapters as possible and again I had seen a part of him that others may think is just his hero-side, yet I recognize it as a royal loyalty to the people and again I feel that I need to help Hari have fun and make him realize he is more of a royal prince than he believes himself to be.

Then, one floor under where the guests are sleeping do I feel the castle actually respond to my presence and to the shock of many does the door to this floor open by itself, making me nod and say: "The castle has spoken. Let's find a room we can all be comfortable in. The reading is best off continuing as quick as possible."  
The others nod and Jaurion asks: "Has the castle been known to do this, dad?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, it did this a lot of times when I was growing up, though it did that more to answer to my own adventurous nature without letting me be endangered by my own home. It usually made sure I didn't fall down stairs and whatnot."  
This seems to amaze the younger man and then Amyna hums and says: "Unless I am mistaken, I do believe that there is a huge aula like room somewhere on this floor." And my eyes widen as I remember that room before I motion her to lead us there. Amyna smiles at me, the smile melting my heart and then does as said.

We move around the hallway and then, as we walk, does Hermione look around confused and say: "I thought we were in a round tower, are we not?" And I smile at her as Amyna says: "Actually, dear, the entire castle is enchanted by one of the first humans who came here and chose to stay here. Its enchantment is millennia old."  
"Wait, are you saying this whole place is under an Extension charm?" Hermione asks shocked and I say: "Yes, and just before he himself passed to the next realm – as we Elves call it – he tweaked his own enchantment. As long as Wind Elves take care of one part of the castle, the enchantment gets powered by their care.  
This is why most Wind Elves work in the gardens, those are all stationed either around or inside the castle and thus make it so that their care is well divided over the entirety of the castle and thus the whole castle gets to keep hold of its enchantment." The girl looks amazed and then Amyna stops at a door and says:

"Here we are." And when we move through the door, do I feel like taking a deep breath as this room has very often been used to help calm down problems between different kingdoms, yet it was also often occupied by me and mine after a hard day of work, both when I was Crown Prince and when I myself took the crown.  
The room is a gorgeous mirage of the colors that represent the eight nations of our kingdom and while the floor and ceiling have earthy tones and the walls are made of a soft sky blue color are the furniture decorated in all the other colors; red for fire, blue for water, silver for guard, gold for empathy, black for music and bronze for time.  
"This aula looks incredible." Molly Weasley gushes and I say: "It's usually used for either the relaxation of the Royal family or to dispute argument between our kingdom and the other royals. To be honest, I practically grew up in this room and I definitely spent a lot of time here with Amyna when she was pregnant."

"I think I even gave birth to Jaurion here, didn't I?" Amyna asks and suddenly I look at one of the walls of the room, the room itself shaped like a cylinder, yet with small alcoves and hidden corners here and there, which are covered by either drapes, cushions, small fireplaces a few low coffee tables and windowsills.  
I then look at the one alcove that has a nest made of cushions, blankets and pillows with a fireplace to one side of the alcove and a large window on the other side and as I speak, can I actually see what happened there almost 18 years ago. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. And after you and Jaurion had rested up, we took our Port Key to England."  
Here Amyna moves over to lie her head on my shoulder with her arms wrapped around mine and she whispers: "My fondest memory of this room. I love that the castle guided us here to make new ones – with both our son and our new grandson." And this makes Jaurion, who had started blushing, as well as Hari smile widely at us.

We then all move over to the center of the room and there Lupin puts the whole set of books on a small wooden three-legged stool before he pulls the top one off and asks: "So, is there anything else we should know about this room before we start reading?" At this Amyna and I nod and I happily tell him and say:  
"The alcoves and window sills that are black colored or has a black overtone in the furniture have the magic of Music Elves covering them in case my family came here and wanted some private time. They can be used for those who do not want to read along in certain chapters. Also, the staircase you see over there –."  
And I motion for the earthen tone colored staircase on the left of the room and say: "Is enchanted to recognize whoever walks it and leads directly to each of our own bedrooms, yet its top is also enchanted with privacy spell so even Amyna and I need to be separate when we want to both enter our joined chamber."  
Here everyone nods and then Hari smiles at us and says: "I know that the next chapter will have a few Dursley references, but I really think it should be either of you or Jaurion who should read next." To this we smile and then I say: "Well, you are my grandson, so I'd be happy to." And I happily take the book from Lupin and start to read.

 _ **Diagon Alley  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 66 – PS**_

"I know how that feels." Both Sirius and Snuffles then say and the two look at each other shocked, yet Hari sighs and says: "Something tells me the two of you aren't talking of the same event." And Sirius asks: "The 27th of December 1976?" Yet Sirius shakes his head and says: "20th of July 1993." And this makes those of his group cringe.  
We all look at them and Snuffles says: "It was the first day after I escaped the method that kept me from Hari for all those years." And to my confusion does his confusing hint make Remus cringe even harder, making me look at the younger boy, yet the teenage wolf shakes his head at me with pleading eyes and I nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 66 – PS**_

"Talk about a natural premonition." Luna suddenly says and when we look at her, does she say: "The weather made everything chummy and wild in nature. That really does describe everything you have been through over the years, doesn't it Hari?" And the boy seems to think about this before he sighs and smiles at her.  
Yet the smile alone is so filled with resigned acceptance it makes my heart weep with worried care for the young boy just like it did when I first laid eyes on him and saw the sheer disbelief that shone in his eyes as he looked at my son for what was clearly the first time in so long. Yet I shake my head at this memory and just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 66 & 67 – PS **_

"Is – he trying to teach Hari about the Magical world or – is he just being lazy?" Sirius asks tentatively and Luna answers: "Just lazy." And while Hari glares at her, does she look back and say: "Your loyalty does not beat my sense of honesty." And while this makes their friends snicker softly, do I just continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 67 – PS**_

"You know, if you heard him like that, it almost sounds as if he has experience going to visit new Muggleborn or Muggle-Raised students and staying overnight or something." My darling wife then says and Lucius snorts as he says: "That better not be true or it would be a horrible case of lazy oversight by the staff."  
"Why would you say that?" Hari asks and the younger teen gazes at him, proving he hadn't expected a response seeing how little they know each other, yet he still answers and says: "One of the qualities that is required of a Head of House is knowing all the ins and outs of what to speak about when it comes to new students.  
Hagrid, for all his intents and purposes, does not seem like the person who would take the time to study things like politics, gold, finances, what books need reference materials, why one should take this trunk over the other; basically many things that make a new found student dependent on the one guiding them around.

Now I will say that, by doing this, they increase the chance for Purebloods to keep the upper hand and for things to remain the same on a much easier level, yet at the same time, do I feel it is one fault in the teachers' choice of acts and decisions that even I find unforgivable. And that is not because it currently involves royalty."  
Here we all nod and Luna says: "Hagrid is a nice man, but he definitely needs to stick to the simple jobs that need brawn instead of brain. It's why his problems in my second were as big as they were. He just wasn't cut for the job." And while it seems as if her words only further irritate my grandson, do I nod at them all and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 67 – PS**_

"Elensia, be a dear and fetch the box on my vanity table, please." My beloved wife suddenly asks of one of the Water Elves that usually hang around this room in hopes of serving us while inside and the Elf bows before flowing out of the room at a hurried pace, her movement causing many of those around me to get wide eyes.  
"And that is why most servant Elves around here are Water Elves. They may be high up in the air, but they can move so fluently it makes for faster serving of simple tasks. We use Wind Elves when we need something from outside the tower, Fire Elves to keep all rooms we are in at the right temperature and Earth Elves to do heavy chores."  
"It – it all sounds so – demeaning." Hermione says, shocking me again before Hari groans and says: "Hermione, I'm as much in for Elven rights as you are, but for Morgana's sake! Accept that we live in a world that bases its lifestyle more or less on the Victorian era and that this is what makes people, even the servants, happy."

"Hari, how can you just –?" Hermione wants to ask, yet it seems as if Hari has heard her argue about this before as he interrupts her and snaps: "Because I don't feel like changing millennia of tradition, thank you!" And the girl looks shocked at how sharp and angered Hari sounded, yet Hari himself seems shocked as well.  
"You are growing into your heritage a lot quicker than you seem to have expected. I take it you are very protective by nature, sweetling?" My wife asks and Hari nods before he whispers: "I – I just can't stand it when – when someone hurts or – or attacks something or someone I – that I deeply care about or believe in."  
Here I nod and say: "And Elves have been protective by nature since the very first Elf was ever born, so it stands to reason that, now that you are growing to accept who you are in this world, your own natural sense of protecting is getting an extra boost to it." To which most of Hari's friends chorus: "Oh Ariador, spare us!"

And Hari glares at his friends before Hermione asks: "Was – was I really – really trying to –?" And the way she sounds so confused about herself makes Hari look at her with guilt in his eyes, whereas I can't help but notice how Lindilwen seems to be fighting off the urge to glare at Hari as if he were Jaurion pulling a prank.  
"Hermione –." Hari says, but then Amyna gently stops him with a raised hand and says: "Maybe now is a good time for you to read that book I gave you last night, dear." And Hermione nods, yet still sends Hari a loving smile making my grandson sigh relieved before he smiles back and while the girl moves away, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 67 & 68 – PS **_

Yet here I have to stop as Hermione actually snorts in her book and Ron laughs as he asks: "Hey, why didn't you give us that warning? Forgot about it or something?""YOU MESSED WITH GOBLINS?" Remus asks shocked and Hari shouts back: "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Shocking him and making me read on concerned.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 – PS**_

"Sounds like Dumbledore might be behind why Hagrid sounded so used to explaining magic stuff to Muggle-raised." Lucius mutters but then Severus snorts and says: "Either that or Hagrid just got used to it after having so many students that are like Potter and Lupin visit him." And the Snake alumni nods in agreement as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 & 69 – PS **_

"My old motorbike, perhaps? I don't really recall ever getting back." Snuffles then mutters and Lupin nods as he says: "Hagrid told me he still had it after – well – that night. He also told me he moved it away when – well – when trouble of the worst kind hit the fan." This shocks all those of us from the present time and Lucius asks:  
"What kind of trouble?" And Hari answers: "The trouble where the new chief in command is someone you believe to be on your foe's side, when before you believed him to be on your side." Yet while the others seem slightly disgruntled with how Hari said that, do I notice Draco looking at Severus as it is said.  
This makes me look at the young teen myself and I wonder: "What could his role be in all this? Will he be there as Hari goes through his supposed trials? Was he one of the reasons Snuffles never really got close to Hari? Did he perhaps kill one of the souls that got saved as the others travelled back?" And I read on as I wonder on this.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 69 – PS**_

"Only those who truly have something to hide would hide it behind a ferocious beast." My wife then snarls, me smiling at her as dragons at the Black vaults had always caused for friction between her and my in-laws and then I hear Ron mutter: "If only she knew." Sending a knowing look at his best friend as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 69 – PS**_

"Unless you escape like little ol' Hari did." The twins then chorus and again those of the present look at him greatly shocked before Hari turns red and says: "Trust me, those Goblins wouldn't have wanted this in their vaults anyway. I was doing them a favor." And while William snorts at this, do I read on with a soft snicker.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 69 – PS**_

Here even I sigh as I have been of the belief for some years now that the Ministry has been handling this war with Voldemort in all the wrong ways and I mutter: "Hate to admit it, but I give him right. That Ministry seems to fill up with more and more nincompoops the more time passes, even now." Yet to this Hari says:  
"Trust me grandpa, a Ministry like ours – I doubt yours is even half as bad." To which Sirius asks: "Didn't Crouch just recently propose that bill for Aurors to use the Unforgivables?" To which the rest of us nod and yet Hari says: "Even Crouch wouldn't send – eh – never mind, Crouch would, but your current Minister probably not."

And while I wonder what Hari wanted to say – and while he looked at Snuffles when he changed his mind – does Lindilwen ask: "Do what?" And Hermione snarls from her book: "Send 32,000 people to Azkaban for _stealing magic_." Making the girl who asked the question get wide eyed while the rest of us feel beyond flabbergasted.  
"Your Ministry did – WHAT NOW?" Sirius asks and Hari answers: "Yeah, and that was the Ministry in Voldemort's time. Before he came back, we had a Ministry that send people to Azkaban to be seen doing something, send other people to Azkaban without trial and send Dementors to Hogwarts and call it a _protection measurement."  
_ This shocks all of us even more and I whisper: "And I thought our Ministry was doing things bad because of Crouch's crazy proposition. Who the heck is in charge in your time?" And Ron wants to answer, yet Hari stops him and says: "I'm pretty sure Hagrid is about to mention him." Making me turn back to the book instantly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS**_

"Cornelius –." Jaurion whispers and Sirius finishes: "Fudge?" Before the two share a glance and burst out laughing, shocking Hermione from her reading with a yelp and making Amyna shake her head as she looks at the two before I look down and say: "I think Hagrid agrees with you boys." Before I read the next part.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS**_

"Oh yea, that's fudgy-ball, alright." Sirius wheezes and the twins ask: "Fudgy-ball?" To which the teen shrugs and says: "A nickname we gave him. He always tries to roll through his classes, but you only need to look at how he holds his wand to know he sucks at it. Heck, at sometimes he makes Filch look like a proper wizard – _Filch!"  
_ Here even I shake my head as I never considered that man a proper wizard, yet alone a worthy member of the Hogwarts staff and then Hari sighs as he says: "Well, he definitely didn't improve over the years." And the resigned way that all the others nod in agreement actually make me worry for the Ministry of the future as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS**_

"Well, I guess you can call that the short version of it." Sirius mutters, looking a little baffled and then the twins speak up, one of them saying: "That's Hagrid for you." Before the other goes on and says: "Nice and simple." And even Lucius, who I know is no fan of Hagrid, nods in agreement with the duo as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS**_

"That sounds like you, dad." Charlie then laughs and the man turns red with a huge smile on his face before he kids back: "Why do you think Hagrid and I get along so well?" And all of us, bar Severus and Lucius, laugh at this and while I find it slightly shocking that even Draco is hiding a few snickers behind a hand, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS**_

"Uhm, excuse me, your Grace?" Ron suddenly asks and when my wife nods at him, does he ask: "You – ehm – might not like me asking this right now, but – well – what was the craziest pet one of your people ever had?" And this question – as well as its timing – does indeed worry me quite a bit as my wife hums and says:  
"Well, I would have to say – ehm – I do believe it was a – ah, it was this one time, just two years after I myself took the crown, that one of the Earth Elves tried using a Life Debt owed to his family by a family of Wind Elves to claim the youngest member of the Wind Elf family as their family pet. That really was just plain crazy."  
And this seems to actually shock Ron before he mutters: "Wow, that Elf actually outdid Hagrid in crazy-ass beliefs in pets." And both his two best friends as well as Draco nod in solemn agreement, but then Hari looks at Ron and says: "And yet, Hagrid was more inconsiderate once." And Ron shudders as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 To 72 – PS**_

And as I read this part, does the Water Elf return from its task and my wife smiles at her as she turns to Hari and asks: "Hari dear, is it true that you – even after visiting Gringotts – wondered what Jaurion and Lindilwen left you?" And when Hari shrugs before nodding, does she say: "Allow me to show you an example."  
And she accept the simple looking box that has small plain crystals on each side of the box, yet when she opens it, do the mouths of both my grandson as well as several of his friends drop to the cushions they are sitting on as the box actually loses a few of the jewel embedded bracelets and rings that are held inside.  
The inside of the box is also inlaid with yellow, red and blue gems against a soft pink background and the whole thing is filled to the brim and beyond with bracelets, anklets, rings, necklaces, broches, badges, crowns, ringlets and other pieces of jewelry, of which at least three quarter of them are embedded with precious gems.  
My wife then picks up the fallen rings and bracelets and puts them back before closing the box, clasping the lid as she says: "And that is just the box of gifts your father has been giving me since he first started crushing after me." Shocking even Jaurion and Lucius into having them end up with dropped mouths and wide eyes.

Amyna then puts the box away and says: "The reason that box is on my vanity table is because I have made it tradition to wear at least one piece every day. The gems inside the box are also enchanted to be in constant connection with another box back at Earth. Through this I have access to all these gifts regardless of where I reside.  
However, while the Potters may be only a name created for the Royal family to hide under on Earth, but that does not mean that they don't have at least a few vaults under that name in the other world. There is, however, a contract with the Goblins that, if for any reason, the royals decide to remain in Ariador, all treasure returns there.  
Including Goblin made gold and other items." This seems to shock Hari and Ron the most and then Ron asks: "May I ask something? Was Godric Gryffindor – was he by any chance – related to the king?" And while I am quite sure this will shock them quite badly, do I say: "He was my great-grandfather, actually."  
And I get proven right as the boy's eyes widen even more before he groans and says: "I don't think I have ever wished you knew of your royal heritage any more than I do now, mate." And Hari himself seems to feel just as annoyed and resigned as his best friend sounds, yet he also looks slightly angry and he whispers:

"I will get my inheritance back." Making me wonder what he could possibly mean, yet Jaurion seems to get it as his eyes are wide and he asks: "Wait, you know where the Legendary sword of Godric Gryffindor is?" And this shocks even me as Godric died in a journey to Earth, yet hid the sword just before he was killed.  
Since then no one has been able to find it and while both my grandfather, father and I had worked our hardest in attempts to find it and then Hari says: "I know where it is and what's more, both Neville, Ron, Hermione and I managed to make use of it several times over the last year." Shocking me and Jaurion asks:  
"Where is it?" Yet Hari smiles and says: "Somewhere safe." Making his dad glare at him, yet Hari smiles and says: "Jaurion, I first find the sword in my second. Had I not found it until later I would have told you, but for now –." And while Jaurion sighs, does he still nod in understanding and I smile at them as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 72 & 73 – PS **_

"May I ask why the Magical Reversal Squad or the Obliviators haven't been on his tail yet?" Lucius suddenly asks and Hari answers with a question: "Remember what I told you about my time's Ministry?" Making the young man groan whereas Amyna and I share a concerned look together before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 73 – PS**_

"Those places all sound so fascinating." Arthur happily exclaims and then Hermione says: "Cinemas and hamburger restaurants have definitely become a crazy like hype amongst the teenage population across the world. Not surprising a Muggle Raised like Hari would notice them." And her friend smiles at her as he says:  
"Maybe so, but I've never been to either of them." Shocking his friend before Amyna says: "Well, they aren't hamburgers, but still considered _fast food_ here in Ariador and they might not show those famous Disney things, but actual memories from great heroes of the past, but – perhaps a trip for the future between grandma and grandson?"

Yet the shocked look that crosses Hari as he responds to her breaks my heart in two as it proves the boy was just kidding around with her friend with the belief that his silent plea would go unanswered, which only further makes me wonder what made a free spirit like Snuffles never partake in an activity like that with his godson.  
And then Hari makes me almost tear up at how pure and kind his soul is as he tentatively asks: "Can – can – can Jaurion – can he come too?" And yet Amyna only sends Jaurion a questioning look, leaving the decision up to him, to which Jaurion smiles and says: "Count me in." Making his son and mother smile as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 73 – PS**_

Here I see Severus, Lucius and even Draco looking skeptical, even if Draco seem the least skeptical of the three and then Hari shrugs and says: "I think it depends on how you look at Hagrid. When you look at him with the eye of someone raised like royalty, he might not mean much, but if you look at him with a more – common eye –."  
Yet while this makes Severus raise an eyebrow at the boy, do Draco and Lucius seem to accept the notion, yet Lindilwen seems to notice her friend's disbelief and says: "It also depends on whether or not you feel as if you even have anything in common with him in the first place or not. If your interests don't match –."  
And while Hari seems thoughtful about this, does he then look at Luna and say: "I'm not sure I agree with that." But then Luna says: "Hagrid and I do care for different creatures, Hari." And with that does the boy seem to accept his mother's notion, yet while I can tell that this seems to annoy the young redhead, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 73 – PS**_

"The sign above the door is actually inlaid with Intention Gems that scan each and every passerby for whether or not they want to enter the place and also whether or not they even know the name of the pub. If not, it does indeed make the space between the book and record shop look too small for them to actually notice."  
"So it's like a Fidelius charm?" Hermione asks, only for Amyna asks: "Who on Earth told you about that ancient technique?" Shocking us all and Snuffles asks: "Ancient?" To which I answer: "My father is even younger than that spell and he turned 732 years old." Shocking the others, yet then Hari shocks my wife and me as he says:  
"But – but – but – but mum and dad used it to go down under when they wanted to protect me and – and the Order hid their Headquarters under it during our last war." This shocks us both and then I say: "Then it seems the magical world will be experiencing a magical regression in spell knowledge in the next few years.

And Jaurion, I better hear that this stays with your son's late father and not you in this timeline, you hear me young man? That spell is ancient, its structure has a good dozen rune-based loopholes as the spell itself is seriously based on nothing more than the intent of the caster and the power of the belief the target has in their Keeper."  
And while Jaurion looks at me shocked, does Snuffles then slap himself on the head and mutter: "No wonder neither of those two spells actually worked. He wasn't even their primary choice and the Order had one serious doubt in Albus in regards to his choices. Those spells were just waiting to be ripped apart. Ugh."  
And while this makes me hate how the man feels, does this make Lindilwen tremble as she asks: "Bla – Snuffles, how long did – did our future selves last?" And yet the look that crosses Snuffles' face makes the girl blanch and gasp before she says: "Wait, I – I'm sorry. I – I didn't – I – I should have – I'm so sorry."  
Yet Snuffles proves that he really cares for her as he shakes his head and whispers: "A week." Shocking her again and Jaurion asks: "Say what?" And while his voice sounds like it resembles an Org, does Snuffles mutter: "A week. That – _he_ kept your secret for one week." And while Jaurion looks devastated, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 73 & 74 – PS **_

Here Hari sighs and says: "Grandpa, brace yourself. You are about to read exactly why I hate the spotlight and having any connection to anything famous – well, anything famous that is related to anything I don't for the full 100% know I did myself." And while this makes me worry for what I am about to read, do I still read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 74 – PS**_

"Wait, did that just say _everyone_?" Jaurion asks and Remus goes on: "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but – shouldn't Hari's fame have died out some – I don't know – 5 to 7 years ago? I mean, didn't it happen 10 years ago?" And Hari mumbles: "Long live Magical decision making." His snarky tone making me read on, feeling troubled.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 74 & 75 – PS **_

"They do realize that they are talking to an eleven year old boy who had been raised in the Muggle world for over a decade, right?" Lucius asks with a heavy sneer to his voice and Hari answers: "I repeat my earlier statement. Long live Magical Decision making." Yet when the young man looks at him curiously does he say:  
"Particularly on what to recognize and what to ignore." And instantly the blonde's eyes show his understanding, whereas I hear Amyna groan in resignation and mutter: "Not just a regression in magical knowledge then, it seems." And both I and my grandson and his friends nod in great empathy before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 75 – PS**_

And instantly two things happen. Percy, Neville, Draco, Cedric and the twins all groan in despair, yet at the same time do Ron, Hari and Hermione tense up and it is them I focus on as the way they suddenly look determined and even battle ready makes my heart reach out to them and how war-hardened they currently look.  
The groaners, however, seem just as shocked and Percy asks: "Eh, guys." And Hari answers: "My first obstacle. The first lackey working for that – that – that –." Yet while he seems to have no words for the person, do we still all understand who he means and instantly we all whiten before a shocked Cedric asks:  
"Wait, is that why he suddenly vanished? Because he served – _him_?" And Hari nods before he says: "To speak the words of a wise old man _he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies_." And this time I see a horrid look crossing Draco's face as he whispers: "Don't I know it." To which I force myself to read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 75 – PS**_

"Wait, how could a weakling like that be serving – well _him_?" Peter asks shocked and Hari growls: "How do you think?" And the boy seems thoughtful before suddenly Percy curses and snarls: "Oh no, that better not mean what I think it does." Yet Hari's dark look seems to confirm it either way and the young man curses as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 75 – PS**_

Here I sigh and say: "Yes Hari, I can see why you hate the spotlight. Hagrid should have handled much better and it would definitely make you hate anything that you didn't do by your own strength and ability." Here Hari nods and says: "And yet, I don't feel as conflicted with the idea of people revering me for being royal."  
Yet here Amyna smiles and says: "That is because being royal doesn't always mean you have to behave in certain ways. It also gives you the room and chance to make name for yourself with your own achievements, whereas this title is like a list of obligations and dictations that others wanted to oppress you with."  
Here Hari sighs and says: "Yeah, through means of students, their grapevine, their hormonal behavior, the newspaper, the Ministry and – of course – magic itself." Yet this shocks me as I can barely believe that my grandson had to oppose so many factions that were apparently so determined to believe in his fame and I shake my head as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 76 – PS**_

Here I want to lie the book down and slap myself on the head and then Remus says: "That was probably meant as a motivator for Hari to feel better, but –." And while the boy falters, does his older self say: "It came much too late and after Hagrid himself did nothing to control the masses." And the two nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 76 – PS**_

Here Draco hums and says: "Interesting. I mean, I knew we were reading from his Highness' POV, but I guess it slipped my mind that we'd be experiencing how Muggleborns and raised feel when they lie eyes on Diagon Alley for the first time." And while he had been smirking when giving Hari the title, do I snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 76 & 77 – PS **_

Here Ron lets off a small shudder, yet Draco seems to have his intrigue increased, while at the same time Lucius sends Severus a curious look, but the younger snake shakes his head and says: "My mother took me when I was five, I had grown used by that age." His blonde friend nods at him and I focus back on my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 – PS**_

"Okay seriously, did the Magical World experience a devolution in the years since our supposed death or something? The Fidelius curse, bad control of fame and now ridiculous increases of basic potions ingredients which any parent with even a single child would be in need of? What's next, the revival of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"  
Yet at this do I, to my utter shock, see Cedric cringe before he looks down at his own cloths, the same cloths he actually came in here to and only then do I notice how they look like the outfit of someone partaking in an official tournament or other form of competition and I can only think: "Oh Meleniel, no." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 – PS**_

Here even Jaurion actually snorts and he asks: "So practically everything a normal witch or wizard would need to possess, whether in character or possession, has regressed and made a visit back to the Stone Age, yet the Broom company is still evolving? I am so glad to be Elven right now." And his son nods as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 & 78 – PS **_

By now I am smirking widely as my son and his friends along with Cedric are all shuddering at how I voiced that little rhyme, yet while Jaurion says: "Not funny, dad." Do I then notice how none of the other time travelers seem at all affected and Neville says: "We've heard voices that could change a Boggart with a single sentence."  
And this fact alone makes me look at most of them with utter pain before Amyna says: "Elensia, please make sure that Lord Grendor and Lady Rendorfa come to his room at earliest convenience. Tell them their skills are more necessary than ever before." And the Water Elf bows before she flows out of the room as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 78 & 79 – PS **_

"He better not have it. The Potter keys are supposed to appear before the ones with Potter blood upon their first entrance to the magical world and are supposed to be blood tied to that specific Potter from that moment on." I growl, yet Hari asks: "And – and what if that did happen when – I mean, before my first birthday?  
What if the events of Halloween broke the blood tie?" But I shake my head and say: "Even if that had happened, which because of the war, I highly doubt, the same still should have happened – Hagrid better not have." I suddenly snarl, throwing the book down and shouting: "Guards, present yourselves this instant!"

And a whole army of Earth and Guard Elves rush into the room before standing ready for battle in two rows of elves, but instantly Hari stands up and shouts: "You can't! This happened in the future, remember?" And I curse my grandson's logic before I turn to one of the Elves and say: "Go to 1998 and explain the situation.  
Gather Merden and take him with you if needed. Let –." But here Hari stops me again, this time by lying his hand on my arm and asks: "Grandpa, remember what Merden said? About your lives being saved and the old timeline?" And at this I curse as the boy is right before I dismiss the guards and plunge back on my seat.

"What had you so angry anyway?" Hari then asks and this question effectively shocks the anger out of me as I mutter: "I – I believed Hagrid may have taken your key in the midst of the crazy masses." Hari looks at me shocked and then Jaurion distracts him as he asks: "Wait, why did you stop him if you didn't know what angered him?"  
And Hari's answer worries me as the same dead look as yesterday crosses his face again and he whispers: "Because I once worked on my emotions in the need to do something right – and it ended horribly in ways I – I never want to relive again." And the reaction to this from one of those in the room is instantaneous.  
Snuffles rushes over to the boy and hugs him with all the strength of a Guard and Earth Elf, his eyes closed in pain over the fact that Hari is still remembering his death and his body encasing Hari just like I tried doing the first time I met my grandson; as if I want to envelop him with my form and protect him from all forms of harm.  
Hari clings to the man with an equally strong need for comfort and reassurance and while I hate that it is a man that had been out of Hari's life for over a decade, do I still feel my heart growing weak with relief over the fact that, apart for years or not, Hari and Snuffles did grow very, very close and with that do I focus on my chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 – PS**_

"He seriously just said that in front of Jaurion and Lindilwen's son? The guy who has tried to map out all of Hogwarts and the girl that reads seven books just for one essay?" Sirius asks and Lindilwen snaps: "I do not!" To which Jaurion smiles: "You used to." Making the girl scowl as I hear Snuffles mutter:  
"I still agree with Sirius. He may have meant that as a joke, but the consequences of that act will probably run throughout the entire tale." To which Hari, Ron and Hermione share a look before Hari says: "To be honest, until the very end, it was just teenage curiosity that drove us. We never planned to do anything more with it."  
Here the man nods and then Percy asks: "Wait, does this all have to do with when Hari ran for Hagrid first, then inside the castle and then ended up in the Hospital Wing for 3 days?" Which worries me greatly as Hari says: "You missed meeting McGonagall and Neville." To which Percy looks at him shocked as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 – PS**_

"Then why did Dumbledore think it a good idea to have you do that job and escort a teenager? Does he even know what teenagers are like anymore?" Sirius asks and Hari, Ron and Hermione share a look before Hari says: "If I have to base my answer off of fifth year, I'd say – no." And his friends nod before Molly shouts:  
"HARI!" Yet Hari glares back at her and says: "I got agitated on a daily basis, was followed in such a way I didn't even know about it –.""You didn't need to know about it, it was supposed to keep you safe!" Molly snaps back, yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as a livid Hari jumps from his seat at hearing this.

Yet instead of shouting, does he seem even too angry to utter a single word and instead does he point a very sharp finger at Snuffles, the woman whitening when she sees this and Hari snarling: "No one was there when it mattered. No one _ever_ is." And the woman looks down, admitting defeat as Hari snarls this at her.  
Then Snuffles moves over and gently lies his hands on Hari's shoulders, using one of them to move his arm back down and as he helps Hari back into his seat, does he slowly move them both so that Hari's head is lying against the man's chest and while he then starts to move a hand across the boy's back does he not say a single word.  
Yet when the man feels assured that Hari has calmed down and before I can continue reading, does he then look at Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Bill and Charlie and he says: "I said it a hundred times back then and I'll say it again: _How is Hari supposed to trust us when we don't show proof we trust him_?" Yet none of them have an answer.  
Yet while none of the five people that Snuffles addressed seem to have a reply, do I still spot a few tears gleaming in Hari's eyes as the anger on his face gets replaced with a calm, happy smile before he cuddles closer against the man's chest and while this makes me share a happy smile with my wife and son, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 & 80 – PS **_

"There are actually small stones in several walls and parts of the tunnels that work more or less similar to the stones in the Leaky Cauldron, except they scan whoever is checking out the walls and if it's not someone covered in Gringotts' employment magic, they cast very weak Confundus charms." Bill tells us before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 80 – PS**_

"You were actually wondering about that?" Ron asks Hari shocked and Hari shrugs as he says: "I was still very curious, but I could tell that trying to learn about the way wouldn't work so I focused on whatever else I saw." At this his best friend looks at him for a few minutes before he says: "I can see that." As I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 80 – PS**_

"Just money but no artifacts, huh?" I mutter to myself and then say: "I guess it's just the trust vault set up for future generations." To which Hari asks: "So there are vaults with other stuff in there too?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, though they might be transferred here in due time." Shocking the boy before I say:  
"Hari, I get that the goal behind the books is to help us understand how to end the war, yet if what I have seen so far is really the future of the Wizarding world, to regress as badly as it seems to have, I just don't feel safe keeping my family there any longer." The boy looks troubled over this and he stands up yet again.  
Snuffles lets him go and Hari moves over to one of the windows in the room, standing quietly for some time as he seems to gaze over the land before he turns around and the peaceful smile on his face makes me feel relieved as he says: "You know, I think I already feel at home here, so yeah, I'm okay with that." Making me smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 80 & 81 – PS **_

"Not possible." Jaurion says before he goes on and says: "Even with Lindilwen being your mother, Petunia would still need either your or her vocal or written permission before she could even be allowed along on trips down to the vaults, let alone to enter them." And while Lindilwen seems to cringe, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 81 – PS**_

"That's not true either, that counts only for the Regular Visitor Carts." Bill says and when Hari looks confused at the angry frown on his face, does Bill say: "According to several treaties, families like the Blacks, Malfoys, Potters and Bones' all have the right to Ancient House Carts instead." Shocking my grandson as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 81 – PS**_

This makes Jaurion snort, yet Hari turns angrier the longer I read about the Goblin and then suddenly he mutters: "I should have remembered that and realized that he wasn't to be trusted." And while some of those from my time look shocked, do I see Bill send him a greatly worried look before I focus back on the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 82 – PS**_

"Couldn't he have just tried and find someone else to guide you around? He really isn't doing the greatest of job and leaving someone who he knows is completely new to the world as well as famous? That is practically asking for trouble." My wife then mutters, yet when she sees Hari looking angry, does she say:  
"Hari, sweetheart, I only say this because I worry about you. Hagrid is a good person, but he has serious responsibility issues and for someone caring for the person he is supposed to be responsible for, that can cause those people to worry greatly." And to this Hari sighs, proving he hates having to give her right before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 82 – PS**_

And suddenly Draco tenses up before he sighs and says: "I forgot we met that day." Yet Hari sends him a caring smile before he says: "Mr. Malfoy, you and Draco are about to see how your behavior is taken by others. I hope you're ready." And while this seems to intrigue Lucius and excite my son and his friends, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 83 – PS**_

Here Sirius tries to hold back a snicker whereas Lucius sends his future son a raised eyebrow look, yet Draco shrugs and says: "It's like Hari said, this is you getting the chance to hear the results of your actions and then from the point of a view of someone completely unlike you." And the older blonde shakes his head as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 83 – PS**_

"Draco, you can consider yourself so lucky Dora isn't here right now. She would skin you for that one." Lupin says and then he gets followed up by Cedric who says: "Not that I will be taking kindly to that sleight against _my_ House." And Draco cringes, looking slightly afraid under Cedric's promising smirk before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 83 & 84 – PS **_

Here Amyna shakes her head and says: "I guess that's my biggest problem with Hagrid. No matter how many faults he might make, he always tries to make up for it once he realizes it – when he realizes it." And while Hari seems troubled to agree with her words, does he also seem to appreciate her words as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS**_

"Who on earth did you get that from?" Lucius asks, yet Draco smirks and says: "From you." Shocking the man before he clears his throat and says: "Yes well, I can only assume that my opinion of Hagrid must have taken a regression just like so many other things in the world." And while Sirius shakes his head in disbelief, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS**_

Here Severus glares at the boy and asks: "Didn't you say that I was your godfather? Cause I sincerely doubt I would let you grow up with such disrespect for the dead." To which Draco cringes and says: "Actually, you raised me to care less than nothing about Prince Jaurion's death." And while Severus looks shocked, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS**_

"Says the Pureblood to the Halfblood prince of an entire world." Ron snickers and Draco snorts before he says: "And even before we knew Valivial was royal, it was just stupid of me to say all that even before I asked for his surname. I could have had an amazing chance of helping Valivial accept his father's heritage and I blew it."  
Yet here Hari cringes and asks: "Would you have tried helping me learn about my father's heritage? Or about what it's like to be of my father's blood?" And the blonde looks thoughtful before he sighs and says: "Probably the second – and not in a good way." And the two boys share a look and nod of understanding as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 – PS**_

"That is definitely one of your catchphrases." One of the twins says and then the other goes on: "And one of your more annoying ones, at that." And when Hari looks at them, one of them says: "You say that there's nothing wrong or that you're fine too often, even when there is actually something wrong or bothering you."  
Here the other goes on, his voice filled with caring concern and he says: "You are definitely independent, Hari, but sometimes, you're too independent for your own good." And the boy they look at with that same caring concern, looks down with a guilty look as Snuffles again pulls him close and I read on, concerned myself.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 – PS**_

"You actually always uses that when you worry about something or annoyed with someone. Makes you wonder why the teachers don't realize they need to talk to you more often when they see this kind of ink on your essays." Hermione mutters to herself, yet Hari rolls his eyes in a sense of disbelief at her words as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 – PS**_

Here Lindilwen looks at Lucius and says: "Speaking of that, thanks again for adopting me. The knowledge that I will never have to be known as related to – _her –_ it's just so refreshing." And the blonde smirks as he says: "A Malfoy always looks out for proper talent, little sis." Making Lindilwen snicker as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 & 86 – PS **_

Here Hari turns to me and Amyna and asks: "Do Elves play Quidditch?" Yet Amyna and I smile at each other before I say: "The wind Elves do, but each of the other Elven races also have a famous sport of their own. And over summer and winter, we always play four of the eight sports in one huge and epic tournament."  
"That sounds so awesome! What Elves play what sport?" Jaurion asks and Amyna answers: "Wind Elves play Quidditch, Earth Elves play something similar to football, yet it's still slightly different, Water Elves play several Water sport, skiing or ice skating competitions and Fire Elves do Metal Sculpture competitions.  
Then there are the Talent shows of the Music Elves, Empathy elves actually perform magic shows with their various talents, Guard Elves do battle in giant arenas and – to me – the greatest of all are the Time Elves, who hold huge shows where each Elf gets one era of time and they have to prove they can discover something new of that time.  
The bigger the discovery, the better the performance and the more interested the elf can get his audience, the higher a chance for said Elf to win the tournament. It might sound like a History lesson, yet – Time Elves can even make something like the evolution of fish into lizards look and sound amazing, trust me."

Here everyone looks amazed and then Hari says: "I know I'm a Music Elf and that Jaurion is a Wind Elf, but what kind of Elves do you think the others will be?" And here I lie the book down with a bookmark on the page as I rub one of my fingers across my lips in thought as I study all of the interested looking group around me.  
"I – think Remus and Lupin will be Earth Elves, Sirius and Snuffles will probably be either Fire or Guard Elves. Peter, I think, will be a Water Elf, perhaps a Time Elf. Lindilwen, I think will be a Fire Elf as well, Lucius and Draco, I feel, will be Wind or Empathy Elves, Severus will probably be an Earth or Water Elf.  
Hermione will be an Earth or Time Elf, Neville will definitely be an Earth Elf, Collin, I think, will be a Music Elf, Cedric, I think, an Earth or Guard Elf, Luna will definitely be an Empathy Elf and the Weasleys – I think I will just name each Elf and then see who of you falls under what category." The Weasleys nod and I say:  
"Fire Elves; Ron, Ginny, Molly and Charlie. Water Elves, Fred and George, I think. Either that or Music Elves. Earth Elves; Bill. Wind Elves; Fleur, though she too might be a Music Elf. Time Elves; Percy. And Empathy Elves; Arthur. I do believe that covers all of the group, right?" Everyone nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 – PS**_

"We would have loved to have had you, Hari, really." Cedric then says, only for Hari to ask: "Do you think me having been a Hufflepuff would have made a difference? You know, during Second and Fourth?" And Cedric looks thoughtful as he says: "Second, not sure. Fourth, almost definitely." And Hari smiles as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 – PS**_

"That is actually a teenage classic." Jaurion snickers, whereas Lindilwen huffs and says: "Well, I wouldn't want to be caught dead with that book, thank you very much." Only for Hermione to ask: "Not even against someone like Bellatrix or Walden Macnair?" And my son's future bride looks conflicted as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 – PS**_

"Dudley, Vernon, Marge, Bellatrix, Lockhart, our old Potions Teacher – from before the end of the war – Junior, Romilda Vane, Marrietta Edgecombe, that traitor, Macnair, McLaggen –." Yet here Snuffles puts his hand on Hari's mouth and says: "We get it, you have enemies." And while this worries me, do I still read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 & 87 – PS **_

"It really is such a shame that both your birthday and Christmas have already passed. I would have loved to have organized a party. You know, to make you feel welcome." Amyna then sighs, yet Hari smiles at her and says: "Just what you're already doing makes that happen, grandma, don't worry." Making her smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 87 – PS**_

Yet at this does Neville hit himself over the head, whereas Hermione turns red and mutters: "No wonder Hagrid asked me to keep Crookshanks inside the castle when I helped him. I thought he was siding with Ron, I actually even snapped at him over it." And while Ron looks shocked and I feel intrigued, do I then focus back on reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 87 – PS**_

And as if the description is considered a cue to the animal does the gorgeous bird fly in, yet she also shocks us as she has another, smaller hyper active owl fly after her, an orange furred cat following it by foot and several other pets also flying or pawing the floor behind the beautiful winged creature, which then settles on Hari's shoulder.  
Ron himself seems annoyed as he attempts to catch the hyper active ball of fluttering wings out of the air, yet the orange furred cat snarls at the little owl as it passes and the little thing tweeps in fright before getting caught and this is responded to by the cat sticking its tail up proudly before it preens over to where Hermione is reading.  
The other pets take place with their owners, Neville happily asking an Elf for a bowl of water for his toad to swim in and while I am most intrigued by Ginny's pet, which looks like a ball of fluff that is not made of fur, yet not made of feathers either, do I then look around to be assured that all pets are with their owners, before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 88 – PS**_

And the others prove that they had been too as they all look at me excitedly, yet many of them are also happily pulling out their own wands and holding them and while I smile at them all, do I then say: "You know, seeing as how you might be Elves in a year or so, it is possible to be measured for special foci for your species."  
The others look shocked and I nod as I say: "It will, of course, still take another 422 days before you will actually change, but just the last 24 hours have given you a stronger connection to the abilities you will gain when you do change. The very least we can do is get you guys tested by tomorrow or so, if you want."

Everyone looks at each other shocked and then Hari suddenly turns war hardened again and turns to me with a strong, determined look as he says: "I'd like that. I am now a Music Elf and if I can get a foci that will help me learn to control my new powers faster, than that will also mean we will have a new advantage in the current war."  
This shocks the others and then Hari says: "I know this war is probably just as – as horrible as the one we just experienced and I have no doubt that returning there will just result in new emotional and mental scars, but – but I – I can't fight who I am or why I was born. And because of that, do I not care if I win that war as an Elf or wizard."  
Yet while some of the others look at Hari with pained understanding, as if they know why Hari thinks that he believes he was born to end the war, do I myself look absolutely horrified that my grandson believes it is up to him and him alone to take down that atrocious mass-murderer and I share a look with my wife before Snuffles says:

"You're not alone." And Hari looks at him as Snuffles says: "You're not, Hari. Not when it comes to having emotional or mental scars, not when it comes to wanting but fearing to go back to that world and not when it comes to fighting that monster with every breath that escapes your lunges. You're not alone, pup."

And while I feel touched by the man's words and how heartfelt he sounded as he spoke, do I then see something I hadn't expected as Hari has tears of pain and gratitude in his eyes as he whispers: "Don't leave me, Padfoot." And Snuffles again pulls Hari close against him as he whispers: "Never again, pup. Never again."  
And with that does the boy actually break down, tears of the same pain and gratitude falling down his eyes as he almost chokes on his own shallow breaths and yet, while Amyna, Molly, Hermione and Ginny want to move over to hug him as well, do Arthur, Ron, Collin, Luna and I stop each of them respectively from doing so.  
Molly actually sends Arthur a betrayed look, yet gets returned a determined look of her husband as Arthur firmly shakes his head, making the woman sit down shocked as she looks at the two and while I do the same, do I also spare a quick glance at Jaurion, who nods in agreement with me before I see the two sitting down and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 88 – PS**_

"You were hearing the inner voices of all the creatures that had donated parts of themselves for the wands to be crafted. A good first sign of you being in touch with your Inner Elf, my little one." Amyna tells the boy softly and Hari lets out a single happy hiccup as he keeps sniffling and crying softly as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 88 & 89 – PS **_

"Ugh, I'll never forgive Revana for that one." Lindilwen suddenly grumbles, yet the way she almost seems to try and ignore her crying son to be worries me before Hermione asks: "What happened?" And the girl sighs as she says: "In an act to prove that I am unworthy of being a witch, the girl actually snapped my wand.  
She got expelled for it, but I had to pay for a new one. And I had been ever so close to buying myself a dress I had been wanting since the summer before it happened. Ugh, I'll never forgive her. Thanks to her breaking my first wand, I had to wait and see how my wanted dress went out of sale only days before I managed to actually buy it."  
"Now that's just plain wrong." Jaurion exclaims and then Severus: "Agreed, and Lindilwen and I actually think that that witch did it on purpose. That she waited for Lindilwen to almost have enough money and then make her move." To this Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Knowing Revana like she is, I can see that being possible."  
Before Remus suddenly asks: "You three do realize that you are actually agreeing with each other, right?" And the three young men look shocked before Draco smirks and says: "I guess it's right what they say. Somethings are just worth agreeing over, regardless of personal differences." And the three teens nod at this as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 89 – PS**_

"Why? Why did my gran forget that? Why did I have to suffer five years of a faulty wand only to have it snapped and only then replaced?" Neville suddenly moans and Amyna gasps as she asks: "You went five years with the wrong wand?" Neville nods and solemnly mutters: "My dad's." To which Remus asks:  
"Wait, what? But almost all of the teachers know Frank's wand inside out. He used to lose it in the Great Hall all the time. How come they never noticed that?" To which Neville shakes his head and says: "To be honest, the teachers' perceptiveness has also suffered a regression, really." Making me groan before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 89 & 90 – PS **_

And this again makes me look up at Neville, only to see his share a knowing look with Ron, who then gets snapped at by Molly, who says: "Ronald, that wand of yours worked just fine!" Yet she gets shocked as he says: "Yeah, my third year wand did." And while the woman seems shocked at her son's retort, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 90 & 91 – PS **_

"Ugh, I remember that." Jaurion moans and while Hari looks shocked, does Amyna giggle and say: "You definitely took your fair time getting the right wand, didn't you son?" And the teenager nods before Hari asks: "How many did it take you?" And Jaurion groans again as he says: "A good seventy-six wands."  
And while some of the others look shocked, does Percy then scoff and say: "Sorry, your Highness, but I top that with ninety-six wands tried before I found mine." And yet, while Jaurion looks at this shocked, does Severus then cross his arms with pride and say: "One hundred and twenty nine wands, thank you."  
This makes both my son and the slightly older redhead look at him shocked, but then Luna calmly says: "Two-hundred and three." And Jaurion almost causes himself a whip-lash as he turns from his former rival to the young, carefree blonde, yet Luna seems completely obvious to the shock she caused and I read on, chortling.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 91 – PS**_

"Is it a good kind of curious or a bad one?" Molly asks a little hesitant and Hari answers: "It's the kind that I am grateful for that it exists, yet it's also the kind I'd rather not have shared with someone like Rita Skeeter, if you catch my drift?" And the woman seems to know exactly what he means as she huffs in annoyance as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 91 & 92 – PS **_

This shocks many of those around me and then the twins say: "Yeah, sharing that with Skeeter." And the other goes on: "Is like telling her the lie." And they chorus: "That you bed Umbridge or something." And while some of shudder at this, do others shout: "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Shocking the twins as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 – PS**_

Did he describe Hari's actions there or was he predicting his future?" Fred asks, obviously trying to make up for his earlier mistake, yet George shakes his head and says: "Too soon, Fred, just – too soon." And Fred cringes as if he realizes that he might have said the wrong thing, yet while I wonder why, do I focus on my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 – PS**_

Here Lupin, Lindilwen, Remus, Collin, Peter, Hermione and Severus all nod and Severus says: "It's one of the reasons I am so glad my mum took me when I was still young, it gave me much more time to get used to the difference between the two worlds." Yet here Hari seems to look down troubled and he says:  
"I – I guess that's one of the reasons I hated going back to the Muggles every summer. It felt as if I had to just forget about the world I was supposed to have been raised in; as if it just didn't exist until the day it wanted me back. As if I didn't have a say in whether or not I wanted to believe in it; as if I didn't have a say in my own life."

This seems to actually shock Molly and Ron notices this and asks: "Mum, think about it like this. Ten months of living in the epitome of magic – and then suddenly more than a month of nothing but derisive Muggles and a letter here or there. No other contact, no personal communication, no permission to go visit friends.  
How would that make you feel?" And while the woman looks shocked to hear her son asking her this, does she then lower her head and whisper: "I – I just –." And Ron mutters back: "You believed he was doing the right thing and so did he. But how is he supposed to learn right from wrong – if we don't tell him when he's doing wrong?"  
Here the woman sighs and Hermione says: "He was definitely a great man, Mrs. Weasley, but like a famous comic character once said _with great power comes great responsibility_. And he just, sometimes, took more of that great responsibility than was good for him or even belonged to him." And with that do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 & 93 – PS **_

"You know that saying you just mentioned, Hermione, cause I do believe I failed it splendidly." Hari groans, yet then he gets overwhelmed as almost all of the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Luna and Draco all shout: "ARE YOU CRAZY!" And while Hari seems completely flabbergasted at the response, do I then quickly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 05, Page 93 – PS**_

"Now that is just a strong sign of wizarding pride. He believed that Harry couldn't see him anymore and so he used magic to vanish, yet ignored the chance of other pedestrians seeing him vanish into nothing. That's the whole reason the Stature of Secrecy exists in the first place. Even though we kind of brought it to their world."  
I end with a small smile and Jaurion asks: "What do you mean?" And I answer: "There had been a time where there were a huge ton of Muggle fights against Magicals as well as vice versa and some of them became dangerously close to merging into our own world, so after the end of one really bad fight we came up with the Stature.  
It was what made the Wizards decide to just hide themselves away from the Muggles, yet our kingdom always used a majority of the magic that is actually part of the Stature to keep our world hidden from both worlds. These days Muggles only know us in fairy tales and Magicals only know of our brethren living in their world."  
This seems to shock the others and I smile as I say: "Yeah, imagine the look on the Magical Leaders' faces when they get proven that it was a Magical Creature race that came up with their idea for protection against their – at the time – greatest rival." And this makes my son, grandson and their friends burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow this chapter actually came pretty hard. Well, the announcement part came easy, yet once I had the CR part put down, it felt as if the chapter was pushing me to do anything but write the reader's reactions to the text. At one point, I even tried working from the bottom up just to get this chapter actually finished.  
**_ _ **Now, as some of you may have probably noticed, I actually wrote Snuffles' nickname according to how it is written in Canon. I will probably go over other chapters to fix this little issue some other time, but if, after this chapter, you notice me writing it wrong again, please let me know. Also, I have a new poll up, please vote.  
**_ _ **Thanks in advance,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.  
**_


	16. Fractured Bonds And Changing Eras

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I really hope this chapter will come easier, though I have a strong hunch that certain parts will be very hard to write about. Like I have mentioned before, I hate the Muggles and there is also the fact that, starting this chapter, Percy and the rest of the Weasleys will start pointing out flaws they find in each other's characters.  
**_ _ **And trust me, that will be quite the challenge. Cause whenever I think of Percy, I think of OotP and for the sake of this story, I want to think of him like he was at the near end of DH, wishing to redeem himself and get back with the family. So trying to bash a character I don't like in such a way it will improve his character?  
**_ _ **That will be hard,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Jaurion's POV**_

All of this has been so amazing. From being summoned to Potter Manor to discovering my actual royal heritage, to meeting my son from about two decades into the future, to discovering about the bonds my son has formed with his friends as well as mine, to reading all of these chapters describing the start of my son's first year.  
I may have been a prankster, and most of that character is really just part of the persona I created to protect myself from the harsh cruelty of those who just want to take advantage of my more positive and caring nature, but even I never imagined any kind of prank or other kind of idea that came any kind of close to something like this.  
And to then hear what my son's life has been like thanks to Voldemort taking my own and my wife's lives is not something anyone would want to hear, whether they are a parent or not, yet at the same time am I very glad that I have Snuffle and my own parents around me to show me the proper ways of responding to these events.

Yet at the same time I can't help but worry about something that I never thought I would see happen. Everyone seems to take more and more to Hari the more we read, yet at the same time does it seem as if Lindilwen is fighting her actual role in Hari's life the more the book references to her being his mother – as well as my wife.  
"It can't be that her hatred for my persona would make her deny Hari the chance to finally have his mother after all these years, can it?" Is a question that has been going through my head several times since we arrived in this world and even more during the Hut and the Diagon Alley chapter, yet then I decide to put my focus elsewhere.  
"Dad read Hari arriving at Diagon Alley, I want to read of him arriving at Hogwarts. Can I, dad?" I ask the man after he had made my friends, son and me laugh outrageously and the man smiles as he says: "I couldn't have picked a better reader myself." And I preen as I hear the pride in his voice, before I start reading.

 _ **The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 – PS**_

"That's it! We'll be having a welcome home party next time you come home from Hogwarts." Snuffles then says and Hari asks: "You do realize I'm almost eighteen, right?" But then Hermione says: "But we never got a chance to even go through our seventh year. Vol – Riddle prevented it." And the boy shrugs as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 – PS**_

"Ugh, she decided on that tactic again, did she?" Lindilwen asks disgusted and Hari nods as Sirius says: "Yeah, that treatment sucks." Making Lindilwen look at him shocked before he asks: "What? You think I have some kind of good home life? I'm a Gryffindor living in a House that worships the Slytherin line, remember?"  
The teenage woman still looks flabbergasted and Sirius points at her as he turns to Remus and says: "She actually thought my mum and I went along with me being a Lion, can you believe that? My mum's a nightmare." And then the Weasleys shock him as the four youngest and the eldest chorus: "Don't we know it."

We all look at them and Remus asks: "Walburga Black is still alive?" But Snuffles shakes his head and says: "She has a portrait. And it's just as insulting and annoying as she was, let me tell you." "Then how do they know about her behavior? Surely you would never invite them to that place – would you?"  
Yet here Snuffles sighs in defeat and say: "I – I didn't have much of a choice. It was the – the _safest_ place for me and – and the Order needed some _proper_ headquarters and –." And here the man really sighs before he mutters: "And I didn't want to be alone while I hid myself away anymore." Which apparently shocks Molly as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 – PS**_

"So you take after your mother in that too, huh?" Snape then asks, yet I sigh and say: "Snape, the whole _I read it once and know the text_ thing that I show off to the school is part of my persona." This shocks both my son and my rival and Remus nods as he says: "I may have the studious reputation, but Jaurion studies way harder than I do."  
"But he never shows this!" Lindilwen snaps and I sigh as I say: "Of course I don't. Studying isn't cool to those who want to be popular or look up to those who are popular and being popular is the only thing that protects me from re-experiencing the crap I went through back in my first." The girl looks shocked and then Hari shocks me.

"So – so – so that – that whole thing you – you pulled on Snape – at – at the end of your fifth – that was an act?" And while I am shocked that he knows about that, do I then sigh and say: "No, that – that was me being childish and selfish.""Selfish? How?" Hari asks and I sigh as this is one of my biggest secrets, yet I still answer:  
"What you have to understand, Hari, Severus, is that your behavior annoys Sirius more than it does me, but that is because – well, that is up to him to explain. Anyway, Sirius hates you for his personal reasons and – and I hate how I have to hide who I really am just to not get bullied into wanting to leave Hogwarts all together, so –."  
Here I leave the sentence hanging and Snape asks: "So you make my life hard, because your best friend has some stupid –.""You're my mum's ideal son." Sirius suddenly says and Snape looks at him shocked as he asks: "I – what?" And Sirius nods as he says: "Everything you say, do and how you behave – is what my mum desires of me.  
I hate it, I hate her, I – I just hate anyone who behaves like that. It just – just reminds me of all the things my mum did to force that kind of character on me and – and as stupid and childish as it sounds – I know I can't do jack-crap to make my mum pay for all that -.""So you let your anger for her out on me. Just great."

Severus mutters and then Lindilwen snarls: "But that is totally unfair!" And then Hari replies: "They never said it was fair. They even admitted that it was selfish and childish. And while I'd rather they had done it against some kind of item instead of another student, do I very much understand where they are coming from, you know?"  
"HOW COULD YOU?" The girl snarls and instantly we all feel our jaws drop, none of us able to believe she just asked Hari of that only minutes after hearing even more evidence of her only son's abuse and then dad looks at Adeline, who calmly walks over and says: "Come with me, Princess, you need to calm down."  
And while I can see the girl's eye twitch at the title that reminds her of her future bond with me, does the girl still let herself be moved over to a fireplace on the other side of the room before Severus sighs and says: "I appreciate her trying to defend my rights, but – she did it against the wrong person. Thanks for understanding, Hari."  
Hari nods, yet I can tell that this event has really hurt the poor boy and while I really want to just throw the book away and take the boy in my arms, does Snuffles do so instead before he shocks me as he says: "Maybe some forms of history are best off being changed, pall. Just saying." And I focus back on reading, feeling shocked.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 – PS**_

"You didn't even have a regular calendar?" Hermione asks shocked and Hari answers: "The most recent I could find was from 1985 when some neighbor had given it to Dudley to help him with going to school and whatnot. Needless to say, Petunia did not appreciate the gesture." This makes Hermione snort as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 95 – PS**_

"Why on the last day? Did you forget?" I ask my son and he answers: "I had at first, but then remembered it a week before. Only then I noticed how they had an appointment the same day and decided to wait and see if they would cancel that or not. When they didn't I took my chance." I nod at him, smile and then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 95 – PS**_

"Those bastards." Sirius suddenly growls and when we look at him, does he say: "They knew. That blasted bint probably remembered the date and they planned this whole meeting out. That bastard not speaking until then proves it." And while I shouldn't be surprised at another sign of these two being heartless, am I still as Hari asks:  
"So they – they played me?" And Sirius nods as he says: "Yeah, Petunia probably remembered whatever she has forced herself to forget for all these years and they based their comments, questions and statements on that knowledge, just to make you feel bad one last time." And while the boy sighs in defeat, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 95 & 96 – PS **_

By now both dad as well as Snuffles and Sirius are all shaking their heads in silent anger and Hari sighs as he asks: "I got played, didn't I?" And I sigh as I say: "Yes, and you also got a first person taste of why I decided to create my persona in the first place." And while this makes mum lie a hand on my leg, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 96 – PS**_

"Did that bastard actually get a change of heart?" Colin asks shocked, yet then Ginny lies a hand on his knee the same way mum has one on mine and asks: "Colin, you do realize who you are talking about, right?" And the boy sighs as he says: "A guy can dream, Ginny." Making his friend smile as she nods at him before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 96 & 97 – PS **_

"Why? Why is that bastard so adamant on proving to an actual wizard that magic shouldn't exist? If he doesn't care for Hari because of his magic, why is he trying so hard to make Hari deny himself his heritage?" Bill asks and Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "Vernon's one true passion; making the world his definition of normal."  
This makes the elder redhead look at my son like he has lost his head and Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "Hey, I never said that passion was realistic or even feasible. I just said it to further explain why Muggles like him should never even find out the Magical World even exists." Here the elder Weasley nods in understanding and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 – PS**_

"That bastard can consider himself so lucky that his era of time no longer exists or I would have just send Merden with a bunch of guards and would have had him just simply locked up until all the books have been read and then judge them based on all the crimes we gathered from the books." My dad then growls and Hari asks:  
"Isn't that fact just punishment in and of itself? The fact that he doesn't exist anymore?" And the man sighs before he says: "You would think it'd be, kiddo, but I just can't stand it; the idea that he would just leave a kid behind on a busy station like that. The fact that you are my grandson does not make it any easier, really."

Hari seems shocked with this, which further proves the effects of his upraising, but then Merden shocks my dad as he says: "Your Highness, if I use all of my power, I should at least be able to get the Vernon Dursley of 1980 and then, with your permission and the help of an Empathy Elf, I can transfer all these years of memories into him."  
"Why not just get the Dursley from this year?" Peter asks and Merden looks at Hari as he says: "Because it would seem that his Highness truly wants the rebirth of his cousin, so fate has set his birth into the endless path of time." This shocks the others, but then I see Hari looking from those with him and then at Peter.  
This confuses me, yet it seems to make sense to everyone who catches his gaze and dad sighs as he looks and says: "Do it, Merden. And then make sure you take at least a week off. No Merden, I insist. Not to mention, we both know how much an action like this would drain you." The Time Elf sighs, but then nods at my dad.

He then steps away from our circle and puts his hands together to form the circular form of a clock as he closes his eyes, yet while our eyes widen as his body gets covered in a bluish grey aura for a short while, do his own eyes then snap open as he whispers: "He's not there. Vernon Dursley is no longer part of the 1980 timeline."  
"But – but what about Dudley?" Hari asks shocked and Merden again conjures up his aura as he seems to search the timeline for the infant before his eyes snap open in shock a second time and he says: "Dudley Dursley is none existent. He has been changed to Dudley Edgecombe and is an actual Halfblood wizard."  
This shocks everyone and then Cedric asks: "Wait, Edgecombe? Isn't that the surname of Cho's best friend?" And to his shock do the faces of the four youngest Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, Colin and Hari all turn sour and Hari mutters: "Yeah, that's her, alright. Guess that doesn't change too much to Dudley's character, after all."

"So, what happened to Vermin Dumb-Dumb?" Severus then asks and Merden closes his eyes one last time before he smirks and says: "It seems that our little Halfblood Dark Lord did not take kindly to the Potters vanishing and decided to take it out on what he believed their heir cared for the most, only to receive more bad news.  
Finally he discovered that of all his secondary targets, the Dursleys-to-be were the only ones he could actually go after, yet when he met Vermin, he forgot his initial reason for going after the bastard actually annoyed him enough, destroying him became his new primary goal. It actually kept him from raging war for over half a year."  
And this shocks some of those around us and Hari asks: "Voldemort was so busy with that blasted Muggle, he called a truce with the Wizarding World for over half a year?" Yet Merden smirks as he shakes his head and says: "He apparently had enough enjoyment out of torturing Dursley to not desire to put effort into the war."  
"Surely that hurt his side in the war, didn't it?" I can't help but ask and Merden keeps his eyes closed as he says: "Yes, yes it did indeed. In fact, it apparently inspired Dumbledore and Minister Bagnold to join forces quite a bit more than they did in the original timeline. Quite incredible, really." And this makes me read on with a happy smile.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 – PS**_

"Uhm sorry to ask, but what happened to the annual Auror that usually kept new witches and wizards from accidentally revealing our world in their need to get onto the platform?" Peter asks and Percy sighs as he says: "According to what I heard, cuts were made on the Auror budget. Really bad cuts." And I read on feeling cross.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 & 98 – PS **_

"MOLLY!" Arthur shocks us as he asks: "What were you thinking? Why the heck would you risk the Stature like that? Did you actually see Hari before you did that? And even if you did, why did you do that instead of just approaching him?" The woman looks at her husband in shock and Arthur glares at her as he goes on and says:  
"I can't believe how hypocritical you were back then. You complain about all of our kids possibly breaking the law or exposing our world with their rash actions and now you are doing so yourself. What were you thinking?" The woman stutters, yet seems incapable of coming up with a good answer and instead of that, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

Here Arthur groans even harder and asks: "Why? Why are my wife and daughter working so hard to destroy the whole reason I started working for my Department? Why are they working together to bring shame to all my hard work? Why?" And the two red-haired females turn red with shame and bend their heads down as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

This makes me look at the two boys, but then they smile and the one with the horrid scar on his ear says: "Trust me, we were practically identical only a year ago." Yet then I see Hari look inquisitive and he asks: "Grandpa, who is our best royal Healer?" And dad signals Elensia before he says: "Get the Royal Water Elf, would you dear?"  
The female Elf bows before dad and then floats out of the room and when she returns is she joined with a gorgeous brown haired female elf who has blue eyes that look to be afloat with her many years of wisdom and when the two have bowed does dad turn to Hari, who returns the bow and asks: "Milady?" And the Elf asks:  
"Yes, your Greatness." Making Hari turn redder than the Weasley hair before he collects himself and asks: "Have you ever worked together with Music Elves?""Yes Your Greatness. Healing Water Elves work with Music Elves all the time, whenever possible." This makes Hari smile in confidence and then he goes on and asks:  
"And dark spells from Earth? Have you ever worked with those?" Again the Water Elf nods and says: "I have worked with those plenty of times, Your Greatness. We here even use some of the Dark spells of the Human Earth in our healing arsenal, but only when truly necessary." And while this shocks us, does Hari still go on and say:

"Then I will need your help. My friends over there have been identical twins since birth, yet a dark curse hit one of them over a year ago and took him his ear. I was wondering if our combined efforts could heal him, if not just help them make a little more identical." And while this shocks the group, does the Elf smile and say:  
"It would be my honor, Your Greatness. Do you know which song you will need?" And Hari turns red as he says: "Not really, but this whole thing is being led to me by my instincts and those have only ever so rarely led me astray." The elf nods with a large smile on her face and she happily says: "Then let us get to work."

And instantly George is on his back with his head tilted to the side so that Hari and the Water Elf has a perfect access to the hole in his head and while the sight of it still makes me feel slightly queasy, do I feel relieved as Hari goes to sit in front of me, blocking my sight of what he is about to do and instead of that do I focus on him instead.  
The boy's whole form proves that he is working his hardest not to let his determination to see this done overtake his body or make it turn too tense to properly function and while the Water Elf draws water from a few flasks on her side and moves it over to her patient, does Hari then open his mouth a little and start to sing.  
At first the song sounds to be undermined by a small hint of concern and doubt, but then Snuffles comes to sit with him and instantly the tones of Hari's wordless song turn much softer and calmer and the Water Elf smiles at the older man before she starts to focus on her own ability and a shining light starts to appear above George.  
The other Weasleys all turn tense with anticipation, yet Snuffles keeps Hari calm by rubbing his back with a comforting hand and just by how the shining light grows and shrinks in size like a wave makes me feel confident that my slightly older boy and this incredible woman are actually getting their astounding goal accomplished.

Then Hari stops his song and the Elf pulls her water back off of her patient before returning it to the flasks by her side and then she smiles widely as she says: "It might not look like it should, but that's just the new skin being very, very sensitive. Give that time to become stronger and you will soon be looking identical once again."  
And instantly her patient shoots up from where he was lying down, a huge grin growing on my face as I see that the hole in his head has been replaced for an ear of which the skin looks either so washed up or got burned and thus turned badly wrinkled, yet at the same time does the dark pink skin definitely prove a chance for the ear to fully heal.  
And while the boy's face is a mask of utter shock, does a huge smile of utter amazement grow on his face as he lifts a trembling hand over to touch his wrinkled ear and the smile on his face seems to be all the confirmation his family needs as his twin is the first of them all to jump him, causing him to fall right back on his back.

Everyone laughs at this sight, even Lucius and Severus have huge smiles on their faces and then the Water Elf looks at my former anger target with an interested look as she asks: "Your passion is Potions, is it not? Would you be interested to becoming my Apprentice? You certainly look to have the potential I am looking for?"  
And the happy smile on the teen's face gets replaced with utter shock as he asks: "Are – are you sure?" And the Elf smiles as she says: "Trust me, I am not one to request something if I'm not a hundred percent certain of it, so yes, I am sure." And Severus nods in honored acceptance before I happily continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 & 99 – PS **_

"Wow, I forgot how socially awkward you used to be, mate." Ron says, but Hari doesn't reply and instead I hear Snuffles hushing him as he whispers: "Seems our little one needed a little too much focus to keep his song working on this challenge." And to my shock do I see Hari sleeping softly with his head resting in the man's lap.  
"Is he okay?" Ron asks in great concern and Snuffles nods as he says: "He probably just overexerted himself. This is, after all, the first time he purposely used this new power of his." And this seems to shock the Water Elf as she asks: "Wait, the first? I didn't know that. If I had known I would have called on a Time Elf myself."  
And Hari's friend looks at her worried as she looks down and says: "New Time Elves should never start practicing their talents through Healing; the effort in such an art is way too much for them to handle, no matter their age or level of experience in other forms of magic. I – I am so sorry for this, Sire, Your Grace."  
Yet mum and dad shake their heads and dad says: "This is not your fault alone. You didn't know and we forgot how draining it can be for Time Elves to do something like this. Do not blame yourself for something we are to blame for as well." And the Water Elf smiles at my parents in gratitude before I decide to continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 99 & 100 – PS **_

"And with that does an amazing young boy start a stream of accomplishments and actions that, while they may come with many a hardship and painful consequence, have truly helped the Wizarding World for the better, especially now." Luna says happily and softly and all those with her nod in agreement as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 100 – PS**_

Here the boy in question actually laughs and says: "Merlin, I was such a wimp back then.""Neville, you know –.""Don't worry about it, Hermione. I know the war changed me, it changed us all and personally, I am really happy with the way it changed me. Not how it had to happen, but definitely that it happened."  
The girl looks concerned for a second, but then sighs and smiles at him in pride before Snuffles sighs and says: "That's just the way of life. Most people definitely change as they grow older, but war can change someone the most drastically. Whether for the better or for the worst is always up to chance." And everyone nods as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 100 – PS**_

This, to my shock, actually angers quite a few of those from the future and when they see us looking curious does Ron growl: "Hagrid had a pet like that in the forest. It got bred, it died and then its little kids decided to join Vol - Slytherin's forces in the last battle." And this shocks, but also worries me and I read on, slightly afraid.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 100 & 101 – PS **_

This seems to startle Molly, yet it makes Arthur smile at his sons with great pride, George trying to hold back his snickers as Fred seems strangely intrigued with the fact that his twin brother has his ear back and keeps playing with it and flicking it with his hands and while this makes me work hard to hold back my own snickers, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 101 – PS**_

Then Luna turns to the twins and says: "I know he's asleep right now, but Hari once told me that he really appreciates the both of you. He thinks that, sorry Ron, out of all of the Weasleys you have always shown the most effort in caring more for him than for his fame or title." And while this makes the twins smile widely, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 101 – PS**_

"Oh, did Hari meet the Weasleys?" A familiar voice suddenly asks and as I look up, do I see Lindilwen cringing away from the angry glares she gets sent by Hari's loved ones and Adeline gently helps her sit down in a chair that is set slightly outside the circle, grasping her hand in comforting support before I shrug and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 101 – PS**_

"Eh Molly, why didn't you just hand Ron the handkerchief? You do realize that he is old enough to do this himself and that a gesture like this could badly affect any possible reputation he might want to create for himself?" Lupin asks his wife and Molly's eyes widen before she lowers her head in shame as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 102 – PS**_

"And a pair of brothers that are popular themselves and do nothing but mock him definitely won't help either, you know." The man then goes on and Fred says: "We don't mock Ronnie – I – oh." And the two look at each other shocked before George asks: "Are – are we really that bad?" And Lupin quickly intervenes and says:  
"No, just creatures of habits, just like all humans. I'm sure you two have helped Ron plenty of times, I just think you're a little used to not openly supporting him when he's close. And how do I know? I heard what you guys had to say about him during both your fifth and the summer before your seventh year when it was just the two of you.  
The problem is, though, that you two are doing it the wrong way around. Instead of making fun of him behind his back like most siblings do and supporting him to his face, you do it the other way around. And before you say anything, Molly, siblings teasing each other is something all siblings do; you can't stop that."  
The woman sighs and the twins look down before they turn to Ron and Fred says: "Ron, we're –." But Ron shakes his head and then says something that really confuses me as he says: "I don't want you apologizing first." And while this confuses me, does it seem to make sense to his family as the twins nod before I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 102 – PS**_

This makes said Weasley turn a soft shade of red and he mutters: "I only wore it every day cause I really wanted you to realize how important it was to me." At this the twins cringe, but then Lupin says: "Percy, if you continue wearing a badge outside the place where it has importance, it does tend to lose that importance over time.  
Yes, your badge was important to you and the twins, in their own way, probably proved that they were proud of you for receiving, but after that, by continuing to wear it, you made them think you believed _I don't care if I'm at school or not, I am still a Prefect_. However, like the badge, that title doesn't have true power outside school."

Here Percy sighs and then the twins rub their necks as Fred says: "To be honest, we didn't really proved that we were proud of him at all." And while Lupin looks shocked, does George then shrug and say: "But that's just because we already knew he would be Prefect. It just didn't surprise us at all and, well, we showed that when it came."  
The man sighs and nods before he says: "I can get where you are coming from with that, but by not showing any pride over him earning that badge, you unintentionally made him think you cared nothing for his actual accomplishments; that you didn't care for the fact he had to work hard to prove himself worthy of that badge."  
The two look down and Fred says: "Of course we know that Percy worked hard to get that badge." And George goes on: "We were just so sure it'd be him, we kind of thought the others were all overreacting when it did come in. We're sorry." And this, strangely enough, seems to shock Molly yet again before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 102 & 103 – PS **_

" _Molly!"_ Mum then moans and the woman cringes as she hears this as mum goes on: "If there is one thing I learned the first Christmas holiday that Sirius came to visit us and stay over is to never _ever_ give a prankster ideas. They are bound to take you up on them." And while the woman turns red with embarrassment, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 – PS**_

"He really was." A sleepy voice then startles me and when I look up, do I see Hari smiling at the two and when Ron asks: "They did?" Does Hari nod and say: "Maybe not from the bigger things, but they definitely kept the masses from going mad on us. You know, all those times when our reps took a turn for the worst."  
This makes Ron look at his older brothers in shock and the two of them smile with small hints of guilt showing through their smiles as Fred says: "Hey, we may notice the more obvious better than the hidden." And then George says: "But no one curses or hurts our brother without us getting angry." Making me read on, smiling proudly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 – PS**_

At this Ginny groans beyond words and then says: "Weasley House, for the sake of the future generation, new rule. Whenever someone famous becomes big, we don't buy or believe a thing about their fame or raise the generation to believe any rumors until we have either observed or got the chance to meet said celebrity, agreed?"  
And instantly all Weasley members chorus: "Agreed." Making Hari, who is still looking slightly sleepy and is still leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder smile at the whole group of redheads and he mutters: "Thanks everybody. That means the world to me." And the whole family smiles at him widely before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 – PS**_

Yet this instantly seems to utterly destroy the happy gratitude that Hari feels and replaces it for a look of pure loathing and he growls: "Yeah, that's all I'm good for to most of those bastards; my memory of what happened the night my parents were taken from me – and then they never even show a lick of care for that fact either."  
And his anger seems to take away the last bits of his fatigue and replaces it for anger, but then Snuffles keeps him from raising up as he hugs the boy and then softly mutters: "They're not worth your anger, kiddo. They're gone, their era has vanished from the road of time and they no longer exist. They're no longer worth it."  
And Hari sighs as he says: "I know they're not, Snuffles. And usually I can just move past it with serious ease." Here Snuffles nods and then says: "But because this was the first time it was mentioned and because it was done by someone who later became a friend, does it still bother you." Hari sighs and nods and I quickly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 & 104 – PS **_

"I hate saying this, but it sounds like there is a lot of tension between you and your sons, which – from what I can hear – comes from quite the lack of communication and consideration. Perhaps we can discuss this later? As one mother to another?" My mum asks Molly Weasley gently and the woman looks shocked before she asks:  
"Do you – do you really think I need it?" Yet at this mum shrugs and says: "I'm just saying it based on what I'm hearing and, to be honest, what I heard so far this chapter really does worry me. It definitely makes me glad that Hari is friends with your sons, but it also worries me." And Molly sighs and nods before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 – PS**_

This actually feels like a personal slight that makes me want to cringe and then Luna says: "Leaving home for the sake of one's education is always a good thing, but the education should never be considered better than one's home situation." And everyone nods in agreement with the blonde girl my age before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 – PS**_

"Sorry about that one, mate. I didn't really look in all of the compartments, but the ones I did look in were full, really." Here Hari sighs and then says: "Ron, it's okay. You will always have moments like this, I know that. You had one in fourth and you had one last year and I'm sure you'll have another before the books are finished."  
Here the boy really turns red, but then Hari smiles at his best friend and says: "However, I also know that – when it comes down to it – you and Hermione are always the ones to be there for me before anyone else; whether they be student, teacher or otherwise. And that's what matters." The three friends smile at each other and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 & 105 – PS **_

"Bad timing, you guys." Hari suddenly says and the twins look shocked before Hari says: "Ron had gotten traumatized from that little incident when he was three and you guys five and that just didn't help matters." This makes the two turn red in shame and they want to apologize, only to get stopped by Ron's glare before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 – PS**_

"Was that really so important?" Lindilwen asks and Ron sighs as he says: "To me, back then, it really did. Though I will also admit it mattered to me for all the wrong reasons. However, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough, Hari and I talk about it in a short while." The gorgeous redhead nods while still curious and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 – PS**_

At this the boy in question looks down heavily depressed before pushing himself closer against Snuffles, the man not even surprised at this as he just comfortingly wraps his arms around the boy and Hari mutters: "I hate my third year. I love it for certain factors, but I hate it for others." And his friends nod at him before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 – PS**_

"Why is that?" Lindilwen asks and Molly sighs before she says: "When he was eleven and he didn't get his letter it proved to him that he was actually a Squib and not a wizard and it made him hate us all so much that he ran away. One month later we actually found his dead, molested body. Since then we have just never spoken of him again."  
The redhead looks shocked and Arthur hugs Molly close as he says: "According to what she told me, Molly and Jack practically grew up together and Jack always complimented her whenever she used Accidental magic, whereas Molly always spoke of her certainty that he was a wizard to. They were close as siblings.  
But – then the whole thing with the letter not coming happened and he was actually so angry and spiteful about it that he accused her of stealing his magic. He even attacked her and when his parents pulled him away, he took that as a sign of them betraying him and them picking her over him and it made him run away."  
"That's just horrible." Lindilwen exclaims in shock and Arthur nods as he says: "It is, but it was also one of our reasons to continue fighting Voldemort even when he took over the Ministry as he actually implemented a similar mindset in regards to Muggleborns." At this my future wife nods, her face still white with shock and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 & 106 – PS **_

This causes confusion to cross the faces of all of the Weasley family, yet it's Bill that seems to get the reason behind this and he gently goes over to sit with his younger brother, hugging the younger teen close and giving him a warm supportive smile which gets answered with a grateful one from my son's best friend before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

This actually seems to really shock Arthur and Molly and Arthur asks: "Ron, surely you know that we care for all of you regardless of your accomplishments?" At this Ron nods and then Molly asks: "Then why say things like this?" And Ron darkly answers: "Because you always made such a huge deal of all those badges."  
The woman looks shocked and Ron says: "This one time Charlie had finished a perfect cake recipe, one he had asked to borrow from you – and then three days later Bill became Head Boy and you were way more proud of Bill for the badge than of Charlie for perfecting your recipe. And it only went downhill from there, really."  
This seems to really shock Molly and then Ron looks at his twin brothers and says: "Mum, when I became Prefect, you said that _everyone in the family was_ and George asked if they were next-door neighbors – and you just pushed him aside. What was I supposed to think?" And while the woman seems flabbergasted, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"Mum, please tell me that you at least adjusted the robes to fit him. I mean, this whole thing sounds degrading enough, but at least tell me you, if nothing else, worked to make them his instead of mine." Bill says, but while he hugs Ron a little closer against him for comfort and while he glares at Molly turning red, does something else happen.  
Charlie glares at his mother and snaps: "Forget that! MUM! What the heck! I left that wand with you because my boss told me it was too dangerous to use and you go and give it to Ron? Why the heck would you do that? I told you extensively why I couldn't use it anymore, so why would you endanger Ron like that?"  
The woman looks shocked and then Arthur sighs and says: "Charlie, I get your anger and I give you right. Your mother really should have, if nothing else, given Ron a family wand. The only reason she probably –." But then Percy says: "No dad, it's not simply because of money shortage." And while his father looks at him, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"Wait, Arthur gave Percy an Owl for being Prefect and Molly gave him new robes – and Ron has to get everything second hand?" Peter asks utterly shocked and then Arthur glares at Molly and asks: "I thought we agreed that each of our kids would receive _one_ gift – just one – for achieving things like becoming Prefect.  
Why did you break that agreement when you knew another one of our kids was starting their first year? Did you really not realize what kind of implications that could make on Ron?" And Molly looks shocked before Arthur says: "It seems I need to start paying closer attention to my family life." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"Wow, wow, wow! That is _not_ true! At least, not in the way the book makes it sound like. Hari just sounded really truthful and I grew respect for him for sounding like he really knew what my kind of life was like. He helped himself sound more human and that cheered me up as it made me feel as if I really had a chance at being his friend."  
Ron almost begs us to believe him and I smile at him as I say: "Don't worry, Ron. With everything we've seen of the two of you over the course of this reading, we know you're not that kind of person. We believe you." And the redhead sacks down in relief as he smiles at me and Hari sends him a happy, grateful smile before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

And just like all the other times the book mentioned the name and the magic upon it makes sure I read the name and not some hyphenation do I see everyone from the future tense up as well as everyone bar Cedric reaching for their wands before they all catch themselves onto this and this makes me read on, while really feeling for them.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

"Hari, you were fifth in your year almost clear across the board the entire time throughout your third and you have been switching between that, the fourth and the eight position ever since. You're just fine, kiddo." Lupin tells the boy with a supportive smile, which Hari returns gratefully and I read on feeling seriously proud.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

"Did you get any potions, dear?" Mum then asks, yet Hari looks shocked and he asks: "Wait, she gives you potions too?" And mum nods as she says: "The cart lady is actually contracted with Hogwarts to look out for students who could, quite possibly, come from abusive homes or who have trouble at home.  
She offers them potions they believe they may need and then writes their names down on a list that has a combination of a Geminio and a portkey charm on it, making the name appear on a chart in Madam Gerosi's office.""Wait, Gerosi?" Ron asks and then dad says: "Albus called the matron Poppy in the first chapter, remember dear?"  
And mum blushes before the twins hum and Fred says: "You know, we raided that cart quite a few times in our first few years using our savings – and I don't really recall ever seeing said potions." This shocks mum and then she turns to dad and asks: "You don't think they stopped that, do you?" Yet dad doesn't seem to know and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 & 108 – PS **_

"Did you even see any bottles at all?" Mum asks Hari and the boy shakes his head before Merden sighs as he says: "In the old timeline, some member of the Board of Governors decided to cut the practice simply because his son had graduated and he had lost care in the school. Though I can't see how he managed that."  
This shocks everyone and Dad says: "Does he still exist in this timeline's 1980?" And when Merden nods, does dad say: "Bring him here. And Merden, from now on, you can pick up whoever I feel has wronged our loved ones from as far into the new timeline as you can manage." The Time Elf bows at the order and I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 108 – PS**_

"Molly, corned beef is my favorite, not Ron's." Arthur exclaims in shock and this seems to be the last thing the woman can take as she breaks down, hiding her face in her hands as she starts to cry and Adeline gently moves over to hug her close before helping her to her feet and away from the group making me read on with concern.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 108 – PS**_

"Ugh, that is such a boyish thing to do; bonding over candy." Lindilwen grumbles, but then mum smiles at her and says: "That's not entirely true, dear. After all, plenty of ladies bond over a good cup of tea, a cup of cocoa or even a box of chocolates." And my future wife seems to concede to this with a nod before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 108 & 109 – PS **_

Here Hari groans and says: "One of the reasons I started using glamour and other kinds of hiding charms after the war; reporters, ministerial officials and all kinds of other companies practically raged war against each other just to meet with me and some of them even started accosting me in the bloody dorm the second night after, honestly."  
"They did what? How did they manage that?" Snuffles asks shocked and Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "The Fat Lady felt so proud of Housing the world's hero, she was only too happy to let those in that told her they wanted to share that pride with the world." Making the man groan in disbelief and I can't help but ask:

"I can only assume that Minnie didn't take kindly to that." And here everyone who was apparently witness to this all bursts out laughing and Ron says: "As excited as those idiots were to get into the common room and dorm, as hurriedly did they dash out to escape it when she came storming in. Trust me, she _– was – PISSED!"  
_ He practically sings at the end and everyone laughs a second time before dad says: "Minerva may have made the mistake of just letting Albus talk her into leaving Hari with those Muggles, but no one – sometimes not even parents – should get between her and her lions or try to do anything their lions don't want. Then she gets angry."  
Everyone nods and Hari smiles ever so gently as he says: "McGonagall has definitely had her stronger and weaker moments over all the years that I've known her, but there is no doubting her true loyalty or her strength. Not when it matters." And everyone, even Severus and Lucius, nod in agreement before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 109 – PS**_

And here I notice Ron and Hermione share a look of utter disbelief with each other, yet when Hermione turns to Hari, do her eyes widen before she says: "Ehm, Snuffles?" Yet the man smiles and says: "I know." Before he smiles down at Hari, who has again fallen asleep with his head on Snuffles' shoulder as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 110 – PS**_

"Actually, all pictures start motionless; it's a special potion that is made of very specific ingredients that allows for pictures to move. And with paintings and portraits a spell is cast on them to use the magic from the wall and house/building to make them movable, though some also get drenched in special Pensive Water."  
Colin says thoughtfully and Hermione says: "Wow Colin, you really studied this very intensively, didn't you? I remember you telling Hari about the first potion back in your first year." Here the boy smiles and says: "It's been my life-goal since I was about seven. Oh, and – uhm – speaking of Hari –well –." Here Hermione grins and asks:  
"You've been taking pictures, haven't you?" The boy nods and says: "I have. I also used last night to make multiple photo books to save them in. I hope none of you mind, but I've been taking pictures since Hari explained how we got back to life and all." And everyone nods in intrigued understanding before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 110 & 111 – PS **_

"Your toad gets away from you?" Remus asks and Neville sighs as he says: "Yeah, he always does that. Well, he didn't last year, but I can only assume he realized he'd be hurt or something if he did, but – yep, there he goes. _Trevor! Get back here!"_ And to my shock does the lad start running after a hopping toad that hops around the room.  
Everyone from my time looks absolutely shocked, yet those from Neville's time seem to take comfort and humor out of seeing this and I look around before looking back at Neville, just when the young man groans and pulls out his wand as he says: "Accio Trevor!" And the toad flies into his hand, croaking loudly and crazily.  
"I don't know how you got here from my bedroom, but then again I don't know how you get anywhere most of the time, do I?" Neville groans as he holds onto the squirming toad and comes to sit with us and then Ron and Hermione sigh as Hermione says: "Merlin, I missed that." And her friend nods as I shrug and just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 111 – PS**_

"Wait, I didn't see any rats with any of you. What's up with that?" Peter asks shocked and Ron shrugs as he says: "The end of our third year meant the death of my former pet and Snuffles gave me a new one on the train ride back." Peter nods in understanding, yet I feel like there is more to what he just told us as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 111 – PS**_

Here Lupin suddenly looks dark with worry and then he stands up and asks: "Lady Healer, Arthur, could you both and your family come with me please?" And while I wonder what he could be worried about, do the Weasleys all share worried looks before they all get up for themselves and move over to a soundproof alcove.  
There Lupin waits for them and when he opens his mouth, I get perfect evidence of the power of the Music elves as I can see the man's lips move, but I can't hear a word he's saying. Yet the concern on his face from before makes me look at Remus inquiringly, but the teen shakes his head and says: "Sorry Jaurion, it's a no go."  
I nod at this and then notice how the faces of the Weasleys actually turn white before the Water Elf nods resolutely and Lupin sighs in relief before smiling at her and while I wonder what could be wrong with the Weasleys to worry him so and what it could have to do with what I just read, do they all come back silently as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

"Exactly, dangerous." Charlie growls, obviously still agitated from whatever Lupin discussed with them earlier and then Ron smiles at him as he says: "If it's any consolation, that broken wand did save my life before it met its true end." Yet his brother growls: "That doesn't help my concern for you." And Ron asks: "Why not?"  
And Charlie snaps: "Because now I worry for whatever could have happened that a wand like that would have to save your life." And Ron sighs as he says: "It happened end second. I got a new wand the summer after that and it's been helping me go through everything that happened since." And Charlie sighs as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

"Ladies and gentlemen." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Witches and wizards of all ages." And then the other goes on: "In name of the future.""We are honored to introduce you to –." And the two chorus: "Our very own Hermione Jean Granger." And while the girl in question turns red in angered shame, do I read on laughing.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

Here I turn to the Weasley twins with a deadpan look and I ask: "Really, that's your idea of a joke? You two have a lot to learn, don't you think?" The two look shocked and Fred asks: "You – don't think it funny?" And I answer: "No, I think it simple and lazy, not funny." The two look shocked and Sirius says:  
"Pranks and jokes are supposed to be pulled on those you know can either fight back or enjoy them themselves. Going after someone you underestimate – sorry, Ron – is not a sign of a good prankster, but a lazy jokester. And we thought you were better than that." And while the two share a shocked look, do I then continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

"It isn't, it's just –." Lindilwen wants to say, but then Lupin interrupts her and says: "It's not that either. It's just evidence that, as they go into their 3rd year, they start their personal education and growth into what will later evolve into a successful business. Their shop was proof of that." This shocks me and I turn to the twins and ask:  
"Wait, you guys had an actual jokeshop?" And the two nod as Fred says: "We did have to close it after – well – he took over the Ministry, but at least we had one year of successful business. We even made a year total of 216 thousand Galleons." And this seems to absolutely shock the others and Ron asks: "You made how much?"  
"Yeah, we were just as surprised, but we got the numbers checked with Gringotts and they confirmed them for us. In fact, shortly after that the Ministry was taken and – well, we've been keeping the money on us ever since." And to the shock of their family, do they throw two moneybags into the middle of the circle.

"They're enchanted with Untraceable Extension charms. There is 107 thousand in one back and 104 in the other. We were actually planning to move the money to the Bank, but then we had to give up shop and we just decided to take the money with us." Fred says and he and George then turn to my sleeping son before George says:  
"When we realized that we had way too much money on us to really make use of while down under, we decided to use a small bit of it on our broadcasting stuff and the rest – well, we wanted to follow in Hari's footsteps, really." This confuses me and Ron asks: "His footsteps? What do you mean?" And the two smile as Fred says:  
"Well, his Tri-wizard winnings were what started us off into our dream for the shop in the first place, so we decided that, once the war was over, we'd either donate the money to any charity he would want us to or we'd use it to create one in case there were no charities for him to like. Though we wouldn't donate all the money."

This shocks Ron and then Molly, who has come back, asks: "Wait, what do you mean _his Tri-wizard winnings_?" And I look at her shocked and ask: "That is what you focus on? Not even the fact that your sons wanted to donate money to charities that would be either handpicked by my son or created by your owns? Are you for real?"  
The woman cringes as she seems to realize that I have a point and Arthur says: "Molly, I knew. I knew the twins had been given Hari's winnings. To be honest, I was really expecting nothing less out of him and Fred and George have proven they made good use of the money." And the woman smiles slightly as she nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 & 113 – PS **_

By now the girl is groaning loudly and then Peter says: "Wow, you really changed. That sounded like a real effort, yet it also sounded as if you behaved like that more often." And the girl sighs as she says: "Back then, I always believed that proving my intelligence would help me gain friends, yet making friends also always made me nervous.  
And, like so many others, I usually start ranting whatever I know about something if I get nervous." Here Peter laughs and he says: "I know how that feels. I used to be the same way, yet I was never very smart, so I often got tongue-tied trying to sound smart." This makes Hermione smile at him gratefully and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 – PS**_

"I really hope Albus gave permission for that." Dad growls and Merden closes his eyes as he says: "He didn't. He actually never did anything in regards to the fame, not to lessen or strengthen it." At which the twins, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Colin groan: "Don't we know it." Which makes me read on, feeling worried.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 – PS**_

"Wait, so she just left you to stay in the doorway like that the entire time while she made all those statements? How could she –?" Lindilwen asks, but then Neville strongly interrupts her and says: "She was a Muggleborn experiencing the Magical World for the very first time." And Lindilwen nods in acceptance as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 & 114 – PS **_

Here dad sighs and I ask: "What's wrong, dad?" And the man asks: "Jaurion, what is one rule I came up with during your first Christmas at home?" Here I think and mutter: "To never speak my mind about the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor and why I think of it like that, right?" Dad nods and I ask: "Why? What does that matter?"  
"Remember that I am actually 594 years old? Well, I went to Hogwarts when I was 11 my actual age – and casted a glamour charm to make it look as if I went a good 48 years ago – and back then, the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud wasn't even half as strong as it is now. In fact, it barely even existed; rivalry was way more evenly divided."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Really?" And dad nods as he says: "Yeah, in fact, back then it was tradition for all Houses to try and find the secret chambers of all Founders bar their own – and now, looking at Hogwarts, it's just so obvious that those found chambers have been lost all over again. It's just depressing, really."  
This makes me really feel for my dad as he must have gone to an utterly different kind of Hogwarts and then Ginny asks: "I feel quite a lot of worry for asking this, but did anyone ever find the Legendary Chamber? You know, Slytherin's?" Yet the girl sighs in relief as dad shakes his head and I continue reading, feeling shocked.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 – PS**_

This makes me sigh as I have been using most of the last school year to try and decide what I want to do with my life after graduation, but then dad smiles at me and says: "Don't worry, son, I don't plan to hit the bucket anytime soon, you know." And this makes me send him a guilty yet grateful smile before I continue the chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 – PS**_

This really shocks me and then dad turns to the door, sending it a strangely pointed look and to my shock do a few Earth and Guard Elves move in and ask: "How can we help, Sire?" But then Hermione says: "Sire, it happened fourteen years in the future and the perpetrator is dead." And the man sighs in relief before he says:

"Just – keep an eye on the door." And the three Elves bow before one of them says: "Don't worry, Sire. With so many of your line now finally back in our world and our sources telling us of the level of threat posed by the Earthen Dark Lord, we will not waver in our duty." And everyone smiles in relief as they leave and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 – PS**_

"They still think he's behind it? I thought they believed him dead?" Peter asks and then Arthur says: "It's the reputation he build for himself all the way up to his disappearance. It was so terrifying, his defeat and Hari's fame never really did manage to break people out of it." My youngest friends nods at this and I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 & 115 – PS **_

"Something I'm sure your father would have made you be raised to believe that to be a worldly sin." Lindilwen mumbles, but I smile at her and say: "Not really. I mean, sure I always wanted to share my passions with my future offspring, but – well, I guess that's always been one part of my upraising that I've always been thankful for."  
At this I try heavily to ignore the skeptical stare the girl sends me and while a strong part of me wonders why she is so adamant on believing that my persona is me, do I smile at her and say: "The one thing my parents raised me with is the lesson that I should always make sure my family enjoys their hobbies and interests to the fullest.  
So, would I like for Hari to love Quidditch as much as I do and take an active interest in each and every player of every active team? Yes. Yes, I would like that. Would I try to persuade him if he tells me he feels happier with other hobbies or past times? No, I would not, they're his hobbies and they are so, because he enjoys them."

This seems to shock the girl and then mum sighs and asks: "Lindilwen, sweetie, would you be okay with us meeting after this chapter? I think we need to clear the air a bit." And while the girl seems hesitant, does Severus shock us all as he says: "Lindilwen, if I can forgive Valivial and look past his persona, why can't you?"  
The girl looks shocked and Severus looks at her as if he just can't understand her before mum says: "That will do, Severus, thank you. What do you say, Lindilwen? After the chapter? Or would you prefer later?" But Lindilwen sighs and says: "No, after the chapter is fine, thanks." Mum smiles at her in pride and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 – PS**_

Here Draco groans yet again before he says: "I know what happens here and I just want to say beforehand; I went _beyond_ too far, simply because – before all of this – my parents from the other timeline cared little for Lord Valivial and even less for his late wife." At this I nod, yet still feel worried as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 – PS**_

Here Hermione starts softly snickering and Draco shouts: "Hey! Come on, Granger!" But the girl stops snickering and say: "I'm not laughing at your name, Draco. I'm laughing because you remind me of a Muggle celebrity who is famous for introducing himself the exact same way." The blonde looks shocked and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 – PS**_

"To be honest, I was kind of like Hermione. I didn't know about that famous Muggle, I just thought you were trying a little too hard to be your father's age and introducing yourself to the Minister or something. And because I had already realized that Hari was just another teen –." Here Draco sighs and nods at Ron as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 & 116 – PS **_

"Yeah, sorry but you ruined your chances right there." I tell the boy and when he looks at me, do I say: "You may have wanted to offer yourself as his advisor or something, you just chose the wrong topic; choosing one's friends. No teen would let another teen pick their friends and you really could have realized that."  
"Not to mention you were behaving like you and Hari had been raised in the same kind of environment, as if he was used to being the Heir of an Ancient House. If you had just asked him about himself, studied that and then made him an offer based on those studies, you probably would have had more of a chance."  
Here Draco sighs and says: "I probably wouldn't have done that. As you said, I was raised as the Heir of an Ancient House, not to mention that both my parents believed I would inherit both the Black and Malfoy line – long story – so yeah, they spoiled me and so, by the time I came to Hogwarts, I just believed I could get whatever I wanted."  
"And then Hari came and proved you that not all you did was right and that for some things you actually had to work hard. No wonder you constantly tried to cause us so much trouble. You needed a reality check." Ron laughs and Draco snaps: "Oh, bite me." Yet while this causes most of us to laugh or snicker, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 – PS**_

This shocks everyone around me and I turn to Lucius as I say: "I never took you for someone who would speak so ill of the dead." And the teen sighs as he says: "I don't, but I have had to stop Narcissa from doing that several times now since we married. I can only assume that she was responsible for that."  
Here Ron turns to Draco and asks: "Is that one of the reasons you don't like your mother?" And the boy sighs as he asks: "Remember meeting her at the World Cup?" Ron nods and then Draco snarls: "Yeah, that was her being friendly." Shocking those around him as Lucius asks: "Do I even want to know?" Before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 – PS**_

"Wow, your ego is the same as Potter's." Lindilwen says and this shocks me again, but then Severus says: "You mean, it's more natural than _Valivial's_ persona's ego." And the girl cringes as she says: "Sorry, I need to get used to the change of name." And everyone nods while I also look at a sleeping Hari worriedly before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 & 117 – PS **_

At this Ron turns to Hermione and asks: "Do you think Scabbers could have used magical abilities at that? When he bit Goyle like he did?" Yet the girl shrugs and says: "I can't really say. He could, but – well –." And here Draco sighs and says: "Trust me, that event opened my eyes real good." The two nod and I read on, heavily worried.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 117 – PS**_

"Hermione, if a first year catches another first year doing something they think is against the rules, they're supposed to go and find a Prefect, not lecture them. That really won't help you make friends." Remus says and Hermione sighs before she mutters: "Don't I know it." Making Ron smile at her lovingly before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 117 & 118 – PS **_

"It's the first day of a new semester in the most awesome school Magical England has ever seen and which houses hormonal teenagers. How else did you think they'd behave?" Sirius asks shocked and Hermione mutters: "I was – very mature for my age.""Translation, you needed to lighten up." My friend laughs and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 118 – PS**_

This makes Molly moan yet again and then Bill asks: "How did you get any of my robes anyway? I could have sworn I took them all with me when I left for Egypt?" And Molly turns red as she mumbles: "I saved all of your first year robes. I did the same with those of your brothers. It – it was a tradition I started for myself."  
This seems to shock Bill and he asks: "Why'd you do that?" And Molly answers: "They were memorabilia to you being good enough for Hogwarts. I – I didn't want to use them, but – but then Percy became Prefect and – and I made some wrong choices and decisions and – and thought there was no other way."  
This makes both Bill and Percy sigh as he says: "Mum, you should never let something like a celebratory gift get ahead of the needs of others. If I had known you gave Ron Bill's old robes because you were determined to give me a gift, I would have refused it. I just didn't because I didn't know your gift to me forced into this decision.

I'm sorry, Ron." But Ron shakes his head and then says four words I know his family would have never wanted to hear: "I'm used to it." And while they all look shocked, does Ron then shrug and say: "Besides, if there's one thing I learned the last few years, it's that possessions are futile in regards to the bigger picture.  
I mean, look at all the events of the last 4 years. Hari and Cedric became Champions and could have won tons of gold; Cedric gets killed. Hari, Hermione and I create a top secret defense class with sign up coins and everything; we fail to use our lessons to save Sirius. Hogwarts becomes our fortress for the final battle – need I say more?"  
This really worries me and the look Ron sends Lupin, Colin and Fred makes me really feel for the poor lad before he says: "No, I learned long ago that if I have to choose between being poor with family or loaded with poss – Hari, I seriously hate you right now, you know!" The boy suddenly snaps and this shocks me.  
I look over at Snuffles, but then my eyes widen in concern as he and Hari are missing from their spots and then mum says: "Jaurion love." And when I look at her, does she motion for one of the alcoves, where to my relief, I find Hari asleep with his arms wrapped around a sleeping dog. I smile at the wondrous sight and then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 118 & 119 – PS **_

Here everyone sighs in remembrance and delight and dad says: "No matter where one may go, Hogwarts is always a feast to the eye." To which everyone nods and then Colin says: "Though your world really outranks it in several categories, Sire." And dad smiles at the boy as he says: "Thank you, Colin." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 119 – PS**_

Yet this seems to actually sadden many of those who have come back in time and when we all look at them does Hermione say: "Sorry, it's just – the final battle against Vol-Voldemort took place there and – it caused serious collateral damage. We just miss its glory days, is all." At this I nod at the poor girl and then continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 119 – PS**_

And this seems to be exactly what the group needs as three of the four mentioned smile at each other as Neville says: "It may have taken a bit longer for me to really join in, but we definitely had each other's backs when it mattered." To which Ron nods, but then Hermione says: "Neville, you were always there when it mattered.  
You were with us when we met Fluffy, you tried warning us about Draco, you were with us on our 1st detention, you tried stopping us when you thought we were breaking the rules. And that's just first year alone." This makes the scarred boy turn red as well as smile gratefully, while Sirius whistles in appreciation and I proudly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 119 & 120 – PS **_

"How did he get there?" Peter asks utterly shocked and then Neville rolls his eyes and says: "How does Trevor get anywhere? Honestly, you just saw him running around this place when I had put him in his tank just this morning before breakfast." And while I look shocked at the crazy escape artist of a toad, do I then continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 120 – PS**_

Here I sigh as that had been quite the chapter and then Hermione asks: "Should we go wake Hari?" But I shake my head and say: "I'd rather we take a short break so the Water Elf can check the Weasleys for whatever worried Lupin and Hari for his strange fatigue." And the girl nods, her face showing she shares my concerns.  
"Not to mention that Lindilwen and I need some time to clear the air. Would that windowsill over there be okay for you, dear?" Mum asks, indicating a windowsill on the other side of the room that has a black frame and Lindilwen sighs but nods as we all disperse, the Weasleys moving to one alcove, the Water Elf and I to my son.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, this chapter was not easy. Let me tell you, like another chapter for Rituals And Reading, this chapter took me a lot of time to put together and yet, I am still quite proud of this one. I'm not entirely sure why this story seems to be blocking me at several turns, but at least this chapter didn't leave me feeling incomplete.  
**_ _ **Now, as to Lindilwen and the Weasleys, I will admit that the CR content regarding the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **group was pretty hard for me to respond to as didn't want to sound like I was just bashing this or that character, I wanted genuinely realistic approaches and responses from the characters and I feel like I really accomplished that.  
**_ _ **As for Lindilwen – I have plans with her. After all, in most fanfic canon stories, she is mostly known as Hari's mum and I really want to use this story to build some other kind of character out of her instead. Which is why Lindilwen made that comment to Hari and why Snuffles made that comment about the bonds.  
**_ _ **Now, I do want to say that this whole thing will probably take a few more chapters, yet I also already gave a bit of a hint as to how Lindilwen's behavior will be responded to by Hari more than any other. Needless to say, he will not be taking this fracturing of the bond with his mother lightly – or healthy for that matter.  
**_ _ **Oh boy, not good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	17. Harsh Truths And Conversations

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, this chapter is not going to be easy. I am super excited to make something out of Lindilwen that didn't come out of Canon, but I am dreading the path she has to take to get to being that something. Next to that, do I feel slightly anxious about the whole thing that will transpire between the Healer Elf and the Weasleys.  
**_ _ **And honestly, the fact that no one ever checked the Weasleys for illegal spellwork after they discovered that a Dark Wizard has been living with them for more than a decade is something I could never really understand and I am very determined to make this fact a reality and then fix it throughout this chapter.  
**_ _ **Now onto 1 last thing. For as long as this story has existed, have I been honoring Leonette for the inspiration that he/she brought upon me through some of their own work. However, recently I found a new story that has absolutely captured my attention and that deserves a shout out: The Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie.  
**_ _ **Check it out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.  
**_ _ **PPS. Check out ShayaLonnie, their work is utter gold.**_

* * *

 _ **Peter's POV**_

My life has been a mix of two or three great things and several dozen horrid things for as long as I could remember. My mum had a crazily horrible drunk addiction that went on all the way through the time that she was carrying me, regardless of the fact that this drinking caused her to almost lose me a good three times in nine months.  
To make matters worse had her drink addiction caused for her giving birth to me to last three actual days and after this had the woman fallen into a coma that had lasted no less than six years, in which my dad constantly worked his hardest to hurt me and, through it, make me believe my mum's state of health was my fault.

Yet then mum had woken up, which had gone against all of the expectations of the Healers responsible for her, and when she had found out about my actual abuse she had turned against my dad in an attempt to protect me from further harm. However, dad had not taken lightly to this and had let my mum know this.  
And so, only a month after my mum had woken, had I been forced to bury her dead body before becoming a full-fledged orphan as dad had threatened me with disownment if I had carried through _burying that betraying little slag_ as my dad had called her after the officials had first requested if they could start the procedures.  
Yet, mum's incredible protection had given me courage and I had opposed my dad, believing I owed it to my mum to pick her like she picked me and after this I had spent the last eleven years switching between several adoptive families, yet always with the request that they would try and resemble my birth parents in front of my friends.

And my friends had been one of the only good things that had ever happened to me, yet the hierarchy that we had established is definitely one that – in the smallest of ways – makes me feel as if I am living with my dad again, yet this isn't something I have ever cared about, not even once in the last seven years I have known them.  
Known Jaurion, who has such an amazing heart, such a sweet and caring character, who just wants to care, help and aid, but who can't because the rest of his House is nothing but a bunch of egotistical, selfish, sometimes even abusive bastards who only treat those with popularity and power with even a grain of decent respect.  
Known Sirius, who is often pushed down by the reputation of his family and how badly his parents want him to be, what they call, a _proper Black_ and who has therefore grown a true hatred for all things Slytherin and who, outside of his friends, always seems to work his hardest to put as little effort as possible in being responsible.  
And known Remus, who has had a similar yet different past from mine, who has been raised to hate certain parts of himself, yet who seems to have been broken under said upraising and who always shows true care for everyone, even those who want to hurt him and who never seems to have any self-confidence or belief in his person.

All of my friends have so many internal issues and personal problems, so many more than I ever had with my drunk dad, my dead mum and my constant switching between families and so I had never actually cared for the fact that James and Sirius often used me as the butt of their jokes or to prepare their pranks on.  
Sure, some of the pranks they pulled on me did hurt, but taking them makes me feel stronger and gives me the belief I can take better care of the family we have made together. Cause even though I have sometimes found myself in a new loving home, none of my newly adoptive parents have ever had my heart like my friends did.

And that is what makes me worried above all others. Cause when we got to this amazing world and met the people from the future, was it quite obvious that a large majority of the future group hated me for something I have done in their past and the fact that Remus and Sirius are the only ones with a future self only made things worse.  
We then started reading of the future and the instant that we read of Lindilwen and Jaurion being dead, did a tidal wave of guilt and a tornado of disbelief overwhelm me as I just couldn't imagine whatever could have happened for me to betray my friends and lead them and their son to their death, by hands of that monster no less.  
Yes, I hate Voldemort and all he stands for because of several reasons. One of them was that many of my parents died at his hands, putting me back into the orphan program, yet this is the least of my reasons. My main reason is Voldemort's stigma being like a fire that ignites the flame of hate and anger between Sirius and his family.

So to then know that, for some reason or another, I went and turned my back on those I always cared so much about and turned my loyalty to that bastard instead is something I just can't fathom, but just now I got a new reason to be heavily worried. We read of Hari's journey to Hogwarts and Ron apparently had a rat.  
And while I had made a comment on how unfair it was for Ron to get things second-hand and had after that asked why there had not been a rat amongst the group when they came here, had I instantly understood why Ron only gave a curt answer about his pet dying in the third book and Snuffles giving him his new owl.  
And while some people may have believed me to have felt horribly scared and terrified of the fact that I will die in sixteen years, had I personally felt like my future-self got what he deserved, yet I had also thought that the punishment came 12 years late, yet after that Lupin had confused most of us with asking the Healing Elf for help.

And now that the chapter has been read and Jaurion and Sirius are over in one of the alcoves with Snuffles and Hari, who is still softly sleeping and the way that the three others look over the sleeping teen makes me feel a little better, yet I then shake my head and turn it back to focus on the thing that has worried me for some time now.  
Making sure that no one is paying me any attention, which is easy as everyone seems to have taken to themselves except for Draco Malfoy, who looks at me with a raised eyebrow, yet I soundlessly tell him: "I love them, I worry." And the boy nods before turning back to his teenage father and his father's closest friend.  
I then turn around again and cast a non-verbal, wandless Disillusionment charm on myself before focusing on one of the things we often used to help Remus through his Once a Month issue and feeling the spell stick to my new grey fur, rosy pink paws and long as a worm tail, do I sneeze as it tickles my whiskers.

I then scurry over to where the Weasleys, Lupin and the Water Healing Elf and as I do, do I work my hardest not to sneeze again as I feel a Privacy ward pass me up and while part of me feels horrid for spying on my older friend, do I feel like I need to hear this as my conscience makes me feel horrid for tricking the Weasleys like I did.  
"Why? Why did I make them believe I was nothing but a sleeping pet for so long? Why did I believe it right to hide myself with a family like that? And why did I do that so soon after betraying my friends to their murderer? What happened to me? What on earth made me chose my own life over that of my friends, my family?"  
Goes through my mind as I hide behind a slightly tilted pillow that lies on the ground and instantly I hear my worst fears come to life. "There just isn't any easy way to say this. All of you, from Arthur and Molly, have various forms of Confundus and other Mind and Personality Altering spells on you, ones that are years and years old."

The Water Elf tells the Weasleys and instantly I feel like crying as this family is much too close and loving of each other to have done it themselves and then Ron asks: "Percy and I are the worst, aren't we?" And I know he asks this because I was his pet, yet I see the Elf shake her head, shocking us both as she says:  
"The worst are your mother and your twin brothers. Yes, the spells on you and your brother are the strongest, obviously because he was your pet, but your mother has a spell on her that I personally consider way worse and the twins have a much higher amount of spells on them – all of them Obliviation spells."  
This shocks and confuses me and one of the twins asks: "Obliviation spells?" But then the other shocks me as he snarls: "The map." And I can almost sense all of them turn to the boy as he says: "We had the Map for a good five years. We must have seen him on it several times and he must have made us forget it each time."  
And this shocks me before I push my front paws over my eyes in utter disgust before I suddenly remember something that had been read in the last chapter and I look at my paw, remembering how my form had been described to have a missing toe and, as if by instinct, do I know exactly which toe it has to be.  
I glare at the offending limb and then pull it to my muzzle in anger, nibbling at it with my sharpened teeth and elongated front teeth and while pain goes through my body as the limb slowly loses its connection to the rest of my body and while my vocal cords want to squeal in pain, do I just continue nibbling and biting.

And as the toe falls off and as blood starts pouring from my paw, do I then turn to the pillow, having no doubt that the scent of blood will be picked up by Lupin soon enough and I quickly scratch a message into the back of the pillow before putting the toe inside the now ruined pillow and using my tail to cover the message in my blood.  
I then scurry away and when I am sure I have hidden myself in an alcove where Lupin can spot me, do I hurriedly transform back and take down the Disillusionment charm. And just when I do, do I get shocked as it's not Lupin who seems to smell the blood and pick up the pillow; it's the eldest Weasley who has scars on his face.  
The elder young man turns the pillow around, yet seems to have trouble reading my message which makes me wonder if I really should have covered it in blood, but then I notice Lupin looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I decide to give him an indication of my guilt as I raise my wand and hiss a flaming charm – on my bleeding hand.

 _ **Lupin's POV**_

"He cut off his finger, but didn't hide himself afterwards like he did in the future? Why?" Goes through my mind even as I can almost clearly read the guilt that shows on the younger boy's face and while part of me fears that our attempt to keep Peter from going Dark has come too late, does Bill then say: "Hey, I can read it now."  
And I quickly take the pillow from him, feeling a little stupid that he smelled the dripping blood before I did seeing as how he must be worrying his head off for his younger siblings and mother, but when I wipe away a little more blood and read the message in the fluffy little pillow, do my eyes widen at what I actually read

 _They still matter to me  
_ _Hints don't hide the truth from me.  
_ _Never forgive me.  
_ _I will never forgive myself  
_ _They were/are my family  
_ _My only family_

This message shocks me and Ron asks: "Wait, he knows?" And I nod as I say: "He – he seems to. I – I can only imagine that he cut off his finger to punish himself and not to indicate that he is turning into the man/rat we knew him to be." And then Percy asks: "Won't his friends ask questions when they see his finger?"  
And I sigh as I say: "Maybe, but we shouldn't answer for him. This will be a test that will prove who's side he really is on and, if this message is any indication – then Ron and Harry were right. The Peter that came with my younger-self is not the same as the Peter from four years from now. This Peter is still a Marauder."  
And the Weasleys nod, even though the twins seem to have a bit of difficulty believing this and I turn to them as I say: "He'll be punished enough, boys. If he really is the same Peter as the one I remember – from before graduation and war – he will be punished plenty enough whenever we hear about his future self and his actions from then."  
The two nod and Arthur says: "Lupin is right. We should just focus on healing from the spells Future Pettigrew –." But then I look at Peter again and say: "Scabbers." Everyone looks at me and I say: "We should start considering them two different people. Peter is Peter and that man – is Scabbers." And another nod is my answer.

 _ **Amyna's POV  
**_

"Is the kingdom really safe in her hands? Will Jaurion really be happy with her? Or would that bond have only worked had we not all come here? Has Merden taking her here and answering his future self's calling changed the future in such a way that my beloved son won't end up with the girl he has been vying for all these years?"  
Goes through my mind as I gently lead the girl over to a windowsill alcove that has black framing and thus is covered in Silencing and Privacy charms covering it and when we are both seated comfortably, do I decide to just make sure the girl feels comfortable before we get into the heavy stuff and so I caringly ask her:  
"Tell me, dear – can I call you dear? Tell me, what do you think of Ariador so far?" And the girl sighs as she says: "It's – it's gorgeous, Your Grace, it really is. I – I just wonder what – what it will come to look like when – when –." And I smile at her as I ask: "When Jaurion takes the crown?" The girl nods and I reach into my robe.

"Take a look at this." I then tell her and when she looks at the picture do her eyes widen as it's of a huge room filled with sculptures, statues, paintings and portraits as well as busts that have all kinds of jewelry hanging off of them. "Where – where did this come from?" The girl asks shocked and I smile proudly as I say:  
"Jaurion made them." The girl looks at me shocked as I say: "He has always been brilliant that way. It's why he loves Transfigurations so much. He calls it _the magical way of making something beautiful_. I will admit, it's also the reason he hates Dark Arts so much. He calls that _the art of making things ugly and horrible_."  
The girl looks thoughtful and I say: "Lindilwen dear, I – I can see that you don't like the kind of person Jaurion shows to the world. But let me ask you something? What do you remember of him back in his first year?" And the girl seems to think hard before she sighs and says: "He was nothing like he is now."

At this I nod and say: "No. No, he wasn't. And trust me, the bond between me and Minerva has never been all that great thanks to how she often complained about Jaurion's behavior whenever she asked us to come over. And yesterday we found out why he behaved like that and when I told Hendros last night, do you know what he said?"  
The girl shakes her head and I smile at her as I say: _"I knew it."_ This shocks the girl and I nod at her as I say: "I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor and he was the one who knew that our son was acting and wearing a mask. You can imagine how silly I felt when I realized that last night before bed. And speaking of last night –."

Here the girl sighs and I look at her caringly as I say: "Hari lost you before he had any conscious memory developed, yet he also lost people who meant just as much to him as you do. So tell me, what is it about him that makes you so opposed to accepting the role he wants to give you?" And the girl sighs before she whispers:  
"His father." At this I smile and I say: "I understand." And the girl looks up, her eyes asking me if I really do and I send her a warm smile back as I say: "Yes, I really do. You've only known Jaurion the actor for most of your life. I have known the real Jaurion for much longer. Therefore, it's easier for me than for you to accept the truth.  
The truth that the Jaurion you have known all these years isn't the Jaurion I raised and loved. And because, even as an Elf, Hari looks so much like his father, you have the urge to believe that the act Jaurion is holding up is the same as the one Hari is. Or perhaps – that the caring, loving, gentle boy you see _is_ the actual act."

Here the girl looks down with tears of guilt shining between her eyelids and she whispers: "It's – it's – it's just – so hard." I nod and say: "Yes. Yes, it is. Knowing one thing for years and then suddenly seeing something completely different. That is never easy." And the girl sighs before she asks: "What should I do?"  
Yet while it pains me, as I know how long Jaurion has actually loved the girl, do I sigh as I say: "Give it time. The same time you gave yourself when you started getting used to being a Muggleborn after living in the Muggle world your whole life. And – if that doesn't work – listen to what Snuffles told Jaurion last chapter."  
The girl looks up and I reach out to lie a hand on her folded pair before I say: "You're an amazing person, Lindilwen, and I can easily see why Jaurion has had you in his heart this whole time. But if time and patience don't work out, then maybe Snuffles was right. Maybe some forms of history are best off being changed."  
The girl looks shocked and while I have no doubt that I might partake in an act that will break my son's heart, do I use the broken look on my grandson's face to motivate me as I say: "It may be Hari's past, Lindilwen, but that no longer exists and now, you need to start thinking of _your_ future." And with that I stand up and move away.

* * *

 _ **And that is that.  
**_ _ **Okay, that chapter was WAY harder than I expected, yet I also like what I wrote. Like I mentioned several chapters ago, it was never really explained why Peter decided to switch sides and why he decided to throw away all those years of friendship, so I decided to lessen the number of years he was a spy and lessen the pain.  
**_ _ **However, it wasn't so much the Peter part of this chapter that hurt. It was the Amyna and Lindilwen part. I really don't like breaking up Lindilwen and Jaurion, but on the other hand I really want Lindilwen to become a character all of her own and for that, this chapter was incredibly necessary, regardless of the difficulty.  
**_ _ **Okay, that was that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	18. Remembering Old Friends

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I really hope you enjoyed this story as well as all of my other works. I definitely know I enjoyed the year as well as all the stories that we managed to finish; Keyblade's Light, A Divine Hogwarts, A New Era, A Thief At Heart, Coopers & Wizards, Dangerous Threats, True Family and Venquine Mates.  
**_ _ **Eight wonderful stories finished, an amazing year done with, a whole new story – The Moving of the Light – started anew and of course the chance of many challenges and previews that can be changed into actual stories. Yes, 2016 has been quite amazing and I really hope this chapter will make for a worthy end to the year.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Peter, what happened to your finger?" I ask as soon as we all get back together in the circle of the gorgeous room, Remy and I having spent the time Lupin and the Weasleys as well as Lindilwen and Lady Valivial needed for their business to just be together and enjoy each other's company and the younger boy answers:  
"I had to do it. You will understand, Sirius, I promise." And while I know that Peter often pushes his own troubles at home to the back for Remy, Jaurion and me, do I still really worry for the poor little guy and the fact that he actually purposely cut off his own finger has me greatly worried before Remus whispers: "Could it be?"  
And this makes me look at the confused, but contemplative look on his face and Peter locks eyes with him before he nods and says: "Please Remus, just leave it. I know what I'm doing." And the serious tone of his voice makes me again look at Remus, yet the brown haired boy says: "We're here for you, Peter. Remember that."

And our youngest friend nods with a grateful warm smile, while I just look between him and Peter with confusion and worry and then Hermione asks: "Wait, what finger did you cut off?" And Peter calmly, but not hatefully asks: "Which one do you think?" And the girl gasps with her eyes wide as if she gets his unspoken hint.  
Yet I don't and while I wonder if it's my concern for my friend that is keeping me from figuring out this mystery does Remus pull me close and whisper: "Peter is with Hari now. In the book that is. Just think about it, but don't speak of it. Peter figured it out before we did and he gets that like everything, this has its time and place."  
And while this calms me down, do I then look back at the boy's hand, the burned skin hiding nerves and blood vessels and making me feel slightly nauseous and I think: "Who in the book is missing a finger? I haven't heard of anyone sounding like Worm –." And instantly I get what Peter and Remus did and think: "But – but why?"

 _ **Hari's POV  
**_

I really don't like it that, for some reason, this whole reading of my personal point of view seems to tire me out, yet at the same time I don't really feel as if the emotional turmoil I should feel over my loved ones finding out about my personal secrets is the reason I feel this fatigued so often, yet I can't think of what else could cause it.  
Yet, thanks to Snuffles and his presence do I not care too much and the embarrassment I'm sure I would have felt had I been a few years younger isn't present as instead I just feel like smiling at how happy Snuffles seems to feel with the fact that I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep when near him or while in his lap.  
The man had also explained me about the bits I had missed and this makes me know what is coming next, so once gran has come back and once Sirius, Remus and Peter had their little problem solved, do I say: "Grandma, you're better off reading next. I think the chapter will make you feel really proud." And the woman smiles at me.  
"She was a Slytherin herself, yet she loves that dad got in Gryffindor. If anyone can understand why I fought with the Sorting Hat like I did, it's her. I just hope the others won't respond like I think they will. They probably won't seeing the scars the war left on them." And this makes me feel relieved as gran starts to read.

 _ **The Sorting …**_ _ **to cross.**_

"You actually remind me of her, grandma." I then say and the woman smiles at me as she asks: "Do I, sweetling?" And dad says: "Yeah, you're just the more approachable. I don't want to disappoint her any more than I do you, but you're easier to go to when I feel I need help." And I nod in agreement with him as gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **The firs' … about nervously.**_

"And it's time for the annual start of the term speech. You know, I actually had to sneak in on one of her speeches a few years after she did my own, because these two just kept on distracting me." Remus snickers and dad and Sirius both retort: "Hey, we were excited!" Making all of us laugh at them before gran continues reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Welcome to … within Hogwarts.**_

"I was so glad that I got to prove her wrong in that regard." Sirius then says and Snuffles nods as he still has me leaning close against him before I myself sigh and say: "To be honest, some of my House were definitely like you guys, but there were also others that definitely reminded me of the Dursleys at times."  
Yet this seems to shock a few of those around me and Peter asks: "There were actually people who treated you as badly as the Dursleys?" And I nod before he asks: "Why would they want to do that?" And I shrug as I tell the young lad: "They had expectations and I failed them." And while he looks at me shocked, does gran read on.

 _ **You will … common room.**_

"And if you have family in other Houses, you might as well just forget about them. Or at least I tried to when Reg came into Slytherin." Sirius moans and Hermione, Ron and I share a look before I ask: "Would it help if I tell you that, when it came down to it in the end, he made the right decision?" And the teen smiles at me as Snuffles asks:  
"What do you mean?" And while I notice both Severus and Lucius look at me in great concern, do I say: "I know you thought that he had, in the end, just gotten cold feet, wanted out and got killed for it, but in truth he died trying to do the right thing. We found out just last year." And while this confuses my godfather, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **The four … house points.**_

"And some teachers will usually take points for no good reason." The twins suddenly chorus, but I stop them from glaring at Severus as the lad is still unknown about his role as teacher and say: "Trust me, there are teachers who can do much worse with point loss than that." And while the two look confused, does gran read on.

 _ **At the … was joking."**_

"I really don't know why I took anything you said seriously back then." Ron then tells his twin brothers and the two smile guiltily as they say: "Neither do we, brother dearest." Yet before Mrs. Weasley can rant at them, do I say: "Nice payback, mate." And my best friend smiles at me with a wink as my gran reads on.

 _ **Harry's heart … wig blue.**_

"What'd you do that for?" Collin asks, actually suddenly reminding me that he is in the room as well and I grumble as I really don't like thinking back on that event after the stuff that happened in my fifth and I growl: "He pulled a stunt similar to Fudge and Umbridge." And the younger lad looks shocked at this as gran reads on.

 _ **He kept … second chance —"**_

"Can we be honest with you, Harry?" One of the twins suddenly asks and when I nod, does the other say: "We just want to say that we think you were way too much like the Fat Friar in regards to the student body as a whole over the years." Which shocks me and Lucius asks: "And your reason for believing that?"  
And the two turn stern to the levels of Madam Pince and Professor McGonagall as they say: "Because even we would have trouble forgiving people if they called us liars on those who killed our brother or other family members. We would never do so and neither would Harry – and yet they still believed that about him for a whole year."  
"How could anyone believe that another person would lie about something as personal and painful as the murderer of a loved one?" Lindilwen asks in utter shock and the twins say: "Trust me, if people high enough in power start saying stuff like that, anyone would believe it." And while this shocks my mum, does my gran read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **My dear … you know."**_

"I sometimes wished I was in Hufflepuff, really. Except for in fifth, no offense, Cedric." I tell the revived lad and he asks: "Why did you like my House over your own?" And I sigh as I say: "Because Professor Sprout was the only one who never met my parents and so didn't have any expectations for me to live up to."  
"But isn't it nice to live up to people's expectations?" Peter asks and I answer: "Not if those expectations concern you having N.E.W.T. level experience in Transfigurations or Charms – when you are only in first year." And this shocks both the boy in question as well as both of my parents before my gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Move along … the heavens.**_

"You know, this room actually has a more or less similar function. Would you like me to activate it?" Grandpa then suddenly asks and we all nod in great excitement, making the man laugh before he walks over to the closest wall and presses his hand against it. And as he does, can I almost sense his magic leaving his body.  
Instantly we all look up at the ceiling in great excitement, yet instead of just the ceiling opening up, does the entire room seem to disappear, making it look as if the circle we are sitting in is floating on clouds and allowing us to see the entire kingdom from every single angle, causing us all to look around in amazement.  
I then see grandpa smirking widely as he walks back, his feet touching nothing but air as far as the eye can see and then, to all of our shock does he actually trip and fall over something. The sight of him then falling on air instantly takes our shock away and we all burst out laughing as the man turns red and rejoins us before gran reads on.

 _ **Harry quickly … to sing:**_

And instantly I see both dad and grandpa sit up straighter with excited smiles on their faces, but then gran smirks at them and says: "No." making them both moan and grandma says: "I told you boys time and time again, I do not sing in public." To which I think: "She may not, but – maybe I can." And with a spurt of courage, do I ask:  
"Can I, grandma?" And just like dad and grandpa did earlier, do Ron and Neville now instantly sit up straight with excitement and Neville says: "Great idea, Harry. Please Your Grace, let him sing." And the woman looks at him with kind curiosity to which he says: "We love his singing voice." To which she laughs and hands me the book.  
Yet as she does, do I look down at the text and suddenly a wave of nostalgia hit me, one that apparently didn't hit me when I read the first chapter because I had been too shocked with the existence of the books and later concerned with relying the truth about their deaths to my parents. I then take a deep breath and start to sing.

 **"** _ **Oh, you … Thinking Cap!"**_

And with that do I stop singing, trying my hardest to keep tears at bay as I think: "Those were the times. So much easier. So much simpler. Maybe never truly safe, but – much more peaceful than I have felt in a long while." Yet I don't let these thoughts show on my face as I just give the book back to my grandmother.  
The woman herself looks absolutely radiant with her pride and then grandpa says: "It sounds as if you have been training your personal talent for some time now, sonny boy." And I smile at him as I say: "My singing voice and my flying have, for a long while, been the only things I thought I was actually good at, to be honest."  
"You're a good flyer, are you?" Dad asks excitedly and I nod at him, but then a single tear escapes me and he asks: "What's wrong?" And I take a deep breath as I say: "I – I just lost a lot in the last year. I – I lost my broom, my photobook, my – just a – a lot of things in a single night and – and I guess it still hurts even now."

The younger teen nods, yet then suddenly a knock is heard on the invisible door and we all look up as, behind what looks like a large, thick set of clouds, an elf appears and says: "Your Majesty, sorry for the interruption, but I have an urgent report I need to report to you." And grandpa nods as the man comes closer and says:  
"Upon the evening of your return to this world, Your Majesty, one of our Earth Elves was hit with a strange burst of inspiration that made him venture deep into the Broom-building woods and he took wood from one of the most unusual trees. I came to inform you that this Elf has just finished his design and wishes to show it off."  
"We would be most interested. Is the Elf here, Marlond?" And the Elf nods as he says: "You can come in, Erlond." And upon the Elf entering with broom in hand, do I feel my heart stopping in utter shock, while most of my friends gasp in shock and Ron even whispers: "Bloody hell." Making Erlond stop in confused concern.

"Is there a problem?" Grandpa asks and this time I am unable to keep my tears in check as I whisper: "Please." The Elf instantly looking at me as I whisper: "Please, give it here. Let me see it." And the Elf looks at grandpa, who nods, before he complies and while he hands me it, does he seem to stutter and say:  
"I – I know it looks roughed up and – and I really wanted to smooth out some of the twigs and whatnot, but – but something made me feel that – that it had to look this – this experienced, I guess." And instantly I recognize why as I ask: "Did – did you use any fire when making this end?" Aiming for the tail.  
The Elf nods and says: "I had a Fire Elf friend of mine use small embers to create those burns. He didn't get it any more than I did as it made it look as if – well –." And while I know that I am wetting the broom with my tears, do I say: "As if a dragon tried to burn it." And the Elf nods before grandma asks: "Hari?"

And I look up as I whisper: "It's mine. It's – it's the Firebolt. The Firebolt that I lost one year ago when I was trying to leave the Dursleys for the final time. The Firebolt I had to lose because it was stuck in a broken, falling part of the vehicle I was transported by. I – I had to destroy it to make sure it didn't end up in – in their hands."  
The woman looks shocked and I turn to the shocked Earth Elf as I say: "Thank you. Words cannot describe how grateful I am for you rebuilding this. Truly." And the Elf bows deep as he says: "I am honored to have been chosen to return you such a valued treasure, my prince. And may I just say that Firebolt is a wondrous name."  
To which I smile and say: "It will be the name of an internationally famous broom that will be used by the official Quidditch teams of Bulgaria and Ireland in the Quidditch Finals exactly sixteen and a half years from now." And while this shocks the Elf in question, does Marlond then guide him back out of the room once again.

I then feel Snuffles holding me close and he asks: "Was this when you had to lose Hedwig as well?" And instantly I turn to him with fearful eyes, but the man smiles at me and says: "Hari, I'm worried about how much you lost, but I am not mad. You were right, such possessions should never fall into enemy hands."  
This instantly takes my worry over having angered him with the loss of the broom away and I again cuddle close against his side as I turn my focus back on my broom, a gorgeous piece of woodwork that I never thought I would see again after that faithful night, only a week before my seventeenth birthday and then gran reads again.

 _ **The whole … a troll."**_

"Huh, I don't recall telling you such a thing." Fred says and George goes on as he says: "No, you told him he would have to face something similar to a Boggart and then said it would probably be a troll for him. At least, if I remember it right." And while the two seem to contemplate this, do I share a look with Ron as my grandma read on.

 _ **Harry smiled … she said.**_

"Hey, this might sound a bit painful, but – could you guys tell us stuff about those mentioned? Like, did they date any of you, did you fancy any of them, were they close with you guys, did they join in on that stuff in your fifth." Sirius suddenly asks and I smile at him as I say: "Sure, we can do that." Making him smile as gran reads on.

 _ **"Abbott, Hannah!"… the hat.**_

"She's a really nice girl. She was constantly coming to me back in her second because she just didn't know if she should believe what all of the rest were saying about Hari. I never really believed it and felt it my duty to keep her morals up as well." Cedric tells us and suddenly Severus shocks us as he almost snarls and asks:  
"Okay seriously, was there even a single year where you guys didn't have the whole student body turned against you?" To which I shrug and say: "Third year." Making the teen groan before Lucius hugs him close and says: "At least that's something, Severus." And the other Snake nods in silent defeat as grandma reads on.

 _ **The table …to Hannah.**_

"Wait, is she related to that new Auror, Amelia or something?" Grandpa asks and I nod as I say: "She's Amelia's niece. Her brother even named her after her on second name base." And grandpa smiles as she says: "Amelia is really doing a good job within the Ministry. This sounds promising." To which gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Boot, Terry!"**_ _ **…**_ _ **joined them.**_

Here Neville shakes his head and says: "Terry's a good kid and a seriously amazing fighter, but he really made a big mistake when he announced how great he thought it that you had escaped Gringotts the dinner after you did so, mate." And this shocks both those from the present as well as makes me wince before gran reads on astounded.

 _ **"**_ _ **Brocklehurst, Mandy" … brothers catcalling.**_

"Mandy's a real wall-flower, though that did save her quite a few times last year when the Carrows were in one of their moods and Lavender –." Yet here Neville turns sad and lowers his head in pain, the rest of us following his example and Lupin wrapping an arm around Hermione as she sniffs in pain over her lost dorm mate.  
"When – when did she die?" Mum asks after a few minutes and Neville answers: "In our final fight against Voldemort; one that took place at Hogwarts and that took fifty others their lives as well." And mum reaches for her throat in shock as she seems to remember what we told her about this before gran sniffs and reads on quietly.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bulstrode, Millicent" … unpleasant lot.**_

"Hmph, Alecto's favorite little punisher. That girl definitely continued the training she used against Hermione back in that dueling club, remember?" Neville now growls and I ask: "Did she –?" To which Luna shows me how one of her fingers is slightly crooked as she says: "Madam Pomfrey was forbidden from healing it."  
And instantly grandpa shouts: "We need the Royal Water Elf this instant. And don't even think about it, young man." He then snaps at me and I get shocked as he says: "I forgot it last time, but Healing is one of the last stages a Music Elf should practice their skills on, else the ability drains their energy reserves way too much."

And I nod and a little while later the Water Elf returns to which Draco actually shocks me as he stands up and says: "Noble Water Elf, under the orders of the same monster as who is currently waging war with England, did three of the readers here get seriously abused with the school matron being forbidden from tending to them.  
Please, tend to them and fix the error which I – at the time – willingly complied in causing." And while the Water Elf seems shocked that the blonde partook in this abuse, do I feel shocked at how well the boy handled this order and the Water Elf before Neville, Ginny, Luna and Collin all move over to sit with her.  
She instantly opens four flasks of water and says: "Please just lay down and tell me when I reach a point where you have been hurt." And the four each take what looks like a cloud in the sky before the Elf turns to Luna first and the blonde girl shows the Elf her broken fingers, making her tut as she gets to work and gran reads on.

 _ **He was … Justin!"**_ _ **"**_ _ **HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"I really missed him last year." Luna says while the Water Elf now tends to some kind of wound in her side and mum asks: "Why? Didn't he go to Hogwarts?" And the girl shakes her head as she says: "The Ministry forbade him because he was Muggleborn." And while this makes mum white with shock does gran read on quietly.

 _ **Sometimes, Harry … him a Gryffindor.**_

"Oh, I loved working with him." Neville then says while he waits for the Elf to tend to him and the twins laugh as they say: "We can only imagine. He actually bought practically our entire stock of firework before he went to Hogwarts that year. Obviously he was planning to have a lot of fun in those dark times."  
"Well, he certainly came true to those plans. I still remember how flabbergasted those stupid Death Eaters and Snatchers looked when they saw him blow up that bridge.""He blew up an actual bridge?" Mum asks and Neville says: "During the last battle. Took out a good 100 or more bastards." And he laughs before he says:  
"That bloody pyromaniac. He was a nightmare to work with the first few years – granted I wasn't much better with my shyness – but he definitely came true to his growing reputation when it truly mattered. A year and dorm mate to be proud of. I sure am going to miss him." Which makes me smile and say:  
"Then I guess it's easy to say who will be your Destined rebirth, huh Neville?" And the boy looks at me shocked before he laughs and says: "Heh, what do you know. I guess you're right there, Harry mate." And I smile at him as the Water Elf stops tending to Luna and moves over to tend to him while gran continues her reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Granger, Hermione!"… Ron groaned.**_

"It actually wanted to sort me in Ravenclaw, you know." The girl says and instantly the four youngest Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Collin and I all shout: "THANK MERLIN HE DIDN'T!" Making the girl eep in shock while the rest reels back in shock and then Draco says: "I second that." Making us all laugh before gran reads on.

 _ **A horrible … "MacDougal, Morag."**_

"I tried to get it to sort me into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor like it wanted to do." Neville says while the Water Elf tends to some of his scars and I laugh as I ask: "I guess you're glad that it didn't listen, aren't you?" But then the boy shocks me as he asks: "Are you kidding me? If it had, I wouldn't have had you for a dorm mate."  
And instantly I look at the boy with my eyes wide with devastation as Ginny snaps: "Neville!" And the boy himself seems to realize what he said and curses as he says: "Damn, that came out wrong." Before he turns back to me and says: "I was just kidding you, mate. I just worded it wrong. I only wanted to joke back with you."  
And this makes me sigh in relief, making the boy smile as he says: "I mean, seriously. If I hadn't been sorted in Gryffindor I would have shared a dorm with the one set of Hufflepuffs that just didn't know whether they supported you or called you the next Riddle. No offense, Cedric." Yet the Puff shocks me even more as he says:

"None taken, Neville. To be honest, most of my House has been calling those kids the worst generation ever sorted into our House. Heck, some of us even think they treat Hari as bad as they did, because we always made sure to punish them when they went too far. Not that that ever stopped them – or us for that matter."  
"Wait, they went too far with how they treated Hari, so you punish them and that makes them treat Hari even worse? How is that fair?" Gran asks and Cedric rolls his eyes as he asks: "Why do you think we call them the worst generation ever? Susan and Hannah are the only good things that came out of that year, Housewise ,that is."  
And while my grandmother looks shocked that only two good students came out of an entire year, do I then say: "You know, most of those Hufflepuffs in our year did join the Army back in Fifth year. And didn't they fight alongside us just last year." And even Neville nods at this, albeit grudgingly and gran continues reading.

 _ **Malfoy swaggered … with himself.**_

Yet the boy himself does not look half as happy as he did back then and he says: "Father, do me one favor. If, by any chance, a younger me still gets born, promise me you won't ever raise him to believe that serving the Dark Lord is anything other than a mental, emotional nightmare." And while Lucius nods in shock, does gran read on.

 _ **There weren't … at last —**_

At this Neville, who has gone to sit up in order to give the Water Elf better access to his back, says: "Anyone interested in just a quick summary of each of them?" And those of the past as my friends and I share interested looks as well, the three of us wondering how both the Patil twins as well Sally-Anne and Lily fared last year.  
Neville then looks into the clouds as he says: "I really don't know what happened to Lily as she didn't even show up on the train, Parvati actually got a secret resort so she could seek shelter in Ravenclaw when necessary and Sally-Anne actually managed to escape most of her detentions and punishments by hiding herself away at school.  
She was really good at that, you know. Even we sometimes didn't know where to find her. She also helped along when the other students got evicted from the school. She stayed at the other end and helped send them hide away all over the village. Worked brilliantly too." And this makes us all smile as gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Potter, Harry!"… He waited.**_

And here I take a deep breath before I say: "I – I know we've been through a lot and that we have learned a crap lot of things over the years – like never judge a book by its cover and how true that is – but well, you might not like what you are about to hear." And while this makes my friends look at me worried, does gran then read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmm," said … be GRYFFINDOR!"**_

"BLESSED BE THE FOUNDERS!" My friends shout, shocking me as I had expected them to be shocked to hear this and then Ron asks: "You actually thought this would shock us? Mate, the only one who can get out of punishment and dangerous crap better than you is – well, no one!" Which makes me laugh as he says:  
"And besides, both Moody was a Snake and he was bloody awesome and your grandmother was one too. And just look at how awesome she is and how brilliant her son turned out to be, regardless of the fact that he grew up in her Rivaling House." At which my grandmother smiles at him kindly for his compliment before he says:  
"And finally – what the bloody hell does it matter if you were almost a snake or not? You were in Gryffindor, you were where you belonged and everything happened, because you were sorted in your destined House. The Sorting hat was wrong with its belief and you proved it so." And we all smile at the lad as gran happily reads on.

 _ **Harry heard … got Potter!"**_

"And we loved that fact till the day of our graduation." The two say to which their mother snaps: "What graduation? You two left before you could even do your final exams!" Yet the twins seem uncaring for this fact as they proudly chorus: "And we never looked back since." Making the woman moan as my gran reads on.

 _ **Harry sat … the ghosts.**_

At this most of our friends and I close our eyes in peaceful bliss and I remember the last conversation I had with him, in limbo after I had willingly taken a Killing Curse straight from Voldemort's wand. "Are you all okay?" A voice then asks and I look back up, seeing Snuffles look at me worriedly, to which I nod as gran reads on.

 _ **Harry spotted … Gryffindor table.**_

"You know, I don't think I ever realized how hard fifth year must have been for Dean. Wanting to believe and support me, but wanting to support his best friend and his friend's mother issues as well." I then mutter to myself and Peter asks: "Was his mother sick or something?" But I shake my head at him and Neville says:  
"Seamus' mum believed the Minister and what he wrote about Hari in the Prophet, yet Seamus didn't know whether to support his mum in this or to believe Hari and that made the year really hard back then." And while I can tell that my dad and his friends take offense to hearing this, do they still nod and gran continues reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Turpin, Lisa," … Ron's turn.**_

"You know, it was for completely the wrong reason, but I was actually really glad that Lisa didn't get the chance to come back to Hogwarts last year. After how she behaved the year before and how crazy she was in becoming a Lady of an Ancient House." And Neville both shudders and shakes his head before gran reads on.

 _ **He was … a Slytherin.**_

"You know, that guy wasn't the worst of them, really. Sure, he was vain and his opinion on people like Hermione and her parents just turned more and more horrid the older he got, but – when he was still that age – yeah, he was okay." Neville shrugs and Draco seems to agree with my fellow Lion as gran continues her chapter.

 _ **Professor McGonagall … all there.**_

"I know this is going to be a shock to hear for the others, but – who were the teachers planning to have replace Dumbledore for next year anyway?" I can't help but ask and while my dad and the others from his time do indeed look shocked at hearing this, do none of my friends seem to know the answer before gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Welcome," he … Potatoes, Harry?"**_

Here the man in question shakes his head as he says: "I really wish I just kept to that mindset and not let myself get carried away by what those in power said about him." He then turns to me and says: "Or about you. I really am sorry, Hari." And I nod as I say: "I know you are, Percy. And I'm glad you're trying to make amends."  
The older teen smiles at me before he sighs and while he rubs the back of his head, does he say: "I'm glad too, though it really was wrong of Minister Scrimegeour to keep me in my position, for me to accept his offer and for me to allow my pride to keep me from doing the right thing for so long." And with that gran reads on in concern.

 _ **Harry's mouth …**_ _ **nearly**_ _ **headless?"**_

Here grandpa rolls his eyes and he says: "You remember how I said that I actually went to Hogwarts twice, just to keep up appearances there?" We all nod and he smiles as he says: "I discovered in my second run that Nick purposely sits with those who have older brothers – just to have this happen." And we all laugh as gran reads on.

 _ **Sir Nicholas … Slytherin ghost."**_

"We actually managed that?" Severus asks shocked, while dad and Sirius look almost devastated to hear this and then Draco sighs as he says: "Yes, though the methods how were sometimes – well, worthy of him instead of what our House should actually stand for." And while this makes me smile at him in pride, does gran read on.

 _ **Harry looked … Nick delicately.**_

"We actually tried to ask him once, you know?" Dad asks and Sirius goes on as he says "That turned out to be our hardest training session yet. He chased us up and down the Grand Staircase and even through several passageways we thought he didn't know about for the better part of – I believe it was two hours or so."  
And dad nods before I smirk and proudly say: "I know how." Shocking them both and making them look at me with their mouths open and Peter asks: "He actually told you?" And I laugh as I say: "Nope, I found the victim he killed to get that blood and asked them." And while dad and Sirius still stare at me shocked, does gran read on.

 _ **When everyone … others laughed.**_

"How could they laugh about that? Don't they realize how lucky he was? How dangerous it was of that woman to wait that long?" Mum asks and then Ron shocks her as he says: "Of course we didn't, we were eleven. We weren't the people we are today, you know." And while the girl looks slightly chastised, does gran read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **What about … for ages.**_

"Why didn't your parents raise you? Alice and Frank, right?" Remus asks and Neville sighs as the Water Elf is now tending Ginny and some of the wounds on her lower leg before he says: "They were some of the last mental victims of the war that you guys are currently in, that's why." And the teen cringes as grandma reads on.

 _ **My Great … so happy.**_

"I sincerely doubt it was out of happiness over you having magic, Neville." Ginny then suddenly says and the lad nods as he says: "I realize that now. I guess it was more that she had been terrified of almost losing me just like she had lost mum and dad and she was just too glad that I survived my fall to even control herself.  
You know, now that I think back on it, that was one of the last times I ever saw Great Uncle Algie again." And Ginny smiles at him as she says: "No doubt because your gran scared the seven sacred daylights out of him and ordered him never to get near you again." And we all nod in agreement with her as my own gran reads on.

 _ **And you … sallow skin.**_

And to my shock does the younger version instantly recognize his own description as he asks: "Wait, I'm a – a teacher?" And instantly Sirius jokingly asks: "Who was crazy enough to certify that?" To which he gets glared at by Severus and hit over the back of the head by Remus, who also snaps at him: "Sirius, really. Behave."  
Yet the boy only shrugs and asks: "What? It's obvious that's what Draco meant when he said those Snakes often won the Cup through _his_ kind of methods. Of course Sniv –." But then Snuffles shocks even me as he snarls: "Do your godson a favor and never use that name again." And Sirius looks at the man shocked as gran reads on.

 _ **It happened … Harry's forehead.**_

Yet while most of my friends look at me worriedly, do they then get shocked when gran drops the book with a sudden thud before she glares at the boy in question and almost hisses as she asks: "Tell me, Severus Snape, have you ever heard of the term Occlumency." Yet this instantly startles a horrible memory up in my mind.  
The memory of a dream I have long since thought I had moved on from flashes before my eyes before it gets replaced with that one scene I never felt ready to forgive myself for and instantly I feel a pair of warm familiar arms encase me and hear Snuffles whisper in my ear: "Hari, I am right here. It never happened and won't anymore."  
Yet the emotions I felt over that horrible event and those disgusting lessons still overwhelm me too much for me to push them back down and instead of that do I cling to the man, who then turns to Gran and says: "Not now. See if you have to deal with this later. Not now." And I see gran nod in worry before she returns to her reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ouch!" Harry … at all.**_

"I actually decided to see you for your father instead of your mother? Why? Why would I waste such an amazing opportunity? I finally have the chance to get back with my long lost friend in some way and I decide to waste it?" Severus asks in utter confusion and his words make me smile in silent gratitude as gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Who's that … Weasley twins.**_

This makes Mrs. Weasley glare at her sons, but then Cedric says: "You know, that was actually really unfair of Dumbledore to do, seeing as how it was the Hufflepuff Head boy of the year before then who threatened them into doing that and then backstabbed them by stealing their cloths and getting them caught to boot."  
This shocks the woman and the twins mutter: "Knew it was him." Yet gran and grandpa share a worried look with each other over this and gran asks: "How long does Hogwarts have to sink for the Head boy to be such an anti-example of his own House's finest traits?" Yet grandpa doesn't seem to have an answer as gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I have … Madam Hooch.**_

A statement that instantly makes me focus back on the Firebolt still lying in my lap with loving care and the Water Elf, who has finished with my friends and come over, gasps as she sees it and asks: "Your Highness, your broom! It looks horridly tattered! Do you want me to get it fixed for you by our royal Earth Elves?"  
But instantly I cling to the broom with utter desperation and shout: "NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! LEAVE IT ALONE!" And the Elf looks shocked as gran says: "This is exactly a perfect replica of the broom he lost in a horrid battle. A broom he loved enough he destroyed it just to keep it from falling in enemy's hands."  
And the elf winces as she says: "My apologies, Your Highness. I had no idea." And I nod, but still cling to the broom, trying my hardest not to cry in fear of someone making me part with it and Snuffles hugs me close as he says: "It's okay, Hari. No one will take your broom. Calm down." Before gran continues reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **And finally … painful death."**_

This makes gran stop with a gasp of shock and dad asks: "What the heck is that all about? Sure, Dumbledore had often called some areas off limits when he thought he needed it to keep an eye on Voldemort and potential attacks, but – wasn't that war at least a decade ago?" And while I nod, does gran read on worriedly.

 _ **Harry laughed … at least."**_

"But aren't Prefects just like other students and doesn't that mean they should fall under the same protection rules?" Peter asks and Percy hits himself on the head as he says: "I really wish I thought of it like that back then, but – well, I was a little too proud of that badge of mine." And the young teen nods at him as gran reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **And now … rather fixed.**_

"Heh, how curious." Remus says and most of us turn to him as he says: "The Headmaster started that tradition a few years ago, to keep up spirit and keep the students from giving into their fears over the war. Kind of interesting that he kept up that tradition." Yet at this I think: "Only that year." Before I listen to gran's reading.

 _ **Dumbledore gave … you trot!"**_

I then see that many of my friends are smiling at me in pride, though some of them also have humor mixed into their smiles and Ron says: "You know, you were really trying to undermine your own singing voice that time, mate – and failed miserably, I would like to add." And my friends laugh as they nod and I sigh and say:  
"The Dursleys never had the radio on as they only played cd's of female singers and girl bands. They just thought my love for singing was another part of my freakishness. It, I think, took me the longest to stop believing in that statement of theirs." And my friends all nod in painful understanding while I sigh as gran reads on.

 _ **The Gryffindor … hanging tapestries.**_

"Ehm Percy, maybe taking the touristic route would have been better if your group had been a little more awake." Charlie says and the teen in question sighs as he says: "Yeah, I realize that. I just thought of how they had just seen Hogwarts from the lake and that they'd appreciate seeing some more of its grandeur."  
And this gets followed by the lad rubbing the back of his neck as he says: "Then again, I wasn't exactly awake enough myself for such a thing when I was their age, so I really should have realized that it probably wouldn't work for them either." And Neville, Ron, Hermione and I smile at him before gran reads on.

 _ **They climbed … Bloody Baron?"**_

"Oooooooooh." Here the twins chorus with dad and Sirius as the last of them says: "Using your trump card this early is only going to make Peeves walk all over you, trust me. I saw it happen with both our Second year and Fourth year's Prefect. Both got roasted like crazy." And Percy turns red with slight shame as gran continues reading.

 _ **There was … barked Percy.**_

"You're just giving him more and more ammo, dude. Really. In his ears, that sentence structure makes you sound desperate instead of instructive." At this Percy leans back in his seat and asks: "Where were the prankster teachers when I needed them?" Yet to this the twins shock him as they shout: "Hey!"  
And their brother looks at them as Fred says: "We were right there." And George goes on: "You just didn't want to listen to us." Yet at this I can't help but say: "Not that he would have wanted, considering you didn't even take his ambition seriously." And at this the twins cringe in guilt before gran continues reading.

 _ **Peeves stuck … squashy armchairs.**_

By now Neville is shaking his head with a playful smile on his now healing face and he says: "I really had nothing but bad luck when it came to the castle structure and things like Peeves back then, seriously." And we all smile at him, all of us glad that he can laugh about it and proud of who he's become as gran reads on.

 _ **Percy directed … brought up.**_

Yet here Bill turns to Percy and asks: "Ehm Percy, where was your Start of Term speech?" And the boy looks a little bit down as he says: "I – ehm – I actually just noticed then how tired they looked and didn't think they'd be able to listen and remember. Only, I myself forgot the next morning." And his brother smiles as gran reads on.

 _ **Too tired … my sheets."**_

At this Peter proves to me that he is well aware of who that rat actually is as he groans in self-hatred and lies his head in his hands while mum asks: "What is wrong with you?" And the boy answers: "Trust me, I feel seriously stupid over how that rat is behaving. How stupid it's being." Yet the girl still looks confused as gran reads on.

 _ **Harry was … at all.**_

"Wish I could just go ahead and forget _that_ dream as easily as I apparently did this one." I then mutter, another shiver running through my entire body as I remember it once more before Snuffles hugs me close and says: "None of that, Pup. Those times are over and behind us. No more of that; it is long gone, lost in time."  
Yet while I am this close against his form, while I have his greatest gift ever lying in my lap, while I can actually feel how much he cares for me just by how he holds me and the tone of his voice and while I know that everything he says is true and while I nod in agreement with him; do I still have trouble believing him.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter was a TON OF FUN to write. I did have to check the Harry Potter wiki site a few times while Neville and the others spoke of their fellow year mates, but else I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I also really hope that you like how I implemented the new Preventing Trouble editing method here as well.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	19. My Future Is Not Today

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow, this chapter is not going to be easy. A chapter where present Severus Snape gets to see how future Severus Snape behaves and treats the son of the girl who had been his first ever friend? That is not going to be easy. And for those of you wondering: NO! I am not going to let Severus be the reader; that is overdone.  
**_ _ **Okay, have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. The title of this chapter is actually a spinoff of a very popular pastel horses song. Try and find it. Just change future to past and see what you think of it. Personally, I love that song.**_

* * *

 _ **Neville's POV**_

I got the chance to take a glance at the title of next chapter as I am sitting quite close to the Queen and I think: "That is not going to be an easy chapter." And with that thought I look at the teen who might just grow into the man that the chapter is about before my gaze wonders to the one person that has done nothing but confuse me.  
Lindilwen also known as Lily Evans, the future wife of Jaurion "James" Potter and future mother to one of my very best friends. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way and I wonder if, by any chance, she made the most changes in character out of everyone I met in this timeline over the next coming years.  
"Did getting into a relationship with Prince Jaurion really change her that much? Did it actually make her as caring, heartfelt and amazing as Gran always told me about? Is her not getting into a relationship with the prince actually keeping her from becoming that amazing woman? And why is she fighting that change anyway?"

I then look at the one person who will be hurting the worst if my thoughts get proven true and think: "What – what would happen to Hari if his parents don't get together? Will – will all this be for naught? Will he just disappear? Will I lose my friend? And is there even anyway we can make sure that doesn't happen?"  
And with that do I look at the man he is sitting with and soundlessly tell him: "We need to talk." And the man distracts Hari from noticing before he mouths back: "Later, when we're on break." And I nod at him as I think: "I just hope that break happens before things take a turn for the worst. I have to make sure that happens."  
And with that I ask: "Your Grace, would you be opposed to me reading next?" Yet instantly Hermione shows her caring side as she asks: "Are you sure, Neville? He really didn't treat you that greatly back then." And while I wonder how she knew, do I just smile and shrug at her before I take the book and start the chapter.

 _ **Chapter eight  
**_ _ **The Potions Master**_

And instantly the Snakes in the room as well as Lindilwen look up before Severus asks: "Is there any reason you would prefer to be the reader of this instead of me?" To which I ask: "Remember what you asked about the missed opportunity? Cause that didn't stop at the Feast." And the teenage Snake grimaces at this as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **There, look."**_ _ **…**_ _ **again, staring.**_

And instantly Hari groans and hides his face in his godfather's shoulder as his grandmother says: "Hari dear, those people obviously revered the title, but didn't respect it. I can assure you that your popularity as a Prince will be quite different." And her grandson sends her a grateful smile at hearing this as I continue reading.

 _ **Harry wished … to classes.**_

"Ehm, isn't that Percy's job?" Charlie asks and the redhead in question turns red as Ron sighs and says: "Percy was always on his way to the Great Hall by the time we came out of our dorms." Making the second eldest send a shocked confused look at the third eldest in the family, yet I personally don't really care anymore as I read on.

 _ **There were … a lot.**_

By now all of us have loving smiles on our faces as we remember how gorgeous Hogwarts has been before the war affected it directly and caused so much damage to the one incredible castle that had been our home away from home – or for some of us even our first true home – yet I don't let this overcome me as I read on.

 _ **The people … first morning.**_

"That is so something Po-Valivial would do." Lindilwen then says, yet I can tell that her talk with the Queen has definitely left its mark on her as her voice doesn't sound as condescending as before, yet then Hari smiles and says: "Just wait with that sentence, it really was just a case of bad luck." And with that do I read on.

 _ **Filch found … third floor.**_

This shocks the future princess of this world and I see Percy turning red as he groans and says: "Okay, I take full responsibility for that one. If I had properly done my job instead of pulled a Lockhart like I did all year, they would have never even gotten near that thing." And while Ron seems shocked at hearing him say this, does Peter ask:  
"Wait, Lockhart? Isn't that that third year Ravenclaw that thinks he can create a Philosopher's Stone in the next few years?" To which Percy, the twins, Ron, Hari, Ginny, Hermione and I shout: "HE'S A RAVENCLAW?" And while Peter yelps in fear, does Hari turn to Luna and say: "I am so sorry for you, Luna."  
And the girl smiles at him as she says: "Don't be, you and Ron made sure he finally got rid of all the Nargles that were bothering him." Yet while I see that others are wondering what she means, do Ron and Hari share a look before Ron mutters: "Well, not all of them." And while the girl says: "Oh, how sad." Do I just read on.

 _ **He wouldn't … seconds later.**_

"Sure wonder why he got rid of that owl of his." I hear Jaurion mutter and I ask: "He had an owl?" The slightly younger teen nods and says: "A nasty looking thing, seriously resembles a vulture more than an owl, it does. I can only assume that it'll die somewhere in the coming years." And I nod, not really caring as I read on.

 _ **Filch knew … good kick.**_

"We actually pull a few pranks from time to time to that owl of his." Sirius snickers and instantly Charlie turns on him and asks: "Pranks? Describe _pranks_?" And the younger Lion turns white before he says: "Hey, cool it. We just trick her into confiscating stuff we no longer need, nothing more." And the Weasley nods as I read on.

 _ **And then … used for.**_

This alone makes me smile as I remember how happy I actually was fighting alongside her and throwing all kinds of dangerous plants down from the Astronomy Tower to the approaching Death Eaters and other bastards and then seeing the Professor either make sure it would hit the right target or strengthen the plants' powers.  
It had definitely been horrible that, plenty of times, our thrown objects actually came too late and that we had a first-person view of friends and loved ones falling, some of their screams actually reaching us all the way up in our tower, yet we had fought like mad and all of us had lived to tell the tale, at which I read on with quiet relief.

 _ **Easily the … of sight.**_

At this Lindilwen actually giggles and she says: "I – I can't believe I'm saying this, but – he must have been excited over the idea that – that you might have inherited my Charms talent." And instantly, even though she had been hesitant to say it, the younger girl sees the effect her words have on my best friend.  
His whole face lights up with utter ecstasy over being tentatively recognized by the younger girl as her son and his eyes start shining so brightly I would almost say they outshine the gems they are supposed to resemble and while I can tell that this alone shocks the redhead, does she then show him a gentle smile as I continue reading.

 _ **Professor McGonagall … first class.**_

Yet here Harry instantly turns slightly melancholic and he says: "You know, McGonagall has really proven herself this last year and I know it sounds slightly wrong and selfish, but – heh, I just wish it hadn't taken Hogwarts being taken over before she proved her honest worth." Yet this shocks the present teens and Jaurion asks:  
"What do you mean?" And Hari leans back against the seat he shares with Snuffles as he says: "It's just – I can count all the times she came to our common room in our first four years on two hands – and leave fingers left." And while this seems to shock the teens from the past, do I hate having to agree with my friend as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Transfiguration is … been warned."**_

"So tell me, kiddo, you got any of our talents or are the teachers and their expectations making it hard for you to enjoy our favorite classes?" Jaurion asks and Hari smiles a he says: "Let me put it this way, charms like Diffindo are my favorite and I _nailed_ my first year exams." This makes the other teen smile at his son as he asks:  
"So, you're the Artistic kind of caster, are you?" To which Hari smirks from him to Lupin before he pulls out his wand and instantly just by looking at the grin on his face do I feel excitement filling me up as I can already guess exactly which spell he is about to use and I sit up a little more straight along with most of my friends.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry happily states the incantation and the gorgeous, proud looking, familiar stag bursts from his wand, prancing around the incredible room and more than ever representing the late Lord Potter of the Eighties as the enchantment on the room makes it look as if it is dancing across the clouds around us.  
All of the teens of the present look flabbergasted at the gorgeous bit of magic as its shine is brighter than I have ever seen it and the details on its antlers, muzzle and fur look utterly amazing, yet then I see Ron and Hermione share a look and I nod at them before all of us happily pull out our wands and shout the same incantation.  
And with that do a hare, an otter, a Jack Russel Terrier, a lynx, a tigress cub, a gorgeous swan, an eagle, an armadillo reptile, a huge bear-like dog and a wolf join the stag in its prance and I look around, smiling widely when I see that Bill, Fleur, Lupin and Snuffles have all joined my friends and I in casting the spell.

"When did you learn that?" Lindilwen, Jaurion and his friends and Severus all ask in shock – and the boys other than Severus in amazed excitement – and Hari answers: "Third year, I had to." To which we go on: "Fifth year, Hari taught us." And then Lupin answers: "I learned it next year." And then Snuffles shrugs and says:  
"It kept me sane in the last year before my accident – don't ask." Yet this actually makes the stag falter and instantly Snuffles guides his Patronus to run closer alongside the beast, his movement causing for soft rays of light to shine off of the dog and obviously affecting both the stag Patronus as well as its caster at the same time.  
"Fleur and I learned it after our wedding, during Hari's seventh. We taught ourselves and the state of our world helped us feel the need to do so." Bill then says and Jaurion asks: "Wait, you mean Dementors were just openly roaming the land?" And Hari, Ron and Hermione are the ones nodding, making him whiten in utter fear.  
We then focus back on our charm, yet I drop my own and say: "Keep them up, guys. I'll keep reading.""Will they really be necessary? Surely nothing too bad happens?" Lindilwen asks fearfully and Ron answers: "Nah, but they are nice to have around." The girl nods and while the Patronuses run around us, do I read on.

 _ **Then she … a joke.**_

"That is so not good." The king mutters and he goes on as he says: "I know we have different classes for the different kinds of Elves in our world, but even those who would rather be a Librarian than a Castle Guard are always guaranteed of top notch Defensive Magic Classes. Does the same not count for Hogwarts anymore?"  
And Hari shakes his head as he says: "I know you went to Hogwarts twice, the second time being at the start of this century, I guess, but somewhere around the fifties, before he went down the path that made him Voldemort, Riddle tried becoming Defense teacher and when he was denied this chance by Dumbledore, he cursed the position."  
This shocks the man and he says: "But that's not supposed to be possible. Only –." And instantly the man whitens before he sighs and mutters: "Oh, how a mighty line has fallen." Making many of those around me look at him, some of the Partonuses fading, yet the man doesn't look up from looking into his lap and so I continue reading.

 _ **His classroom … head start.**_

"That really can be a wondrous thing for people like us. And before you ask, guys, my folks always turn crazy when they can study something new and by the time we got close, they were already done with all of their research, making it that much easier for them to seem naturals." Peter tells his friends and Sirius asks:  
"So, you're –?" Yet he leaves the question hanging open and Lindilwen asks: "You don't even know if he's Pureblood or not?" And the teen shrugs as he says: "Call me a rebel, but I can't stand how much importance my parents put behind Blood-purity. Made me grow careless, really." And the girl nods as Peter answers:  
"Half-Blood, Muggle dad, witch mother. Though my mum definitely love _s_ several things of the Muggle world over the Magical; their drinks, their outdoor structure, their burial grounds. Don't ask." He ends, yet while his friends nod can I not help but feel as if the boy is trying to give off some kind of hint before I read on.

 _ **Friday was … said Harry.**_

"Wish it hadn't required a second war against him for her to take her Headship seriously. Though, I do have to admit one thing. Bloody hell, that woman knows her bloody spellwork." Hari exclaims and because we know he means her spells casted during the last battle, do we all nod in agreement with his feisty words before I read on.

 _ **Professor McGonagall … day before.**_

Yet here Hari and Ron share a shocked look before they chorus: "We thought _that_ was huge?" And instantly I laugh, remembering how hard those two had needed to start working once we all got to our O.W.L.s year, though that was also because of the DA, the war and Umbridge, yet I don't let this ruin my enjoyment as I read on.

 _ **Just then … school owls.**_

And this behavior is now repeated by said owl as she happily soars around the cloud and sky based room before soaring down to land on her master's shoulder and start preening his hair, her amber eyes falling on the broom in his lap and her beak letting out a sound of sheer delight at seeing it before she goes on with her work.  
And just like every other time the owl has made her presence known, which hadn't been often as the owl had kept to herself and the other pets for most of the reading, do Harry's eyes tear up with pained glee, proving he still has a hint of trouble believing he has his first friend back in his life. And at this heartfelt sight, do I continue reading.

 _ **This morning … off again.**_

Here Lupin sighs and we all look at him as he says: "I know it was mentioned in the chapter just now, but I hate how this sounds as if this was your first letter all school year. I actually send you a care package on the third and, by the sounds of it, you never received it." At this Hari shakes his head and answers the man:  
"I didn't even know you existed until my third. Because of – well, Halloween and Third, people were just very savvy with keeping things a secret from me, even if they did concern topics I had a natural right to know – such as my parents." And this seems to stop Mrs. Weasley from objecting quite well before I hear him grumble:  
"They can make restorative draughts out of screaming plants and hide entire houses and castles with only a few charms, but they can't think of ways to tell me about my parents and not mention a single event? Seriously." And this makes the younger teens from this year share a worried look with each other before I continue reading.

 _ **It was … so far.**_

At this Severus sighs in defeat, yet I barely notice it as I share flabbergasted looks with my friends before we all start to chortle and Hari is actually the first to break, laughing so hard he falls right back against a set of clouds and we all follow him, all of us laughing about a small part of the single sentence I just read.  
" _The worst thing that happened so far?_ It is just so unbelievable that Hari actually thought that back then. It's just –." Yet then I realize what I am about to think and instantly my humor is replaced with pain and I mutter: "It's unbelievable how normal and innocent your thoughts were back then. How completely teenage-like."  
And instantly my friends also stop laughing, all of them looking at me shocked before they too sigh and turn to look sad. "Wait, I'm confused." Peter says and I explain: "Snape – _Snape_ – definitely became worse as years progressed, but – even he was tame compared to the rest." And while the lad cringes at this, do I read on.

 _ **At the …**_ _ **hated**_ _ **him.**_

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe this happened." Severus then groans before he turns to Jaurion and says: "I turned into you." And Jaurion looks shocked before Sirius says: "You mean, the James that he showed to the world at large." Yet here Severus sneers and says: "No, I mean the Potter I met on our first train ride to Hogwarts."  
And to my shock do both father and son cringe at this, yet then Sirius glares at Severus and sneers: "Trust me, Sn – Snape, there are parts of that event that even you don't know about." This makes the future Potions Master send him a look that proves he very much doubts this and yet it is Jaurion that speaks and says:  
"If you recall correctly, it was you who searched Lindilwen out and found her in our compartment. Sirius and I had been the ones making all the comments, but – if you recall correctly – Remy and Pete were there as well, just quiet and to themselves. And three times a guess what House members caused that behavior of theirs?"  
This seems to shock both Severus and – for some strange reason – Hari and while I wonder when the boy found out about this meeting, does Jaurion just say one last thing: "Remember this, Snape. It was not my father, as you have been proven the last few days, that made me desire Lions over Snakes." And with that I read on.

 _ **Potions lessons … new —**_ _ **celebrity**_ _ **."**_

Here Severus sighs and Remus says: "Strange. You don't strike me as the type to hate someone for being famous." But then Severus shocks me as he says: "It's not that. I probably – or my future self – probably hates the fame Hari gets for surviving – what my dearest, first friend did not." And the younger wolf nods as I read on.

 _ **Draco Malfoy … dark tunnels.**_

This alone makes the King close his eyes in restrained anger and he sighs to release this before he says: "It certainly would seem as if your future self –." But then Lupin smiles and says: "Let's call him _the Brewer_." And the king nods before he says: "It seems that the Brewer is indeed quite proficient in Occlumency."  
"Is that bad?" Lindilwen asks and the king answers: "In normal cases, no. Learning Occlumency as you grow up, especially if you take a profession in books, potions, herbs or other things that have many sub-topics. However, in this case, the Brewer used it just last chapter to hurt my grandson and that – that makes it wrong."  
The girl looks shocked and then the King turns to Severus, but then – to my shock – Hari says: "Severus is like the Brewer the same way that – well, I can't say yet, I'm sorry, but you already know we have a reason to distrust Peter, yet he is not the person we met in our past." The King nods and I read on, feeling slightly shocked.

 _ **"**_ _ **You are … to teach."**_

And while the Marauders had actually become shocked and Peter had actually moved closer to hear what I read better with eyes filled with wonder, do Sirius and Jaurion now chortle themselves while Severus groans in personal revulsion and Remus, Peter and Lucius all send the teen comforting looks before I continue my reading.

 _ **More silence … a dunderhead.**_

Yet here I read ahead and say: "Just to let you all know, this may seem like Snape is trying to just humiliate Hari, I personally think he was trying to see if Hari even had a sliver of his mother's talent inside him. He just – well, he did it in all the wrong ways." And while I receive a grateful smile from Severus at this, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Potter!" said … the air.**_

"How did you even know that?" Remus asks and Hermione blushes as she says: "I had all of my school books read by the first week, so my parents took me on another visit to the Alley. Only, that then became a weekly tradition all the way into the week of the first." And while this makes her friends chortle, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't … with laughter.**_

"To be honest, I didn't have the answer either. I just – and yes, I know it sounds wrong – enjoyed seeing my favorite teacher humiliate my new rival. That, and seeing you look that clueless just added to my glee." Draco mutters and Ron seems shocked at hearing how sincerely sorry the blonde seems to feel as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't … try her?"**_

And instantly I see Lindilwen tense as well as see the Marauders and Severus turn to her in utter shock and Severus whispers: "Lindilwen to the core." Yet while the girl tries to hide it, do I see a glimmer of discomfort overcome her before she sends a faux smile her former friend's way, yet I also notice something more worrying.  
Hari himself too seems to have noticed the quickly hidden discomfort as he winces at the sight before – even to his own confusion – he suppresses a strange yawn. "He took a nap only last chapter. Even the fight that took place last week didn't tire him out like this. What is going on?" Goes through my mind before I read on.

 _ **A few … cheek, Potter."**_

"Wait, you only took one point? Why?" Sirius asks, apparently shocked and while his friends look at him as if he's lost it, does Severus mutter: "I'm a Snake, Black. I start out small and then increase my efforts the longer I get the chance." And while Sirius now seems to regret even asking the question, do I sigh and continue reading.

 _ **Things didn't … the fire?"**_

"Severus, how in Merlin's name are you still a teacher? This sounds like you have been treating students like this for at least several years, but – surely –." Lucius is actually the one complaining, yet then Hari, who seems to look fatigued again, interrupts him and says: "He had his uses." Yet he keeps silent after this and thus I read on.

 _ **Neville whimpered … the quills?**_

"HIS BACK WAS TURNED!" Sirius shouts and Jaurion follows this as he yells: "HE COULD NOT HAVE SEEN THAT!" And Remus actually joins forces with Lupin, who chorus as they shout: "THAT'S YOUR JOB, NOT HIS!" And this last one shocks Severus as well as others more than the others, thus embarrassing Lupin.  
"Feeling insulted, are we?" Hari then quips and everyone looks confused, except for Lupin as he mutters: "It was the right thing to for me to do." Yet Lucius seems to take this the wrong way as he asks: "Since when are you responsible for reprimanding one of my House?" Yet Hari shakes his head as he says:  
"That's not what he meant, Lucius. Or was it, _professor?"_ And this shocks those of the present, yet then Hari coughs and when we all look at him, we see him smirking and twirling his wand as he says: "I had to, remember?" And instantly the man gets overwhelmed with compliments of his teaching skills before I continue reading.

 _ **Thought he'd … very nasty."**_

"In time I'm sure I will. Which really makes me wonder what uses I could possibly have when I am clearly lacking the required teaching skills." At this he and Lucius both turn to Hari, yet the boy has his head leaning on Snuffles' shoulder as he says: "Discovered those a week ago." And both Snakes sigh at this as I continue reading.

 _ **As they … Fang —**_ _ **back**_ _ **."**_

"Who is that?" Sirius asks and instantly Hari and Ron seem to have trouble holding back laughter, yet it seems as if Sirius knows exactly why as he instantly shoots out of his seat and asks: "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" To which Snuffles says: "He is my godson, remember?" And this helps the teen settle down as I read on.

 _ **Hagrid's big … he looked.**_

"Of course not, Fang has a scary name, so of course Hagrid trains it to be like a newborn spaniel pup or something." Jaurion says, yet here Hari and Ron share a worried look and then Ron says: "That's not always true. He also had three pets named Buckbeak, Whitherwings and Aragog. We met them in the Second, Third and Sixth."  
"And those were?" Lucius asks, his voice proving that he is testing the waters and wondering whether Jaurion's theory of Hagrid naming dangerous beasts with cute names gets proven right before Ron says: "The first two were Hippogriffs and you don't want to know about the third." Making the blonde shudder as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **This is … the forest."**_

"Hagrid, there is trying to make a good impression – and there is failing said good impression by freakin' lying." Charlie snorts before he says: "First of, we just got proven that the twins never went willingly and two, _you_ always invited _me._ " And while this seems to shock Mrs. Weasley out of her need to rant, do I just continue.

 _ **The rock … to it."**_

"Heh, that owl's worse. We missed out on a total of 256 pranks thanks to that little runt stealing some of our most essential pranking gear." Sirius grumbles, yet this makes Hari and Ron share a shocked look and Ron mutters: "Did that owl steal – _it?"_ And Hari shrugs in contemplation, yet doesn't answer to which I read on.

 _ **Harry told … the students.**_

"Then why am I a teacher?" Severus asks, his voice proving how he just wouldn't have been able to read this chapter himself and none of us have the answer. At this the teen sighs before he leans back, Lucius seated in such a position that Severus leans against his shoulder and while the elder Snake embraces him, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **But he … on purpose.**_

"How is that even fair? Hagrid met your relatives, so he knows how little you know about our past. Why would he purposely keep you from hearing about it?" Jaurion asks and Hari grumbles: "Because he focuses more on one single event than the eleven years he knew you guys." And this shocks his father as I continue reading.

 _ **While Ron …**_ _ **this afternoon.**_

"The Guard Elves are not going to like hearing that." The king says and we all look at him as he says: "Our world does do trades with the Human world, especially the Magical and Gringotts' reputation is definitely known even here. Yet the Guard Elves have only just agreed to start guarding some of our treasures in Gringotts' Vaults.  
If they then hear that Gringotts will have its reputation ruined in little over a decade – that is not going to help boost their confidence in their latest task." Yet then Hari says: "But I thought only Royal Elves were allowed to enter war-filled zones and Ariador was never informed of the war ending in 1981 or of you and dad dying."  
Here his grandfather sighs as he says: "Good point, though I really would have preferred it if they had known, if only so they could have taken over where your folks left off. It would have made your life a lot safer." Yet I can instantly read Hari's mind as he thinks: "And put everyone else at risk." Making me sigh before I read on.

 _ **Harry remembered … were there!"**_

"This is part of the plot line, isn't it?" Severus asks and while I can tell that he is just happy that the chapter has stopped being about him, does Hari nod before Cedric grins and says: "Awesome, we get to experience a Harry Potter adventure from his own perspective. Don't ask." And while Hari groans in annoyance, do I snicker and read on.

 _ **There was …**_ _ **tell Harry?**_

"My guesses? Yes. Hogwarts, I guess. And for the wrong reasons, but apparently so." Sirius says and Severus groans again before Lucius asks: "Will next chapter be any less _– bad Brewer –_ related?" And I read the next title in shock before I say: "Probably, though it seems the torch will be passed on." And the blonde groans.  
Yet then Severus stands up and asks: "Can all those that the Brewer once taught please stand up?" And instantly everyone from Bill and Charlie to Ginny, Luna and I get up before Severus sighs and says: "I know we already – separated present from future, but still, I feel I have to say this, if only to prove myself something vital."  
At this I think: "There is no way he would do _that_ , will he?" And to my shock, does the teen say: "I'm sorry. I know this is your past and my future, but you still suffered through it and – while I won't know why I will be like that for a long time, do I know one thing; my future is not today." And this makes us all smile in pride.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I have an important question to you all: SHOULD I use the Harry Potter wiki for background info on the characters or should I create my own? I know, with the whole creation of Ariador, that creating my own background sounds more believable, but if you would prefer bits of canon to be implemented, I will happily do so.  
**_ _ **LET ME KNOW,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	20. Draco And Hari

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, no one guessed the "My Past Is Not Today" reference that was the chapter title, but I did get advised not to use the Harry Potter wiki. I am a little disappointed that no one got the reference, but I would like to try again. I CHALLENGE YOU to go onto Youtube and search up that song: "My Past Is Not Today."  
**_ _ **I dare you,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Collin's POV**_

This is something I would have considered a dream come true, had I been either fourteen or younger. Yet after my fourth year had things gone downhill so fast in only two years' time that it had forced me to give up on practically everything I ever considered important in life; my crazy adoration of Hari Valivial being top of my list.  
It had been that ridiculous Muggleborn Registration Committee that Voldemort brought into the Ministry that neither my brother nor I could attend our beloved school and we had worried for months on end about our friends and what they could possibly be going through under the rule of Snape and his Death Eater henchmen.  
And then, thank Merlin and the Gods of Ariador, Hari had returned to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and the small ways that my friends had been fighting to sabotage Snape and his evil ways of ruling had been turned into a full-scale battle between Light and Dark. However, this had been one battle I had not survived.

I still don't remember how it had been as I had been so focused on casting spells here and there just to aid whoever I saw was having trouble with the incoming storm of Death Eaters and other Dark Beings, yet suddenly I was no longer on the Hogwarts grounds, yet instead of that was I standing in an unknown yet gorgeous landscape.

And now, twenty four hours later, I have discovered that I have missed five days of my friends' lives and that the time period in which I had died no longer existed thanks to my greatest idol traveling back in time and meeting both his parents as well as his grandparents. Yet I can't feel angered over my brother fading from existence.  
"Not if reading of my biggest idol's past can make sure I can give Dennis a much better future to live in." Goes through my head and I ask: "Can I read next?" And Neville happily hands me the book, me trying my hardest not to look to his side where my sweet crush Ginny is seated before I turn my focus onto the latest chapter.

 _ **The Midnight Duel  
**_ _ **Harry had … Draco Malfoy.**_

This alone makes the blonde in question cringe before he says: "You have no idea how grateful I am that I am getting this second chance." And Hari smiles at him as he says: "Hey, I might not be Dumbledore, but I do think giving the right people another chance makes life easier." And the Snake smiles at him as I read on.

 _ **Still, first-year … learning together.**_

"Wait, I thought it was tradition for Gryffindor to have Flying Class with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with Slytherin. When did that change?" The King asks and Sirius hums as he says: "I'm pretty sure it changed in our third, didn't it? Thanks to some random ancient Lord giving a donation to Hogwarts in return for the change?"  
And Remus nods, but the king looks confused and says: "That doesn't sound right. Albus doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would accept any amount of money for something he knows is a bad idea." Yet at this my friends and I share a look as, in Sixth, most of our classes was with Slytherin and I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Typical," said … of Malfoy."**_

"That would only have been so if you had been an Earth or Guard Elf and even then more likely with the former. But because you are a Music Elf, you have a strong affinity with Wind Elves, so flying should come as no problem to you." The king happily tells his grandson and I think: "Don't we know it." Before I read on.

 _ **He had … Quidditch constantly.**_

"That really is the one downside to the Wizarding World, it really has only one sport that the whole world focuses on, instead of different sports that can each get a community of fans and potential talents of their own. It really is a shame." The king says and I can tell that Ron and Charlie feel offended, yet I hurriedly read on.

 _ **Ron had … to fly.**_

"That is actually kind of hilarious." Hermione says and I nod as Ron asks: "What do you mean?" And Hermione answers: "Like the king says, everyone in the Magical world knows about Quidditch, while in the Muggle world, there isn't a soul that doesn't know about soccer." And while this shocks her friend, do I read on.

 _ **Harry had … the ground.**_

"I am so glad I grew out of that." Neville says, but then Ron jokes: "I don't know, imagine how many Death Eaters you could have tripped onto or down several staircases if you hadn't." And to the shock of some of the present ones does the boy hum before he snickers: "Good point." To which he and Ron snicker as I read on.

 _ **Hermione Granger …**_ _ **the Ages**_ _ **.**_

"You guys love that book!" The girl yelps, yet at this Harry asks: "Colin, can I have the book for a minute?" And to my shock does he read the last two paragraphs in a boring lecture tone that doesn't sound unlike a mix between professor McGonagall and Professor Binns before he hands me the book back and asks:  
"And that is how you read that book back. Do you get why it bored us?" And the girl turns red as she says: "Okay yes, I do get that." Before suddenly Remus says: "Sirius, stop drooling on me!" And to my shock is the boy actually slumbering before he gets shocked awake and asks: "Whah?" At which I snicker and read on.

 _ **Neville was … of course.**_

"Wait, why didn't any of our friends write Harry?" Jaurion asks before Sirius goes on: "Heck, why didn't Snuffles and Lupin write him?" And Snuffles mutters: "I was otherwise preoccupied." And Lupin mutters guiltily: "I believed Albus about giving Harry time to settle into a new world." And to those answers, do I read on.

 _ **Malfoy's eagle … Slytherin table.**_

"Why would you use packages from home to prove yourself superior to your rival?" Lucius asks before Draco sighs and asks: "Even though it is slightly irrelevant, if you had known of Jaurion Valivial's royal status, would you have done the same?" And his father guiltily admits to this as I continue with the chapter.

 _ **A barn … to do.**_

"Man, I forgot – hah. I forgot that you were that forgetful. How long did that last? Somewhere up until third or fourth, right?" Ron laughs as he asks and Neville nods as he says: "Gran actually gave me Occlumency classes in the summer between third and fourth. Remember, because of what happened after that one match?"  
At this Ron seems lost in thought, yet then I notice that Snuffles is cringing in guilt and he asks: "They – ehm – didn't give you too hard a time for that, did they?" And to my shock Neville shrugs as he says: "Not half as bad as the Carrows did last year." And this carelessness makes Snuffles cringe again as I continue reading.

 _ **Look, you … a flash.**_

"You know, I don't think that's true anymore." Hari suddenly says and he goes on: "As of my Patronus and the Maze, I do believe that we got two teachers who spotted that stuff way faster than she did – and treat the punishments much better too." And while Lupin turns red, do I nod alongside the rest and continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **What's going … hurry up."**_

By now Jaurion and Sirius have gone to sit at the edge of their seats alongside the king, all of them having deeply excited looks on their faces and this makes both Lindilwen and the queen roll their eyes, though the queen does this fondly, whereas Lindilwen does this in exasperation, yet I ignore the latter as I continue reading.

 _ **Harry glanced … the ground.**_

This makes the king sigh in slight disappointment and he says: "That really is something only a student can realize, but, like Divinations and other subjects, Flying really should be an elective that can only be picked if you have been proven to have the required talent." At this Harry and Ron share a glance and I read on.

 _ **Madam Hooch … for years.**_

"How is that even possible? I thought Malfoys, like Blacks and Potters, were taught flying at young age." Sirius says and Draco sighs as he says: "It turned out that mother had picked me a teacher who held a slight grudge against father for a Quidditch defeat in their youth." This makes the young Black look shocked and the blonde says:  
"Trust me, it's not the first thing that woman did wrong. And yes, I do know what she did at the end, but trust me, that woman is the queen of ulterior motives and holding grudges." And to this I hear Ron whisper to Hermione: "And The Brewer is the King." Making the girl besides him hold back on her giggling as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Now, when … you get."**_

"Back then, that had really hurt. Now, I'm pretty sure I would have been back up and casting like mad within half a minute or so." Neville mutters to himself and I can tell that this really worries the King and Queen and this makes me think: "They are not going to like the last three books." Making me read on with a grimace.

 _ **She turned … great lump?"**_

"I am so glad that my ego has gotten the blows it deserved and has gotten blasted down to acceptable levels – even if it took way too long for that to actually happen." Draco mutters, but then Hari looks at him in concern and says: "I moreso hate the way that it happened." And this makes the blonde send him a grateful smile as I read on.

 _ **The other … crybabies, Parvati."**_

Here Draco shudders and says: "One of the only good things that actually came out of the mistake I made in my sixth. The fact that she was so disgusted with me and my goal that she actually convinced mother to nullify that blasted contract; one that should have been nullified months before when I got into my inheritance."  
Yet here Hari looks confused and asks: "What inheritance are you talking about? And – isn't your birthday before the end of the year?" And Draco smiles at him as he says: "Not – not that kind of an Inheritance, Hari. I – I'm a Full-blooded Veela." And this actually shocks the entire group bar Lucius, Snuffles and Sirius.

"H-how is that even possible?" Harry asks and Draco sighs as he says: "Both my parents are Veela, Hari. Only, grandfather never took that into account and – well, _he_ killed off mother's destined mate just because grandpa Malfoy wanted to convince grandpa Black that my parents were only meant to marry each other and no one else."  
"So wait, does – does that –?" Ron asks and when Draco nods at the unasked question, does Fleur ask: "But – how did you resist the allure your mate is surely giving off all this time?" And to the shock of every one of the present does Draco actually roll up his left sleeve, revealing the scorched scar that was once his Dark Mark.  
"I forced the magic of that disgusting blight to overwhelm most of my senses for practically the last few years. I've been – drinking up the dark magic that comes from it just to keep strong enough to keep – hee-e-e-e-eh – serving him." The boy says, ending with a shudder and everyone looks at him shocked before Harry asks:

"Why?" And we all look at him as he asks: "Why would you force yourself away from your mate? Why didn't you just try and approach them? What on earth –." And Draco interrupts him: "It's you." These two words being enough to actually stop Harry from his questioning and causing him to look at the boy with utter shock.  
"Hari, I was a dick and worse to you for years and I did everything in my power to make your life utterly miserable. Then, shortly after I got into my inheritance and realized this, did you lose Snuffles and because I knew my father was involved in that, did I just not feel like it was within my right to try and comfort you.  
Instead, I acted as if I hated you, while in my dreams I saw everything that had happened in the years previous from your eyes and that made me hate all the memories where I was the culprit all the more. Hari, I'm a Submissive Light Veela born into a family of Dark Magic users. Without you to guide me – I'm just this book, nothing more.  
I'm not strong, I proved that with constantly failing the task given to me in my sixth. I'm not brave, which I proved in the Battle that took place a week ago. As a Submissive Veela, I need guidance or I just lose myself to – what most Veela's call – their fatal flaws. And mine are my ego and the pride my mother fostered in me my entire life."

By now everyone has wide eyes and then Draco sighs and says: "You may think she lied to save me, but – you are only half right. She did lie to save me, but the only reason she wanted me safe was because, while we were practically prisoner in our own home, I finally convinced her not to impress her fate upon me."  
This confuses everyone and Draco says: "As I said, it was grandpa Malfoy who inspired that bastard to kill mother's actually destined mate, yet mother is a very cunning person and she knew she could never get back at grandpa for that, so she tried getting back at him, through us, by forcing us into actions she knew would lead to failure.  
She knew having father back up Fudge would eventually see him punished harder for his crimes than before. She knew bonding me off to Pansy would see me pushed away from any potential mate I could be born to have. She knew – she knew the monster would not see the difference between Pureblood and Muggleborn."

"THAT WAS HER?" Hari, Ron, Ginny and others shout in shock and Hari asks: "But – but – your dad –." And Draco grumbles: "The marriage contract states that father is obligated to take the blame for any acts of Dark Magic mother may partake in. She demanded on that before she agreed to the stupid contract.  
And you do not want to know what kind of contract she had set up for me and Pansy – or the contract I threatened her never to set up between you and me; though I know she still did regardless of my threats. She's just like that." And while Hari cringes and shudders at the idea of a potential marriage contract, does he ask:

"So – what now?" And Draco shocks even his father as he approaches Hari, gives the boy a warm smile and warmer embrace and then taps the golden case that Hari is carrying around his neck with the Rental Rose within it and says: "Now, we wait until Summer and then see what Autumn brings us – and become friends until then."  
"You're – you're okay with that?" Hari asks and Draco sighs as he says: "Part of me is, part of me just wants to kiss you with a begging plea for you to ravish me and part of me even wants to force my magic into changing me into a Dominant just so I can finally have you. But – I don't want to change and I don't want to force you.  
You've been forced and cornered into more than enough situations against your will already and two of those actually took you two loved ones. I know this can't have those consequences, but – I just don't want to ever put you in a similar situation." Yet this seems to spike something inside Hari as the boy smiles and moves.  
He lies a hand against Draco's cheek and to the shock of some of us, Draco included, does he softly press his lips against Draco's in a loving grateful kiss before he says: "Thanks Draco, I won't lie and say that I wondered why you were taken along, but I sure am happy that you listened to Merden." And Draco nods as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Look!" said … smiled nastily.**_

"You know, now that we know what we know about Draco, I feel safe in telling you about this little something that had actually been going on in the underbelly of all four Houses." Neville suddenly says, a sneaky smirk on his face as he looks at how Hari and Draco are sitting lovingly closed together and he snickers:  
"There was actually a bet going on between all four Houses that the tension between Hari and Draco would either explode in some sensual ravishing of either of the two or one of them killing the other, though by the end of Fifth, the former was actually in the lead, in Sixth the latter and last the two were actually tied neck a neck."  
This actually shocks the two in question and Draco asks: "People actually thought that we – were a thing?" And Neville snickers as he says: "Yeah, they even betted that, in Fifth, Harry would just snog you to shut you up and – well, I think we can both guess what they were talking about after the sixth year final Quidditch match."

And this actually makes many of those around me look at Ginny, who looks strangely proud of herself, that is until Draco says: "Thanks for that one, Gin." And everyone shares shocked looks between the two of them before Draco turns Hari's attention back to him as he caresses his cheek and softly says:  
"I just wanted you to be happy and didn't feel like I could do that, so I worked my hardest to make you suspicious of me while making a special deal with Gin-Gin at the same time. Though I will leave the explanation on that deal to her." And this makes everyone turn to the girl, who says: "Not now." At which I just read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I think … ignored her.**_

"I do hope you won't ignore this." Draco says to this, tapping the glass case and Hari says: "I won't, but even if it links me with someone else, I won't ignore your needs either." This shocks Draco and he says: "But – Hari –." But the boy kisses him again and says: "No buts." Making Draco smile at him gratefully as I read on.

 _ **Blood was … looked stunned.**_

"You have no idea – darn it!" Draco snarls and we all look at him as he sighs and says: "Sorry. It's just – not admitting what I just did helped me just behave normally. It kept most of my Submissive characteristics under control. Now – they're almost overwhelming me." This shocks some of those around us and Hari asks:  
"Overwhelming you how?" And Draco sighs: "You promise you won't freak out?" Hari nods and Draco whispers something in his ear that actually does make Hari tense and his eyes widen, but he doesn't respond otherwise until Draco pulls away and the first thing Hari says after that actually shocks us all:  
"That is – _so hot_." And while this makes Draco look at him shocked, does Hari then shake his head and turn a little red himself as he says: "But – eh – I'm not sure I'm ready for – ehe – something like that, at least –." And the look he gives Draco actually makes me blush myself as he says: "Not yet." Before I hurry up my reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Give it … his fist.**_

And though I have seen the boy perform many crazy acts just like this in Quidditch matches, do I still feel my eyes widen and does my voice turn awed as I read this description of the event before Jaurion whispers: "Even I would sprain several muscles at a stunt like that." And while his three friends nod I agreement, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **HARRY POTTER!" … me, now."**_

"Wow, she must have been really flabbergasted to not even hear her own students out. She usually stays composed and gathers all the facts before she takes any kind of action. You must have really scared her, kiddo." The King says, yet then he turns worried when he sees Hari, Ron and Hermione share a look before I read on.

 _ **Harry caught … to him.**_

"Okay, she's up to something." Jaurion mutters and he goes on and says: "This was the same way she treated Pete, Siri and me when she believed we had discovered about Remy's furry little problem." And while this makes a loving, reminiscing smile grow on my old Professor's face and his friends nod, do I continue reading.

 _ **She wrenched … Hagrid's bag.**_

"That would _never_ happen." The King says and he goes on and says: "The Royal advisors have long since been enchanted to sense when a drastic event changes the daily life of the Royal family in such way they are better off living back in the kingdom. If you had been expelled, they would have come to pick you up right away."  
This shocks Hari and then he shocks us all and says: "Founders damn you, Dumbledore! Why didn't you just let Fudge expel me?" And everyone looks shocked and he growls: "Don't you guys get it? if I had been expelled, I could have ordered the royal advisors to let you come back here with me and none of us would have died.  
Then my hand wouldn't have been cut into on a daily basis, Snuffles wouldn't have had to survive his own personal Azkaban, he wouldn't have died –." But then Draco says: "And I wouldn't have been able to have you as my mate." And this shocks Hari before he sighs and mutters: "Good point." Before I read on, feeling shocked.

 _ **Professor McGonagall … a moment?"**_

"Wait, what's going on here?" Jaurion asks and Hari has a wistful smile on his face as he says: "McGonagall made one of the best decisions between now and the decisions she made during my Seventh for the sake of the other students." And while he takes his broom back on his lap and starts caressing it, do I read on.

 _ **Wood? thought … a Seeker."**_

"Ehm, excuse me?" Jaurion asks shocked and Sirius wiggles a finger in his ear as he asks: "Did I hear that right?" And Hari nods, yet even Jaurion notices that he is too busy being happy with his broom and so he starts sharing a slowly growing smirk with Sirius before the two shock all of us as they suddenly jump up.  
"HE'S A SEEKER! HE'S A SEEKER! HE'S A SEEKER!" And while this shocks all of us, are the Weasleys the first to recover before I see Ginny and the twins share a special smirk and suddenly they are doing the same, making Mrs. Weasley groan and Mr. Weasley laugh and while the cheering is slightly distracting, do I read on.

 _ **Wood's expression … done it."**_

At this the second eldest Weasley looks thoughtful and then says: "On a school broom, I probably wouldn't have been able to pull off pulling up in time. On a regular broom, I might have just scratched myself. At that age – I would have crashed for sure." And to this his closest brothers laugh and I continue reading.

 _ **Wood was … punishing you."**_

"I know you don't like hearing this, but I think she still should have issued out at least an essay on dangerous stunts or given you at least one night of detention, just to show that she cares for your talent and your health." The queen tells her grandson and Hari smiles at her while Jaurion shouts: "Mum!" At which I read on, laughing.

 _ **Then she … player himself."**_

And yet that is all that it takes for Jaurion to share another glance with Sirius, but before they can continue their dancing and chanting, does the queen pull her son down and does Remus do the same with Sirius as they chorus: "Enough, no more embarrassing us." Making the two boys in question turn red as I snicker and read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **You're**_ _ **joking**_ _ **."… a secret."**_

"Yeah, that lasted all of two days, really." Hari snickers and the twins actually stop their own chanting and dancing as they turn to Hari and say: "You can blame Lee for that one – though we are partially to blame as well. You'll see in a sec, we think." And the young prince nods at them and the twins retake their seats as I continue reading.

 _ **Fred and …. See you."**_

"That's what we meant. We had actually proven to him that we knew of this one and he didn't take this lightly, especially when he realized we had reason to be proud ourselves because of how good we heard you were from Wood, so he decided to snitch on you. Seriously, he was such a kid." George tells us before I continue reading.

 _ **Fred and … who's yours?"**_

This makes many of the older Weasleys turn on Ron, yet before even Mrs. Weasley can start shouting, does Luna say: "You so would have done the same for Hari." And the calm, assured way that she says this shocks them out of wanting to shout before some of them start to look awkward and I snicker as I read on.

 _ **Malfoy looked … cold pie.**_

At this Mrs. Weasley again wants to turn on her son, but then Luna says: "That's his upraising talking.""How dare you say that?" Bill snarls, yet Luna remains calm and asks: "He was raised in peacetime, wasn't he? With barely a mention of what the war was like?" And this calms both Weasleys down as I read on.

 _ **Catching the … of you."**_

"Hermione, three things. One, there is such a thing called tradition and honor. Two, this really wasn't your business and your intervening will not earn you any points as a potential friend. And three, Hari didn't even know what a wizard's duel was, so you should have been admonishing Ron." The king jokes at the end and I read on, laughing.

 _ **"**_ _ **And it's … block them."**_

"You know, the wording could have been better, but that is seriously some real solid advice right there." Remus says and Hari nods as he says: "Dodging and avoiding spells I don't recognize have definitely saved my life several times the last few years." And while this makes those of the past look at him worried, do I read on.

 _ **There was … a frown.**_

"Hermione, can I ask you just one question; just one?" Lindilwen asks and when Hermione nods, does she ask: "Why not just report them? You know they were in the wrong, right?" Yet the girl shudders and says: "I made that mistake a few years later. Never again, Lindilwen, _never – again_." And while this confuses the girl, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **You!**_ _ **"**_ _ **said … Switching Spells."**_

"They are showing Gryffindor pride, this is a matter of pride, not selfishness, neither do they and that will never happen." Remus tells the girl, but then I get shocked when Hari, Hermione, Ron and Neville all get their faces turn dark with betrayed fury as Neville snarls: "That's what you think." At which I read on, feeling shocked.

 _ **"**_ _ **Go away."**_ _ **…**_ _ **are**_ _ **not**_ _ **."**_

"Hermione, it really would have been better for you to just leave them be and go explain to McGonagall why you were out after –." Yet here the girl stops as the same dark look of betrayal crosses the faces of the same four students and then Draco sighs and says: "I hate Easter." At which I read on, feeling confused.

 _ **"**_ _ **D'you think … me up."**_

This is one sentence I actually read with wide eyes and then the sound of several hands hitting foreheads rings through the room before Jaurion says: "Hermione please – stop acting like a teacher. It doesn't suit someone your age and doesn't help your case." And the girl in question turns slightly red as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **You've got … a minute."**_

"So why didn't you just go to the Great Hall after?" Lindilwen asks and Neville turns red as he says: "The only path there that I knew was being blocked by Peeves and I actually got lost on my way to the common room a few times. By the time I got there, dinner was over." This makes the girl look at him worriedly and I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Good – well … a corner."**_

"Draco please tell me you didn't." Lucius groans and Draco turns red as he says: "One of mother's lessons. _The best way to humiliate an enemy is to get them in trouble with those that hate their kind the most._ It was just a choice between Filch and Uncle Sev." And the other blonde groans, yet nods and I continue reading.

 _ **It was … trophy room.**_

"Uh oh." Peter mutters and we all look at him as he says: "The Charms corridor is linked to that corridor Dumbledore mentioned at the Start of the School year speech. There is no way they don't mention that fact without this going wrong." And this fills the whole group with curious concern as I continue reading the chapter.

 _ **"**_ _ **I think … told – you."**_

"Hermione!" Sirius shouts at her and he goes on: "That is in the Top 5 sentences Teenagers Never Use Against Other Teenagers!" Yet this shocks the girl and she asks: "Wait, it's in – _what_ list?" And Sirius actually fakes fainting in a very dramatic way, which makes Hermione just look at him quite befuddled as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **We've got … was Peeves.**_

"You kids have the worst of luck." Peter moans, yet this makes me share a large grin with everyone who was in Dumbledore's Army and we then shock the timid little man as we chorus: " _I don't go looking for trouble, it always finds me_. Hari Valivial 1995-1996." And we all laugh at his, Hari slightly red before I read on.

 _ **He caught … it, listening.**_

"And now you're going to be face to face with the reason why Dumbledore locked off that corridor, aren't you?" And while we nod, does Ron shrug and say: "To be honest, it was scary, but nothing we can't handle." To which Hermione hits him over the head and says: "Now." And this worries the royals as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Which way … so far.**_

Yet while I have no doubt that, whatever this is, it is nothing compared to what we have been through for the last few years, do these words still affect Hari as he looks down in pain and instantly Draco proves himself Submissive as he cuddles into Hari in an offer of comfort and Hari smiles as he embraces the boy and I read on.

 _ **They weren't … yellowish fangs.**_

This shocks everyone who never heard of this and then Sirius mutters: "Wow." Before he turns to Remus and states: "And you keep saying that you have the worst luck of the world. Theirs is _way_ worse." And Remus nods before he shakes his head and asks: "Wait what?" And this breaks the ice and makes me read on laughing.

 _ **It was … that monster.**_

"If only I could have done the same with that filthy murderer." Hari mutters as he hears this and Draco growls caringly to comfort him as Hermione says: "You could have, Hari, only – he knew how to turn your greatest strength into a horrible weakness and use it against you, at least at first." At this Hari nods and I read on.

 _ **They didn't … speak again.**_

"Back then I hated that event, but now – I wish I had been more involved in your guys' adventures." Neville mutters softly, but then Ginny asks: "Are you sure, Neville? Are you sure you would have been able to handle it? To handle – my first?" And the guy cringes before he mutters: "I guess not." At which I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **What do … standing on?"**_

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake. Unless they are trying to suppress their fear by distracting themselves, no one would ever think of looking anyway away from the threat at hand. Plus, the only reason you were there was because you were interfering." Sirius jokes at the end and Hermione turns red at this as I continue the chapter.

 _ **"**_ _ **The floor?" … to bed."**_

"Hermione, the last thing someone your age should do, especially in a situation like that, is behave like I did. With a holier than thou attitude that makes you sound like a teacher or something when you were just as in the wrong as they were." Percy says and this actually shocks most of his family as Hermione nods and I read on.

 _ **Ron stared … thirteen was.**_

"And the plot thickens." I hiss at the end, causing snickers all around before I sigh and ask: "Knowing Hari like I do, I'm going to assume that we officially skipped the peaceful chapters." And Ron laughs: "Yeah, those only last until Halloween. Then all hell breaks loose." And Hari glares at us as we all burst into laughter.  
Then the queen scraps her throat and says: "It's getting late. Let's all return to the Dining Hall, have some dinner and then call it a night. And, if none of you disagree, we can probably read the rest in the Gardens tomorrow." And this instantly makes Neville send begging eyes to all his friends, causing another wave of laughter.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I am probably going to do about ten story episodes per day that passes in the world and some of these groups will be filled with mostly CR chapters, others will be mostly focused on character development. However, I will never do a group of just CR or just character development chapters, they will always be mixed.  
**_ _ **Okay, so now Draco and Hari have at least acknowledged the bond between them and Draco has given a bit more backstory into why he was such a bastard. Also, I do hope I made some people think, especially when it comes to Neville and why it was only after curfew that he was found by Hari and his friends.  
**_ _ **Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	21. Concerns, Decisions And Blessings

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, this chapter will have a few important factors set into the future of the Reader group as well as the thoughts of – I guess you can call it – Past, Present and Future. There will be thoughts of Hendros, the past, Jaurion, the present and Draco, the future. After this, it will be bedtime and onto the next date.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.  
**_ _ **PPS. Yes, I know what the next date will mean and yes, that will come up in the coming chapters.**_

* * *

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **The Dining Room  
**_ _ **Hendros' POV**_

"So much is going to change in the coming decades, in both the magical kingdom of England as well as in those who my son and I consider friends and those we respect. And if last chapter proved one thing, it's that Minerva is the one who, it seems will change the most. And that, considering Hari's time there, is really worrying."  
Goes through my mind as I guide my family and their friends back from the Leisure Room and down to the Dining Room, yet when I leave the staircase, does one of my beloved servants approach me and say: "Forgive me, Sire, but –." And instantly I remember a tradition that has always taken place when royals return to Ariador.  
I nod at him and turn to my friends as I say: "Please understand, normally I would love it if you just sit wherever you like and all, but it's been tradition for 326 generations that, upon the return of the royals to Ariador, the Dining Table is used to show the public the closeness between them, their loved ones, bonded and friends."

At which, to my utter relief, even Lindilwen and young Hermione nod in understanding and I move them to the Dining Table. There I say: "Lindilwen, had your parents been here, your father would have taken the left Head Seat. As they are not, that seat belongs to Lucius with Severus on his left and Draco on his right."  
The girl, the blondes and the rival of my son nod and the latter three take their spots as I say: "I will take the right Head seat with Amyna on my left, Jaurion on my right, you on Amyna's left and Hari on Jaurion's right. Arthur, you can sit beside Hari and Molly, you can sit beside Lindilwen. You seat your children in order."  
Everyone nods and we all sit down, Arthur placing Fleur opposite of Bill and placing the rest of his sons on the left and right of the table in perfect order, making it so that Sirius, Snuffles, Remus and Lupin seat themselves between the Weasleys and the Malfoys with Lupin between Remus and Severus and Snuffles next to Draco.  
And between Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Ron, do Cedric, Peter, Collin, Luna and Hermione all take their seats, causing for the blonde-haired girl to actually sit with no one in front of her, but then I see Hari looking thoughtful before he turns to one of the servants standing ready and he whispers something in her ear.  
The servant bows and a few minutes later, do I feel like smiling at the careful thought of my son as a gorgeous stand gets placed before the girl and the owl that Hari obviously loves so much and that has been around him since the start of the reading happily lands on it, but not before flying over and nipping my grandson in thanks.

Then, while I know that they are turned invisible to make sure we don't feel uncomfortable, do I almost hear the sound of my people muttering from the windows as well as the sounds of snapping, making me know that they are taking pictures, yet as I look up from the plate of food in front of me, do I see something.  
"Hari, this evening meal tradition is meant to show our people those who are important to us and why they are this. It's not for us to put up a show, just for the people to see who we are and who we have become while staying in the other world. There is no need to put up such a facial shield and act, my sweet boy."  
Yet at this the boy grimaces and Arthur, who sits next to the boy, says: "It's his fame, Sire. It's what he's used to. Putting up a face for the crowd so he can be what they expect him to be." Which really makes me grimace as my wife says: "Then it's a good thing that the only thing the people expect their Prince to be – is himself."

And this seems to be exactly what Hari needs to hear as his face changes from passive acceptance to relieved happiness before he gently starts to eat, the twins and Ginny softly hissing at Ron to keep his manners and Snuffles nudging Sirius to remind him of the same, yet it seems my message hasn't reached the other side of the table.  
Lucius and Draco are both eating as if they are at the party of a High Ranked official that they are Allied with and I just know that this will not do when it becomes known that Draco is meant for the future Crown Prince and I quickly tell the servant at my chair to pass on the message to the other side of the table.  
And as they hear it, do they definitely start showing more of their enjoyment in both the food and the people besides them, yet to my amusement do I see that they are still a bit tense with how they move while eating and yet, as the servant returns to my side, do I wonder how long it will take before Draco will sit next to my grandson.

The news that the boy is a Light Veela really didn't as any surprise to me as I have known of the Malfoys being such Magical Beings for years on end, yet the Submissive part and the extend of endurance, acts of indifference and patience that the boy has held was definitely something that shocked and earned my respect.  
"If anyone can help Hari be a fine Prince, future Crown Prince and King to Be, it's definitely that devoted little blonde. Though I do hope he will learn to rely on Hari, not just because his inner being tells him to, but because he wants to. His reasons were just and his beliefs weren't wrong; I just want it all to change for the better."  
And as I continue eating, the servants besides me and the others at the table waiting to see if they can help us in anyway, do I know that I don't just want this positive change for the blonde haired boy and my grandson, for who he is meant to be, but for the future of Magical England and what I know of this future as well.

 _ **Jaurion's POV**_

The chance I have waited for since I was old enough to know what it takes to make a family of my own is within my grasp and yet – "I can't reach it – or I might not." Goes through my mind as I look at my son, the boy who is not just the living evidence that Lindilwen and I will get together, but that I can be who I want to be.  
When Sirius and I agreed on the act that I have been putting up these last seven years, did we also decide that the act would only last our Hogwarts days and that, while my future family would hear of the act, they would never see me live it out; I would be back to who I really am as a person by the time my firstborn arrives.  
Yet the knowledge that I only had a year and a few months with my son, that I was killed before my boy could get any conscience memory of me, the idea that I spent more of my time acting than being who I was born to be is a thought that hurts and makes me want to be with my son at all times, to grow as close as possible to him.

Yet while I want nothing more than to call off the reading for a few days and just explore Ariador with my son and ask him about his life, do I just know that he will constantly tell me to wait till we read the books, the way that he has been giving this entire reading without ever indulging further proving this belief of mine.  
And while part of me just wants to ignore this and just help him get to know me, do I know that it is still too soon for that as part of me still feels like the act has its grip on me and I really don't want to act all arrogant and self-important while getting to know the son I have wanted since first falling for the gorgeous girl in front of my son.  
Yet Lindilwen is another aspect of my life that I worry about as I can't help but wonder what it is that I must have done in Hari's past to prove to the redhead that I can be everything she would want out of a man as well as wonder why she thinks it right to let her anger at my act out on a son who she doesn't even know.

"Why? Is her hate for me that strong that she can't accept any child of her own if he or she shares my blood as well? Will she really shun a child if that child relates to me as well as her? Is her hatred for me really stronger than her love for a child that counts on her? And if so, how come I never saw such features in her?"  
These thoughts worry me and make me wonder if there was ever any true love between us, if Lindilwen just accepted me and what I wanted and resigned herself or if she hated me, but wanted to have a son and felt I was the only one who she could have a son with, which is stupid as she is a much desired young woman.  
"I must be patient. Hari may deserve only the best mother known to magic, but I now have a good chance to really get to know Lindilwen and she has a chance to know the real me. And who knows, maybe that is what made her fall for me. Maybe, because we are Head Boy and Girl, she got to know the real me and did we get together?"

Yet as I think this, do I turn back from the girl in question, who I have been gazing past from and into the windows behind her while thinking, to the one person who has come to mean the world to me since I first laid eyes on him; my courageous son, who while half a year older is so obviously so much younger in heart.  
The same boy who has eyes that are haunted with darkness, pain and a heartfelt longing to see good things happen and to see his loved ones happy, if only because he believes it will help him heal of all the horrors he has faced in his young life. The boy who deserves to be offered someone who will protect him more than anything.  
And the fact that, upon hearing that the people will be watching us tonight, he put up a shield around himself that effectively hid all of his more intense emotions and showing only apathetic acceptance makes me know that it wasn't just war and the loss of loved ones that has made life just too hard for my son to bear.

"No more, my son. You may have more experience in life and pain than I do, but I have more experience in love and how to give it in just the right time and way and I will prove that to you. That and that, even now several years before it happened in your past, you are someone I would willingly give my life for."  
Goes through my mind as I accept the delicious looking desert and then I purposely lie my hand on the space between my plate and his, drawing his attention. The boy looks at me and I open my hand to him, smiling invitingly and when he smiles back and tentatively lies his hand in mine, do I give it a warm, loving squeeze.  
"My first step in proving you I consider you my son and that, other than my parents and – maybe – Lindilwen – there is no one more important to me than you. You will be loved, my son, not just by that devoted blonde on the other side of the table or by mum, but by your birth father as well. That I promise you."  
Goes through my mind, my lips closed in a loving smile as I try to convey these thoughts to him through my eyes and while I know it will hurt to have to give up to the girl I have believed my Nienna and that it will hurt Hari to break with the mother that died to save him, do I know that Hari deserves nothing more – than a mother.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that!" That sentence is the only one that has been going through my mind since we stopped reading and since I started walking down, Ron and the twins between me and my beloved mate, yet my mind has been on him and him alone ever since.  
The fact that, when I told him what I actually wanted to do to prove that he and I are meant for each other and that I want him and him alone, he responded in shocked acceptance had been something I would have never expected of him and it had only further awakened the Veela within me that I forced into a dormant state years ago.

Being a Veela was, I had thought at young age, be a dream come true and when I was fourteen and later fifteen I had been drooling after all of the hottest girls going to Hogwarts and after that all of the most handsome and hot-looking boys when I realized that the looks of the girls constantly left me feeling nothing.  
And while the war had been drawing closer and closer, did I dream of my mate being some poor soul that would, at one time or another, be marked for death by Voldemort or marked for using Dark Magic by either the Ministry or Dumbledore, only for my Veela side to come flying in and defend his honor and save his life.  
Yes, even at that time, I had felt that my mate came above the Dark Lord or even the Ministry, which had been the complete opposite of what I believed when I was younger, when I thought that I would marry, work at the Ministry and then come home to my beloved wife and however many kids she would grant me in life.

Yet when I discovered that Harry Potter – now Hari Valivial – was my destined Soul mate it felt as if everything I ever wanted out of life, as if all of the dreams I have had since I was taught what benefits come with being born to House Malfoy, was to be for naught and that it was foolish for me to have ever dreamed those dreams.  
Of course mother has been trying to make me believe that since the day I was born, but there is a reason I have always been closer to father than her. Father has always loved me more, cared for me both for what I can offer the future of House Malfoy as well as who I am and has always tried raising me with love for both.  
Yet when I discovered that the boy who got my father taken from me, who made it so that my father was locked in Azkaban and who left me to the mercy of mother, did I feel as if father has been raising me into believing a lie and it had some horrible effects on me, especially in the summer that followed this discovery.

One of these effects was me willingly taking the Dark Mark, not just to make up for the mistakes the Dark Lord believed my father to have made, but also to prove I can be better than what my Veela nature wanted me to be, yet the night after I had been initiated and gotten my first mission – did I get proven wrong in this belief.  
A dream. A dream of what I could have with Hari. A dream of what I could do for Hari in the future. A dream for what my Veela nature could provide his life and heart. A dream where a smile I had never before seen grace the boy's face be shown to my dream self as we were together in the dream. Together, happy and in love.  
And everything I saw us accomplish in the dream, while mostly improbable and impossible due to the war, gave me instant regret upon waking and seeing that cursed mark on my arm. Yet the mark had one positive side to it as me being marked like that broke what control my mother believed she had over my life and future.  
And in the years since have I managed to take back more and more of my own life, making it what my father and I wanted and proving her she had no right to take her fury at grandfather Malfoy out on me and the more I did this, the more I felt confident that, at the end of the war, I would have chance to see the dream come true.

And then, as we neared what I now know is the end of the war, did two things happen that made me feel as if fate was begging me to be the Veela I am meant to be. The first was coming face to face with my mate and being forced to choose between him and my deranged aunt who killed his beloved godfather; I easily chose him.  
The second was something I didn't even know about until after the war was over and was told that my mother had made sure that the Dark Lord believed Potter dead and that reminds me of the speech the Dark Lord had given us at the gates of Hogwarts and how hard it had been not to laugh in his face and reveal him the truth.  
Yet it was the fact that it was mother – mother of all people – who had lied to the Dark Lord about my mate and his state of being that had proven to me once and for all that Hari and I were meant to be and in the days after the war, I stayed back. Stayed back and observed the boy now man that I have fallen in love with.

And what I saw broke me. Hari worked as hard as he could and harder, often dragging his body back to Gryffindor tower for rest and whenever he didn't do this, he couldn't have any peace as fans and reporters wanted to claim all the time he didn't spend working on fixing the horrible damage the war left to Hogwarts castle.  
And when I had finally seen him get a chance to be himself, to get some peace and quiet while hiding under his invisibility cloak and several privacy charms, did I just not have the heart or interrupt his first moment of peace in five days' time, only someone else to actually do that instead and bless his life by doing exactly that.  
And the fact that I was given the chance to come along was like a dream – but not the dream – come true and to then, as we arrived back in time in the field of Ariador, see Hari reunite with the seven beings that were lost and were most important to him would have reduced me to tears were it not for my iron will and strength.  
How I had wanted to stand beside the boy as he reunited with his godfather, how I wanted to stand beside him as he got introduced to his grandfather, how I wished that Lord Black would say: "This is Hari and his mate, Draco." Yet I had not lived up to those wishes as Hari finally reuniting with long lost family was more important.

But now, not even more than a day and a half later, have I done the one thing I really didn't want to do as I didn't think it would do anyone any good and have I revealed just what I am and how I feel about the boy, even trying to scare him off with the intense desires that have grown within my dormant form all these years.  
"You know, it really is a good thing that you're a Submissive." I suddenly hear the man beside me say and when I turn to him, do I see him looking at my beloved mate as he says: "After all, Hari has more demons within him than anyone else and a Submissive is someone who is there for their mate even in their toughest of time.  
You may have been raised to be cocky, headstrong and with an drive to move towards your goal no matter what, but we both know your inner Veela is the most caring, loving and accepting being that has ever existed. And if there is one thing my godson needs – it's acceptance. Acceptance of his believed flaws and fears."

And while this shocks me into looking from him to the boy in question, do my eyes then widen as I realize something. If there is any person that Hari spoke to about my horrid behavior it's the man besides me and yet, here he is, complimenting my Veela nature. And with wide eyes do I realize – I just got Snuffles' Blessing.  
"He has flaws and he has fears – but they matter none to me. No more than he does." I whisper back and while the man is still looking at his godson instead of me, do I see him smile in gleeful pride, proving that I have rightly interpreted his hidden message and I think: "I won't let his blessing go to waste. I won't let Hari down."

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So what do you think of all this? To be honest, I wasn't really planning on giving them all a bit of a positive ending/vibe, as this chapter was really supposed to be based on how reading of a now non-existent future that is still the past to so many and how certain decisions can give headaches and concerns to three important males.  
**_ _ **Yet because this story is based on the sayings "Fate is a right Bint" and "Things always get worse before they get better" did I decide to focus on both how things have indeed gone from bad to worse as well as on how things – as the story progresses – might look to go even worse, but will end up much better in the end.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	22. Love On Christmas Eve

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter won't focus on it being Christmas in Ariador just yet. Instead, we are going to give a proper ending to Christmas Eve and are going to further solidify the bonds between Hari, Draco, Snuffles and Lupin just a little more. And trust me, I just know that I am going to LOVE writing this chapter very, very much.  
**_ _ **Hihi, let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **The Tower, Ariador  
**_ _ **Hari's POV**_

Dinner is over and we are returning back to the tower and back to our rooms, yet there are a few things that are on my mind and when we are nearing the floor that is meant for everyone bar my family and Snuffles, do I decide to speak my mind and ask: "Grandpa, does Draco now have the same rights as Snuffles?"  
And the man looks at me as I say: "As he is my mate and all that. Does that count?" At which the man smiles and says: "That is up to you, kiddo. If you feel it should count and that Draco has the right to our floor, your acceptance will be recognized by the magic of the tower. Personally, I think he has quite earned the right."  
At which Draco looks shocked and grandma nods in agreement before she says: "Suppressing your inner needs because of the war and then later because you knew your mate needed time. That earns respect, Draco, it really does." And everyone around me nods before the boy smiles at me and I happily reach out to him.

The boy happily grabs my hand and I lead him up, past the floor he slept at the other night and over to my own floor, both our smiles widening when no magic seems to desire stopping him, yet when we reach my room, do I notice that, for some reason, Snuffles has followed us and that he has managed to take Lupin with him.  
This is something I find most curious and I ask: "Is something wrong?" But the two shake their heads and Lupin says: "We – we just felt we owed you – an explanation." Yet this confuses me and Snuffles shocks me as he says: "Hari, Draco – he's not the only Shadow Veela in this here group. Sirius and I are Veelas as well. And we have mates."  
And instantly my head switches between the two rapidly, my eyes wide and my mind swirling with all kinds of thoughts and crazy ideas before I ask: "But – but – but –." Only for Snuffles to ask: "Please, can we – can we go inside – and talk?" And I nod, my mind still running several miles per hour in order to understand this.

We all move into my room and Snuffles and Lupin move two chairs over to my bed, while I myself make sure to guide Draco onto it, cuddling his form against my own and feeling amazed when, just by the way that he moves closer against me, I feel my crazy thoughts coming to a halt and my shock wearing off somewhat.  
"Is this one of his Veela abilities? Or is this the bond responding to our close proximity?" I wonder to myself as I wrap an arm around the boy's upper back, the sight of him so close to my own person and lying on this bed with me making me feel warm and content in ways I haven't felt in the longest of time before I change my focus.  
Lupin and Snuffles are sitting on both sides of my bed, which makes me raise an eyebrow at them as I can't understand why two people that are destined for each other would want to be apart, a thought that again makes me want to look at Draco as it reminds me of how hard he worked to keep us apart, just for our own safety.

Yet I ignore this desire and just tilt my head at them as Lupin says: "Hari, I just want to say that most of the reason as to why you never knew that Snuffles, who is a Shadow Veela and the Submissive of Moony, and I were meant for each other is because of me. I made decisions in the – well, next coming years that led to this fact."  
This confuses me and Lupin says: "When Snuffles and I graduated, it took us a few months to discover that, somehow, our relationship stayed a Hogwarts secret; one that none of the students, not even the newly recruited Death Eaters or spies that worked for Riddle told anyone outside of the castle, not even at Hogsmeade.  
However, even when we were dating, Snuffles and I often hung around as if we were still friends and not beloveds and when Moony and I realized that our relationship had remained a Hogwarts secret, Moony believed that fighting the war as friends would increase our survival chances and Snuffles, the Order and I agreed with him.

The fact that we had been friends and mates at the same time made it easy for us to go back to how we were before we started dating and things, for the most, looked to be going pretty great. Only – then came my missions with the Order, where I had to try and convince Werewolf packs to either remain neutral or join our side in the war.  
This meant that I spent more time away from the Order and my pack than with them and I actually got lucky if I managed to join in on one of their birthday parties and even more lucky that I got to return from one mission just two days before you were born. And these long periods of time away from Snuffles – came with hurdles."  
By now most of my confusion over all of this has lessened and instead I feel more pride and amazed respect for the two men in front of me than I have felt in a long time before Lupin says: "Moony started to worry that our longer and longer periods of time apart – could affect Snuffles, especially because he is a Shadow Veela."

This slightly confuses me and Snuffles says: "I'll explain that one later." At which I nod before Lupin sighs in self-hate and says: "As you can guess, that concern of mine, that Snuffles could get affected by the war and his own nature in a negative way; it felt like those concerns got confirmed when Halloween happened.  
That was why it was so simple for me to believe that – that Snuffles really was the traitor; I believed it was my fault and that I should have refused some of the missions, just to spend time with him and strengthen our bond once again. And of course, when we reunited in your Third, Snuffles was none too happy with my explanation."  
At this I nod and Snuffles continues as he says: "I know you're not going to like hearing this, but I was so angry at Moony for doubting me – me of all people – that I forbade him from staying in contact with you. I know that sounds wrong, but – I feared for you and I worried that he would pull something similar.  
That he would hurt you like he hurt me. I told him not to contact you until I was once again certain that he knew where his loyalties should lie and until I felt ready to trust him again. And before you say anything, if I couldn't trust him as my mate, how was I supposed to trust him as a guardian of the only son I ever wanted?"

At this I really want to snap at him and object, yet his words do make sense and I do find myself agreeing that Snuffles has more rights to Lupin and what he does in life than I do before Lupin sighs and says: "And then – your Fourth year happened and the first thing Dumbledore asked me after – was to resume my earlier missions.  
Should I have refused? Of course, but I didn't. Did I make sure to change how I performed in those missions? Of course I did. I may have been the only one suited for such missions, but I had learned from my earlier mistakes and I wasn't going to give myself any reason to start feeding those concerns and fears once more.  
And then the end of your Fifth happened and a few weeks after that I got a letter; a letter Snuffles had left for me in case I outlived him. It was filled with orders on how I was to live my life and – and I would like to think that I followed most of them. I tried to be happy, live my life to the fullest – and care for you where I could."  
Here Lupin snickers and says: "Incredibly enough, there was even an order in that letter telling me to continue the Black-Lupin line we had always dreamed of and – heh – that is what led me into Tonks' arms and what led to Teddy. And that is the whole story, Hari, secrets, beliefs, concerns and breaking of trust between partners.  
That's why Snuffles and I never told you we were together; there was just constantly something that made it better we kept to ourselves and, at first, rebuild our bond as friends and after that stayed friends for the sake of the war. Did it make us happy? Not me, it didn't. Was it a necessary evil? I'd like to believe so."

By now I am nodding in understanding with the man and I ask: "So, what now? I mean, I haven't seen your younger selves –." Yet then Snuffles says: "Sirius and Remus have already noticed that we're not together and they're acting as if they're friends cause they wanted to give us a chance to explain this all to you first.  
As for what now? Well –." Here the man turns to his werewolf mate before he turns back to me and says: "We're leaving that to you. If you feel uncomfortable with us being together, we'll just –.""ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?" I shout in utter shock, my eyes wide and the two look at me just as shocked before I continue:  
"You seriously think I want you two unhappy? You're meant for each other! How can you even think I would want you two unhappy like that? Do you guys even know me?" Yet before I can continue my rant, do I suddenly feel something absolutely divine; Draco has laid his head in my neck and is softly blowing against my skin.  
I have no idea why, but the feeling of his breath against my skin there makes me shudder in delight before I lean back against the headboard, having shot up in my shock earlier and with slightly lidded eyes, do I see the two men before me smile at me before I softly mutter: "If you two don't get back together – you're idiots."  
And with that do I lean further down, cuddling into the covers lying under me and pulling Draco alongside me, the blonde still softly blowing in the side of my neck as he goes down with me and under the grateful gazes of my godfather and his mate and the tender care of my own Veela mate, do I feel myself falling asleep.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

When Hari allowed me onto the royal floor and into his room it instantly made me decide to prove myself worthy of the blessing Snuffles gave me and I happily joined him on the huge bed that is against the right wall, loving the feeling of how caring and protectively Hari pulls me against him and wraps an arm around me.  
I then listen to the tale of his two guardians from our old timeline and the idea of using a Hogwarts secret to the advantage of the war and against the benefit of a good bond between mates shocks and amazes me and the slight sense of respect I've had for the werewolf since he was my teacher skyrockets as I hear this.  
I also understand and feel for the man as he tells me of the struggles he faced as the war caused him to spend less and less time with those he loves – another something I know all too well during the war I faced – and finally of why he didn't do anything when my uncle was accused of having betrayed House Potter to the Dark Lord.

Yet at the same time do I understand where Lord Black comes from when they explain why they didn't get back together after their reunion in our Third and while I hate how someone else is deciding to keep loved ones away from my mate, do I understand the reasoning Lord Black had when he kept Lupin and Hari apart.  
I then smirk when I hear of what my Uncle did after my crazy-as-heck aunt took his life and considering that I have met Teddy and that I know Lupin died in a fight where he tried helping Hari, do I indeed agree with the man when he says that he believes to have followed the orders left to him by his late Veela mate.  
Yet when the two tell my own mate that it will be up to him on whether or not they get back together, do I feel like cursing them both for their act of idiotism as the fact that they believe Hari wanting them apart and miserable proves me that Hair is in his right to shout at them and that their past is still affecting the bond they share.

And so I decide to perform my duty as the Prince's mate and while I wonder how I even know that this will work, do I move myself slightly up Hari's body and do I start to draw a warm breath before blowing it out against the skin on the side of his neck, just slightly and to the side of his Adam's apple, which moves as he rants.  
Yet as I blow my warm breath against his skin, does the boy lean back down from where he shocked us both upwards and while I love that he keeps his arm strongly around my upper back and thus moves me alongside him as he goes to lie down, do I silently agree with the last statement he utters before falling asleep.

And the fact that I managed to calm my mate into a restful sleep makes the Veela within me whistle with glee before I cast a quick spell around him, making it so that he can't hear me speak as I turn to the two men in front of me and say: "I have no idea how I knew that would work, but I do agree with him; you two are idiots.  
You know Hari and you know how important it is to him that those he loves are happy, though I think we both know why two people who know him so well would think that." And the two nod as Snuffles says: "It's the bond. We've been forcing it into a stasis state for so long, it makes us doubt if we're even still meant for each other."  
At this I nod and say: "Not just that, but you both have things in your pasts that took place in the last 20 years that make you worry that, if the other hears of those events, they will create an even further wedge between you two. Your time apart and the things you've survived through are things that are breaking the bond apart."  
At this I look back at Hari and say: "That's why I'm so glad that my bond with Hari is only 2 years old; it still has a good chance of fighting through the hardships of war and come out on top. With you two – well, you don't have one war of horrors that could kill the bond you have; you have two; the second worse than the first.

The question is: are you two willing to face those hardships and work them through together – or would you rather keep them to yourselves and have them break what is left of your bond?" I then ask the two and they look at each other before Snuffles says: "Let's wait till Hari wakes." And instantly I know he's up to something.  
Yet while Lupin seems scared of the man's obvious decision to this new plan of his, does Snuffles prove me that the man is really a Gryffindor at heart as, when they leave, Snuffles firmly grasps Lupin's hand and gives the man a comforting smile before they leave the bedroom, me moving back to cuddle with my mate.

 _ **The next morning  
**_ _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **Draco's POV**_

Sunlight streams into my face as I feel my body waking up, yet I also feel much colder than I did last night and I shiver softly before opening my eyes, not really recognizing the room I am in, yet because I didn't really recognize my room yesterday upon waking either, do I not really care for this; until I realize that I'm not alone.  
Instantly my eyes widen and look down, yet the sight that meets my gaze calms me down just as quick. Hari is cuddling against me, his body lying in a way that makes him look much younger than he actually is and his face showing a level of calm tranquility I have never seen on his face in all the years I've known him.  
"I did that. I caused him to feel like that." Goes through my mind and I smile in pride at this before I notice that the boy is lying against me in a silent request for comfort and protection and part of me thinks: "Who's the Submissive here?" Yet I can't even get mad at this as the fact that Hari wants me to keep him safe delights me.

"You two look adorable." I suddenly hear someone say and when I look up, I see Snuffles and Lupin coming in, again holding hands as they walk and Snuffles being the one who said this, which makes me feel even better as it reminds me of the advice the man gave me the other night as well as his blessing before he asks:  
"Could you wake him? I need him present for what I have planned." And I nod at him before moving one hand off the boy's back and over to his hair, my fingers threading through the locks softly with a loving touch and slowly but surely does my touch cause the boy to wake, blinking his eyes against the light before he looks around.  
It takes him only a few minutes to notice that we are lying together and that we are still in the same cloths as the other day as well as lying above the sheets – which I guess is why I felt so cold before – yet then Sirius shocks me as he says: "Merry Christmas, Hari." And instantly I feel like an idiot for forgetting the date.

"Christmas?" Hari asks and Snuffles answers: "Yep. It's the 25th of December here, so Christmas." And instantly Hari whitens before he says: "But – but – but –." And Snuffles says: "But none of us have gifts. No problem. Isn't spending time with loved ones in a safe, warm place the very embodiment of Christmas?"  
And instantly my mate calms down, smiling at his godfather, who then wraps an arm around his mate and says: "And besides, I'd say we all got a pre-Christmas gift when those you lost were saved from death and when Lupin and I got those we lost in the last war back. And the others got an increase in their family, which is good too."  
At this Hari smiles at the man and he says: "You're right, Snuffles. Merry Christmas." And Lupin and I repeat the phrase before Snuffles gives Lupin a kiss on the cheek and says: "Draco really is great, Hari. After you fell asleep, he helped us realize something important; the reason we thought we had to ask you that ridiculous question."

At this Hari tilts his head sideways and Snuffles says: "It's just because the two wars and our plan caused us both to go through things we'd rather not share with each other and now we've grown to fear that facing those events could break what little we have left of our bond. We were chickens and Draco pointed that out to us."  
At this Hari rolls his eyes and says: "You could have just told me that." At which Lupin says: "We didn't feel like admitting it, even to ourselves." And Snuffles goes on as he says: "Like I said, Draco really is a great addition to this family. And speaking of which, I need to tell you guys something – about the day I died."  
And instantly I feel Hari tensing up and I strengthen the hold I have on him, remembering what the older man told me of Hari having more demons than others as Snuffles turns to Lupin and says: "You remember what happened that day, right Moony? Before we got Snape telling us of what the kids had decided to do?"

Lupin nods and Snuffles takes a deep breath as he says: "You had just returned from your longest mission to date at that point, one that took from our last fire-talk with Hari all the way until that day and – and waiting for you for that long as well as our talk with Hari made me decide on something; something you may not like."  
We all look at him and he says: "Right after I escaped Azkaban, I actually got the last letter Jaurion had left to me for after his death and – and it reminded me of a conversation we had had during one of your last missions of the other war. And in that conversation, which inspired me back in '96, I made Jaurion an important promise.  
One that, in order for me to keep it, I had to sneak out of London back. And before you say anything, I got back without even Molly knowing I had been gone." This does seem to calm Hari and Lupin down and I ask: "Why did you have to leave? What is the connection between that talk, letter and – and that bitch's mistake?"

And both Hari and Lupin send me a grateful smile for my indirect mention of Snuffles being killed before the man in question says: "I'm getting there. Anyway, in April, after I realized that your mission would be your longest yet, I snuck out of London and headed for where Jaurion and Lindilwen were buried."  
This shocks us all and the man nods as he says: "Yeah, Godric's Hollow. I went there, I grieved at long last and I – _dug up their graves_.""YOU DID WHAT?" We all shout and the man shouts: "I HAD TO!" Shocking us all before the man takes another deep breath, centering himself as well as regaining his courage and he says:  
"Like I said, Jaurion had me promise him something just before he got killed and – and it concerned what I planned to do, that night that took my life. And – and now that I – I know that I have been saved from that certain death, I feel more determined to see my plan of that night through to the end than ever before."

By now I have just no idea what the man could have planned, what he could have possibly wanted to do the night he got killed by my lunatic of an aunt and I also worry for how much this might add guilt to Hari's conscience when he finds out what – in his eyes – his actions prevented his godfather from doing that fated night.  
Snuffles then turns to Lupin and moves them both so that they are looking at each other directly as he says: "Lupin, Moony, Remy, I – I love you. I love you for who and what you are and I love that, after my death, you did indeed try to do everything I told you. But now, I want to do what Jaurion told me to do after his death.  
We both got killed, we both got saved and we both can be the people that – other than his parents and grandparents – Hari can count on more than any others here in the castle and in all of Ariador. I also met your son and Teddy feels like mine whenever I gaze at him. What I'm trying to say is: Lupin, will you marry me?"

And this is something I really had not expected, especially after the challenge I gave him and Lupin the night before and like Hari, do I feel my mouth dropping just like how Snuffles drops down on one knee in front of the sofa he and Lupin are sitting on, pulling a square velvet box from his pocket and holding it open to his mate.  
And as I look at the ring do I get why the man had to dig up the graves of his late friends as the ring in the box does not look like one Snuffles would pick for his mate and Lupin seems to realize the same as he asks: "Sn-Siri, are – is that?" And Snuffles answers: "Jamie's ring, just as he asked me if I were to outlive him."  
This makes Hari reach for me in shock and I grab a firm hold on his hand as we both look at the wedding band in the box and Snuffles says: "We can always buy our own, my love, Jamie just wanted it so that – that he would live on through our love and I had him promise the same; that he would renew his vows if he outlived us.  
But – that's not the point. The point is that I love you, that I love your son and that I know you love my godson. In heart, we're already family and what I want, more than anything in life, is if you would do me the honor of making it official as well. Please, my incredible, intelligent, caring werewolf love-love, please marry me."

And this seems to be what Lupin needs to hear as he jumps off the sofa he was on and while the ring falls out of the box and actually rolls under the bed, do neither men seem to care as they are lying on the floor at the foot of our bed, their lips locked in a searing kiss that proves that their love, while troubled, is still very, very strong.  
Then suddenly I notice that Hari is no longer holding me as he is now on his front across the bed with his head under the blanket and he seems to be looking for the ring, yet the sight of his lithe frame lying across the bed makes me have to imagine my aunt together with Riddle, if only to keep my inner Veela from responding.  
The boy then moves back up and his eyes are wide with amazement as they look at the small ring in his hand, the band golden and inlaid with rubies in the pattern of a snake across the entire length of the band with a single emerald in the shape of a heart at the top center, attributes that prove who Jaurion truly loved above all.

Hari himself seems mesmerized by the gorgeous bit of jewelry and he holds it in the center of his hand as he lets his other hand hover over it, never touching out of fear of it breaking or vanishing, but still close enough that the movement makes it tremble and turn here and there while lying on the palm of his hand.  
"It really is a gorgeous ring." I tell him softly and he looks up at me before he seems to realize that he is in the same room with myself and his godfather and godfather's new fiancé as he smiles and nods before a playful smirk replaces the smile and he suddenly asks: "Hey lovebirds, you two want this back or what?"  
And yet, he regrets this seconds later as suddenly, the two men on the floor have stopped kissing and have instead jumped on the back with a chorused shout: "GIVE IT!" And the way that they try to get it from my mate makes me know this will be the best Christmas yet; they tackle him and then start to tickle him senseless.

 _ **Outside of the room  
**_ _ **Jaurion's POV**_

"GIVE IT!" I hear two voices shout inside my son's room and instantly I want to rush in, only to hear this shout being followed by a harmonious sound of pure amusement and when I realize that, whoever in the room, is actually playing with my son instead of attacking him, do I feel myself calming down and putting my wand away.  
"Is something wrong?" I suddenly hear a voice behind me and I turn around, seeing Lindilwen stand there, her body aimed for the staircase down and I say: "I thought I heard someone shout in Hari's room.""Is he okay?" The girl asks and I turn back to the room as I hear my son's voice come through the door:  
"Stop! Stop! You made me drop it! I don't have it! Have mercy! HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!" And this, accompanied by the fact that he is still laughing, sounds breathless and sounds as if he is laughing so hard he's crying makes me say: "I think he is. And whatever's happening in there – I don't feel sure I want to know."  
And the girl nods before I join her heading downstairs, the last thing I hear coming from the room being the voice of Draco shouting: "HANDS OFF MY MATE ALREADY!" Making me shake my head and think: "Nope, I really don't want to know whatever the hell is going on in there." Before I walk further down.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, what do you think? Was this a wondrous way to end off the other day and start Christmas or what? Personally, the one two points I love most about this chapter are the romantic points between Hari and Draco – from both of their points of view – and Jaurion going to check on his son before he decides not to.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Lupin and Snuffles are now married and Lindilwen will soon be confronted with another little something that will prove that Jaurion really does love her. However, this artefact will actually make her a little more willing to accept the future that is Hari's past. Sadly enough, that acceptance won't last long.  
**_ _ **Anyway, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	23. Preparing For Christmas

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I know this is done many times by hundreds of other writers, but I still find it quite amusing that I am doing a Christmas chapter when we are so close to summer. Also, I am thinking of setting up a new series that is more or like Venquine's Mind, yet then more based on special annual events such as Christmas, Valentine and others.  
**_ _ **How'd you like that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **The Castle, Ariador  
**_ _ **Amyna's POV**_

"No reading today!" I state as soon as I see that all of those that have joined us in Ariador have sat down at the dining table and when everyone looks at me, do I say: "It's Christmas and, I know, Jaurion, Hari, none of you have managed to buy us Christmas Gifts, but the fact that we get to celebrate it together is enough."  
This makes many of those around me smile in agreement, those that obviously survived the war of the future more than those who are staying safe at Hogwarts during the current war and then one of the servants standing at the door comes over and bows at the waist as he asks: "Your Grace, may I offer a suggestion for this special day?"  
And when I nod at him, does he say: "With the help of the season, outside of the magical wards, our Elemental and Empathy Elves might just be able to create gifts from the snow." At which I smile and say: "That is a wonderful idea. Everyone, discuss who goes with Aldren when and we will share gifts tonight at dinner."

At which I see Lupin and Snuffles share a huge smile and then Snuffles says: "That sounds great, Your Grace, but Lu-Remy and I have already shared the best gift possible earlier this morning.""You mean that racket I heard when I wanted to check up on my son?" Jaurion asks, but Snuffles snickers and Lupin says: "No, this."  
And to my shocked delight he shows a gorgeous golden band that has rubies inlaid in it in the shape of a snake slithering across the length of the ring and with an emerald heart at the center. "Wait, why does that ring – have my attributes?" Lindilwen asks and Lupin and Snuffles smile at each other as Hari answers her:  
"Because dad made Snuffles promise him that Snuffles would let his love for you live on through the love Snuffles felt for Lupin and promise that he would use dad's wedding ring if Snuffles were to outlive him." And the sweet young girl's eyes widen at this as Jaurion nods and says: "Yeah, I can see myself do that."

At which his potentially future wife looks at him, shocked that Jaurion's love for her is so strong that he convinces his best friend to use his wedding band in a proposal to his own beloved and then Sirius asks: "So, we can go back to being boyfriends now?" At which Hari, Snuffles and Lupin nod before Hari happily says:  
"Thank you. I have to admit, seeing you two together would have been really confusing and would have really made me wonder about Snuffles and Lupin. Thanks for giving them a chance to explain it to me." And the younger Black nods before Jaurion asks: "Lindilwen, permission for one romantic Christmas gift? Just one?"  
Yet the only reason I can hear him ask this is because he is seated next to me with the girl next to him and the girl looks troubled for a second before she whispers: "Just one." Making Jaurion smile so widely, I whisper at her: "You're going to regret that, dear. If you restrict my family to one gift, they go all out, always."  
And the girl groans at hearing this before we continue our dinner, many of those around me either discussing who gets to go with Aldren first or what they feel like giving some of the people sitting close to them, yet I can also easily discern a few of them commenting on how happy they are they get to celebrate Christmas in peace.

 _ **The Snow Garden  
**_ _ **Aldren's POV**_

All of Ariador is in euphoria. When the King and Queen decided to keep their son and heir in the war-ridden country with them, we all started worrying that this would be the time where our whole kingdom would lose their royalty for once and for all, something that hasn't happened in thousands of thousands of years.  
The last time it happened was just before the Founders created Hogwarts and we had chosen one of them to govern our great nation from the other side of the Wall while our several kingdoms worked on restoring everything our war against the Dark Creatures of our world, yet this decision has actually caused trouble for the other world.  
Salazar Slytherin had everything in character and strength that made him a worthy Heir to the throne, yet it seems that his mental strength wasn't what we believed it to be as somehow, he started comparing our beasts with the Muggles of the time and it caused all kinds of strife between him and the other three Founders.

And so, when he left his friends and joined us in a permanent stay, did we decide to first put him through an extensive training to make sure he would never more consider one part of his kingdom more or less inferior or superior to another; something we never truly managed, yet just enough that Salazar was a decent king.  
Yet, to our great surprise, upon the king's passing, did we discover that, during the great war with beasts, the last king before him had actually managed to send his newly born heir to the other realm and, by the time that Salazar met his maker, the Heir had grown into a man that, upon his return, proved worthy of his ancient line.  
And ever since then has the crown remained in the hands of the Valivial Line – which in the other world is known as Potter-Peverell – and the royals have traveled between worlds several times, not just to continue the ruse of the Potter line, but to contribute to many great feats and events that took place in the other world.

Only one Heir to the line actually turned out to be a disappointment and when it was discovered that he initiated the events that lead to the Salem Witch hunts in 1692, his sister agreed to take over the crown from him and to birth one Heir for each of the other kingdoms in return that they would use their powers to execute her brother.  
The King in question had believed that his kingdom had betrayed him, yet to the belief of everyone else it has always been the other way around as he betrayed all his Line stood for and with that betrayed our sacred history and so he had, upon his return been executed with help of the Guard, Music and Elemental Elves.

"And yet, both the Crown Prince and his Heir seems to be nothing like King Cronus; they seem to have more likely inherited Queen Arlia's kind heart and caring demeanor. And then that gorgeous ring that is now on Lord Lupin's finger. That the Crown Prince made himself a ring honoring the attributes of his beloved Princess."  
These thoughts go through my mind when I see the first of the King's guests come over and the youngest of the redhead males says: "I need the Earth Elves, if you don't mind." This intrigues me and the young man whispers me what he has planned, his idea making my eyes widen at how caring his plan is for my prince.  
"It shall be done." I tell him and he smiles widely before putting his finger on his lips as a sign that I can't tell anyone else about this before he leaves, yet to my utter shock do I get more and more requests like the redhead's as more and more of the time travelers come over to tell me what they want me to make for gifts.

"How loved is that young prince? What has he done to cause so many of them to be this loyal to him? And if he is – does he even realize it?" Goes through my mind as I take yet another request for a Christmas gift to the young prince and the blonde girl that told me her plan says: "He deserves it – more than he will ever know."  
And this makes me look at her as she says: "Even when one has many true friends, it is easy to focus more on the negative treatment of hundreds of strangers instead of the positive treatment of the few. And unwanted fame as well as a horrid war can make that difference all the greater and harder to focus on the latter over the former."  
At this I can't help but nod at her and then get shocked as she suddenly changes from an airy, kind, but dreamy kind of girl into a cold-hearted, sharp-minded warrior as she hisses at me and snarls: "If any war or strive ever comes to this land, _never_ give Hari any initiative to believe that he is to fight – especially not alone."  
And while I nod at her, do I feel my heart freezing over at the belief that anyone would force a boy as young as our prince into believing that he is to win a war all on his own and I silently vow to speak to our Royal army and get in contact with the armies of the other kingdoms to make sure they hear this and agree with my desired plan.

I then take the final few requests which come from those that are from this timeline and came here upon Merden's request with help of the King and Queen and again I get proven that the Valivial line really is considered royalty in the eyes of the Earthen people as the Black, Lupin and Pettigrew boy all ask for a gift for the Crown Prince.  
Yet Crown Princess Lindilwen requests a gift for the boy named Severus Snape, who requests a gift that he can give both Lord Lucius and Crown Princess Lindilwen and while I would have refused this, is the size of the pair of gifts small enough that I deem it acceptable and finally did Lord Lucius also desire a gift for Lord Severus.  
The last to request me a gift is the Crown Prince himself, yet he shocks me as he only wished for the Elemental Elves to help teach him how to merge his magic and Elemental ability into creating a single romantic gift for Crown Princess Lindilwen, yet he also desired me to make two gifts, one for Prince Hari and one for Lords Sirius and Snuffles.  
And so, while I direct most of the Elemental Elves to the required tasks to see all of the other gifts taken care of, do I then start helping the Crown Prince in learning how to use his Wind Elemental ability to use his hands and his magic with much greater speed and to put together the gift he desires for his future bride.

 _ **That night  
**_ _ **Lindilwen's POV**_

I won't deny it and say I'm not worried about whatever Valivial has in mind for a romantic Christmas, especially thanks to his mother warning me and the fact that he hasn't returned since he, as the last of us, decided to head for Aldren, but finally an hour before dinner starts does the royal Wind Elf comes back into the castle.  
Yet instantly he asks: "Lindilwen, can you come over for a sec? Just before we all go out to share gifts?" And while I feel my concern for all this reach a new peak, do I follow him out of the room where he actually shows decent control over his new element by creating a tornado around us to keep others from overhearing us.  
"Listen Evans." And just those two words shock me as Valivial has been making use of my new name ever since I came here and I realize that this isn't just to court me or something and I feel some of my concern get replaced with shocked relief – for which part of me feels guilty – before I focus on the lad as he continues and says:

"I've been working on my Christmas gift for you all day and – it gave me a good chance to review everything. Not just the last few years where I tried to both keep up my persona and impress you into giving me a chance at the same time, but also our interaction over the last few days and what we've learned from the books.  
I've also reviewed everything I have found out about my boy and – I've come to a realization and a decision." This shocks and both worries and confuses me, even if the thoughtful, heartfelt tone with which the boy speaks actually makes me feel touched by how serious he seems to have taken today's activity and he says:  
"What I did today, I did with that whole legend of the Rental Rose in mind and – regardless of where we are now, where we _could_ be in 4 years from now and regardless of where Hari would want us to be, just because he loves us both that much – I would like it very much if you could take my gift for you with the same in mind.  
The Rental Rose is something for which you need to wait a certain amount of time and – I would like it if you could do the same. Accept the gift, regardless of everything else, and then tell me how much this period of time is supposed to be. I will accept anything between one and 17 years – and I mean Mundane years, not Elven."

This whole speech shocks me as I had never expected Valivial to be this thoughtful and the boy says: "Look, the whole reason I am doing and saying all this is because, my reviewing has made me know that my gift to you might be a bit – okay _really_ – fore bearing and even quite overwhelming, but – I do mean the essence of the gift.  
However, if you give me a period of time, we pass through it and after that you still can't accept what we have read in the books as our future together, just know I have a back-up gift ready. And sorry, Evans, but that gift too will make you part of the family – just not in the same way. And no, I'm not telling you what it is."  
And with that and the same cocky smirk I know him to always show the world – which part of me knows is because he still has trouble dropping the persona – on his face does the lad drop the soundproof barrier and move back into the dining room, leaving me with time to myself to contemplate his words and speech.

"You okay, Lindilwen?" I suddenly hear a colder voice ask me and I turn around, my eyes widening a second time when I see Severus standing in the doorway and he asks: "Valivial hurt you?" But I shake my head and say: "He just wanted to tell me why he's been gone all day. Apparently he's had some time to think everything through."  
At this the boy tilts his head and I sigh as I take a seat on a small side staircase and the lad comes to lean against the banister as I say: "He's apparently been thinking about our past, our potential future and how we've both been responding to learning about that future and – how he's implanted his hopes for that into his gift.  
He told me he has learned to accept that I am facing trouble accepting the future written down in the books, so he made his present to me with the Rental Rose in mind. No, not like that, Severus, he meant the way that the Rose requires patience and a certain period of time. He even offered me to set such a period of time."

Here the lad tilts his head in interest and I say: "He told me that I should accept his gift regardless of everything and that, in return, I can – I guess – give him a Courting period or something and if, by the end of that time, I still don't want to accept the essence behind his gift, he will just give me a different gift instead and accept it.  
He did say that the other gift would make me a Valivial in another manner, but he – Severus, he told me I could set a time period of 17 years if I wanted." This makes Severus' eyes widen and I sigh as I say: "I – I just don't know what to do, Severus. On one hand, I want to accept all of this, because Hari deserves it, but – on the other –."  
And Severus mutters: "You have as much trouble believing that Valivial is acting and that his son is actually his." And I groan as I move back and lean back against the steps of the stairs as I ask: "How on earth can those two be related? I want to believe it and the Queen did give me a good reason to believe it, but still."  
Here the boy looks at me and I say: "According to her, I only know Hogwarts Jaurion, not homelife Jaurion and – well, I can't disagree with her, especially because I know that Gryffindor isn't half the House it claims to be, so the idea that he agreed this persona to keep people from bullying him like they did in his second –."

"Oh give me a break, Lin, how bad could it be?" Severus then asks and I answer: "A bunch of older students framed him for a _prank_ they pulled that got him into a fortnight detention with that creep we had for DADA that year. And on the last night of that detention, they pushed him out of the common room and vanished his cloths."  
Hearing this shocks my former best friend and he mutters: "Suddenly Valivial's bullying makes a whole lot more sense. But why did McGonagall never stop that?" And I answer: "Because the Fourth years framed Jaurion with her. They pulled the prank, exaggerated about it and then made it sound as if it was Jaurion who made them."

At this Severus sighs and he starts gazing up at the ceiling as he says: "Suddenly this makes a lot of what Valivial did a lot better. Not right and not all of it, just better." At this I nod and I ask: "So what do you think I should do? I mean, Jaurion did warn me that the gift would be fore bearing and could even overwhelm me."  
At which Severus frowns, while he had looked at me shocked when I had asked him what I should do and he sighs as he says: "Just – do as he said. Accept the gift, remember that, if nothing else the fact that he worked all day on it proves how heartfelt his gift is and make sure that, when you set the period of time, you also set clear rules."  
At this I smile and I get up to lie a hand on his cheek as I say: "Now that's the Severus I remember." At which the boy sighs and says: "Apparently the same Severus that was lost when you died." At which I look at him desperately and I say: "You know what, Severus, whether I end up with Jaurion or not, I will make sure of one thing."  
The boy looks at me and I say: "That I survive, if only to make sure you don't change into the man we've read about so far." At which the boy smiles at me gratefully and then I hear Hari ask: "Are you guys okay? It's Gift time." And we chorus: "We're coming." Looking at each other shocked and then laughing as we follow the kid.

 _ **In the Garden  
**_ _ **Hari's POV**_

I really don't get why Aldren said that we need to be in the garden for the gifts or why everyone I know from my time is all constantly glancing at me with looks of gleeful anticipation before catching others doing the same and then sharing smiles of prideful glee and what I really don't get is why they want me to lead them all.  
"Surely they didn't all ask Aldren to make a gift for me, right? I mean, I already have the most incredible Christmas gift ever given to me by Merden. Surely they know that." Is what I think as I follow Aldren to a part of the snow garden where he had told us he would work on the Christmas gifts and he stops us there.

"Your Highness, would you like to go first?" The Elf then asks and my dad nods as he steps forward and asks: "Evans, can you do as I asked?" And to my relief does my mother nod with confidence and a look of acceptance showing on her fames as dad moves over to a wardrobe that is set to the left of the garden part we are in.  
"Like I told you, this gift is overbearing, it could be overwhelming and it might even be considered a sign that I am still the arrogant prat you always called me. But at the same time do I hope you will see this as a sign of what is in my heart for you as well as my own acceptance of what we have read in the books up to this point."  
And while I can tell that, by now, mum is feeling a little hesitant, does she still nod in acceptance and then all our mouths drop when dad says: "Merry Christmas." And opens the doors of the wardrobe wide, showing an absolutely gorgeous white wedding dress with a skin tight bodice and low cut shoulder straps and golden petals sown on.  
"Are those – Rental Rose petals?" Hermione asks, but dad shakes his head and says: "They are made of a brother of the Rental Rose; they are known as Damian Roses; a rose that is named after an apparent ancestor of mine that made name for himself by his devotion, not just to his power and people – but to his Nienna."  
And at this dad looks at mum, who has gasped and laid a hand on her heart in shocked awe and then he asks her a question I hadn't expected: "How long, Evans? How long do you want me to wait before you accept the future we have read about? And please remember, I have my back-up gift." And we all turn to the girl in question.

* * *

 _ **I hate myself.  
**_ _ **A cliffhanger. I wrote a Cliffhanger! I haven't done Cliffhangers in the LONGEST TIME! Mostly because cliffhangers usually block me from writing on, but also because I want to think of a good way for Lindilwen to voice how long she wants to give Jaurion in accepting both his love and her need for patience.  
**_ _ **Also, I really loved putting down a little more backstory to Ariador, solidifying its existence a little more as well as proving how much everyone now wants to work hard to further expand on why Merden took Hari into the past into the first place; to turn his horrible past and present into a wonderful, glorious future.  
**_ _ **But what I loved the most has to be the conversations put down in this chapter, both the one between Jaurion and Lindilwen as well as the one between Severus and Lindilwen. Now don't think this will result in LinxSev, as I am still stuck on the LuciusxSeverus, but I do love bringing back their sibling bond.  
**_ _ **They deserve family,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I only mean the Severus in this story; the Canon one I really couldn't care less about.  
**_ _ **PPS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	24. Lindilwen's Answer, Hari's Desire

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This feels weird beyond words. I am writing a Christmas chapter when summer is only a few weeks away and we are already in tropical decrees of heat and with crazy amounts of sunlight. Oh well, at least I get to write about something I love very, very much; having a ton of people show their affection to our favorite hero.  
**_ _ **Also, as you know, I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger as I was debating on how Lindilwen would answer to Jaurion's proposal. And because I didn't want her to outright deny him just yet, due to the conversation she had with Snape last chapter, yet accepting would clash with her current character, so I will compromise.  
**_ _ **Have fun y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **The Snow Garden  
**_ _ **Lindilwen's POV**_

Valivial warned me twice now that his gift could be considered over the top when it comes to showing how he feels for me and my talk with Severus definitely made me think that I was prepared for whatever the Hazel eyed Elf could have in mind for me, yet standing where I am now, I feel that Valivial proved me very, very wrong.  
"How long, Evans? How long do you want me to wait before you accept the future we have read about?" These question had shocked me as I had actually expected an actual proposal question and I look at the dress once again before I suddenly see something in it that makes my eyes widen as I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.  
"My childhood dream. My childhood dream to be – to be a princess. If Potter's back-up plan is what I think it is, I should be able to live out my childhood dream regardless of whether or not I can ever accept to call myself Mrs. Valivial." And the fact that I don't shudder or scowl at this notion makes me feel a little better.

"Valivial, how – how about a – a compromise answer? Is that good too?" And to my shock does Valivial actually smile in happy acceptance before he asks: "What is your compromise, princess?" Making me roll my eyes and actually smile myself before I say: "You just gave yourself my answer right there."  
This seems to intrigue and confuse Valivial and I turn to Hari to see if he can accept this as well as I say: "I – I'm not ready to – to be with you in any – any other form than friendly companionship, but – but I am willing to admit my pride over what – in the future – you and I managed to create – or better said, who we gave birth to."  
This makes Hari actually shine like the star at the top of a Christmas tree and I say: "So, I – I can't say yes or no to being yours yet, Valivial, at least not in the sense of calling myself the future Mrs. Valivial. But – and this might sound a little greedy and selfish, but – I always dreamed of being a princess ever since I was little."

This makes Valivial glow with glee and he asks: "So you're not yet willing to be my girlfriend, fiancé or future wife, but you're willing to be my princess? Do know that comes with the added bonus that I will be showering you with all kinds of gifts that will prove to you I consider you the queen of my heart, just so you know."  
At which I rub the back of my head and say: "To be honest, that is more or less one of the reasons I always wanted to be a princess when I was little; I loved the rich, royal possessions those gorgeous ladies were able to have and how men showered them with even more expensive gorgeous stuff. And yes, that does sound materialistic."  
Yet Valivial seems to care nothing about this fact and asks: "So, you'll be my princess, allow me to shower you with royal gifts and in return I will have the seamstresses change this dress from wedding to royal?" And while a very small part of me wants to object to this last bit, do I nod, feeling quite gleeful at the idea of being a princess.

Valivial nods and says: "Fair enough. Merry Christmas, Evans." And simply because he is willing to accept this, even though it goes completely against the reason why he had that gorgeous dress made, do I decide to throw him a gift in return and say: "Merry Christmas, Jaurion." And the way his face lights up makes me very proud of myself.  
"Ehm, dad, can I – can I talk to you – for a second?" Hari then suddenly asks and the shyness with which he speaks while holding Draco's hand, the Veela both confused and yet looking happy to be this close to his mate, makes me actually feel a bit of worry that I may not have truly taken his feelings into account with my answer.  
His father nods and while Hari doesn't let go off Draco's hand, does neither the Veela or the father say anything about this as the trio move a little away from the rest of us, a pair of Wind Elves causing for a barrier of wind to pop up between us and the three of them, yet I notice Hari's gaze lingering on the wardrobe as he leaves.

 _ **Behind the barrier  
**_ _ **Hari's POV**_

I really don't know what I am thinking or why I am thinking of doing this, but when dad offered mum to have the dress changed, I felt my heart break. Yet not because that was an indirect confirmation that they might never get together, but because the dress that was shown in the wardrobe spoke to me like no other cloth ever had.  
And before I knew it, I had asked dad if I could talk to him, drawing comfort and assurance out of my grip on Draco's hand as the Veela has yet to leave my side since we woke up this morning and when dad accepted my request, I took Draco with me, no one in the group commenting on that and the Wind Elves allowing us privacy.

Now I feel my body trembling in doubt and concern as I really don't know what has gotten into me, but the notion that mum always dreamed of being a princess actually produced images in my own head, not just of their original wedding picture, but of a potential new one and of mum in various other gowns, royal and ceremonial.  
And it is the latter that I draw determination from as I say: "I – I don't want you asking the seamstresses to change the dress." This confuses dad and he asks: "And why not? You think I still have a chance to make her my bride or something?" And while part of me desperately thinks: "Merlin, I hope so."  
Do I ignore this thought and squeeze Draco's hand a little tighter, part of me unsure if this is me taking advantage of the fact that I have my family or of the fact that I now have a solid future with someone who truly loves me as I say: "No, not because of that. It's – it's because – because I – because I want to –."

But while I hate how I can't seem to find the courage necessary to tell my dad the reason I don't want the dress changed, does Draco seem to hear my unspoken words as he suddenly pulls at my hand, turns me to him and smacks his lips against mine, kissing me with a vigor, love and devotion that make me practically faint.  
I cling to him in return, amazed and overjoyed that he isn't appalled by what I have been trying to ask dad this whole time and when we part, does Draco whisper: "Mine." And without any regret, doubt or fear in my heart, do I happily reply: "Yours." Before cuddling my head under his and gazing at dad as I whisper: "Your bride."  
Shocking the teen before he smiles and asks: "You want to wear it? When you and Drake here get bonded?" And while I don't really know if there's a difference between bonding and marriage, do I still nod and dad practically glows with exhilarated pride before he says: "Excuse me a moment." And he leaves the barrier.

 _ **Jaurion's POV**_

"I have a princess and now I have a son who wants to wear the wedding dress I made for what I had hoped would be my bride to be. This is officially the best Christmas of my life." Goes through my mind as I pass the barrier of sound, yet motion the Elves to keep the barrier up as I want them to still give Harry and Draco their privacy.  
"Lindilwen, would you be opposed to one teeny-tiny change in our compromise?" I ask and the girl looks doubtful before she asks: "What change?" And I answer: "Instead of me changing the wedding dress into a formal princess dress, I will gift you an entire wardrobe of dresses in the same fabric, but with different colors."  
"And what of the wedding dress? What will happen to that?" The girl asks and I feel my face glowing with glee yet again as I answer: "That's why Hari wanted to talk to me. He _loves_ the dress and – as shy and timid as he sounded when he tried telling me – he wants to wear it. When he and Draco seal their bond, I mean. You okay with that?"

The girl looks flabbergasted and asks: "Hari – Hari wants to – to wear the dress?" And I nod before I ask: "Yes, but because I made it for you, I felt I had to ask you. So, are you okay with this change in the compromise?" And instantly Lindilwen turns to where Snape and Malfoy are standing, yet both shrug in indifference.  
"Draco may be the Submissive of the bond, but I do believe Valivial will look much better in the bridal role when they seal their bond. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time a Dominant and Submissive pairing switch places upon their bonding day and from what we've read so far, Valivial definitely deserves that switch in roles."  
"Just say you're excited to see my son in that dress already, Malfoy. You're not fooling anyone here." I argue and Malfoy smirks at me as he asks: "Didn't I?" Making me groan before Lindilwen giggles and says: "Fine Jaurion. Tell Hari he can have the dress. Though I do think the seamstresses will have to make some adjustments."  
At this I shrug and say: "Heh, nothing they can't handle." Before turning back to the barrier, using my wand to levitate the dress out of the wardrobe and letting it float behind me as I return to my son. And the look of dreamlike wonder that shows on my boy's face as he sees me approach with the garment makes me feel even better.

 _ **Hari's POV**_

I actually felt worried when I saw dad move over to mum and I had realized that I had asked the wrong parent for permission to keep the dress, yet the fact that dad came back after a short talk with the dress actually floating behind him made me feel like my every last bit of my Heart's desire had come true at the same time.  
"You are going to look so gorgeous in that." Draco whispers and I feel a soft hue of embarrassment shine on my cheeks before the boy's tone turns a little more serious as he says: "You know, it's not unusual for some magical creatures to change their disposition when the situation calls for it or their mate is in need of it."  
This confuses me and I turn to him as he is now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he says: "I'm currently the Submissive, but if you want, I can use the inner magic of the Veela to become the Dominant." This shocks and I ask: "Are you believing on that because of the wedding dress?"

To which he answers: "And because you have a bit of a mixed nature yourself. You definitely love being able to make your own decisions and you clearly hate it when others make decisions about your life without taking your opinion or beliefs into account, but I can also sense a severe desire for someone to just _care_ for you."  
At this I sigh as I know this is thanks to how often I, in my youth, wished for someone to come and take me away from the homelife I had as well as how alone and desperate I felt so often throughout the war when it was obvious that, even though they tried saying otherwise, even my own friends depended on me to win.  
"I won't deny your words as truth, Draco, I – I'm just not –." I mutter and Draco nods against my shoulder as he says: "You're not sure about giving up the freedom you've been given with the end of the war and you're still getting used to how much care you are getting from your father and grandparents. I get it.  
I don't want to change our dispositioned for those reasons, Hari. I want to change them, so you will, even if it's just by instinct, will feel more comfortable with things like asking for help and to give you a – I guess you can call it an aura – that will make it easier for others to see it when they need to help you instead of the other way around."

"Submissives have that kind of nature?" I wonder and, out of curiosity, do I turn to Fleur and Bill, but then I feel Draco shake my head and he says: "She's not magically meant for him, Hari. Trust me, a Veela can sense when another Veela is with someone who is not their destined mate. Personally I think her actual mate is dead."  
This shocks me and I ask: "And she – she can still be happy?" To which Draco cringes and says: "I doubt her youth has been easy, Hari. I've been able to notice this since we met her in your Fourth. And back then, it seemed as if she was in her final stages of grief, of letting go." Which makes me wince before I ask:  
"So she and Bill aren't –?" And Draco shakes his head before he says: "They're not meant for each other, so they really can't be any more than man and wife. However, this will change nothing about their happiness or their chances to continue the Weasley-Delacour line." And this makes me turn quite a bit red.

"Yes, that's another thing, Hari. Even though we are both male, the Submissive thing does come with one advantage; a womb." This shocks me and Draco says: "To be honest, Hari, wombs are actually part of both gender internal body systems; they have been since the 1500's when a horrid war almost ended the female population of Europe."  
This actually shocks me enough I almost feel faint and I turn to Draco shocked as he nods and says: "However, if a wizard is not Submissive by Magical nature or choice or if they magically marry or bond themselves to a woman – or if they have a female Soul mate – the magic of their core makes their wombs turn inactive."  
"And – and – and you can – you can sense –?" But Draco shakes his head and says: "I have no idea if your womb has become inactive yet or not. It could be because you were into Ginerva when you turned seventeen, but I can't say for sure. However, if you chose to become my Submissive Mate, your womb will definitely be active."

This makes me feel faint with horrified shock, but then I feel myself calming down by Draco softly running his hand down my cheek and he says: "Hari, I'm not stupid. I know the war didn't allow you to have any love life whatsoever. I know how innocent you are in that aspect and you have no idea how precious that is to me.  
Dominant or Submissive, attributes of a mate that are considered young or even innocent in nature are instinctively precious to a Veela and are parts of a mate that said Veela is more gentle with than a cleaning House-elf working in a store selling glass figurines." And this example calms me down even further as Draco says:  
"I don't want you to be Submissive because it can make you pregnant or because it will give me a chance to properly teach you what it's like to have a love life. I want you to be Submissive, because these books are going to be hard and I want to give you an instinctual chance to break down those walls you have been building."  
This last part makes me turn red in gratitude and I whisper: "Am I that obvious?" To which Draco answers: "You're not trying to play matchmaker for your parents, regardless of the fact that they are two of the three people you have missed the most these past sixteen years." Making me snicker as I have to admit the truth.

"Hari, little one, good news. Lindilwen is perfectly fine with you keeping the wedding dress, though I did promise her a whole new wardrobe in return." Dad then says as he reaches us and while I am amazed that it took him this long to get here and long enough for me and Draco to speak like this, do I then take a risk and ask:  
"Is there a spell that allows you to see how it would look on me?" And Dad happily nods before Draco asks: "May I cast it, my mate?" And the words _my mate_ make me turn red again, making me wonder if I haven't changed dispositions already and I nod at him before he lets me go and moves over to stand with dad.  
Dad then uses a spell to conjure a mannequin and this makes me turn a little more red as I can already guess how they are going to do this and I ask: "Ehm, guys?" At which dad laughs and makes a motion for the Wind Elves, who then use their powers to make the upper layer of snow fly up off the ground and create a blinding storm behind dad.

This makes me sigh in relief, only for dad to take my relief away and replace it with horror as he says: "You know, kiddo, when your gran finds out about this, she might just convince you to dress as a princess at a ball every once in a while." And while this seems to excite Draco, do I groan and say: "Once a year, no more."  
Making Draco rush for me and press himself against me yet again with another searing kiss of love and I moan as I think: "Okay, being Submissive really isn't such a bad thing if it will entice Draco to continue treating me like this." And I happily start kissing the blond back, very, very happy with how this Christmas is turning out.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So the rest of the gang didn't really play a part here – other than Severus and Malfoy – but as I was writing this chapter, did I realize how long the chapter would turn out if I were to add the gifts everyone has prepared for Harry to it all, so I decided to keep it to just the wedding dress and Lindilwen's answer.  
**_ _ **As for Hari – DON'T WORRY! I have no interest in changing him into a female in this story, I'm just trying to give him a few reasons as to why being a Submissive would be the better option and a bit of cross-dressing just seemed like one of the things that could help – though Draco's reaction to that fact definitely helps too.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	25. Gifts For Family And Friends

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will be about everyone else and the gifts they want to give Hari. However, I am also going to use this chapter to establish one other pairing; one I have only hinted at in the first chapter, one of the interlude chapters and last chapter. However the rest of the chapter will be about Hari and Hari only.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1977  
**_ _ **The Snow Garden  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

"So Harry is going to take over the dress? But – I thought he was the Dominant and Draco the Submissive." I mutter, but then Neville mutters: "Remember what Lord Malfoy said. It wouldn't be the first time mates switch their disposition in role. And besides, you do know what is usually expected of a Dom, no?"  
And yet I shake my head as I never really looked into stuff like that, even when I had a crush on Fleur and he mutters: "He is meant as the leader of the two, the one to take the lead, to protect and guard the mate and to be strong for them when they are either weak or in danger. That sounds a little too much like Hari's old life, don't you think?"  
At this I shake my head and ask: "And if Hari becomes Submissive? What will happen then?" And to this I get shocked as Lord Malfoy speaks up: "Then Draco will be in a position where he can do much more to support and help Hari move past his demons than if Draco were to remain the Submissive. And Hari definitely deserves that."

"So, will Harry start to wear more dresses? More often, I mean?" Hermione asks and Snuffles is the one to answer as he says: "I sincerely doubt it. That dress just really spoke to both Hari and myself because it represented something we want more than anything in life; a family." And he rests his head on Lupin's shoulder as he says this.  
"I still can't believe the two of you are engaged now. Neither of you ever showed any sign of even being into men let alone each other. What gives?" Hermione asks and Snuffles turns stern as he says: "There is a nothing I won't sacrifice if it means seeing Harry happy and he needed me too much to drop that bombshell on him."  
And yet again do I feel as if everything just went horribly wrong for Hari after Snuffles died and I think: "If there is one thing we must try and prevent through this new chance given and these books, it's Snuffles dying. Hari needs him, maybe even more than he needs his parents back in his life." And my determination grows.

Then Hari, Draco and Jaurion return to the rest of us and the Queen steps up as she says: "Well now, I do believe it's time we start focusing on why we are all here; present time. Aldren, would you care to update us on the status of the gifts and their receivers?" And the man I went to with my request for a gift steps forward.  
And as he speaks, do I feel true elation and pride fill me up when it comes to all those who traveled back in time with me as the Elf says: "Your Grace, the receivers are only a fair few of those in the group with you. Most of the gifts are for the Crown Prince and his son and there are only five gifts for five of the others.  
Everyone from the future desired a gift for Prince Hari and everyone, bar Crown Princess Lindilwen, Crown Princess Jaurion and Lord Severus, desired a gift for Crown Prince Jaurion." And I smile in pride at all those around me, loving the fact that we must have all shared the same thought; that Hari more than deserved it.

"You guys!" Hari moans and I snarl: "Don't bother, Hari. This is your Christmas and that's final." And the boy turns red, his eyes proving that he does still want to protest, yet everyone around me glares at him in warning. Jaurion, on the other hand, just smiles at his friends and says: "Thanks for that, you guys."  
And Sirius shrugs as he says: "No prob, mate. It was still your turn, just in another place instead of Hogwarts." And to this Lindilwen asks: "Wait, you guys hold rounds on who you buy gifts for?" And Sirius nods as he says: "Have been since Second. It started with Jaurion and now it's his turn once again. We enjoy it."  
And the girl looks shocked before Hari says: "Lindilwen, thanks. I really love the dress and –." But Lindilwen just smiles at him and says: "Enjoy it, Hari. I sure hope the seamstresses will be able to adjust its form right." To this Hari nods and says: "Jaurion used a spell to see how it looks on me. Draco loved it.  
Oh and Grandma, if you want, I will dress as a princess at balls and parties _once_ a year, but no more." And the look on the queen's face makes me instantly know that Hari gave her a wondrous Christmas gift before Aldren asks: "Your Grace, who should I start with?" And this time Hari is the one glaring at us in silent warning.

The queen sees this and giggles before she says: "I think it will be best to focus on the rare few first, Aldren. Who are these gifts for?" And the man looks back at his list as he says: "The Crown Prince requested a gift for both the Prince as well as Lord Sirius and Lord Snuffle." And this makes Hari change the direction of his glare.  
Yet while Snuffles look shocked, does Sirius glare at Jaurion and says: "So much for keeping up with tradition." To which Jaurion retorts: "I couldn't help it. I wanted them to present a gift to Snuffles and I wasn't planning to single you out on that, seeing you were once the same person." Making his best friend sigh in defeat.  
Snape, Malfoy, Lindilwen, Sirius and Snuffles then head for the Elf, who motions one of the Water and Wind Elves that had been hiding the gifts behind small tornados of snow to drop their powers. The five of them then head for the set of water and wind elves and each of them gasp in shock at what their gifts apparently are.

 _ **Snuffles' POV**_

The Elves had put a small nametag with each of the gifts that described which gift was for who and who had requested said gift for who and yet gorgeous set of high-class dress robes that have my name on the tag shock me like crazy as the Elf says: "The Crown Prince would like it if you and your mate could wear this upon your wedding."  
Yet this confuses me and I reach out for the robe, only to feel another set lying under it. My eyes widen at this as the set alone looks crazy gorgeous and feel softer than the softest silk my family ever managed to get their hands on. "Those robes are for your partner, by the way. The robes under them are meant for you."  
The elf then tells me and I feel my hand trembling in anticipation at what the other set of robes will look like. And when I even so much as lift the upper set a little and spot a hint of the bottom set, do I feel my grip on the other set go limp as they are in a color I haven't seen since Jaurion and Lindilwen's wedding so long ago.

A gorgeous mix of dark evening night all over the robe itself and twilight blue on the trim is what little I was able to see and this color combination brings tears to my eyes as it was the color combination I wore when I was Jaurion's best man. "Hey, you okay?" Sirius then asks and I nod at him before I whisper:  
"Jaurion really isn't going to change one bit in the next year and a half. He still knows exactly how to make me look great." And Sirius rolls his eyes as he asks: "Did you forget that it's thanks to Jaurion that we got so popular with the ladies?" And while I hate to say it, do I darkly reply: "Yes. Yes, I did forget that. Later."  
And while the boy looks shocked, do I really not want to ruin the wondrous mood that everyone is now in and so I just pull up the two sets of robes and clutch them closely against me before I turn around and slightly rush for my beloved werewolf, needing to show him this great gift if only to lift up my own spirits a little.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I feel as if I just touched upon that whole thing with why Snuffles has yet to make an appearance in Hari's life and while he worked very hard not to let it influence his response to me, do I feel myself shudder in concerned fear as his voice sounds as if he just got visited by the Dementors or the Orcs or something like that.  
I then turn to look at the gorgeous robes that Jaurion gifted me and the Elf says: "They are robes for yourself and your partner, Sir. And the Crown Prince made sure they were enchanted to help you find what kind of Elf you will become once you remain here for the required amount of time." And this thought really excites me.

I then pick up my own robes and move over to Remus, who smiles as he says: "Robes, as usual." And I laugh as Jaurion always tried presenting us with a whole new wardrobe, yet we always managed to bring him down to just one set of robes and I say: "Not just robes, but robes that will help us find our inner Elf gifts."  
This makes Remus tilt his head and I ask: "Did he promise or did he promise?" And the werewolf groans as Jaurion had promised that, next time it was either my or Remy's turn, he would get us both special robes when we first told him that we got together and he asks: "He didn't. Please, please tell me that he didn't."  
And I hand him his own set of robes as I say: "He did. And Peter, I'm sure –." But our friend shakes his head and says: "He wouldn't have done this for you if he didn't decide to split his gift between Evans and Snuffles and I know it." And I smile at my younger friend, feeling amazed at how understanding he is.

 _ **Severus' POV**_

I have been feeling pretty great since I got that chance to talk with Lindilwen and be a voice of reason for her for the first time in so long and the fact that there are two gifts set here with my name on them makes me feel even better as one has Lucius' name as the giver and the other actually has Lindilwen written under that title.  
"She chose me as the one to present a gift to even before we got the chance for our talk." I think to myself, yet I also feel a hint of guilt as the bottle of Felix Felicis that she apparently asked the Elves to present for me is absolutely incredible, yet it is nothing compared to the incredible gift that has Lucius' name as the giver.

"You really shouldn't have done this." I whisper at him as he appreciates the soft oak cane with hollow inside to serve as a wand holder and with the Malfoy mascot – the head of an Arabian horse – at the top, yet the man smirks at me and says: "You are my mate and the future of my House. I will prove that to you."  
At which I sigh and look at the gorgeous black leather necklace that has a pendant at the front showing an Arabian horse head alongside the head of an actual killer whale, yet this latter one confuses me. "You think me a killer whale?" I ask and the man smirks at me with love showing on his entire face.  
"Severus, you are a known Half-blood in Slytherin House, just when Pureblood propaganda is at its strongest in almost 50 years to a century, you have been a target for the image that the Marauders have made for themselves and yet, you have prevailed, made incredible name for yourself and always fought back.

You are a killer whale through and through." This makes me look back at the choker and then Lucius' hand is suddenly on mine and he asks: "May I, my sneaky little snake?" And while I wonder: "I thought I was a Killer whale." Do I nod, making the smile on Lucius' face grow in a way that makes me feel really good about myself.  
The blonde then picks up the necklace and I swipe my hair to the side, the greasiness I have yet to fully rinse out of my hair and making me yet again wonder how Lucius could have fallen for me or why his inner Veela chose me over everyone else that he went to Hogwarts with and that he meets at Pureblood parties.  
"They're not you." I suddenly hear him whisper and I ask: "How did – can you?" But Lucius shocks me as he turns me around and says: "You are my mate, Severus Tobias Snape, and I may not have been around you as much as I wanted to in the last few years, but I _know_ you." And before I can protest, does he kiss me yet again.  
And this steaming kiss is what gives me my answer as we are currently the only ones still here to pick up our gifts and have the others watching us. "Lucius has always been in need to keep up masks in front of certain people, but I give him reason to break those masks. That's why his Veela chose me, because he loves doing so."  
And while I, for the longest time, believed that I could only be happy with Lindilwen by my side, do I wrap my arms around Lucius' neck, feeling all of the emotions that I usually felt around Lindilwen, but then increased in intensity and strength in ways I never thought could even be possible. Yet I love it all the same.

 _ **Ron's POV**_

"Wait, is that why they're here? Why you told Hari that you wouldn't let future Lucius come with you?" I ask in shock as I see Lucius practically devouring Snape and Draco answers: "Like I said, my father was a dead man walking. When Snape died, his Veela sensed this and since then he has been dying from the inside."  
This shocks me and I ask: "That actually happens? Then why didn't the same count for Lupin and Snuffles?" To which Sirius answers: "This only happens so quickly if there is no love shared between the Veela and his mate. Remy and I have been together for years, so Lupin had more time before the bond started affecting him."  
But then Lupin says: "That – and the mother of my Teddy used special magic known only to her family to make sure that, to the werewolf inside me, it would feel as if Snuffles was the soul residing inside her body. Yes, that spell exists, don't ask. I tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't hear of it, as usual."

And while Snuffles gives the man a warm, loving hug, do I feel shocked that Tonks was willing to go such lengths just to have Lupin marry her and then Hari walks over and says: "Lupin, I'm –." But Lupin shakes his head and says: "Don't Hari. It was majorly confusing to see her, but sense my mate. It just didn't feel right."  
This makes the boy lower his head and then Lupin takes Teddy from Cedric and he whispers: "You did the right thing, Hari. You are the same brilliant godfather that Snuffles was to you. You didn't know it at the time, but you gave Teddy back the family he should have had from day one, were it not for Bellatrix and her master."  
And this seems to calm Hari down a great deal before Jaurion asks: "So, you want to go first with the gift receiving or should I?" And Hari answers: "You only have your parents and friends giving you something. I have this entire lot going crazy on me. You go first." And Jaurion laughs as we all send playful glares at our friend.

 _ **Jaurion's POV**_

I have no doubt that mum will use the next upcoming break to start planning a whole new ball or dance now that Hari has given her his ultimatum on the wearing of dresses thing and I can only imagine that, come the break after that, Hari will have yet another meeting with the tailor, courtesy of my lovable mum yet again.  
And so, when Hari tells me that I can go first as I only have five people wanting to give me a Christmas present, unlike him and all of the Time Travelers, do I laugh and pass him as I say: "Be careful, kiddo. You unleashed a beast I doubt even Snuffles will be able to tame. You'll see what I mean soon enough."  
And while I have no doubt that he is going to need either an indoors closet or an extra wardrobe, do I move over to where my friends and parents had left their gifts for me. And while part of me feels slightly hurt that Lindilwen chose Snape over me, do I remember the wonderful compromise we came to earlier on.

"Your friends actually all had the same desire, Your Majesty, so we made sure to take extra care of the gift and put triple the effort into it as we would with each single gift." The Wind elf that works together with the Water elf to hide my gifts tells me and I smirk as I say: "I really wasn't expecting anything less of them. Thanks though."  
The Elf nods and then the two of them undo their work and the gift that my friends prepared for me gets revealed. And makes me feel awed more than I could have expected. My Animagus form crafted out of marble to the finest of detail and a sweet, smaller looking stag standing right next to me with my head on top of his.  
And to finish the whole picture are they actually standing in front of the castle in which we have been staying these last few days and are glass cases – made out of marble – with Rental Roses within them on ropes around their necks. A gorgeous statue, made of marble, that is just a head taller than me is standing in front of me.

"I want one for my son." I mutter and the Elves snicker as they say: "Your friends already expected that response, your Highness, so they made sure to tell us to do so, just in case. The Prince will find a statue of his own when he goes to bed tonight." And this makes me send a huge, grateful smile at my three best friends.  
The three of them smile back and then the Elf says: "And this is the gift your parents asked us to retrieve for you, Your Highness." And I look at the other gift, my eyes widening as I see a gorgeous medieval based crown with brown opals and black pearls inlaid in the crown. Yet under this is a gorgeous royal mantle.  
At this I look at my parents and while my mum sends a hurried look at my precious little boy, does dad say: "It'd be about time you get a taste of what you will be expected to wear at royal events and when our royal friends come to visit." At which I smile and happily, yet gently, put both the mantle and crown on the statue.

I then make sure that the crown is secure on one of the growing antlers carved out of my Animagus form's head and then want to draw my wand to cast a levitation charm, but then the Wind Elf says: "Let me, Your Highness, I will see the statue up to your room." And I nod at him gratefully before taking back the crown and mantle.  
I then gently put both on and make extra sure that the mantle is secured in place on my shoulders before looking up and ask: "How do I look?" And to my shock does Lindilwen say: "Like you finally have a legit reason for your huge ego." And I look startled for a moment before I burst out laughing at her, feeling touched by her joke.

 _ **Hari's POV**_

Seeing my father in his new regal gear makes me feel a little queasy as I have no doubt that my grandmother has probably prepared for me and, yet again, does the fact that I am actually descending from an ancient royal family hit home. This makes me gulp, yet then a startling thought suddenly hits me and I whisper:  
"You think it was fate?" And those around me turn to look at me as I ask: "The prophesy? Do you think – that it came out – because I needed to be trained? To – to be a – a leader? A future ruler?" To which Ron scoffs: "If so, _fate_ has a pretty lousy way of letting you know that, mate." And I nod, yet don't feel fully convinced.  
"You could be onto something, love." Draco suddenly tells me and I turn to him as he says: "And if you are, then the prophesy is not to blame for what happened; more so the ones who overheard and decided to decipher it. Their interpretation is to blame for _how_ you were trained for this role, not the prophesy and not you."

This makes me smile at him and I whisper: "You think I can do it? Be a ruler, I mean?" To which Draco makes me feel a ton better as he says: "Does it really matter? Your grandfather is still king and your dad will take over from him before you. I doubt you'll be taking the crown for another several earthen decades, to be honest."  
At this I sigh relieved and say: "Well, at least that means I will have plenty of time to really practice." Yet at this Draco pulls me close against his side as he says: "Practice – or you could just live your life, wait for your dad to take the crown and _then_ start to practice. Sounds a lot better, don't you think?" And I happily nod at him.

Then the Elf that we all went to with our requests for gifts motions for me and I move over to the last group of Elves, this time it being two Water and two Wind Elves and I think: "I really should have guessed that this meant that someone was going to get a buck ton of gifts. Should have seen it coming that my friends would do this."  
And I smile widely when the Elves ask if I'm ready and I nod at them before they drop the small tornado that hides my gifts. And the first thing I spot is indeed a different looking crown, this one made of a different kind of metal and having emeralds and sapphires inlaid in the crown instead of brown opals and black pearls.  
This makes me smile at my grandparents and then I turn to the other gifts. And instantly tears spring to my mind as all of my gifts are small badges, statues and carved pictures of either my parents and me, my dad and me, my parents together, my grandparents, dad and me, the Marauders and me and Snuffles, Lupin and me.  
This makes me cover my quivering lips with a hand as I gasp and feel like tearing up as I can't believe that my friends decided to make so many little things to prove that they know how happy I am to have my family back, but then I spot it. Standing in the middle of the two badges, the statues and the pictures is a plague.

" _ **You're home, Hari. We all are."**_ Is written on the plague and this makes the dam break, causing for tears to run down my cheeks as I actually see the signatures of all my friends surround these words. "That gift is from your godfather, Your Highness. He felt you could hang it above your bed, had us enchant it to help you sleep."  
And to hear this makes me turn around and dash back to Snuffles, crying softly as I give him the warmest hug I can to convey to him how grateful I am with his gift and the man in question smiles as he whispers: "Merry Christmas, Hari." And I whisper the words back at him before just continuing to cry in grateful happiness.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to apologize to you all, this chapter really wasn't my best work. And the reason behind that is – I just couldn't get into the chapter. I'm sorry, I tried getting into the "Christmas" spirit, but that just doesn't work in summer and for some reason I just couldn't work up the ability to really care for this chapter.  
**_ _ **Still, next chapter we will probably get back to the reading and, as much as I am done with Philosopher's Stone, do I actually look forward to that as I will probably have more of a care for a chapter about Halloween than I did about this one. And yes, considering it's topic, I know how heartless that sounds.  
**_ _ **Again sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Please take a gander at the new poll on my profile page. It concerns stories that are yet to come.**_


	26. Waking, Talking And Reading

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So in this chapter we are going back to reading the Philosopher's Stone and needless to say, Ron and Hermione are not going to have the easiest time. However, before we get to that, I decided to throw in a little more HarixDraco as well as a nice scene between Jaurion and his father in regards to Hari and Lindilwen.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1976  
**_ _ **Hari's Room, The Tower  
**_ _ **Hari's POV**_

Yesterday has been the most amazing Christmas I can ever remember and everyone went to bed with a huge smile on their faces, all of them agreeing that a break like this was exactly what we needed to get back to the reading today. But what makes me know that today is going to be great as well is the way I feel myself waking up.  
A soft body of silk is rubbing against my cheek while under that a warm body is slowly moving up and down, proving that my mate by Veela nature is still asleep, yet the way that his arm is wrapped around my back and keeps me close to his own form makes me feel warm and loved – and happy that I agreed to the switch in roles.  
I happily, if bit sleepy instincts, rub my head against the fabric lying under me, only to hear Draco's suave voice ask: "You awake too, my Hari?" And the way he calls me his makes me want to purr in delight, yet instead I just let my happiness be heard through the hum of confirmation. The boy laughs softly and then pulls me up.

I open my eyes and to have his own greyish globes of love and care be the first thing I see upon doing so, makes me mumble: "I can get used to waking up like this." To which Draco gently takes my chin in his other hand and pulls me in for a warm kiss, his lips cherishing mine and making me tingle with the love he feels for me.  
"I really hate the war we've been through." I mumble as we part and he asks: "Why's that?" And while I happily bury myself back in his form, my head this time lying in the crevice of his neck, do I mumble: "Because it kept me from being able to experience this kind of bliss for way too long." Causing Draco to snicker again.  
"You are just adorable when you're waking up, you know." And because my mind is still half asleep, mostly thanks to how wonderful it feels to be this close to someone that so obviously loves and adores me, do I say: "I mumble nonsense when I'm sleepily content." To which Draco says: "Then I better keep you here as long as possible."

My grin widens as I hear this and I let out another hum of agreement, thinking: "Staying in bed with Draco and hearing him talk all this sweet kindness to me. Yeah, I can get used to that." Yet then Draco sighs and says: "Unfortunately, that's not a good idea, no matter how much I would love to go through with it."  
At this I look up, having closed my eyes to further enjoy the experience of being close to someone this warm and loving and Draco sighs as he says: "It's the same reason I asked you to be fully dressed in sleep cloths. My Veela instincts have been running crazy since I admitted what we are and the slightest trigger can set them off."  
"And that's bad – how?" I ask, not entirely getting why Draco burst our little bubble of sleepy love talking and the boy mutters: "Because of what I whispered to you when we were reading the other day." And this instantly wakes me up as well as makes me turn bright red as I remember what he told me of his Submissive instincts.  
The boy then sighs and makes me feel even more mortified as he says: "And now that I've officially become your Dominant mate, which I know I told you back then I didn't want, but that I now see is just the better option, those needs and instincts grew ten-fold. And yes, Hari, the way we are lying together proves that we've switched roles."

The boy then uses both hands to move me and lies me down beside him, the blankets tangling a bit between us, but otherwise we are soon lying on a separate bit of the bed with a pillow of our own under our heads. I look at him and this time, because I am now awake, I see both his love as well as the battle he has against his instincts.  
And while this makes me want to cuddle back against him, do I already know that will only be detrimental to his inner struggles and so I just use one of my hands to caress his cheek and say: "I can't say I'm ready for what you offered, Draco, or that I wish you would stop resisting, but – I still want to grow closer to you."  
This makes the boy smile at me, gratitude showing in his eyes as he says: "And I want the same, my Hari. I may have been a right dick and a pain in the – ergh, shouldn't say things like that, stupid instincts – but – I was falling for you, while pretending that I only grew to hate and despise what you stood for more and more."

The bit he mutters to himself makes me turn red again, but I smile at him nonetheless and say: "I – I think I'm starting to fall for you as well, Draco. Heck, if nothing else, I am enjoying your company here on the same levels I usually enjoyed Snuffles' company – just, in a different way. Wait, does that even make any sense?"  
Draco laughs at me as I ask this and says: "To me it does, Hari. To me it does." Making me sigh relieved as I ask: "So, I'm officially your Submissive mate now, huh?" And the nod he gives me makes me smile, only for the environment we're in to remind me of something and for a sudden concern to rear up inside me.  
I frown as I feel my concern coming up and Draco asks: "What? What's wrong?" And I mutter: "I – I know you told me yesterday of how it's still going to be a lifetime and then some before I will have to take the crown and all, but –." And while I keep quiet, does Draco say: "You're afraid you'll be a bad king if you're a Sub."

And while I feel beyond grateful that Destiny allowed us this change – and me this chance to be with someone I never expected to be so understanding and caring – do I nod at him, at which he smiles and says: "You know, we Magical Creatures actually have a saying that comes from a few Legendary MC's that grew to be leaders."  
I look at my mate and he says: " _Behind every great Magical Being – is a Greater Mate."_ Yet because this sounds beyond similar to a Muggle saying I often think about when thinking of the ways that Hermione has helped me in life, do I grimace and turn my head away as I irritably mutter: "I'm not a woman, Draco."  
"I never – wait, is there a Muggle saying that is similar to the Magical Creature one?"" _Behind every great man, is a great woman."_ I tell him, feeling slightly insulted and the boy looks at me wide-eyed. He then sighs and says: "Look, I'm not going to lie. You looked _incredible_ when your dad used that spell on you and that dress.  
But you _are_ right. You're not a woman. Heck, if anything, you make me feel revolted to think of being with a woman. But you are a Mate – and Submissive or Dominant doesn't matter. Our saying goes both ways. What I'm trying to say is, most of those Magical Creature Leaders – were Doms, but were great because of their subs.  
I told you, back in that room, I'm nothing without you, Hari, and that's doubly true now that I'm a Dominant. As a Sub, I am but a shell of what the book portrayed me if I'm not with you. As a Dom, I don't have any real reason to be anything worthwhile, if I don't have a Submissive mate to be worthwhile for.

Are you getting what I'm trying to tell you?" He asks me gently and I sigh, his words having done a lot to take away both my recent concern and the sense of being insulted I felt when I heard that saying and I nod as Draco says: "You may be a Submissive now, and we may one day take the throne, but I'd be a lousy king without you, trust me.  
I'd probably rule this kingdom to the ground, possibly incite a war between our own kingdom and that of the other Elves, lead that monster into discovering us or – worst case scenario – give those Orcs a chance to invade and conquer." At this we both shudder, neither of us knowing what Orcs look like, but worrying nonetheless.  
"Hari, being a Magical Creature is both a blessing and a curse. It's a Blessing, cause it usually ensures that you will continue your line the best way possible. But it's also a curse, because of what it can turn you into if you don't have your mate by your side. And I want to be by your side as much as I want you by my side. I –."

But by now I have heard enough sweet-talk and explanation out of him and so I move over and silence him with a kiss of my own. "Here's another saying for you. You are so whipped." I snicker at him as we part, but then Draco says: "I do agree, but I wish you didn't say that while we're in the bedroom of all places."  
And yet again I get a reminder of both Draco's instincts and of what he told me back the other day when he confessed about how his instincts are now running rampant. Yet while I am not sure if it will help or hurt Draco, do I press my lips against his one more time and whisper: "Not yet, Dragon, but soon. Someday soon."  
And Draco actually does what I wanted to do when I first felt myself waking up. The boy purrs and mutters: "I'm keeping you to that." Making me smile at him before I decide to finally get out of bed and get ready for another day of reading. Yet as I move over to the huge indoor closet, do I fail to notice my bedroom door being open.

 _ **In the Hallway  
**_ _ **Jaurion's POV**_

Ever since we read of how badly Lindilwen's relatives treated him has Hari been my main concern and while I know I should also put focus in things like my future kingdom, my potential relationship with the mother of my son, getting used to my new role as Crown Prince and getting to know my son's many friends.  
But there is just so much, both in the book and in the interaction between my son and the rest of us, that makes me put my son first and everything else second. And because of that do I find myself yet again standing at my son's bedroom door, this time with the door open and did I get the chance to see my son wake up.  
And the way that he woke up in Draco's arms, the way that they treated each other, how Harry admitted that he mumbles nonsense when sleepily content makes all the concern that keeps coming up in me from time to time vanish yet again and makes me smile at the two, glad that my son is becoming happier and more content.

Then dad notices me and silently motions me to walk with him. And because the walk takes us through the whole tower, does the magic of the castle make the distance between each door what it actually would have been had there not been floor's magic allowing members of my family to easily reach other if needed.  
And so, the floor finally looks as long and wide as it's supposed to, yet I don't really focus on this as I say: "I finally get why you and mum used to love watching me sleep when I was young." And the man smiles as he says: "No person can really understand that until they become a parent of their own. Speaking of which, how are you faring?"  
This makes me sigh as it proves that nothing goes past the man as usual and I say: "To be honest, I – I'm conflicted. I mean, I love Hari and I love being his father and I love that he now has this chance to be with me and Lindilwen, but – but sometimes I just feel so – inadequate. As if nothing I can say or do will be enough to really help him.

And dad, he – he really needs help, but – but I – I don't think I can always help him with everything and –." And here dad takes over and says: "And the one thing you want to help him most with seems to be your hardest challenge. Getting Lindilwen to see Hari as her son." At this I sigh and nod before I turn to him and ask:  
"What can I do?" And the man smiles and says: "What you can do is show patience. Not just to Lindilwen, but to Hari. If you show that you take your deal with Lindilwen serious, she _might_ warm up to your potential future together. And if you show Hari that you are there for him _when_ he needs it, he will come to you when needed."  
This makes me smile, dad always having been an expert at giving exactly the advice I needed to hear – even if from time to time it wasn't the advice I wanted to hear – but then I sigh and say: "There – there is one other thing that troubles me. Dad, you – you know better than anyone – even Sirius – what Lindilwen means to me."  
At this dad nods and I ask: "So, is it wrong that, if I were to be forced to pick, I feel I would pick Hari?" And the man looks at me for a few seconds before he asks: "Do you think it's wrong?" To which I sigh and say: "I – I don't know. I just – being around her like this, it feels as if I am seeing a side of her my crush made me blind to.

Does that even make sense?""Love does make blind, they do say that." Dad says and I smirk at him before he asks: "Jaurion, could it be that, because Lindilwen always used these traits that you're now noticing against _you_ but not others, that you only started noticing them now that they are aimed at the one person who _doesn't_ deserve them?"  
This makes me look at the wall we are passing and up into the portrait of an ancestor of mine. And it's a good thing too that I am doing so as I see him sitting in a chair, a sweet looking girl in his lap, but while the girl has her hands clasped around the hand of her mother, is the woman standing with her back to the other two.  
"King Jaeroleus. A king who managed to stop a forty year war between our own kingdom and the Wind Elves by marrying the recently widowed Queen Lilaceous and adopting her daughter Aeriala. Her husband had actually been killed by rebellious Wind Elves and the Queen vouched for peace in exchange for a new husband.  
The two never truly found love with each other, yet the king still comforted the queen to the best of his ability and Princess Aeriala became a famous princess in her own right. And to be honest, Jaurion, does Lindilwen and what good I know she is able to do really remind me of Princess Aeriala. They are very, very similar."

And this makes me smile in relief at the picture we are standing in front before I turn to walk on. And while dad and I turn our conversation to small talk, does dad still ask: "So tell me Jaurion, what is it exactly that you feel for Lindilwen now that you have seen these flaws of her used against someone other than yourself?"  
And because I know just fine that he is aware of the same thing I am, do I say: "I still fancy her, dad. She may treat me like crap due to my persona and she may be giving Hari a cold shoulder he really doesn't deserve, but – even without the books, I just know that she is heading for a wondrous future – just by who she is.  
She's a smart, caring, almost never judging, powerful and strong-willed witch that really knows what she wants and who she wants to be and that makes me know she will be brilliant growing up. And to be honest, I won't deny it, dad, my first night here – I had a nightmare." Here dad looks at me worriedly and I mutter:

"It was actually both a dream and a nightmare. First it was like a vision of what Lindilwen's future could be like _if_ we were to ignore what the books have told us. That was the dream part. Then I saw what could happen to Lindilwen if she was unaware of the books, but still didn't marry or decide to go out with me.  
And then – then I got a nightmare where Lindilwen and I finished what looked like the last book, got married – and then he attacked and as he tortured, raped and killed her and while I tried to get past Dream Orcs to get to her, did he turn to me and hiss _this is what will happen if she marries you. This is her future. Your joined future.  
_ And then I woke up, the light described in the book blinding me before I realized that Hari was having his own nightmare. I just – I didn't say anything because of what Merden had told us – how the books were meant to keep such horrors from happening. But dad, how can I be even sure of that? How can I be sure that Lindilwen will live?"

At this dad moves to walk closer next to me and he says: "You can be sure, Jaurion, because _that_ is the one thing more people want than you seem to realize. She may not be friends with them yet, but I know that Snuffles, Lupin, Hari, the Weasley elders, your mother, you and I all want – and that will see her kept safe.  
And unlike what some might think, I doubt people like Snuffles and the Weasleys want her safe, just to do Hari a service or because Hari is her son. I'm sure they want her safe, because – at least in the case of Lupin and maybe the Weasleys – they knew her and she became someone who mattered – and now matters again – to them.  
Yes, Hari will probably just want to keep his mother safe and Snuffles will probably want Lindilwen safe because he doesn't want Hari to go through that kind of pain again, but are those really bad reasons? Cause I think not." And with that do we just keep on walking, both of us more than aware of Lindilwen listening in on us.

 _ **A few hours later  
**_ _ **The Reading Room  
**_ _ **Lupin's POV**_

Breakfast has been quite the interesting affair as Lindilwen seems to have become privy of something that really set her mind into overdrive and she barely noticed what was going on around her, only making vague sounds when she was asked something. Severus was the one who sat next to her and made sure she ate well.  
And yes, the young teen did look at Jaurion a few times with a challenging look, but Jaurion just looked at Lindilwen with a hopeful, yet contemplative stare that makes me know he has something to do with Lindilwen's current state, but my former best friend doesn't seem willing to share what this is even with Sirius or Remus.

After this we all retreated back into the Reading Room and retook our seats, but Jaurion changed the seating a little, making it so that Hari had him on his right and Snuffles and me on his left. And the King and Queen had happily followed this example, going to sit with their son and showing us like a united front of family.  
Yet Hari had not entirely accepted this and had stared at Draco until the other teen had come over, only for Hari to manhandle him into suddenly sitting in Hari's seat and having Hari in his own lap. And this had been official proof for all to see that Hari and Draco have switched roles, Hari now a Submissive, Draco now a Dominant.  
Yet I really don't care for this fact as I know that, Submissive or Dominant, Draco would have made Hari happy nonetheless and I think: "Just recently those two would die for the chance to curse each other, now they are barely able not be around each other. This Time Travel and that revelation has really changed things up."  
And with that I had grabbed the book we are reading, yet instantly Hermione and Ron had tensed and Hermione had said: "If this chapter is about what I think, then Colin's words are right. The peaceful chapters are going to be officially over." And this had made me page through the book and start reading with a small sense of dread.

 _ **Chapter ten  
**_ _ **Halloween**_

And instantly the atmosphere around everyone from the future turns horribly depressed and pained, yet I also notice Neville, Ginny, Luna and Collin cringe in pain and see Neville rubbing his left upper arm. This is also noticed by the others and Hermione asks: "Neville, guys, what's wrong?" And Ginny hollowly answers:  
"Last year's Halloween. The Carrows called us all to the Great Hall, but instead of a Feast, did we have to celebrate how – how he conquered Hari's _supposed destruction of his greatness_ and join in a school-wide song that honored him and ridiculed Hari. And – well, they were harsher than normal to those who disagreed or rebelled."  
This shocks everyone around me and I think: "Did that bastard actually approve of that? Or was that something he had to swallow to keep the students as safe as he could?" Yet because the man is now a troubled teen sitting with us, do I not voice my thoughts. And while the elder Weasleys go to sit with the four hurt teens, do I read on.

 _ **Malfoy couldn't … perfectly cheerful.**_

"Actually, that was Ron's idea. We were both pretty exhausted, because we kept having nightmares of how the other night could have gone even worse. But Ron remembered how secretive Dumbledore had been about the corridor, so he told me we should pretend as if nothing had happened. Trust me, classes were really hard that day."  
"Why didn't you just go and tell McGonagall what had happened?" The Queen asks and Hari shrugs guiltily as he says: "We didn't want to lower ourselves to Draco's level, at least his level of back then." And to this the King says: "I can see that, would have felt the same way, probably." Making me snicker as I read on.

 _ **Indeed, by … another one.**_

"We voiced that to each other to keep the nightmares at bay – that and to make Neville feel better as he slept even less than either of us did. How much sleep did you get? Two hours, maybe three?" Ron asks and Neville shrugs as he says: "Two and a half, though that is something I have grown used to the last few months."  
This makes all of us look at him worried and he says: "We were rebelling against Snape and the others and knew that Snape knew where the room was, so Ginny, Luna and I kept watch every night if the room was occupied. Which happened more and more after Christmas." And while this makes me feel really concerned, do I read on.

 _ **In the … further clues.**_

"Am I the only one shocked that we've been uninterested in this package ever since hearing about it up until now?" Sirius asks and his friends all nod along with Lindilwen, but the king says: "We've been uninterested, because there was constantly something else that was important mentioned alongside it." The boys nod and I read on.

 _ **Neither Neville … added bonus.**_

Yet this makes the Marauders look at the three of them, Ron and Hermione sitting close together, but Hari sitting in between the rest of us and Hermione says: "Don't worry, we'll be becoming friends soon, though – well, it didn't happen without another hurdle or two." And already I feel as if she's understating something and I read on.

 _ **All they … week later.**_

"Just a quick question, is there any chance that we will see interaction between you both that coincides with your bond or how you two are now?" Lucius asks and instantly Draco says: "Sorry, no chance." Yet Harry just cuddles closer to him at this and Lucius shrugs: "Oh well, tough luck." Before I continue reading.

 _ **As the … the floor.**_

"Wait a second, why does this sound as if this is the first letter or even package that he has received since arriving? Surely either of you wrote him from time to time? And what about his fans? Didn't he get any fan-mail at all?" The Queen asks shocked and the others seem just as shocked as they realize that she is right.  
Hari cringes as he hears her ask these questions and then says: "Unfortunately, Lupin and Snuffles didn't get to be part of my life or get a reason to write me until my Third year. And I didn't start getting any fan-mail until my Fifth, though that was in response to something I did." And he smiles at Luna as he says this.  
"What do you mean, they didn't get a reason? You're the son of their late son. Why didn't either of you write him?" Jaurion asks, scandalized and angered and I cringe as he glares at us before Snuffles says: "My location didn't allow me any writing material." And I mutter: "I relied on Albus to keep me posted on how Hari was doing."  
And yet again does Remus cringe as he hears Snuffles reference his stay in Azkaban before he sighs and says: "I can get why you would do so. If I had been without my pack for a decade, I probably would have been overcome by my natural fears and let them stay away from Hari as well." And while Jaurion grimaces, do I read on.

 _ **They had …**_ _ **want one.**_

"Then she should have done a better job at packing it or used an Untraceable Extension charm on the package to make sure it wouldn't look like that." One of the twin says and the other goes on: "Yeah, the whole school was speculating on whether or not it was a Nimbus by lunchtime." This makes a lot of those around me laugh as I read on.

 _ **Oliver Wood …**_ _ **Two Sixty?"**_

"Hey, I just noticed something. This is the second time there is a confrontation between Hari and Draco, but it sounds as if Ron is making the whole thing worse. Does that happen often?" Lindilwen asks and Draco and Ron look at each other shocked before the latter says: "Actually, I think so." At which Sirius snickers and says:  
"So, if you and Hari weren't friends, Draco would have actually had a chance to grow his Veela bond with Hari, is that it?" But while Draco looks pleasantly thoughtful at this, does Hari frown and say: "If I wasn't friends with Ron, I would have been dead before I graduated my first year." And this makes Sirius cringe as I read on.

 _ **Ron grinned … Malfoy quickly.**_

"And the need to snitch continues." Lucius sighs while Severus turns to Draco and asks: "Why did you even snitch in the first place? Surely you realized that he didn't get the broom by his own hands and that one of the teachers had probably given it to him. That it was already approved by the staff" But Draco shakes his head and says:  
"I did have the belief that, at the least, McGonagall or Dumbledore were okay with it, but I thought it was a gift of his fans that I thought they had let through, because they wanted him to move on where his father left off. And I know it sounds hypocritical and stupid, but I didn't think such gifts should be considered acceptable."  
"Why should that sound hypocritical?" Hari asks confused and Draco answers: "Because I kept boasting whenever I got gifts from family." But at this Hari seems to disagree and I say: "Those gifts were from people who love you and you love in return, not people who just care for a dumb title." And Draco smiles at him as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, yes … he added.**_

"It actually took me a solid week before I got what you meant with that. I had to have Blaise explain it to me and I felt even worse when I realized what you meant." Draco mumbles to himself and Hari asks: "Do you still feel like that?" And Draco smiles at him as he says: "No, not anymore." And the two share a kiss as I read on.

 _ **Harry and … Harry's hand.**_

"Hermione, no offense, but you really need to get your priorities set straight." Sirius tells the girl and Hermione sighs as she says: "Trust me, this isn't the last time you'll tell me that." But then Lindilwen says: "But she was in the right. Just because –." But Sirius asks: "So rules are more important than preventing a thievery?"  
And the girl looks shocked at him before Sirius says: "I told you this when we arrived here, Lindilwen and I will tell you again. The people you have gotten to know over the last five and a half years are persona. Persona we created because, no matter how well they hide it, we're not the worst Gryffindor House has to offer.  
Just because you focus more on our bullying and our ways to, unfairly, take out our aggressions against those who don't always deserve it, doesn't mean that we really are the only black sheep of Gryffindor." And while Severus seems amazed at Sirius admitting his unfair behavior, does Lindilwen look thoughtful as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I thought … that night.**_

This makes Lindilwen glare at Hari, but then Severus rolls his eyes and says: "Give me a break, Lindilwen, you were the exact same the day you finally found out how to find the library." At this the girl looks both shocked and turns red after, but Hari beams as he realizes he has this in common with his mother and I happily read on.

 _ **He bolted … the top.**_

Yet at this Hari sighs and says: "I'll be right back." And he leaves his seat on Draco's lap and uses the staircase that the king mentioned when we first stepped foot in this room. And as I already expected, does he return shortly, his Firebolt in his hand. Yet then the others all share a glance and several of them also head for the stairs.  
And one at a time do Ron, Ginny, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Jaurion, Sirius, Severus, Draco and Cedric disappear up the stairs, only to come down with their own brooms each, all of them smiling in happy pride as they take their respective brooms across their laps. "Kids and their toys." The queen giggles and I snicker as I read on.

 _ **As seven … feet high.**_

"To be honest, coming to Hogwarts gave me a lot of chances to experience things for the first time – and then I don't even mean all the magical things. The First of September also marked my first time ever riding a train and entering a castle and that Thursday was the first time I ever entered a stadium in my entire life."  
Hari says with a large wistful smile on his face and at this Jaurion happily hugs his son close and says: "And now, we get to have so many more chances to have first experiences together. Not just as father and son, but as an entire, if a bit mismatched family." And most of those around me smile at the father and son before I read on.

 _ **Too eager … lightest touch.**_

"And yet it can't hold a candle to my Firebolt." Hari then says, tears shining in his eyes and Snuffles rolls his eyes, but then the twins laugh and one of them says: "He's not just saying that because you gave it to him, Snuffles.""We saw him fly both and he's right. The Firebolt tops the Nimbus." And the man smiles as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey, Potter … a week."**_

"Oliver really was an amazing friend. Did you know that he came to help the fight at Hogwarts? Or that he and his team actually silently rebelled against that blasted Muggleborn Registration Committee?" One of the twins asks and Ron asks shocked: "He did? How did he do that?" And the other twin smirks:  
"He and the team would hold these private practices especially for one Pureblood family and one group of Muggleborns, would then pretend to use their practice to belittle the Muggleborns and then, when the Purebloods were satisfied and left, they would take the Muggleborns and sneak them across the border and the pond."  
This really shocks many of those around us and Lindilwen says: "That – that must have saved so many lives." And the twins nod as one of them says: "It sure did. By Christmas, half of the Muggleborns that were listed to be registered had been taken to countries like Holland, France and even Denmark and Poland.

Though by Christmas, the Ministry got wind of their operations and they had to stop and go down under. And the worst of it all?" Here he turns to his other twin and the other one says: "Their Beaters were betrayed by fans of a team they had beaten just before the Ministry was taken over. Oliver told us this just a few days ago."  
This makes many look at the twins in shock and the twins nod as one of them says: "Yeah, he was expecting to fly in and help us with the whole team. Had to find out by one of the Death Eaters he was fighting what had happened to his friends. Needless to say, he didn't take it kindly." At this their friends nod and I read on.

 _ **He opened … soccer ball.**_

"Do we really need to hear this?" Lindilwen suddenly asks and the twins shrug as one of them says: "That depends." And the other asks: "Do you want to miss out on another of Hari's firsts?" And because they don't call Hari her son, do I know that they took the girl her potential ammo and so she frowns as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **This ball's … isn't it?"**_

This shocks Lindilwen and she says: "I – I never thought of it like that." And Hermione smiles at Hari before she asks: "Did you ever think of comparing the hoops to bubble blower sticks?" Yet at this the girl snickers and says: "I usually use that as an argument when people ask me why I don't like the sport in the first place."  
Yet here Remus frowns at her and says: "But that is because people don't believe you, Lindilwen. They think you are just refusing to come to matches, because you don't like Jaurion. And you being spotted at the training sessions of the other teams doesn't help your cause either." Yet Lindilwen looks cross and asks:  
"What's so wrong about accepting the invitations given to me by my, at the time boyfriends? They invited me and two of them only did that because they thought Valivial over here crushed on me hard enough he told me his game play techniques. They only dated me to have a spy on the other team and dumped me when they realized –."

"That you were being a hypocrite and proving other lions right and yourself a liar. You constantly told our House that you didn't care for the game, but you were still spotted by said Lions at the practices of other teams." Yet then Hari interrupts the obviously growing argument and asks: "Wait, how is she not an outcast yet then?"  
And everyone looks at him as he says: "She was showing to side with the other House over her own. The few times the students thought I did that, I got turned into an outcast quicker than a First year can learn the Lumos charm. So how is she not an outcast or bullied for her actions? What stopped that?" And Remus asks:

" _Who_ do you think, Hari?" Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as Lindilwen actually turns on Jaurion, yet before she can do more than scream: "I don't need your stupid –!" Does Hari shock me as he does something I never expected him to do. The boy jumps out of his seat on Draco's lap, glares at her and snarls:  
"HE WAS HELPING YOU! CRUSH OR NO CRUSH! BULLY OR NO BULLY! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUBBORN YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW PROPER GRATITUDE WHERE IT'S DUE? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS **TO IMPRESS** YOU? CAN YOU REALLY NOT SEE HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU?  
DO YOU HAVE ANY – **ANY –** IDEA HOW BADLY I CRAVED THAT KIND OF HELP OVER THE YEARS? PROBABLY NOT, BUT GUESS WHAT! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!" And with that does the boy sit back down and turn his back on the one person I never thought he would go up against.

Everyone looks at this shocked, those that know Hari even more so than the others and all of them looking at Hari in various levels of shock, mixed with concern, yet then Jaurion says: "He's not wrong, you know." And when Lindilwen looks at him, he says: "It really was just to help." And when the girl wants to object, he snaps:  
"The first time this happened was _before_ I started crushing after you. Before I started trying to get you to like me. Or did you forget that I didn't see you that way until two months after your last date with Brian McLain? Cause that was the first time that treatment almost came your way. I just didn't want that, because I knew how it felt.  
And it was that need, Evans, that need to make sure you wouldn't end up naked and bullied outside the Gryffindor common room that made me take an interest in you. So yeah, Hari's right. I didn't keep those other Lions from out-casting you over a crush, but because I could relate." And while the girl seems speechless, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **What's basketball … the box.**_

And reading of this seems to have calmed Hari down from how angry he felt as he sighs in an expected sense of longing and he turns to Ron as he asks: "Am I the only one missing the game?" And most of his friends shake their heads before Sirius asks: "Your Grace, does the Castle have a Quidditch Pitch, per chance?"  
And the queen smiles as she asks: "Indoors or outdoors?" Making Sirius smile before he turns to Hari and asks: "Would you hate me if I asked some of your friends to play for my team? Full on team, a match or two after we've read a few chapters?" And instantly Hari, the twins, Ron, Charlie and Ginny chant: "You're on."  
Hari then turns to those that chanted this and he says: "Ron – Keeper. Charlie, Ginny –." Here he falters, but then gets distracted by Draco who sends him a challenging eyebrow and he says: "And Draco – Chasers. Twins – need I say it? And I'll be Seeker. What is your team?" To this Sirius turns to the others and asks:

"Well, who else wants to play?" And instantly Severus, Jaurion and Cedric raise their hands, but then Snuffles says: "Sorry pup." And he too raises his hand, Hari smirking at him in challenge as he sees this and Sirius says: "Damn, I only have enough for a Keeper, Seeker and the Chasers. I'm missing two Beaters."  
At which I spot Bill and Fleur share a glance and they shrug before both raising their hands, making Sirius cheer before Lindilwen asks: "Severus? Are you sure?" And the boy proves me he is not his future self as he says: "This isn't Hogwarts, Lindilwen." And while this makes me send the boy a really proud smile, do I then read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Stand back … Bludgers themselves."**_

This makes said twins smirk at each other and then Lindilwen asks Severus: "Don't you think they've got an advantage? Seeing their team is mostly siblings of the same family?" Yet at this Severus says: "I would have – had this team not had Valivial and both versions of Black on it." Shocking the girl and I proudly read on.

 _ **Wood reached … silver wings.**_

This, as I already expected, makes Lindilwen glare at Jaurion, but then Hari shocks her as he actually pulls a Snitch of his own out of his pocket and he smiles at it with a sense of nostalgia that confuses yet touches me. "No way do you have that in common with him too." I hear Lindilwen whisper, but Hari ignores her.  
Instead, he confuses me as he whispers: "I open at the close." And this seems to mean something to Ron and Hermione as they both gasp shocked and Hermione asks: "Wait, that's the same one?" And Hari nods before, to the confusion of us all, he presses his lips against the snitch itself. And this actually does something.

The Snitch, to everyone's shock, gets a cut that grows from the very top of the ball and it actually cuts into the ball from one point where the wings spring out to another before it actually slides open and from it, a small, rugged looking rock with strange symbols carved into one side slides out of the Snitch and into Hari's hand.  
Yet, while everyone looks shocked and confused – other than Ron and Hermione, who seem to get what this all means – does the queen gasp upon seeing that rock and she asks: "Hari, where – where did –?" But Hari just looks at her and mutters: "I'll tell you later, I promise." And the woman nods before I go back to reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **This**_ _ **," said … always win.**_

"Nearly always, being the key words." Ron smirks and Jaurion asks: "You actually managed to beat a team of which the Seeker got the Snitch?" But Ron shakes his head and says: "We saw someone we know play such a match, though it's not for a while yet." And while I can easily spot his hidden excitement, do I just read on.

 _ **That's why … the problem.**_

"You know, that is a kind of mindset I actually get into every time I face something new and crazy." Hari says and Sirius laughs: "And let me guess, afterwards, you always find out you had nothing to worry about and that you were a natural?" Yet at this Hari hums and says: "Well, to be honest, I would say you're half right."  
This intrigues the boy and Hari says: "It's not so much that I find out I have nothing to worry about, trust me, when I say new and crazy, I mean _crazy_ , but – once I get into said event. I don't know, it just suddenly becomes really easy to switch into the right style of mind that helps me through it." And at this, do I read on, feeling proud.

 _ **"**_ _ **We won't … chasing dragons."**_

This makes the young man in question burst out laughing and he says: "Oh, I remember that. The headaches he gave me when he found out that my Career Advice day had turned out completely different from how he expected. I'm still wondering if he ever forgave me for it, even now." And the twins laugh at this as well as I read on.

 _ **Perhaps it … ever had.**_

"Hari, why does the book describe that as if it's even a challenge?" Jaurion asks and Hari mutters: "I have absolutely no idea. Though I will say this. Hogwarts is still important to me, but – after what happened – it just doesn't feel safe enough anymore for me to call it home." And father looks at son in concern as I read on.

 _ **His lessons … the classroom.**_

Yet while this makes all those of the present smile in excitement, do those of the future all turn sad and forlorn and then Hari asks: "Grandpa, what – what do the Elves do on Halloween?" To which the King answers: "Well, the only tradition we have is that, at sundown, all families go to their homes to hold their own personal rituals.  
And for some that is doing more work than they normally do, for some it's staying awake just to prove that they still live in honor to those who died for them, for some it's a special kind of ritual involving either their family magic or their own special talents. But all this always happens at sundown and at home."  
At this Hari smiles and then he asks: "Would – I mean, I know it happened in a timeline that no longer exists –." But then the queen says: "Hari sweetie, if you and your friends want to use Halloween to honor the ones you lost in the future, we will not stop you." And everyone smiles at her before I read on, feeling better.

 _ **Professor Flitwick … his eye).**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindilwen asks, but Neville says: "Hari was in the right that day. I don't know why, but I used to get even more clumsier than before on Halloween and while trying to do this, I almost broke Hari's glasses with my wand. It was for the better he ignored me." Yet this seems spark a thought with Hari.  
He pulls off his glasses and while I wonder why he would purposely make himself blind, does he ask: "Grandpa, do you think I will get better eyesight if I change into my Elf form?" At which the man shrugs and asks: "That's definitely possible, but why wait until you've changed?" And with that does he call the Water Elf back.  
"No using your own talents this time, Your Highness." The Elf scolds the boy as Hari gets off of Draco's lap and lies down on his back in front of his family and the boy shows her a rueful smile before he is ordered to close his eyes. The Elf then does the same as she did with George and water waves over Hari's eyes.  
The Elf waves her arms in a very strange, yet obviously well-trained pattern and from where I am sitting I can see a small sliver of light crossing the water from one side to the other and back. The Elf then pulls the water back and says: "That took more water than I expected, but it still worked. Open your eyes, Your Highness."

And the most stunning pair of emerald green eyes – that actually have hazel specks in them I never saw thanks to the glasses – open themselves to the world, their gaze and the emotions behind them practically blinding with how strong they both are. Everyone gasps and Draco whispers: "Gorgeous." Causing Hari to blush.  
The young Music Elf then goes to sit with his Dragon again and the Water Elf says: "It's also a good thing you asked me to come do this, Your Highness. If you had waited for the change to occur, the magic needed to see that done would have knocked you out for sure. Either that or kept you sleeping until it was done."  
This shocks all of us quite greatly and Hermione asks: "But – but why would that be necessary?" And the Elf says: "Because of these glasses. It's a miracle you can see through them, Your Highness, because I've never seen such a cheapskate pair of useless material." And while the Elf leaves, does Hari turn red and do I read on.  
Or at least I want to, but then Hermione asks: "Hari, does – does that mean what I think?" And Hari mumbles: "The Muggles. They took me to this second-hand pawnshop and just slammed several pairs of glasses on me. When I answered positive in whether or not I could see, they just went up and left. I never got a real word in."  
And just like every other time that I've heard about the mistreatment of the cub I abandoned so many times over, do I feel guilty anger rise up within me, Moony practically begging me to let him make it up to the Cub and I mentally snap back: "We make it up by making his life better." And this calms the wolf down as I read on.

 _ **Ron, however … his chest."**_

"That sneaky Raven." Hari suddenly says and everyone looks at him as he says: "He purposely mispronounced himself. There's no 'f' in the spell, only a 'v'. He was trying to see if anyone would spot the lie in his story." And this astounds even me before my friends from the past burst out laughing and I read on snickering.

 _ **It was … his hat.**_

"Isn't that the pyromaniac who had trouble believing Hari or not and who took out 100 Death Eaters by blowing up a bridge?" Peter asks and most of us nod as I smile and say: "I sure loved having him for a student. He really had an – _interesting –_ way through which he passed my exam." And while my former students laugh, do I read on.

 _ **Ron, at … Ron snarled.**_

Here Ron slaps his hand over his head and says: "I know we've encountered it from time to time already, but I want to warn you all. My biggest flaw is that my big mouth gets ahead of me more times than I'd like to remember." And while this makes the Marauders smirk at Sirius, who playfully glares at them, do I read on.

 _ **Hermione rolled … the class.**_

Here Ron winces and says: "Okay, I just want to say that, from here on, I turn into the worst kind of dicks and that Halloween really is going to take a turn for the worst. And Hermione, I – I'm sorry I got you in so much danger that day." The girl looks shocked, but then nods and gently hugs her best friend as I read on worriedly.

 _ **"**_ _ **It's no … no friends."**_

"Ronald Billius Weasley, how could you –?" Molly snaps at her son, but Ron retorts: "I was a teen!" To which the woman snarls: "That is no excuse for this kind –." But Ron seems to feel bad enough to accept a rant from his mother and he says: "I'm not using it for an excuse, mum, I was just simply stating a fact!  
I was a teen, I had issues, I way too many insecurities to be real, I saw the world all wrong on many levels and I needed to do a lot of growing up, only I usually did that by hurting others and then regretting it. Trust me, mum, this isn't the last time I make a mistake like this." And while Molly grimaces at this, do I read on.

 _ **Hermione didn't … all afternoon.**_

"Wait, the teachers didn't even question that?" Peter asks shocked and Neville growls as he says: "Apparently Ron wasn't the only reason Hermione was so upset that day. Before she came down from her dorm, she apparently got pestered by Parvati and Lavender and the two came up with all kinds of cock and bull stories after."  
"What? But why did the teachers believe those stories?" Sirius asks shocked and Neville rolls his eye as he says: "Because they were her dorm mates.""That's not an excuse. Were those two even anything like you, Hermione?" The queen asks and Hermione lowers her head as she says: "No, we – we fought and argued a lot.  
And that wasn't the last time they did so either, though they did lessen on the cock and bull story thing after I became friends with Hari and Ron." To this I see the two share an angry glance and then, like the twins, they chorus: "They better have." And while the three friends share a smile to prove their close bond, do I read on.

 _ **On their … left alone.**_

"Yeah, and during the feast I overheard the two giggling about it and Parvati admitting that she just went on where Ron had left off. I may have been shy back then, but I certainly didn't leave that lying down. I confronted them and asked _Fun, isn't it, making a Muggleborn want to leave Hogwarts and give up on her talents?  
_ Needless to say the two actually felt a little bad, but they also tried defending themselves. I – well, I would have proved them just how little I cared about it, but – well, things happened." And this seems to make the others who were at Hogwarts at the time remember what happened and their discomfort makes me read on worried.

 _ **Ron looked … his face.**_

"And the Halloween Curse strikes for the first time." Hari groans as he leans back against Draco with his broom in his arms and Hermione thoughtfully says: "You know, I think the curse actually died out after our Fourth." Yet to this Hari sighs and says: "Yeah, it got replaced with the war." Which makes me read on gloomily.

 _ **Everyone stared … to know."**_

"Who in their right mind would even consider the idea of having something like a Troll be anywhere near Hogwarts? Let alone let it in? Did some dumb Seventh year decide to mess with Quirrell and bring it for a joke or something? I mean, even _we_ wouldn't be stupid enough to do something that bloody suicidal!"  
Jaurion says, his voice filled with shock, fear, concern and disbelief and he looks at his friends at the end, but Percy says: "To be honest, I don't think it was ever really addressed who brought that thing in." Yet while he mumbles this, do I spot Hari, Ron and Hermione share a worried look and this makes me read on with dread.

 _ **He then … dormitories immediately!"**_

"Ehm, excuse me? Has Dumbledore lost it? Quirrell may have spotted that thing in the dungeons, but who says it wouldn't be roaming the castle by the time Quirrell got to the Great Hall? What makes him think separating them is better than keeping them safe in one spot?" The queen asks in worry and I cringe as I read on.

 _ **Percy was … a prefect!"**_

At this Percy groans, but then Lindilwen says: "You know, it might be true that the Troll can't see the difference, but I personally would feel a lot better if I were reminded that I get escorted by someone in power." And to the older teen's gratitude, does Neville nod in agreement with the troubled redhead before I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **How could … Halloween joke."**_

"There is no way Peeves would go that far." The Marauders chant, but this makes the twins as well as all those who were in the years under them share a mischievous smirk and Hari says: "Maybe not with something like this, but I doubt you know how far Peeves actually _can_ go if properly motivated." And the others nod as Sirius asks:  
"What do you mean?" But Hari says: "I'll explain more later. I think at the end of this book is the best option, though maybe sometime before then. We'll just have to wait and see. Just know that an event of this year – inspired Peeves greatly when it happened again four years later." And while I feel greatly intrigued, do I read on.

 _ **They passed … thought – Hermione."**_

And instantly I feel my heart contracting in fear and hear those who never experienced this or heard of it gasp and yelp in frightened worry. But then I look at Hermione and while the girl grimaces, does she seem unfazed and I remember that she's faced much, much worse over the years. And that makes me feel even worse as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **What about … see us."**_

"Ronald, why did you do so? Percy –." Molly wants to rant, but then Percy says: "Would have ranted at them for holding up the line and interrupting me for doing my duty. I wouldn't have taken anything they said seriously until we reached the common room – and maybe not even after that." Molly looks shocked at this and I read on.

 _ **Ducking down … stone griffin.**_

Yet the lad in question shakes his head and says: "That wasn't me. I didn't notice that they were gone until we reached the common room and I spent the rest of the night ranting about them disobeying my orders. I didn't even do anything to let others know that there were First years potentially in danger. Damn, I sucked at my role."  
"Percy –." Molly wants to comfort him, but Percy says: "Mum, I was the kind of guy that just followed orders, believed in those in power and didn't care for morals. You saw that yourself in Hari's fifth and I was like that the entire time. I should have never been given that badge, it just ruined me as a person."  
To this Molly wants to try again, but Percy says: "No mum, it's the truth. When I am presented with a role of power or responsibility, I lose my humanity and forget about everything else. I just hate that it took me the last seven years to realize that." Now Molly does stop trying, but there are tears glistering in her eyes as I read on.

 _ **Peering around …**_ _ **"**_ _ **Search me."**_

"Did I realize what the queen was asking? Or did I realize that there might be wayward students who would need to be rounded up and searching the castle for them?" Severus asks and Hari answers: "Neither, you were protecting the school, though it took my friends and I too long to realize that." At which I read on.

 _ **Quietly as … his hand.**_

"You thought the troll was meant for a distraction and went to see if someone was trying to steal that package Hagrid brought from Hogwarts." Lucius mutters in shock and Hari sighs as he says: "And like I said, it took my friends and I way too long to realize that ourselves. Sorry." And the Snake nods as I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Can you … to clean.**_

"And trust me, I know how those smell." Hari grumbles and he goes on: "A few times before we went to Hogwarts, Dudley would purposely clog the bathrooms at the school gym and would then lock me in there, just to get me in trouble with the staff later." This, to my pride, makes the Marauders cringe in guilt and I happily read on.

 _ **And then … so long.**_

"That's not just any Troll; that's a Mountain Troll. Those damned creatures are the closest related to our world's Orcs it's not even funny. They almost have the exact same kind of nature and they create their weapons in a way that is only less vulgar than how Orcs do it. Oh sweet Meleniël." The king mumbles in worry and I read on.

 _ **The troll … the room.**_

"Oh sweet Meleniël." The king gasps again and he turns to Hermione as he asks: "You're in there, aren't you?" And the girl nods, making the rest of us whiten as well, especially thanks to what the King just told us. But then the girl says: "Don't worry, none of us got hurt." Yet this makes me turn back to the book in disbelief.

 _ **"**_ _ **The keys … lock it.**_

"Hold on a second. Let me ask you something." Peter suddenly says and when we nod, does he ask: "What happened to all the other girls' bathrooms?" To which Hermione answers: "Myrtle happened, apparently." Only then do her eyes widen as she seems to get what the boy is hinting at and she whisper: "No – no way."  
But the boy nods and says: "It was a trap. Whoever is after that Stone wanted someone as a victim – though I am not sure if they targeted you specifically – and he probably insulted and chased Myrtle into flooding all bathrooms, bar the one where he put a key in the lock so someone could lock the troll in with the victim.  
That way, even if the teachers realized that the Troll wasn't in the dungeons, they'd be too busy trying to save said victim from the Troll to try and keep the item safe. It's just a good thing that Snape here saw this deceit for what it was." And this actually does make Hermione whiten and while Ron hugs her close, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes!" Flushed … they have?**_

"GET SNAPE!" Molly screams, but the boy in question shakes his head and says: "My future-self hated Hari way too much. He would have just ranted and raved about Hari's supposed arrogance and would have done nothing to help either of them." And while Molly seems worried over his low sense of self-worth, do I read on.

 _ **Wheeling around … to faint.**_

"And yet if that had happened these days, I would have it knocked out within ten minutes flat." Hermione mutters, even though I can tell that she is still a little shaken over the fact that she was an unintended victim of the trap someone had set in order to get to the Stone. And while Ron gives her a proud smile, do I read on.

 _ **The troll … to escape.**_

At this the twins want to pull Ron to themselves, but Ron shocks them as he pushes Hermione in the arms of one of them and then goes to sit closer with the other. The twin that has Hermione in his lap looks shocked, but then gets send a strong, silently-worded gaze from Ron and nods at his younger brother as I read on.

 _ **Harry then … from behind.**_

"What on earth did you do that for?" We get shocked as Lindilwen screams at the boy, yet it's not so much the fact that she screams it at him as more the fact that genuine concern and fear sound through her voice. And because he is so shocked, does Hari only shrug ruefully at her, making the future mother groan as I read on.

 _ **The troll … the club.**_

By now everyone bar those that had been there have various levels of concern showing on their faces, but then I snarl: "This _isn't_ your fault." And everyone looks at where I am glaring, startled to see that my gaze is aimed at Snuffles. "This was a trap, a trap that would have sprung whether you had been there or not. Do _not_ blame yourself."  
And Snuffles sends me a guilty, yet grateful smile before the twins say: "Oooooh, so that's where he gets it from." And to my amusement are they looking at Hari, who is playfully glaring back at them. Yet the glare doesn't get much chance as Snuffles happily hugs the boy and pulls him close against his side as I read on.

 _ **Hermione had … room tremble.**_

This actually causes for a wave of shock to hit the room before it gets swiftly followed by a strong sense of relief and then Luna says: "Magic, it only does what you want it to do when you least expect it." And because of how random her out-of-nowhere statement is, do we all burst out laughing before I go back to the book.

 _ **Harry got … knocked out."**_

Yet here Hari turns sullen and says: "And yet, I actually got my first kill by the end of the year." Shocking many of those from the present, but then Hermione gets up and slaps him across the head as she snarls: "Don't say it like that. It was self-defense and you didn't even know _how_ you were doing it." Making me read on relieved.

 _ **He bent … the rear.**_

"Wait, where's Dumbledore?" The queen asks shocked and Hari mumbles: "I think he was summoning professor Snape to get a report on what had happened at the Third Floor Corridor. Either that or he had gone to check on the man." Yet this obviously doesn't sit well with his grandmother, but I still read on.

 _ **Quirrell took … your dormitory?"**_

"Because you teachers believed some cock and bull story, didn't even check to see if all your students were present when you heard about the Troll and because you thought it'd be safe to have them traverse the entire school with a Mountain Troll on the loose. That's why!" Neville angrily snarls and we all look at him shocked.  
"Sorry, I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead and all, but remembering what Parvati and Lavender did that day, it just irks me all over again. Besides, this questioning in such an accusing manner? Yeah, this event is only the start of a long chain of similar events – and I don't like it." At which I can't help but nod as I read on.

 _ **Snape gave … at last.**_

"Had they even bothered to check on her there? What is their problem?" The queen asks in angered disappointment and Neville coldly states: "Their problem is that the last decade of peace allowed for Hogwarts' reputation to go to their head." And while this makes a lot of the teens wince in guilty agreement, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I went … a teacher?**_

"Why were you doing that? I mean, I get that you might not have wanted to get Ron in trouble, because he just helped save you, but why didn't you –." Peter asks shocked and Hermione says: "Because that never worked before and I didn't think it would work then either." This confuses even her friends and she says:  
"What you have to understand is that, at the time, Parvati and Lavender really reminded me of the kind of bullies I used to have back at home when I was younger. And even there only my parents ever believed me when I told them, but those girls back then always had the whole school on their side, staff and students alike.  
I knew there were quite a few differences between the Muggle and the Magical World, but Parvati was both exactly like my old bullies and the firstborn Heiress of a Pureblood family. I really didn't think my words would hold any water against hers." And while this makes many of those around me grimace, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **If they … your own?"**_

"She actually believed it? What the heck happened to that woman? Listening to Dumbledore and leaving an infant on a doorstep is one thing, but believing that a student who constantly recites the rules would blatantly go and break them? What is her problem?" The king growls in anger, yet I calm him down as I read on.

 _ **Hermione hung … out sweets.**_

"And the fact that Minerva believes it to makes it as if each candy eaten will be rewarded with fifty points to Gryffindor." The king grumbles before he sighs and says: "Guess Merden will have to go and make another trip sometime soon. I really want some answers." And while I agree with this curiosity, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Miss Granger … may go."**_

"Wait a second, if Albus was informed of this, why is this the first we hear of it?" Arthur asks shocked and then Neville says: "That – would be my fault." And everyone looks at the boy, various levels of shock on their faces as he asks: "Remember how I was still furious with the girls over their stupid little stunt?  
Well, I went to McGonagall about it the next day, reported the whole thing and she told me she would award me 20 points, if in return I would convince Hari and the others to keep silent about the Troll actually being there. And to top it all off, did those girls receive 3 weeks of detention for lying to three teachers in one day."  
"So that's why you were begging us to keep it to ourselves. Granted we were way too happy with the end results to care, but dang Neville – that sure explains a lot." Ron says to his dorm mate and close friend and everyone sends the young adult smiles and words of praise and applause, making him turn slightly red as I read on.

 _ **They hurried … save her."**_

"Translation, Hari helped me fix a mess that I – and not to my knowledge Parvati and Lavender – caused. Though like I said, I had a lot of personal issues I had to get over as I grew up. And I hate to admit it, but it took me way too long to grow past them." Ron sighs before anyone can rant at him and I quickly read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **She might … reminded him.**_

"Why didn't you point out the thing that happened after Charms?" Collin asks and Hari answers: "I wasn't sure if McGonagall wasn't following us to make sure we'd reach the common room. I didn't want to risk Hermione's cover story.""Was she?" The queen asks, but Hari shrugs and his elderly woman moans as I read on.

 _ **They had … of them."**_

"And the worst of it all – that was the easiest challenge we have faced all last seven years." Ron then claims, only to get yelled at by Hermione and his family. Yet while the others laugh at this comedic moment, do I still share a glance with both Snuffles as well as Jaurion and the royal King and Queen, all of us equally worried.  
"They laugh all this off way too easily. Their levels of care and concern have reached an all-time low. I can only hope that these books will help them remember the dangers and realize how dangerous they had been. We're still heading into a previous war, they can't get cocky now." I think, concern for the future making Moony howl.

* * *

 _ **You're not wrong, Lupin.  
**_ _ **And I just want to say that this chapter was BLOODY HARD! It was like chapter 15, where the announcement part came easy, but I felt like I had hit a blockage when I reached the chapter part. To be honest, I was even debating on whether or not I should just skip the CR-content for another chapter and keep this one to talks.  
**_ _ **However, writing this chapter did allow me to take on a new look on the whole situation with Hermione missing classes and why the Weasley elders never heard of the Troll and everything else and I got to admit, the Lavender and Parvati bullied Hermione from time to time was something that seemed realistic.  
**_ _ **Also, this story is going to get a really important revamp. I am going to change all of the dates of the seventies back one year. It's because, while I could make the timeline OC by one year, I would rather have a perfect 20 year timeline between Jaurion's first and Hari and for that, the current students need to be Sixth years.  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	27. To Catch A Snitch

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with you. If you asked me to give up one of my ten current stories, it would probably be this one. I don't like it, but for some reason Destiny's Saying is one I just don't put as much importance and hard work behind as I do the rest. Heck, a few times I even forget that it's part of the monthly update schedule.  
**_ _ **Again, sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1976  
**_ _ **The Reading Room  
**_ _ **Lucius' POV**_

The last chapter has left me reeling quite a bit, even though it didn't even really concern my own son from the future. Yet because Draco and Hari are now official, do I feel myself deeply concerned for the health and safety of both of the boys. And the easy way they talk about this adventure does nothing to ease my concerns.  
I know that those of my time have also had experiences with the war, me more than the others as I graduated three years ago in 1973, but it's quite obvious that, while my father accepted that I only financially take part in the war, my son and his friends never got to have this same luxury and truly got war confrontations.  
"I mean, how else would a bunch of people in their late teens not feel too concerned with a Mountain Troll, unless they actively experienced horrors that only a war can create?" I think to myself, yet then feel something that really makes me feel better. Severus gently lying his hand on top of mine as a sign of his support of me.

Severus has been someone I have been crazy about for years, ever since I saw him standing in the line of First years when I was in my Sixth myself and yet my father used the fact that he was too young and raised too differently to truly understand what it means to be the destined mate of a Veela and so he had changed my future.  
Or at least he had tried, but for the last three years Narcissa's mate has somehow managed to escape the deadly grasp of both Abraxas Malfoy and even Lord Voldemort himself. Yet while I had been growing more and more concerned over this, do I now feel relieved as I now have something that can convince father to stop.  
The support of a Royal Line in regards to my actual destiny. After all, even though the Potters never _really_ existed, their members have still left a legacy that has them well known to care for those who desire to find happiness with those they know they are destined to be with and I know for certain that Severus is my destiny.  
"So now, it's just a matter of getting my father, Narcissa and her father to the kingdom and seeing if I can get the King to support me in being with Severus. If that happens, father will stop trying to kill Narcissa's mate and we can both have our destinies realized. But first, I need to calm my nerves. I need a book in my hands."  
I think to myself and I ask: "Lupin, may I?" And the werewolf nods, his eyes taking on a slightly haunted look when he gazes past me at Severus and I know through seeing it that he and Severus were on opposite sides in the future war. This makes me squeeze the hand in mine in a need for comfort and then I start to read.

 _ **Chapter ten  
**_ _ **Quidditch**_

And this instantly makes Sirius and Jaurion glare at me and mutter: "Lucky bastard." But I also notice Draco pulling his mate closer and Hari's three year mates and friends share a look that may try to hide that this is a hard chapter, yet the timing already has me worried. "Yet perhaps this proves they realize that danger is danger."  
I think to myself as I can, sort of, understand why the whole group isn't as scared, concerned and frightened as we are thanks to their experiences, yet they seem unwilling to acknowledge that anything dangerous happened at the same time. And while I really hope that these books will help them realize this, do I read on.

 _ **As they … had begun.**_

And this makes the two Gryffindor boys cheer wildly, while the Weasleys all smile wistfully and Harry pulls his broom back from where he had left it earlier on. The boy lies it on his and Draco's lap and starts caressing as if it were the cat that is in Hermione's lap. And this sign of great care makes me read on, feeling better.

 _ **On Saturday … a mattress.**_

This makes most of those who are in Hari's year and those closest to them in age – as well as Snuffles for some reason – roll their eyes and Neville says: "Wow, the story of Hari's life. People treating him with kiddy gloves one day and then considering him the next Dumbledore another." Yet at this Molly Weasley wants to object and say:  
"We just –." But then Hari snarls: "No Mrs. Weasley, you are one of the last people who has a right to object to this. You knew, almost better than anyone other than Ron and Ginny, what I had gone through and you ignored that for far longer than was right." At this the woman cringes and Arthur hugs her as I read on.

 _ **It was … them do.**_

Yet here I notice that Harry suddenly looks pretty torn with himself, as if he wants to comment on this, yet doesn't want it at the same time and Hermione asks: "What's wrong, Hari?" Yet the boy doesn't seem to either hear her or want to answer her and then Luna asks: "Hermione, would you consider yourself a mother-figure?"  
The brunette looks shocked, yet I have been around this group long enough to know that the girl doesn't open her mouth unless she has something important to say and Hermione answers: "Well, be-before all – all of this – to – I mean – to Hari – maybe?" And both the blonde and young prince smile as Luna asks:

"But would you want your pseudo brother to do better in class than you?" This makes Hermione look thoughtful before she looks shocked and asks: "You – you didn't!" To which Hari answers: "I stopped needing it after the second semester of third, but you liked it and I didn't want to make Ron feel left out if I suddenly stopped."  
This makes both his friends look shocked, but then Hari shrugs and says: "Not that it matters anyway. We're practically graduates, aren't we?" At this Hermione looks thoughtful and she says: "It sure would be nice to _officially_ finish our schooling but – considering _who_ 's out there and what happens after these books –."  
Here the girl stops, yet then the king provides them with the solution and asks: "Did you know that Elves don't graduate until they are actually 25 years old? And elves that are actually born humans can't graduate until their bodies adapt to the changed way that time passes in this world." And both teens look intrigued.  
Yet then I notice that Hari is getting troubled again and this time his gaze switches between Hermione, Draco and his parents and Hermione seems to notice this too as she snaps: "You better not put doing me a favor above making your parents proud, you hear me?" Hari nods at her in grateful happiness as I read on.

 _ **She had … in 1473;**_

Yet at this the King turns dark and he mutters: "That is a dark page in our history books, a very dark indeed.""Why is that?" Hari asks curiously and the King answers: "Our guards convinced the players to do this, so that three-quarter of our people could escape our world without anyone noticing. It was our only option."  
"What happened to the other quarter?" Hermione asks while I am shocked that such a famous Quidditch match actually has such an important meaning to this world and the man asks: "You know of Adolf Hitler and his camps, right Hermione?" And while Hermione turns a strange shade of white does she nod as he says:  
"He turned out to be a very distant relative to a bastard elf that reigned terror upon our kingdom in that time. In fact, according to information a few of my sources were able to find, did he get the camp idea and the anti-Jew idea from his relative. Oh, he never found out about magic, but then again I doubt he needed to."  
By now I am really wondering who this Hitler is, but also what his connection is – other than his ancestry – to the reason why ¾ of Ariador had to move to the human world in the Fifteenth Century and the king says: "Long story short, what Hitler did to Jews, this bastard did to those who were not of Elven birth, the quarter of our realm."

This shocks us all and Hari asks: "What was he called?" But the King shakes his head and says: "I cannot say. When the bastard was defeated, he was locked in the Tower of Centura, yet he managed to escape several times until we managed to cast a spell that can only be broken by saying his name and Obliviating him of this."  
This makes practically every one of the future, bar Cedric and Sirius, look at each other and Hari mutters: "That sure is a valid reason for casting a Taboo charm. Unlike what that bastard did." And this really worries me as I have no doubt that he means Lord Voldemort, who has been causing my family concern for some time now.  
The man was actually a fellow student in the time of my father going to Hogwarts and has managed to convince my father to financially support him, but most of the Malfoy finances actually come from the Black vaults and that is why my father is so adamant that I marry Narcissa, regardless of our actual destinies with others.  
I then look from the young prince who apparently played a role in the monster's defeat in the future to the King and think: "I can't believe how dependent I might have to be on this family, especially considering their son and father's behavior respectively." And this makes me know I need to swallow my pride as Hermione asks:

"So what happened? How does this relate to the World Cup match of 1473?" And the king answers: "Our entrance to the Mundane World – was actually the field of the match. They kept the match going and made all those fouls, so that another portal we had opened elsewhere would resonate all that noise and distract the bastard.  
And through that, we managed to get all our people – or at least the three-quarter that hadn't been caught by him – somewhere safe for a short amount of time and distract the bastard well enough to get our chance at capturing him. We just kept our people in the other world until we had cast that Taboo charm on his cell."  
"But how come that's not in any History books? I mean, the match was in Quidditch Through the Ages, but why was the reason scrapped?" Hermione asks and the king smiles as he says: "Because of the Statute, of course. It protected our world through its secrecy, after all." At this Hermione nods and I turn back to the book.

 _ **that Seekers … for it.**_

"So you finally loosened up, did you?" Black smirks and yet the girl giggles and says: "Heck no, I just stopped feeling like I should be their teacher. I didn't stop believing that everything adults told us was right and true until my Third." Yet here the girl sighs and mutters: "And my love for authority got killed in our Fifth."  
And instantly I spot Hari looking at Snuffles with pain in his eyes and while I have always wanted for the man's younger self to get punished for his actions against my Severus, did that never extend to my belief that he should die for such actions. And while I wonder what else could have happened that year, do I read on.

 _ **The day … jam jar.**_

"That's some pretty advanced magic." The king mutters and the three of them smile as Hermione says: "Yeah, that's us in a nutshell. Ron's always been advanced with what he knows of magic, I always knew how to cast advanced magic the first and Hari always managed to cast advanced magic with the most strength."  
This really impresses me as I got to say that the three of them, when it comes to at least some of their characteristics and likings, don't seem as if they should be as close as they obviously are. "Could that be because of who they are – or because of what they've been through together?" I wonder to myself, making me read on in concern.

 _ **They were … the yard.**_

And instantly the younger man besides me tenses up while Hari, Ron and Hermione cringe and Ron mutters: "I forgot about this." But then Hari asks: "Does it help when I tell you that, later on in the chapter, you will do something good that we, being our young stupid selves, take in a completely wrong context?"  
"They're only six years older than the people we are reading about and they already consider these versions of themselves their young stupid selves? They have really forgotten that, no matter the level of it all, danger is danger." I think to myself, now worrying more for this trio than I have since the previous chapter and I read on.

 _ **Harry noticed … Ron bitterly.**_

"For the record, The Brewer took 15 points from Ron for forgetting a single step in the previous Potions class and failed him instead of giving him a chance to redeem himself or teach him how to fix it. That and Ron always knows how to hold a grudge." Hermione quickly says and even Molly seems okay with this as I read on.

 _ **The Gryffindor … of Snape?**_

Yet to my shock, do I actually see the two boys share a concerned look and Severus asks: "I actually did something? I actually dared to hurt you? As a teacher? As someone Dumbledore trusts?" Yet the boys shake their heads and Hermione says: "You should just make sure to keep a close eye on books you write notes in."  
And when the boy asks: "Wait, you mean my Potions book? I lost that a few weeks ago. You know where it is?" And while the three whiten when they hear that the boy lost his book, do they nod and Hari answers: "I found it myself – in my sixth. It's in one of the cabinets in the room where Professor Slughorn teaches."  
This makes me wonder how the boy could know about our current Potions teacher if Severus is his teacher for that subject, but then I notice that Neville, Colin, Ginny and Luna seem to share in Ron and Hari's belief that Severus can be scary, yet their reasons obviously differ from Hari's. And with that to concern me, do I read on.

 _ **Getting up … his knees.**_

"That is just gross, Hari." Sirius says while shuddering, but Hari rolls his eyes and says: "This was written in the perspective of my eleven year old self. It's not my mind that's gross here." This shocks the younger lad and makes me snicker as I think: "Serves you right for how you treat my mate." Before I read on.

 _ **One of … at once?"**_

"Why would you try and get past the thing? Wouldn't seeing it in perfect health just make you know that things were fine and that the person causing the distraction hadn't gotten there yet?" Peter asks and Severus answers: "I must have wanted to lie in waiting further down the line, just in case." Peter nods and I read on.

 _ **Harry tried … a diversion!"**_

"Can I have that then?" Severus smirks and yet Hari smirks back and says: "I could ask if someone is willing to remake the remains. It got destroyed in the first match in my third. But if you're still interested –." And he leaves the sentence hanging, causing for Severus to roll his eyes good-naturedly as I continue reading.

 _ **Hermione's eyes … snapped Ron.**_

"Another thing that no-good, disgusting, vile, horrid, mentally disturbed, gruesome witch destroyed once and for all." Hermione then snarls, actually looking darker with anger than I have seen her so far and instantly the king asks: "Who exactly do you mean? Someone my son is familiar with?" But at this Hermione shrugs and asks:  
"Have you ever heard of the witch known as Dolores Umbridge?" And instantly I know that the king has as he turns as stern and angered as Hermione had looked earlier and the girl nods as she says: "Exactly." And the fact that someone can turn the man this angry has me worried over this Umbridge person as I read on.

 _ **"I'm with … to forget.**_

"Wait, you practiced emptying your mind even then? Then why did you have such trouble with it back in our Fifth?" Hermione asks, yet then regrets asking this as Hari turns horribly depressed and mutters: "It never said I managed to do so, did it?" And the girl cringes as Draco hugs his mate close to offer comfort and I read on.

 _ **The next … his sausages.**_

"Has he always been that socially awkward?" Sirius snickers and Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "Sure he was. It even caused us quite a few serious issues back in my fifth.""Is there anything that didn't happen in your Fifth?" Peter asks, yet Hari sighs and says: "No, it always started in my fifth. In the worst way possible."  
This really worries me and the Queen is the one to voice why as she gasps and says: "But – but that means that – that you started being part of that second war – at age fifteen? Surely not!" But Hari looks down and mutters: "I didn't get to have much of a choice." And the others all seem to sadly agree with this as I read on.

 _ **By eleven … for silence.**_

Yet here Hari holds his hand up in a silent request for me to stop, a huge smile on his face which he seems to share with the twins and then suddenly says: "Okay men.""And women." One of the twins says and his brother goes on: "And women.""This is it." Harry says and the first twin is next: "The big one.""The one we've all been waiting for."  
I then look down and my eyes widen as I mutter: "They just quoted the entire speech." Which makes some of those around us look at the boys shocked, but then the three chorus: "We know Oliver's speech by heart." And the way that they chorus this so perfectly makes most of us either laugh or giggle before I read on.

 _ **Fred told … "Or else."**_

"Yeah, he really took that fanatic belief of his a little too far a few times." One of the twins says and because the ear of one of them is now fully healed, do I have trouble keeping them apart as the other says: "And Angelina sure seemed to have inherited that from him, regardless of the fact that they're not even related."  
To this the twins turn to Ron and ask: "Was Hari that bad too?" But Ron rolls his eyes and says: "Not even. McLaggen was our problem." And while I shudder as I remember how bad the current McLaggen is, do the twins seem to know his offspring as they say: "Yeah, we can get that." Before I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **Right. It's … loud cheers.**_

"That has got to be the one time and place where the students just didn't care what my reputation was like. Whether they loved or condemned me in public, they always cheered me and the team on if we were on the field. Seriously, those guys were bloody sheep." Harry mumbles in the end and I feel like agreeing as I read on.  
Yet Molly Weasley seems to think different as she snaps: "Hari!" But then Hari says: "Even those that believed the Prophet in my Fifth or thought I was behind the attacks in my Second cheered me on when I was on the field. They were sheep!" And while the two instances sound worrying, do I decide to focus on the current story instead.

 _ **Madam Hooch … around her.**_

"She wanted a fair game to come out of a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin? That hasn't happened since our Fourth year." Sirius laughs and Severus snarls: "Yes, and who's fault is that?" But it seems as if my mate is misinformed as both three of the four Marauders actually turn furious and Potter snarls:  
"I don't know why you're unaware of this, Snape, but your team mates cursed Remus into the Hospital Wing only the night before – which was a full moon night. He was hating himself the entire time, believing it was his own fault and fearing for his transformation the entire time. So sorry if we decided to get even."  
This shocks the snake and Peter growls: "Those Beaters of yours obviously attacked Remus, so that Jaurion and Sirius would be too distraught and concerned for their friend to play well. We even heard them gloat about it while on the field and I heard them laugh about it while heading for the stands, so I told my friends."

"Who was the leader?" Hari suddenly asks and Sirius snarls: "Their Keeper, Walden Macnair." And this angers most of the group of the future and Hari snarls: "Yeah, he doesn't get much better in the future. Joined that monster right on the day of his resurrection. If I recall correctly, he was responsible for Broderic Bode's death."  
At this the others nod and then the king asks: "Wait, Walden Macnair killed Broderic Bode in the future?" At this his grandson nods and the king glares as he says: "Then he just became an enemy of the Elves. Broderic is a descendent of the brother of the King of Emperius, the kingdom of the Empathy Elves."  
This actually shocks most of us and the king calls for the two guards from the before to return into the room before informing them of this and says: "Take Merden and scout Macnair out. The minute he tries anything that involves Broderic Bode, arrest him and take him to the Tower of Centura. We will question him later."  
The elves bow and Hari asks: "Does it even matter that the death didn't happen until Christmas of ninety-five?" And the king answers: "Only that it makes his crime all the worse. For Empathy Elves, feasts like Christmas, Samhain, the Solstices and Valentine's Day are very important, because they are emotional feasts."

At this Hari nods in understanding and he asks: "So what will happen next?" And the King answers: "Next Adeline will travel to Emperius and inform the King of what will happen to his brother's Heir and will invite him to take part in the questioning of Macnair. If Macnair admits to desiring to commit his crimes, the King will take over."  
"And if not?" Lindilwen asks and I can tell that she considers Macnair to be a dangerous man regardless of this outcome and the King answers: "If not, we will see if he desires any other crimes that are known to have been committed by him in the future." At this I spot Hari looking at Draco with a frown on his face.  
My future son seems to get why this is and looks troubled himself before he sighs and asks: "Does the attempt at _executing_ an – heh – innocent Magical Creature count?" To which the king asks: "What is the creature?" And Snuffles answers: "A Hippogriff. One I used to keep myself safe in such a way I could be there for Hari later on."  
And while I hear Draco mutter: "Now that makes sense." And spot Percy Weasley send the man a look that obviously says: "Of course, that's how he did it." Making me wonder what the man did, does the King smirk and say: "Then the King still has a right to take over. Griffins and Hippogriffs are Emperius' sacred beasts."

This makes Snuffles smirks and Jaurion asks: "So whether he wants to kill Bode or not, he's still going to be facing time for his crimes?" But the king laughs and says: "Jaurion, son. Each Kingdom has their own form of punishment. And the ways of the Empathy elves are effective – and last only an hour at the max."  
This shocks us all and Hermione mutters: "Of course, they're Empathy Elves. They must use their abilities over Emotions to deal out their punishments, right?" At which the king nods and says: "And that is why you _never_ want to commit a crime against an Empathy Elf." At which we all nod in agreement before I read on.

 _ **Harry noticed … in him.**_

This makes even me turn stern and I think: "A disgrace to the Slytherin House if there ever was one. At least if he is anything like his mother." And while I really don't want to be betrothed to Narcissa, do I still feel glad that father has enough sense not to betroth me to that hag known as Caricus Flint as I continue reading.

 _ **Out of … Professor McGonagall.**_

"And with good reason too. That old chap of us can never be unbiased in his commentary, regardless of who is playing." One of the twins laughs and the other goes on and says: "Heck, he's even biased and creative in his commentary in a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match." This actually makes me hold back a snort and I continue reading.

 _ **"**_ _ **And she's … the Slytherins.**_

Yet while the Gryffindors in the room all cheer for this, do I hear Severus whispering: "Even I wouldn't send a Bludger at the back of either Potter or Black's head. Looks like even the rule-abiding in Quidditch has taken a regression." And while I am proud of his captaincy, do I agree with the younger Snake as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Budge up … join them.**_

"A change of perspective? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The Queen asks worriedly and the teens previously mentioned share a look before Hermione says: "An important one. Also, Severus, I – I owe you an apology – and a new robe." This last part confuses me more than the part before worries me and I hurry on with my reading.

" _ **Bin watchin' … was Harry.**_

"I should have stayed up in the air more." Hari sighs, pain and a strong sense of loss sounding through his voice, yet the others all grimace and Ron says: "Sorry to say it, mate, but I doubt even your skills in the air would have kept that monster out of your life." And Hari sighs as if to agree with him before I read on, even more worried.

 _ **Way up … it, too.**_

"Has all of Slytherin filled itself up with nothing but disappointments and disgraces to magic? Please tell me I at least had the sense of mind not to have my own son inter – wait, Draco is also Narcissa's son and if dad goes on with his plan, she will surely try to take it out on my son." And this makes me read on in disgust.

 _ **Neck and … dear life.**_

"Note to those who are going to be going back to the other world; make sure Caricus can't reproduce if you ever, by any chance, come across her in battle." I mutter, but then one of the twins cringe and the other says: "Sorry, but we'd be a good year or so late. He's probably 1 or 2 years old now." And I groan as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Foul!" screamed … reminded him.**_

"But that sure would make Quidditch a whole lot more interesting for a lot more students." Lindilwen says while having her gaze aimed elsewhere and when she notices Jaurion and Sirius looking at her crazy, does she glare and shrug as she says: "Why would students be constantly interested in watching the same team play over and over.  
If the red card could be implemented, it would force the teams to have reserve players, which would offer more opportunity to more students." This seems to be acceptable to the two boys and the Queen says: "Don't take this the wrong way, but your fairness makes you a fine ruler." Lindilwen grimaces, but smiles after this as I read on.

 _ **Hagrid, however … frightening lurch.**_

Instantly my grip on the book tightens as I have no doubt this is the whole reason the match is in the book in the first place and Lindilwen asks: "The block?" But those who were obviously there that match shake their heads and Hermione answers: "The corridor." And instantly everyone from my time is on high alert as I read on.

 _ **For a … him off.**_

And instantly the King is on his feet, his face a mask of fury and he snarls for the guards to come in. Yet before he can go on, does Hari yell: "The culprit got killed! He died at the end of my year." This seems to calm the King somewhat and he apologizes to the guards for constantly calling on them only to dismiss them.  
Yet the guards shake their heads and chorus: "The royal line is important. Any threat must be taken seriously." And the four members of the royal line smile at the two guards, while I personally feel amazed at the loyalty these two feel for people they haven't seen in years or even ever before I turn back to reading the chapter.

 _ **But Nimbus … it went.**_

"That's why there was that change of perspective before, wasn't there? Because one of you is going to catch the culprit." Peter says, but Hermione shakes her head and says: "I accidentally stop the culprit while going after the wrong guy. Again, sorry Severus." Yet while Severus grimaces, does he nod in understanding as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dunno what … one hand.**_

"Please tell me I helped you again. That my spirit saved you like it did when you tried running from Dudley." Jaurion moans, looking at his son pleadingly and the boy grimaces before he seems to remember something and says: "You know, you might just have." This confuses the others, but pleases Jaurion as Hari says:  
"I never really paid attention to it, because I was so afraid, but the hand with which I was holding my broom? It felt as if there was a pressure other than my own grip keeping my hand onto the broom. It must have been your spirit. You must have, in spirit, wrapped your hand around mine in order to help me keep my grip."  
This makes Jaurion sigh in utter relief and Hari gently leaves Draco's lap, the blonde boy quickly going to sit with Severus and me as he seems to feel a bit of fright over what is being written. Hari then goes to sit with his father and whispers a soft _thank you_ , at which Jaurion lovingly wraps his arms around his son as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Did something … Snape – look."**_

This actually shocks me, but then something else shocks everyone else. "No." This one word is being spoken with conviction, yet what is shocking about it is who it's from. Jaurion still has his son in his lap, even though Hari is almost two years older than him, yet he is looking at Severus with a strong gaze and confidently says:  
"I know the brewer hates me and that he is still holding onto a grudge that is years in the past, but he would never – _ever –_ try to get back at me by hurting my son. I know he would love to make my son's life miserable, but not on a physical level. This isn't his work, I know it isn't." And the fact that he believes this really shocks me.  
"You don't think I am capable of doing this?" Severus asks and I wonder: "Why would he try to convince Jaurion different?" But Jaurion says: "I have no doubt that, in the years to come, you will grow talented enough to commit magic like this. I just don't believe you will have enough motivation to do it – not even to my son."  
The young Snake besides me looks at the man shocked and Sirius says: "Wow Jaurion, it only took you three days to fully throw off that bloody persona. That's a new record. Well done, mate." And my own eyes widen as I can't believe that I just got my first taste of the real Jaurion Valivial before I focus back on the book.

 _ **Ron grabbed … he fell.**_

"Thank Meleniël that we didn't need to." The twins chorus and instantly their mother shrieks: "How can you say that!" But the twins look at her and one of them says: "Well, of course we didn't know it at the time." And the other says: "But Hermione was solving the situation." And they chorus: "And Jaurion was protecting him."  
"So if it happened in the here and now you would just leave Hari to it?" The woman asks aghast and the twins chorus scream: "ARE YOU CRAZY? OF COURSE NOT! WE'D NEVER DO THAT!" And the woman reels back before she smiles at them in relieved pride and I think: "Good on them." Before I read on.

 _ **Marcus Flint … anyone noticing.**_

And instantly the pride and relief I felt for the two boys sitting in the room with me gets replaced with disgust and disappointment and I think: "Severus, if you ever become Head of Slytherin, I beg you not to let our Noble House turn into – this." And while I have no doubt that Severus can one day accomplish this, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Come on … in front.**_

And this seems to shock those that had groaned in despair at the man's first introduction and Percy turns to Hari as he asks: "That was on _his_ orders, wasn't it? Just like the Troll? Both were _his_ doing, weren't they?" And while the lad, who looks to be in his early twenties, sounds frightened at the end, does Hari nod as I read on.

 _ **Reaching Snape … had happened.**_

Yet here the girl looks at the teen who would, one day, become her Potions teacher, in fright and concern as she says: "I can still get you a new robe." But the teen sighs and shakes his head as he says: "That's not me, remember?" Making the girl look wide-eyed before she nods in understanding as I continue reading.

 _ **It was … his hand.**_

And as I read this, do I feel a hint of golden light hitting me in the eye, making me look up. And a Snitch – one I have no doubt is the same one that we just read about – is in Hari's hands. Yet it is the troubled, dark and pained look that is on his face as he looks at it that instantly grabs my attention after and he mutters:  
"I open at the close." Before he almost whispers: "Damn you, you old no-good, mind-twisted bastard." And to my shock does he actually throw the Snitch away from him, the ball for some reason not sprouting its usual wings and flying off and instead hitting the wall that is on the other side of the room and getting stuck in the structure.  
The boy then turns and swiftly hides his face in his father's robe, soft crying sounds escaping his hunched shoulders as Jaurion looks from the golden item to his son in shock. He then recovers and starts comforting his son, but then a gasp is heard and Lindilwen says: "Look! The Snitch! A compartment opened."

And we all turn to look at where the little ball of gold is stuck in the wall, most of our eyes widening as we see that the girl is right. The Snitch has opened, a perfect cut going from one half to the other and a small, strange looking rock is floating just in front of the opening, as if it's still somehow connected to the snitch.  
A gasp of recognition by the Queen draws my attention and she reaches her own hand out to the strange looking rock, actually summoning it to her with wandless, non-verbal magic. "How long has he had that?" The queen asks, but she actually asks Ron and Hermione instead of her grandson and Ron sadly answers:  
"All year. The man he just cursed is the one who bestowed it upon him. And like always, the damned gift had a hidden meaning Hari wasn't to know about _until he was ready_." The boy scoffs at the end, almost spatting the words out with a level of venom I have barely ever heard before and making me glad I am not this old man.  
The Queen nods and asks: "And how long has he known of the compartment?""Little under a week now. He found out about it on the day the war ended. Though –." Here she turns to Hari, who is still crying and says: "He told us he lost the stone when in the forest, so we don't know how it ended up back in the Snitch."

"Might have been more of the Old man's magic?" Sirius suggests and Ron nods as he mutters: "I wouldn't put it past that old guy. Conniving, secretive and distrustful, even in death. Mum, don't! Yes, I know who the old man is, but Hari told us the whole story. From the resting period to why he went to the Forest.  
And I know it's disgraceful to talk ill of the dead, but this dead man deserves it. He manipulated Hari into doing what he did and with that caused that scene at the edge of the castle and the forest. That was all his doing, so don't bother defending that old dead man." And Molly does indeed hold her silence as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I've got … this, though.**_

"Because you were send to the Hospital wing for a calming draught and to get your hand and arm checked for potential sprains for holding onto a bucking broom for so long, right?" Peter asks in worried fright, but Hari shakes his head and says: "My physical health rarely ever matters to the teachers. Second year!"  
He then snarls, this time being the one to interrupt Molly as she wants to rant at him and he goes on: "I told Dumbledore and McGonagall the entire story of what went down there and Ginny was the only one send to the Hospital Wing. Does that prove they care or does that prove I'm right." Molly grimaces and I ask:  
"Do I even want to know?" And Hari sighs as he says: "No, for multiple reasons. One of them being that that book proves how _you_ grew out to be. Another being – that I didn't tell them the entire story. I couldn't, I knew Ginny wouldn't be able to handle it. Not then." At this the youngest of the redheads nods and I read on.

 _ **He was … and Hermione.**_

At this Jaurion sighs and says: "At least that's something." And Sirius nods as he says: "Yeah, better than him being forced to join the celebrations or being constantly hogged over how he managed to hold onto that thing. Or even hogged over how his broom went like that and then stopped. He'd have no idea." And I read on, agreeing.

 _ **"**_ _ **It was … like that?"**_

"Is Hagrid really of the same mindset as Hermione? Does he really believe that teacher can do no wrong? He's been around longer than anyone! Surely he remembers what some of our DADA teachers were like!" Peter says shocked and Hari says: "Snape had Dumbledore's trust." Making me groan as I read on.

 _ **Harry, Ron … he said.**_

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!" The Marauders actually scream as one and then Peter blanches as he says: "Then – then – then – then that – that monster is – is – is – is put there on – on - on Dumbledore's orders! Hagrid – would – would – would never – never be – be able to – to sneak in such a beast otherwise."  
Yet to this do I get shocked as I see Ron and Hermione share a glance before Ron says: "You're wrong, Peter." And Hermione goes on: "Even now Hagrid has a creature just as terrifying hidden in the Forest.""One Dumbledore's known about for 34 years now." And at this we all blanch in fright before I turn back to the book.

 _ **"**_ _ **Fluffy?"**_ _ **"**_ _ **Yeah … guard the –"**_

"What was Dumbledore thinking, borrowing a beast like that?" The King asks in a raging fury and yet his queen outdoes him as she snarls: "Forget that, what was Hagrid thinking he could buy such a beast when he's constantly in contact with kids and teenagers?" And while I really wonder this myself, do I just turn back to the book.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes?" said … the sort."**_

"And he is so convinced of that, regardless of his years of experience with bad and horribly bad DADA teachers, because –?" Remus asks warily and Hari, who seems to have calmed down now, mutters: "I told you before. Dumbledore trusts Snape." Yet this is not something I consider a proper answer as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **So why … saw him."**_

"If you've read up on that, why did you forget that the same counts for counter-curses?" Lindilwen asks and Hermione turns red as she mutters: "I was too frightened for Hari to think things through like that." And while she has been quite a bit of trouble to us, does the young princess to be nod in understanding as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm tellin' … with himself.**_

"He's not the one to be blamed here." Percy shocks us all as he says and he goes on: "Dumbledore knows better than anyone else that Hagrid has trouble keeping secrets. I know we read in the first chapter that he would trust Hagrid with his life, but this is just a vital mistake on his part. This never should have happened."  
And we all agree before Ron mutters: "I know this is you talking because you believe it and not because of what happened in Fifth year, but –." Yet here he leaves the sentence hanging and Percy sighs as he says: "My beliefs in Dumbledore are mixed right now, Ron. I do believe he's a great wizard, just not a very wise one."  
And at this Ron nods, the smile that is now on his face proving that, what he said before during the train chapter about him not wanting for the twins to be the first to apologize, has now been settled and while I feel as if an ominous sort of presence is growing stronger the more we mention their fifth year, do I lie the book down.

* * *

 _ **Lucius, you have no idea.  
**_ _ **Also, I did some editing of the chapters and there are a few changes now. Lucius is just betrothed to Narcissa, not married, the Marauders and Lindilwen are now indeed 16, the year has been made a little more proper and I've made a few other changes as well as fixed up a few errors that I made along the way.  
**_ _ **I will say though that, while I usually love writing Destiny's Saying, did I just not feel this chapter. Not because of a block, but because I really want to use this story to have Hari and the others acknowledge their dark pasts and healing from it and I just didn't feel as if I could do that with a chapter about Quidditch.  
**_ _ **Boy, was I wrong,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories. Sorry, I've been forgetting to mention that the last couple of chapters. My bad.**_


	28. Powers Unlocked

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, I don't know what it was about this chapter, but it decided to embody what I wrote about in my last two AN's. I swear, I finished most of this month's updates in the first two weeks of this month – and needed the rest of the month just to get this chapter going. It really just didn't want to be written, or so it felt to me.  
**_ _ **Still, hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories. Sorry, I've been forgetting to mention that the last couple of chapters. My bad.**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1976  
**_ _ **The Reading Room  
**_ _ **Jaurion's POV**_

While last chapter was supposed to give us all a break from worrying about my son and his friends, did it instead intensify everything that had been going wrong in the boy's first year. And while I am almost two years younger than my poor boy, do I take every chance I can get to be the father he never got to have in his life.  
And all the stuff they mention about my son's fifth year as well as what Hari told us about how little people like Dumbledore and McGonagall cared for his health make me wonder if it will even be worth returning to England. But then I remember something we got told in the fourth chapter and I stubbornly think:  
"No, I have to return too. I have to do what I can to make sure Albus makes me Head Boy and then start setting an example for them to follow for when I graduate. If they want us to learn from them, they need to realize they can learn from us as well. That they _need_ to learn from us." And with that I pull Hari a little closer.  
The boy happily cuddles with me, his form strong and filled with well-build muscles, but I know his heart makes him much, much younger and the fact that there is still a child hidden under all those battle scars makes me feel very much relieved and confident with the fact that things can get better for him and his friends.

"And I will do what I can to see that happen." I think, but then Sirius asks: "Ehhh Jaurion, what are you doing?" And I suddenly realize that I have zoned out and been focusing on my thoughts and my hold on my son so strongly the rest of the room and its occupants had become invisible to me. I look up and gasp in shock.  
A gentle wind is blowing around my son and me, the flow of it looking soothing to the eye and somehow I can even smell a comforting, yet familiar scent coming from the wind as it flows around us, softly blowing through Hari's hair in such a way it looks as if the wind is caressing him and brushing through his locks.  
"That is quite impressive, my son." Dad then says and while I am amazed at the fact that Hari seems too comforted by the feeling of the wind going through his hair and blowing past his back in a swirling motion, do I turn to him as he says: "You must have been feeling truly strong emotions to unlock your powers like that."  
At this I look from him to my son and then smile, love going through my heart the way the wind blows through his long hair and I mutter: "I am, dad. I am. Hari, we need to read on." And yet the boy mumbles: "Go ahead. I'm listening." And while shocked at first, do I then smile, glad to know that I can be such a comfort to the boy.

 _ **Cedric's POV  
**_

I have been keeping to myself practically since being saved from certain death as I just wanted to get used to the fact that I am in the past, that I will now be living in another world, accept the fact that I have been saved from certain death and come down from the high that I had been on for the better part of my Sixth Year.  
The knowledge that most of my friends and those I have been spending the last six years of my life are actually now older than me, even though everyone from the twins' year and under had been younger than me before all this had also not made things easier, but the castle in which we lived and read did do so at a slow pace.  
By now I have accepted most of what is and has happened around me and the fact that Jaurion (James) Potter unleashed his inner Wind Elf through what he felt for his son makes it easier for me to calm down from how worried and frightened I had, yet again, felt over hearing what had happened at Hari's very first Quidditch Match.

I then turn to Hari's friends and ask: "What do you think the next chapter is about?" And I see the two share a look before Hermione says: "Considering the time lapses that have been happening over the last two chapters, we're pretty sure it's going to be Christmas – and something very, very personal." At this I nod and ask:  
"Hari, are you okay with me reading of that?" To which Hari hums, proving that he is indeed listening, but is too comfortable about the situation he is in while in his father's embrace and surrounded by the younger teen's elemental powers to care. And so I happily take the book from Lucius Malfoy and start to read.

 _ **The Mirror Of Erised**_

"Uhm, excuse me?" The King suddenly asks and Ron winces as he asks: "Another item considered forbidden by the Elvish ways?" But the king shakes his head and says: "We Elves have no problem with a Mirror like that – unless it is stationed at an area that has a large part of the population include children and teenagers."  
This makes Ron wince again and the king says: "In fact, in every city and town, you will find one part of the city or town magically locked off and guarded to keep those under certain ages away. Though that is also used for those who turn certain ages and want to prove their worth at having become said age at long last."  
This really intrigues me and the man sighs as he says: "Ah, I remember my own three tests. When I was eleven, fourteen and seventeen. I actually failed the first one once, the second one I failed a good half a dozen times – yeah, my father had a good laugh on that – and yet I passed the final one right on my first try.  
Trust me, after all the times I failed my second test, I was sure I needed to skip Hogwarts for my final year just to ensure that I would finally pass it. So you can imagine my shock when the examiners told me right after my first testing that I had passed with flying colors and one of the best performances they had seen in Elvish decades."

Everyone looks at the man amazed and then Hari asks: "Can we still do those tests?" And the king nods as he says: "It might not sound fair, but all those not born in Ariador are, by law, expected to pass as many of the age tests as they can handle, depending on how old they are when they finally move into our world."  
At this Hari nods, but I only need to look in the boy's eyes to know what he's thinking. "Those tests will help prepare me for the war ahead." Is what goes through the boy's mind and I send a concerned glance at his father, Jaurion Potter only needing to catch it for a second before he regains his son's attention as I read on.

 _ **Christmas was … his turban.**_

And while this paragraph had started calming everyone down and bringing out a positive atmosphere, had the last bit caused for Hermione and Ron to tense up and share a horrified look and Percy asks: "That bad?" To which both nod, yet Jaurion seems well able at keeping Hari from getting equally concerned as I read on.

 _ **The few … off again.**_

At this Hedwig flies over to Jaurion and Hari and lands on the father's shoulder before starting to work on Hari's new hair and while it is still a bit of a shock to see him now that his rosary has been pulled off his arm, am I still able to see the boy I competed against for the Tournament and I smile at the scene as I read on.

 _ **No one … the classrooms.**_

Yet this confuses me and I turn to Percy as I ask: "Didn't you cast Warming charms on their cloaks before class?" And Percy looks shocked before he frowns and says: "I was told that was the duty of the older Prefects, so I left it to them. I just don't get why they never did it themselves." Which confuses me as Remus asks:  
"Could it be that the Prefects of Sixth year were told that Percy and the female Prefect would do it?" At which I turn to Percy and ask: "Who told you that anyway?" And the slightly elder lad thinks hard before he mumbles: "I – I'm pretty sure it was Herman Peiter." And instantly I get what is going on her and sigh as I say:  
"Then it wasn't your fault, Percy. Peiter is – or I guess I should say was – known for causing trouble for authority figures and he got in trouble more often than not for lying to their faces. Though I will say this didn't run out of hand until further down that year, so you really couldn't have known." Percy nods and I read on.

 _ **Worst of … at home."**_

At this Draco cringes and he mumbles: "I really should've realized that not going home usually had reasons other than not being wanted." But Hari smiles at him and says: "Those who are wanted at home never really need to understand why others aren't. Don't worry about it, Dragon." And Draco sighs as I continue reading.

 _ **He was … proper family.**_

Yet this time it seems that Draco is able to poke fun at himself as he snickers and says: "Yet now my Hari has a more proper, official family than I could ever get myself, especially when it comes to social standing." And everyone actually laughs at this, even Snape and the elder Malfoy and I smile at the blonde before reading on.

 _ **It was … stairs. "WEASLEY!"**_

At this Snape groans and says: "You just _cannot_ be serious. I am actually pulling that bastard Willhelm's crap? That bastard pulled this crap on me more times than I can count, why would I want to pull the same crap on – oh, wait, I forgot who it was I thought I could annoy with this." And the lad sighs before I read on, feeling bad for him.

 _ **Ron let … and smirking.**_

At this Jaurion turns to Draco and asks: "Were you holding up a persona too?" Yet while Draco seems shocked that the teen believes this, does he then sigh and mutter: "No, I was just a bloody rotten person." At which Jaurion hums before he shrugs and says: "At least you mellowed out." Making the blonde smile as I read on.

 _ **"I'll get … and Snape."**_

And this seems to really hurt Draco, yet Snape seems to just accept it and he mutters: "Not like it's without reason." Yet then Hari says: "Draco, come here." And when the lad has gone to sit beside Harry's father, does Hari actually break free from the way Jaurion is comforting him and does he move to cuddle with Draco.  
The blonde smiles gratefully at this and he mutters: "I'm going to need this reassurance a lot more over the books." To which Hari hums: "You have my heart, always." And somehow I can hear something coming through his voice that sounds both magical and utterly enchanting in its tune and the king hums as he says:  
"It would seem that something is causing for things to go much faster than expected. Hari's musical powers just got activated as well. We'll have to schedule a time for you to start practicing, little one. There has never been an elf more unpredictable than an untrained Time or Empathy Elf." At which Hari nods before I read on.

 _ **"Come on … of candles.**_

"Would it be wrong if I said that the garden did it better?" Hari asks, yet none of us disagree with him and the king laughs as he says: "Then you'll need to see next year. This year the Elves did their best because they knew I was here. Imagine how hard they'll work when they realize for just how many of our family they can do it."  
"Is that really fair? Wouldn't it exhaust them?" Hermione asks, but then the queen asks: "Wouldn't you want to work your very hardest to make those you care for happy?" And the girl hums before she turns red and smiles at the woman as she says: "Good point." And I think: "True, very true." And I proudly read on.

 _ **"How many … he is."**_

"But surely you realized how dangerous that was?" Mrs. Weasley asks frightened and Ron answers: "Mum, we wanted to find out who Flamel was, because whatever his relation with Dumbledore was made someone willing to try and kill Hari. We wanted to know _what_ that was." At which the woman sighs and I read on.

 _ **"You what … the library.**_

"Just a quick question, why didn't you try and contact either McGonagall or someone else about this?" Remus asks and Hari turns red as he says: "Ron and Hermione felt it was about me and – well, I was still really hesitant to trust adults at the time. Plus, we suspected the Brewer, so –." Remus nods at this and I read on.

 _ **They had … to steal?**_

"Or whoever was willing to hurt our best friend for reasons we didn't even understand at the time. I mean, at the time, we had no idea how important Hari was going to be in light of the bigger picture." Ron says and Hari again glances at the Snitch in the wall as he growls: "No, and we didn't really find out – until it was too late."  
At which I think: "That must have been after I died, but why do I feel that I am not the only one who had to suffer this fate for Hari to learn why he was so important to the war? And why would someone like Dumbledore consider a teen so important anyway?" And I send a confused and concerned look at the Snitch before I read on.

 _ **The trouble … Dark Arts.**_

"That reminds me. Hari, when I was in the library, I found the Valivial Manual and you _have_ to read it. It's practically a compilation of everything you should have grown up learning – had it not been for that monster. Do you want me to move it to your room?" Hermione suddenly asks and Hari greedily nods as I continue reading.

 _ **"What are … up to.**_

"And with how often we had actually seen McGonagall meet about either Snakes hating on Lions or vice versa, we didn't want to take the risk with her either. Though that was more based on my concerns with trusting adults than anything." Hari mumbles to himself at the end and everyone nods in understanding as I read on.

 _ **Harry waited … wouldn't work.**_

At this a lot of those around me sigh wistfully and Hari smiles at them as he says: "Don't worry, everyone, once we have read these books, we can set up all we need to get back to that kind of life." And this makes Draco hug him close while those sighing smile at the boy in glee over the fact that he wants this as well.  
Yet then I notice something and I ask: "Is something wrong?" And everyone turns to where I am looking and Ron mumbles: "I just thought of something. Something that might pose a problem once we have accomplished our goal. Once we have made sure that this war won't lead into another one later down the line."  
Everyone looks at the boy and he mutters: "Let's face a fact. Hari became famous when he was only a year old and that fame lasted for almost two decades. And one person who could have easily – who out of experience should have wanted to – done something about this, didn't. And we all know how stubborn this person is."  
He then turns to the rest of those who came back with him and asks: "So who's to say Dumbledore and the Ministry won't try the same crap and force us into situations that keep us from being able to get back here if we get this war to end?" And to my shock does it seem as if none of them have an answer before I go back to the book.

 _ **Ron also … lose him."**_

"Speaking of which, how did your chess games go, Ron?" The King asks and Ron sighs as he says: "Not too well. I tried using the board to reenact what happened in the course of our years at Hogwarts, but – I just couldn't change the battlefield in our favor in any of the battles that mattered." And the boy lowers his head in pain.  
At this a lot of us share looks of concern and pain ourselves and then Lupin goes to sit with the boy and asks: "And what if Snuffles and I told you about what happened in the battles that are still to come? Do you think you can manipulate those to save valiant lives?" At this Ron smiles at him and nods as I continue reading.

 _ **On Christmas … his bed.**_

At this the king laughs and says: "Trust me, no bed is going to be big enough for the presents you will be receiving from the public next year. And before you say anything, young man, Ariador makes it tradition. The better a royal family cares for their land all throughout the year, the more the public buys them gifts for Christmas."  
This shocks Hari, but then he says: "But I'm only the prince. Dad is next in line and you're the King. Surely –." But then the king says: "Yes, we are the ones ruling or next to rule, but do you really think we can do that by ourselves?" And the boy seems to have no answer to this, yet Draco smiles at the king as I continue reading.

 _ **"Merry Christmas … than Harry's.**_

"You expected him to be used to it, weren't you?" Mr. Weasley asks and Ron shrugs as he says: "I knew he was raised by Muggles, but I didn't think they'd keep him from the gifts his fans and friends of his parents would send him." Yet this seems to both make Lupin uncomfortable and turn Hari thoughtful and suspicious.  
We all turn to the latter and he mutters: "I – I'm sure Dumbledore was behind that not happening all those years – and that part of it was the Dursleys stealing the stuff send my way – but –." Here he turns to Ron and Hermione and asks: "Why did that last – even after my Sixth?" And the two seem shocked at this question.  
"You're – you're right. There – that – that shouldn't have happened after that. It – you – you should have been able to – to get back everything he – you turned seventeen that same summer. Why didn't he give it to you the same way he gave you that Snitch? What was he thinking?" And at this the King turns to Merden and asks:  
"Do you know what they mean?" At which the Time Elf nods before the King asks: "Do you have an answer?" And the Elf seems to focus his powers before he mumbles: "The answer –." And for some reason that shocks even the trio, the man looks up and says: "Is in the Snitch." And we all turn to the ball that is still in the wall.

"You're joking, right? That old man put both that dratted stone and all those gifts and presents in that small ball? Are you for real here?" Ron asks shocked and the Elf nods as he says: "Apparently the Minister left out something important when he met with you. Namely a test he wanted to put the young prince through."  
At which the redhead mutters: "Wow, how predictable. What was it?" To which the Elf focuses yet again and mutters: _"Before you stands a crossroad. Two paths you can chose between. Either you destroy your first victory or you open at the close. Know your heart to know your fate._ " The Elf looks up and says:  
"This was the message the Minister was supposed to give you upon presenting you with that Snitch, Your Highness. And he had actually left a last message with the rest of the Order." At which Lupin gasps and mutters: " _If Harry is ever covered in golden dust, do what you must to end his struggle. Fight for him, if you see him like that_."

And this seems to shock Hari beyond words before something happens that I never expected. Hari opens his mouth and a sound that is just too unholy, heartbreaking and broken to describe with words comes out of his throat, causing for me to drop the book and slap my hands over my ears, only for that action to be utterly useless.  
Everyone else screams and shouts in shocked pain, but then, just as suddenly as that the scream started, as suddenly does it stop. I look up and see that Hari has been pushed to the ground, that Draco is on top of him and that the blonde is ravaging his elven mate, his lips sealing that of the tortured boy and causing Hari to moan instead.  
Everyone sighs in relief and then Lindilwen asks: "What – what was that about?" And Ron growls: "Dumbledore's message – his test to Hari and his message to the Order – if that test had been voiced the last year would _not_ have gone the way it did. It would have been completely and entirely different – and probably tons better."

And just by looking at how everyone looks as they think back on the last year that they seem to have gone through, do I easily see why this is so important and why Hari was screaming the way he did. I then look back at the two boys and just in time too as Draco releases Hari from the kiss and both boys are gasping for breath.  
"You feeling better, my Raven?" Draco asks, but Hari just hides his face in the boy's robe and mumbles: "So much could have been better. So much could have been done better, faster. So many lives – they could have been saved. Why? Why did he wait till _after_? Why?" Yet Draco seems unable to answer and so I read on.

 _ **Harry picked … fifty-pence piece.**_

"I didn't write them." Hari suddenly mumbles and everyone looks at him as he mumbles: "I never wrote them. Whenever I went to the Magical World, I pushed them from my mind, forgot about them until the train back to London. I never got what they meant." Yet while the boy is now in Draco's lap, does the boy ask:  
"Does it really matter?" And yet Hari nods and growls: "It was done by someone behind my back. I hate it when that happens. People doing what they think can help me, without taking who I am and what I care for into account. Having intentions that don't align with my rights." And Draco nods in understanding as I read on.

 _ **"That's friendly … sent these?"**_

"Didn't you give me that piece over summer, Ron?" Mr. Weasley suddenly asks and Ron nods as he says: "I got a little unsettled by the encounter on the platform and realized why Hari didn't like having the item. I didn't either, but I knew you liked Muggle stuff." At which the balding man nods with a smile and I happily read on.

 _ **"I think … Weasley sweater."**_

At this Mrs. Weasley glares at her son, yet then Hari says: "Mrs. Weasley, you shouldn't blame Ron. I had just given away a small gift and Ron must have taken that as a sign that I had high expectations of the gifts I was send. He must have believed I was only expecting something like Madam Mallekin's finest, not something hand-made.  
And no, I'm not talking down on your skill, I am pointing out the difference and how Ron must have worried about that when he moaned about the gift. He had only known _me_ for half a year, but about my _fame_ for his whole life. It's not unusual for famous people to care about such differences or for Ron to have believed that."  
This shocks the woman and then I say: "I can definitely see that. After all, it's really not unusual for teens to be uncomfortable with certain aspects of their lives. And living with someone who is famous, but who you only just start to realize is more than his fame – would make anyone uncomfortable with personal things like homemade stuff."  
And then Jaurion sighs and says: "And then combine that level of fame with the fact that dad and grandpa were always open with their fortune and riches – anyone would expect Hari to only prefer the best of the best of the best and be used to only that. It would make any teen uncomfortable." At which I nod and continue reading.

 _ **Harry had … Ron gasped.**_

And so does Sirius as he grumbles: "Damn, now Snape is going to find out about one of our secrets." But then Hari, who is still seeking comfort with his mate, asks: "Isn't that a good thing seeing he will probably help us in the future against that monster?" At which Sirius mumbles: "Heh, good point." At which I continue reading.

 _ **"I've heard … it on."**_

Yet at this Lucius scoffs and says: "That's ridiculous. Who would send an eleven year old an old invisibility cloak? The Demiguise hairs on those things wear off in power after only two years." Yet then he notices how Jaurion's friends as well as Hari's are all smirking at him and he asks: "What?" Before I read on.

 _ **Harry threw … vanished completely.**_

"How is that even possible? Invisibility cloaks aren't supposed to be able to work that long! They – wait, is that cloak what I think it is?" Lucius suddenly asks and Ron groans: "You seriously figured that out already? We didn't realize that until last year." Shocking the blonde and I think: "It can't be." Before I hurry on my reading.

 _ **"There's a … following words:**_

"Why did _he_ have it?" Peter asks and yet Jaurion goes on: "More importantly, why did I broke my promise. I promised dad years ago that I wouldn't lend out Family Heirlooms during war time, so what on earth could have made me decide to break that promise?" Yet while his friends remain clueless, does Hari say:  
"You did it for your own sake." Everyone looks at him and he says: "I found out that you did it to make sure you couldn't let your agitation at the situation we were in just before Halloween get to you, to make sure it wouldn't make you give into the wrong temptations." Jaurion nods in understanding at this and I continue reading.

 _ **Your father … to you.**_

"I won't lie, if you hadn't gotten that before the next book, I would have sent the guards to the future to find out why and punish the one responsible. I can see and appreciate the reason why it came so late, but in my personal opinion, Hagrid should've had your cloak _and_ your key." The king says, but then Lindilwen asks:  
"And you really think an eleven year old can responsibly handle something like this?" And while I feel amazed that you can't hear any indication that she is saying this out of spite to Jaurion, does the King say: "I can't say for sure, but the importance here is not in age, but in the rights of ownership." At which the girl nods and I read on.

 _ **There was … his father?**_

"It had." Hari says and while Jaurion wants to say something to cheer up his son, does the boy turn to where the Snitch is still stuck in the wall and he growls: "And I have no doubt other things that once belonged to him are in there." And everyone looks at the Snitch, which seems to taunt us as a golden gleam runs over it.  
This actually aggravates me and then Peter asks the question that is on my mind: "Why is that thing still existing anyway?" And at this several wands get pulled out and as one do the four youngest Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Hari and Hermione chorus: "BOMBARDA!" And yet again I notice Hari's voice sounding musically angry."  
Thanks to this do I notice a strange aura of strength coming from Hari's spell and to the shock of everyone else does it encompass the other spells before putting them all together with Hari's. And so the spell that now hurries towards the Snitch is much faster, stronger and causes a massive blast to erupt upon hitting its target.

Yet then we all get shocked as, upon the mist clearing, do we see that there is a huge hole in the wall, but the Snitch itself is now lying on the ground, still gleaming and without even so much as a scratch showing on its golden surface. "Is that blasted thing trying to play with us or something?" Ron snarls, but Hari growls:  
"No, Dumbledore just used his specific spell-crap to protect it to his desires." Making those that had tried to curse the little ball of gold glare at it and then Hari snarls: "Let me. Expecto Patronum!" And the same stag as the one in the Potions Master chapter jumps out of the wand and trots over to where the Snitch lies.  
There Hari guides the magical being to put a hoof on the Snitch and I see him smiling at Draco – the reason behind it not eluding me – as the silver being crushes the little golden ball under its mighty hoof. And seconds later does it get overwhelmed and buried in such a huge load of items it vanishes from sight completely.

Everyone looks at this shocked and Hermione mumbles: "That is one heck of an Undetectable Extension Charm." And Ron and Hari both nod, proving me they have experience with Hermione using this very same charm. Yet while I wonder how this could be possible or why, does the king call in new Elves.  
He then turns to Hari and says: "If you are okay with it, child, I will let these Elves take these gifts to your room so you can search through them once we break." But Hari smiles at Jaurion and ask: "Would you be opposed to it all going to your room instead, so that we can try to search for your stuff during that break?"  
And instantly Jaurion smiles and says: "I would love that. And Lindilwen, if we spot even a single item of yours, I promise I will have the elves send it back to you. Unless you'd rather join us?" But while the lad had sounded slightly hopeful, does Lindilwen says: "No, but thanks though." Jaurion nods and I sigh before I read on.

 _ **Before he … his head.**_

This makes Mrs. Weasley cringe and Mr. Weasley sigh before he says: "Molly, I know we managed to take your clock with us. Perhaps we'd need to find out if we can't get an item of similar nature, but then one for what our kids like and one for what they don't like. To help you remember stuff like this." His wife nods at him and I read on.

 _ **"You haven't … his sweater.**_

Yet Mrs. Weasley is obviously focusing on only one bit of what I was reading and looks at her third eldest with a broken hearted look, but then Percy sends the twins an annoyed glare and says: "If those two had let me finish, I would have said _I don't want to do so_ _ **until**_ _I unpacked all my gifts_." And the twins cringe as I read on.

 _ **Harry had … the table.**_

"Your Majesty, that reminds me. Will you and your family still attend the royal dinner?" Merden suddenly asks and the king looks thoughtful before he says: "As long as the other royals will not be expecting all of us, yes, I think we will." And I know he says this to do Lindilwen a favor, yet at the same time I think:  
"Can we really keep giving her the chance to dip out of events that can have her grow close to the one person who wants her in his life more than anything?" And I look at Hari, knowing he will probably be pretty broken hearted if his parents don't end up together. This really worries me and I hope it won't come to that as I read on.

 _ **These fantastic … his slice.**_

At this Percy groans and he says: "I had the dumb bad luck that I was sitting near McLaggen. Bastard had the guts to suggest that my brothers and I were probably going to ruin the rest of the dinner, just because we wanted to, as he called it, _make some more money_." And this makes the rest of the group growl in insult and I angrily read on.

 _ **Harry watched … the grounds.**_

"I still don't get how you won that one, Hari. You were obviously completely new at this and yet you got hit the bloody least. How the heck did you do that?" Ron then asks his best friend and Hari smirks at him as he says: "Did you forget that I don't need a broom to be fast?" Making Ron glare at him in a friendly manner as I read on.

 _ **Then, cold … so much.**_

At this Percy glares at the boy, yet Hari seems too calm and at peace with where he is, lying in Draco's lap while the blonde is leaning against Jaurion's legs. The boy then shrugs and says: "What can I say? You're worse at chess than I am – and that's saying something." And while Percy grumbles in amusement, do I read on.

 _ **After a … prefect badge.**_

"You know, I've been thinking about all that and – I got to admit, I am kind of grateful." Percy says before his mother can do anything and everyone looks at the younger male shocked before he says: "You only pulled your worst stuff on my Prefect and Head Boy stuff – when we were in private or parts of small crowds.  
And yet, when it came down to it, when I had the chance to prove I was the same – I did the extreme opposite and made sure to – to – to roast and complain about you both the most – when I was in crowds as large as the Wizengamot. And it made me feel like the better person to boot." Percy shakes his head at this and mumbles:  
"I should _never_ be given any sense of authority. It just leads me to my pride going to my head, me dropping out on my actual duties, doing a rotten job and listening to all the wrong people." But then Hari seems to shock the boy senseless as he says: "Well, it wasn't as if there was ever a good person in the seats of power."  
Percy looks at Hari shocked and Hari says: "I'm not saying what you did didn't hurt, Percy, cause it did. It did. But you've always been the kind of person who is easily influenced by those high in power, so you going wrong – is as much your fault as it is theirs." And while Percy remains quite shocked, do I continue reading.

 _ **It had … had said.**_

I then notice Jaurion turning his body around and he seems to focus on something with great strength. Then I notice how there is now a gust of wind rushing and moving through the huge pile of items that is still lying under the crater that is now part of the wall where the Snitch had been. Seeing this makes me really curious.  
The younger teen seems to be looking for something if the way he tentatively moves the wind through the pile is anything to go by and then he seems to have found what he is looking for. He moves his arm differently and actually causes for the gust to swirl around a book that actually has the corners of the front cover cut off from it.  
He moves it over to where he, Draco and Hari are seated and moves it over to Hari, who takes it curiously as Jaurion says: "That is a very special journal, Hari. It's what I used to write down all I really thought, felt and believed in. It's what I used to make sure I wouldn't lose myself too much to my popular persona."  
This makes Hari look at the book in utter amazement and he looks up as Jaurion says: "It helped me through my troubles. Want to see if it can help you through yours?" And a second later the boy has his son in his own lap, Hari mumbling words of gratitude as he hugs the younger teen close. Yet Jaurion proves his worth as he says:  
"Hari, little one, is it not the duty of a good father to provide his son with whatever he can to help the child forward and to see him through any troubles or even traumas however they can, right?" And Hari stops mumbling, but does give his father a grateful nod and strong hug before he gets back to his seat and I happily read on.

 _ **He had … Flamel was.**_

This makes the twins and Sirius send the boy an astounded look, yet Jaurion seems to disagree with this as well and he turns to his father as he asks: "Dad, doesn't the cloak usually entice the Potters to seek out that one special room at Hogwarts upon their first use? What do you think could have kept that from happening?"  
This shocks Hari and he jumps out of Draco's lap, only to run up the circular stair that leads to the bedroom floors. And while I had expected the boy to throw the journal in Draco's lap, does he actually clutch it against his chest as he runs. A few minutes later he runs back down, a silvery looking cloak trailing behind him.  
And while I am amazed to see this incredible cloak in person, does Hari almost push the cloak in his grandfather's chest, his eyes begging the man to find out why this didn't happen. The king nods at the desperate teen and then runs his hands over the cloak, actually casting wandless spells onto it and scanning it as he does.

The man seems to only need a few minutes to find what he is looking for and he smiles as he says: "Ah, so that's what it is." He looks up and says: "Don't worry, Jaurion. It's just a small mishap caused by how little time your future-self had with Hari. It took him the chance to wrap Hari in it and hold him like that for a few hours."  
At this Jaurion nods and Hari asks: "So, if Jaurion – I mean, James – hadn't had to give the cloak to another to make sure he could keep himself focused on my safety, he would have been able to carry me in the cloak and it would have led me to this special room in the castle upon my first use as a teen? Is that what you're saying?"  
The king nods and Hari sighs in relief before he asks: "What kind of room is it, anyway?" And the king answers: "It's really just a room where a Potter can unwind and where they can hide away if the pressure of others becomes too much for them." He then smirks at his son, but Jaurion shakes his head and this shocks the king.  
"You – you didn't make use of the room? At all?" The king asks and his son shakes his head as the queen asks: "But – but why?" And Jaurion answers: "The same reason I didn't drop my persona when at home. It took me too long to put it back up and I didn't want to risk that." And while this worries his parents, do I notice something.

Harry seems concerned and curious about something and he turns to his grandfather as he asks: "Grandpa, is this room available to anyone in authority?" But the king shakes his head and says: "Even the Headmaster forgets this room exists the minute he leaves Hogwarts – unless the current Potter constantly leads him there."  
At which Hari grimaces and mumbles: "So that could have been it. It could have been my safe haven. My place away from everything. My fame, the costs, the constant reminders of my orphaned state, the constant change of treatment, maybe – even some of his – more hurtful plans." And as Hari sags down against Draco, do I ask:  
"You don't mean that monster, do you?" And Hari shakes his head before he mumbles: "I mean the one man who always seemed so adamant – on keeping to my title of _Boy_ _ **Hero**_." And while Mrs. Weasley seems to disagree with this, does Mr. Weasley see his youngest nod in agreement and does he silence her before I read on.

 _ **He set … shouldn't be.**_

This amazes the king and he says: "Instinctive Music Skills. That is a serious skill very few Music Elves can actually get to have. I am going to assume this means that one of your spells is stronger than any other you have ever cast?" At which Hari gasps and he nods as he says: "The Disarming charm. It's my signature, as they call it."  
At this the king nods and says: "If so, then that spell can help you do things that others won't be able to do with that same spell. Heck, if you train your skill well enough, you will be able to do things with that charm that _no one_ else can ever manage." Yet at this I notice a lot of the travelers share a look with each other before Hari says:  
"Actually grandpa, that already happened. I managed the – I guess you can say – the impossible just little over a week ago now. And yes, it really should have been impossible, but – this theory actually holds more ground than what I preached back then." And while the boy seems to feel really stupid about that, do I read on.

 _ **He had … was screaming!**_

This makes the king and others cringe and he mumbles: "That is either the alarm system of the Restricted Section – or you pulled a book of which the magic is incompatible with Elven magic." Yet while Hari is intrigued, does he also say: "I don't think it really matters, grandpa." At which the king nods and I continue reading.

 _ **Harry snapped … his ears.**_

And yet it seems as if this is the wrong thing for me to read as Hari suddenly starts shuddering and the king grimaces as he says: "Music Elves are pretty sensitive to sound when they get their powers unlocked. And if that elf has emotional traumas as well, that's just _not_ a good combination." Which really worries me.  
The king then turns to Jaurion and Draco and while I notice how Hari is starting to almost sink through his knees his legs are shaking that badly and the two males nod before taking Hari between them and while Draco starts to croon and let out other soft tunes, does Jaurion use his power to caress through Hari's long hair.

And the two do seem able to do what needs to be done as Hari slowly calms down, yet then proves that his traumas had a really strong hold on him as he whispers: "It – it – it wasn't – it wasn't my fault." At which I feel like telling him that he's right, but for some reason do I just not believe that he means my death.  
And I get proven right as Hari doesn't look at me, but instead turns his eyes – which are pleading for the person he means to agree with him – on Snuffles, the man instantly rushing for his godson and hugging what little isn't being held by Jaurion and Draco as he mumbles: "No. No, it wasn't." At which Hari sighs and I read on.

 _ **He came … dying away.**_

Yet here Hari stands up and with a voice that scares me with how dead it sounds, he says: "I'm sorry. I – I can't handle this. Not right now.""Should I stop?" I ask, but Hari answers: "No, I know what happened. I – I don't need to hear it happen again." At which I nod and while the boy heads for a black-painted corner, do I read on.

 _ **That had … the way.**_

And even though I didn't describe it yet, does it not seem necessary either as both the king and Ron turn grim and Ron mutters: "Yeah, I can get why Hari doesn't feel able to read about _that_ right now." And I suddenly notice him sending a very quick and subtle look at Lindilwen, which really worries me as I continue reading.

 _ **It was … on wohsi.**_

" _I show not your face, but your heart's desire."_ Luna says and her toneless voice actually shocks me. I look at her and see that there is just nothing left of the dreamy, callous and sweet-heartened girl that I had known, who had shown up from time to time to help me with the Tournament. This alone worries me and I turn back to the book.

 _ **His panic … behind him.**_

"But – I thought he hated being famous." Lindilwen asks confused and I think: "Surely she has heard enough about him to realize who it is that Hari saw in there." And then Jaurion answers: "He does, with the same passion with which you hate my persona." And while this hint seems to miss its target, do I sigh and read on.

 _ **But the … the mirror.**_

"No." Jaurion mumbles and his voice sounds just as Luna's did earlier and while tears twinkle in his eyes, does he look at Lindilwen and say: "They exist – in that timeline at least – only _in his heart_." And this hint does seem to hit its mark as Lindilwen gasps and reaches for her chest with both hands before I go on with reading.

 _ **She was … whispered. "Dad?"**_

And here I make sure to put the pain and despair I felt when realizing that Hari had been alone against my murderer in my voice as well as my need to see him move past that event. And while it's not the same as an orphan's need to finally have his parents back does it still seem to carry the same emotions as everyone tears up.  
And the sight of this happening even with Lindilwen, who is now looking at Hari with tears of longing and a slight hint of love in her eyes, makes me sigh in relief and I think: "There is still hope." Yet I don't let this sense of relief take me out of the story or the message I want to convey with its text as I continue reading.

 _ **They just … his life.**_

"That was my father. He shrunk a lot whenever he took on the rosary. It became even worse as he grew in his older years." The king says softly, not quite mumbling, but not sounding like he is stating a fact and this news does add a small sense of levity to the scene around me and actually makes me sigh relieved before I read on.

 _ **The Potters … terrible sadness.**_

And this seems to be the final straw for Jaurion as the man strides over to his son and hugs him close. Yet to my annoyance does this actually make Lindilwen sit back down as she had almost done the same. I glare at her to gain her attention and when she looks at me, do I keep my voice low as I hiss: "He needs _both_ parents."  
The young woman cringes, yet it doesn't seem as if even this is enough to have her see past the teen now sitting with her son. And Snuffles seems to take the same offense to this as I do as he growls at the girl before he joins his younger best friend. And while I am sure that Hari is, at least, well cared for, do I continue reading.

 _ **How long … the room.**_

I read this and make sure to add emphasis on the _**mother**_ part, yet I only glance at Lindilwen from the corner of my eye. And what I see annoys me as the girl actually cringes, as if slapped by that single word. "She doesn't actually consider it an insult to be Hari's mother, does she?" I think to myself, yet don't voice this and just read on.

 _ **"You could … eating anything?"**_

And with this bit do I release a deep breath of relief and then Sirius asks: "How does the book do that? Bring up such a tense and heartfelt topic and then brush it all off with such a thoughtless comment?" At which Ron shrugs and says: "What can I say? I was a dumb, brainless teen." And Sirius nods at hearing this as I read on.

 _ **Harry couldn't … it, really?**_

"I can definitely empathize with that." George mumbles and the other Weasleys nod, Fred cuddling close against his twin's side and Ginny looks at Collin as she says: "I think we all can." And while the boy does the same as the elder Weasley and while Ginny cuddles her face in his shoulder, do I sigh and continue my reading.

 _ **"Are you … of him.**_

At this I really want to emphasize the first person named again, but refrain from doing so. Not because I don't want to push this girl further than I think she can handle, but because I don't feel like giving her a reason to make me wonder the same thing as before. "Or worse, prove me right." I think and so I just read on.

 _ **"See?" Harry … head boy!"**_

"What?" Most of the group asks in shock and then the twins and Sirius chorus: "Why would you want to be that?" But while Sirius turns to his friend in apology, do the twins remain focused on Ron, who has turned dark himself and the slightly elder boy mumbles: "Frivolous reasons." Worrying his elder brothers as I read on.

 _ **"What?""I … captain, too."**_

"You wanted to stand out." Luna suddenly says and we all look at the boy as he says: "You can blame that stupid fame Hari suffered from. Combine that with how mum always made drama of my brothers earning those badges – you did, mum – and it gave me a really _flawed_ picture of what standing out could mean for someone."  
Here the boy sighs and says: "I really don't know why I wanted any of that anymore, really. I mean, what's so great about standing out if it just makes people push you to do things you're either not able to or feel comfortable with doing? I just – didn't see it like that at the time." And while this really amazes me, do I then read on.

 _ **Ron tore … the future?"**_

At this some of his brothers slap themselves on the head and Mrs. Weasley snaps: "Ronald Billius Weasley!" But then suddenly Luna says: "In a way – yes." And everyone looks at her as she asks: "Doesn't Hari have his family now? And didn't Ron manage to truly stand out lately?" And we all look at her in shock.  
"Good Merlin, the girl is damned right." Snape suddenly mumbles and Luna asks: "What? What's so strange about that? We might be in the past now, but our past is gone and – well, aren't we all Hari's future?" And to my relief does even Lindilwen seem to nod in agreement with this and I send both girls a proud smile before I read on.

 _ **"How can … don't go."**_

"I'm proud of you, Ron." Mr. Weasley suddenly says and when his son looks at him, he says: "You came face to face with your deepest heart's desire – and you still realize how much of a danger it is to your friend and his health. You may have had frivolous desires, but your friendship meant more to you." At which I nod and read on.

 _ **But Harry … stop him.**_

"I don't think even dad threatening me with disownment or something like that could have kept me from that mirror either. At least not, before we all got here." George mumbles and again his brothers and sister nod in agreement and again Fred moves to comfort his slightly younger twin brother. I look at the family and then read on.

 _ **That third … again, Harry?"**_

And this instantly makes the queen glare as she asks: "What does he mean _again_? How did that man even know that Hari had been there before? Had he warded the door with the same spell as the one on the Restricted Section?" But Ron shakes his head and says: "He explains it. Just listen." And the woman nods as I read on.

 _ **Harry felt … of Erised."**_

"A person who runs a school and is responsible for innocent kids or teens shouldn't think of the mirror as a Delight. Dumbledore is being influenced by it as well." The king mumbles, a growl sounding through his voice, but then we get shocked by a toneless voice saying: "He is." And we all look up as Lindilwen gasps:  
"Hari." And the boy looks at her, a strong but broken wish for the teen to have come to his aid as well shining in his eyes before he turns back to his grandfather and says: "Dumbledore is like me. I found out recently that – he sees almost the same thing I do. Just – in a different way." The king nods, the three sit down and I read on.

 _ **"I didn't … head boy."**_

"You can't be serious!" Bill snaps in shock and he asks: "He had been there that night? What, did he send Mrs. Norris to make sure they would stop arguing or something?""Maybe he tried to scare them away from it." Lindilwen says, but Ron shakes his head and says: "That mirror had purposes." Making me read on concerned.

 _ **"How did … that help?"**_

"Such a person is just a dream. It's impossible." Luna mumbles and again most of those who have come from the other timeline nod before the girl hums and says: "Still, a nice way to teach the mirror's methods to a young teenage boy." And this the others agree with too, but then looking a lot better and I read on, feeling lighter.

 _ **Harry thought … around you.**_

At this, to my relief, do I see Lindilwen look at Hari with a slight sense of desire and the boy smiles at her gratefully at this, but then cuddles closely against Snuffles' side and for some reason do I get the feeling that the boy will be falling asleep again sometime soon. "But he's so energetic." I think to myself and read on, worried.

 _ **Ronald Weasley … to bed?"**_

"Has that man forgotten what it means to teach the next generation _safely_?" The queen asks aghast and while Mrs. Weasley seems to hesitate with answering, do the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hari strongly chorus: "Yes." The conviction sounding through their voices making me read on in concern.

 _ **Harry stood … the mirror?"**_

"His family." Hari mumbles and we all turn to him as he tries to hide a yawn and then mumbles: "I just don't get why he won't share that. Not with me, he did that in the end, but – ha-aaaah – with those that consider him their – ha-aaaaaah – their friend." And while his yawning concerns me and many others, do I continue reading.

 _ **"I? I … personal question.**_

"And this a really personal episode." I mumble and many voices hum their agreement. "Something's wrong." Snuffles then suddenly says and we all look at him as he looks down at how Hari is again lying in his lap, fast asleep and curled up. "Hari slept perfectly fine last night. He shouldn't tire this easily. It's just not him."  
The man mutters and Lindilwen actually turns to the king in concern, making her win points with me as she asks: "Could this be due to his powers awakening?" But the king shakes his head and says: "It's something else. I just – don't know what." And we all look at the boy in concern, while the teen himself seems obvious to it all.

* * *

 _ **Harry, what is wrong with you?  
**_ _ **Well, with how much more dangerous these chapters are going to be, do I think I can draw out the answer to that question for a little while longer. After all, with the chapters that are coming up, there is a high chance that Lindilwen will be repeating the behavior she presented in the Troll chapter more and more often.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: the others all worry for Hari as he sleeps, yet take the fact that he is peaceful for granted and decide to tackle another chapter. So how will the past respond to reading of an even more ancient past? And what about Severus? How will he respond to his little meeting with Quirrell? What will he think of that?  
**_ _ **Read and find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	29. Sharing Vaults And Concerns

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I feel I should let you know what I have planned for my Christmas gift for you – or at least give you a bit of a hint. It won't be the Reading Series, I will save that for next year where you will probably have both Reading For Life and Reading The Myth all together. However, my gift won't be small either.  
**_ _ **Ever since June/July, I have been working on two new stories and both, at this point in time have about a dozen chapters total – each. So for Christmas, you will be able to read a good 20 chapters of a new story, the rest in the following months – and then get 10 more chapters of the current update schedule only a week later.  
**_ _ **Hope you're all ready for it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1976  
**_ _ **The Reading Room  
**_ _ **Snuffles' POV**_

"What is wrong with my godson? What could be causing him to tire so much?" I think to myself and while Lindilwen had turned to the King, do I turn to Merden and ask: "Could this be a side effect from the whole Reading Thing? Could it be that Hari is too closely connected and that it's draining his energy the more we read?"  
But the Time Elf shakes his head and says: "The only way the books can affect the one they are about is by making him emotionally feel how he felt in the bits that are being read about. Tiring him out isn't an effect caused by the books.""Not even if that person just survived a horrible war?" Ginny asks and Merden answers:  
"No, as that is more often than not the whole reason a Time Elf is send out with roles like this. However –." He then looks around the room and says: "The effects are caused by _something_ happening _during_ the reading. I just don't really know what, but I will try and find out." At this we all nod and I say:

"In the meantime, we should read on." At which Molly asks: "Are you sure?" And I nod as I say: "Hari is peaceful and personally, the more he rests, the better I will feel. I mean, how much do you think he's been able to sleep peacefully during the war?" The woman nods and young Diggory hands me the book.  
I nod at him, but make sure that Hari is truly comfortable by changing a few spare pillows into a warm blanket to lie over him before I take the book. And again, before even reading the first words, do I put another pillow under his head that I charm to make sure it keeps him feeling comfortable before I start the chapter.

 _ **Nicolas Flamel  
**_

This title raises the excitement of Colin, Luna, Peter and my younger self, but also turns the rest of the group intrigued at various levels. Yet it's Lindilwen and how the girl looks relieved that worries me as I think: "She's more comfortable with chapters – when they don't connect her to my godson." And I sigh before I read.

 _ **Dumbledore had ... his trunk.**_

At this Remus snorts and he says: "That reminds me of back in our second. Sirius here almost got caught _while_ wearing the cloak and while it was actually Jaurion's, he refused to let anyone use it for the rest of the year. It was hilarious." And while Jaurion and Sirius share a guilty smile, do the others laugh and I happily read on.

 _ **Harry wished ... having nightmares.**_

And instantly the humor has left the room and Jaurion and Draco surrounding me, both of them fawning over Hari and showing their concerns for him. But while part of me wonders if Lindilwen is again holding herself back because of Jaurion, do I refuse to look at the girl and just gently reassure them before I read on.

 _ **Over and ...**_ _ **these dreams.**_

"Ronald!" Molly wants to snarl, but the queen says: "This isn't Ronald's fault. He was just as young and inexperienced as Hari was at the time. I'm sure he would have said different had this happened much later in their lives." And Ron nods, which seems to take away Molly's anger, making her smile at him in pride as I read on.

 _ **Hermione, who ... Flamel was.**_

"Did you not even care for what Hari saw in that mirror?" Peter asks shocked, but Ron interrupts them and says: "We didn't tell her about it. I know it was stupid, but we were boys, she was a girl and we felt there were just things dudes didn't tell their female friends." And while this makes Molly glare at him, do the twins share a look.  
Then they turn to their mother and one of them says: "Hey mum, don't sweat it." And the other says: "Yeah, we did the same thing for years with Ginny when growing up." Before they chorus: "Though that was mostly because we thought you'd get angry sometimes if we didn't." At which most of us start laughing before I read on.

 _ **They had ...**_ _ **Wood's side.**_

"We so hated him for that." The twins grin as they chorus, yet I had read ahead and lie a hand on my sleeping godson's shoulder as I say: "Trust me, so do I right now." And the two look at me confused as Molly asks: "Why?" And I look at her, knowing she cares for Hari as much as I do and convey that in a look before I read on.

 _ **If they ...**_ _ **after training.**_

And instantly all the adults around me understand why I hate Hari for siding with Wood on this little thing, yet at the same time does Lindilwen actually voice something that I feel curious about myself: "How did Professor McGonagall not notice how her Star Seeker was tiring himself out?" Yet no answer comes, so I just read on.

 _ **Then, during ...**_ _ **off Gryffindor!"**_

Instantly my younger self looks at the younger lad in question and he says: "Why would you want to referee? You always complain about Madam Hooch, whether it's a game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin or otherwise." And while Severus is obviously shocked that he knows this, do I just turn my focus back on the reading.

 _ **George Weasley ...**_ _ **overtake Slytherin."**_

"As if Hooch was ever fair." Severus then says, though I wonder if this is to prove Sirius right or not and then Lupin says: "Actually, she got banned from refereeing for two years back in 1985 and utterly changed her ways after that. Though she did become very, very biased before that happened." Severus nods and I read on.

 _ **The rest ...**_ _ **playing Quidditch...**_

At this Severus sighs and he asks: "You'll be considering me a bad guy for the rest of the year, aren't you?" But Hermione looks at him sternly and says: "First off, we don't consider you the bad guy, but the brewer. Second of, we got proven how wrong we were before the year ended." And while Severus smiles at her, do I read on.

 _ **The rest ...**_ _ **Quidditch referee.**_

Yet at this Severus snorts and shakes his head as he says: " _Sinister desire._ Oh sweet Meleniël, the amount of times I thought the same thing about some of the pranks I heard you four planning together over the years." And to my relieved pride, do I see the five boys share smiles of understanding with each other as I read on.

 _ **"Don't play ...**_ _ **at all."**_

"Wait, what happened to the reserve team?" Jaurion asks and Charlie answers: "My old Team Captain disbanded it because he felt it was too much pressure and work to train both teams as well as study for his NEWTS and after that Madam Hooch just never gave Try-Outs enough time to make sure we could gather a new team."  
This makes Jaurion look at the elder boy shocked and confused and he asks: "What does that mean, _train both teams_? The whole purpose of the reserve team is to make sure they can work _alongside_ the main team. Why didn't he just schedule the trainings in such a way he mixed the two teams differently every few trainings?"  
At this Charlie shrugs and says: "Like I said, he felt it was both too much work and too much pressure. In fact, according to what I found out later, he only got the Team Captain badge, because his parents expected it of him. He didn't even enjoy Quidditch all that much, just the sense of victory." And at this, do I read on.

 _ **At that ...**_ _ **counter curse.**_

"Seriously?" Lindilwen asks shocked and Jaurion mumbles: "Sounds like the student body hasn't improved much from what they were like when we pulled juvenile stunts like that." And the teenage girl seems actually shocked that Jaurion would admit to his pranks being like that, making me sigh in disappointment as I read on.

 _ **Neville's legs ...**_ _ **that on."**_

This makes Lucius and Severus glare at the boy in question and Severus asks: "Please tell me the Brewer punished you for reminding him of his former tormentors?" But Draco shakes his head and says: "The Brewer never saw it that way, sorry." Making the other teen sigh in self-hatred and Lucius embraces him as I read on.

 _ **"Go to ...**_ _ **it easier."**_

At this a lot of those around me look at the lad, but then the twins chorus: "Hey, don't blame him!" And one of them says: "Yeah, he got this from us.""We've always been just as insensitive with what we said to others.""It's our fault, really." And while the others seem shocked that the twins admitted this, do I read on.

 _ **"There's no ...**_ _ **might cry.**_

At this Sirius turns to the boy in question, who really looks nothing like what we have read so far and he says: "No offense, but – I just can't see that in you anymore." At which Neville shrugs and says: "Trust me, I was like this for quite some time longer. Till around my fourth or maybe even Fifth." Sirius nods, I sigh and read on.

 _ **"You're worth ... stinking Slytherin."**_

And while Molly seems to hold back from wanting to scold Harry over saying this because he's asleep, does Lucius raise an eyebrow and ask: " _Stinking Slytherin?_ That's just weak, especially when you take his father and his insults into account." And while this turns Jaurion red with a guilty smile on his face do I read on.

 _ **Neville's lips ...**_ _ **I ever-"**_

And out of sheer disbelief, do I stop reading, my own eyes wide as I think: "Albus, only _you_ can have the answers to a grand mystery – solved by a freaking Chocolate Frog Card." And then Ron laughs: "And that is _why_ Dumbledore didn't want anything happen to his card. Remember, back in the summer before Fifth."  
And while it takes the others from that time a little while, do we then all chortle and snort and the twins burst out laughing as they say: "So like the old timer. That's just hilarious." And while the others are obviously confused, do they seem content with just letting us have our laughs before I continue reading.

 _ **He gasped ...**_ _ **of homework.**_

The girl turns red at this and Lindilwen says: "There is nothing wrong with being excited about getting good grades." But Hermione smiles at her and says: "Don't worry, I'm sure Hari didn't mean it like that. It was just a comparison based on what he knew of me." And the sleeping boy's mother nods as I read on.

 _ **"Stay there ...**_ _ **light reading."**_

"How big was it?" Sirius asks and Ron snorts along with the twins, who get slapped over the back of their heads as Percy says: "Get your minds out of the gutter, you two." And while Hermione shudders, does Ron answer: "About half the size of our Second year book list." And while Hermione glares at him for this, do I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Light?**_ _ **" said ...**_ _ **Philosopher's Stone**_ _ **!"**_

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" The queen shouts and she snarls: "That Blasted Stone? That thing has been switching between famous banks and other establishments known for their security for centuries. It cost all those places Galleons upon Galleons to make up for the security risks that just kept on happening.  
What is Albus thinking putting _that_ inside a School?" But then Peter asks a question that actually startles Ron and Hermione as he asks: "What if – it wasn't the _real_ Stone?" And instantly the Queen calms down, while Ron and Hermione share a shocked and she asks: "What do you mean, dear?" And Peter answers:  
"Well, it's like Hagrid said, isn't it? The two places that are known for their security above all else are Hogwarts and Gringotts. So, if that were true, why not use those reputations as a ruse? To keep the actual Stone safe somewhere else and lure out those that have ill intent?" But to this Molly glares at him and says:

"There is no way Albus would ever endanger the students with a plan like that!" But then Ron growls: "Yes, he would." And the mother looks at her son in shock, but Ron has gone back to glaring at the Snitch that is still stuck in the wall and he says: "When it comes to Hari, Dumbledore's morals just go straight out the window."  
He then turns to his mother and says: "Trust me, mum. If Dumbledore sees himself a chance to raise Hari for the destiny he planned when he put that blasted stone in that good for nothing Snitch, he will take it. And when he does, he becomes utterly _blind_ to anything and everything else. You'll see." At which I read on, quite worried.

 _ **This didn't ...**_ _ **and fifty-eight).**_

These ages make me look at the King and Queen and they indeed do look pretty cross as the King growls: "The Guard Elves have been trying to get a hold of him for years. They feel that, if he wants to be ancient and never die, he should just move to Ariador, not try to replicate an Elf's age." And I read on, understanding his point.

 _ **"See?" said ... of Gringotts!"**_

"More like the other way around. Heh, if what Peter thinks is right, that does make me wonder something. How long has that Stone been inside Gringotts before it was moved to Hogwarts? And who moved it into that Vault anyway?" Hermione mumbles and this actually makes me share a look with Jaurion, Lucius and Sirius.  
"You got a good point there, Hermione." Jaurion then says and Lindilwen asks: "She does?" The three of us nod at her and then Sirius says: "She does. The point lies in the Vault itself. I mean, I've been friends with Jaurion for years and even I don't know his Vault number. But Hagrid did, which really is strange."

And the young teenage girl looks shocked before we all get shocked as a sleepy voice says: "Heck, when we all went down to the vaults before Second, I didn't even get the chance to see the Vault number when visiting the Weasley Vault and I don't think they got the chance to see mine either when we went there after."  
I look down and ask: "How long have you been awake?" And the boy answers: "Woke up just when Hermione started mumbling. We on the point where we found out about Flamel then, I guess?" I nod and Hari says: "I never really took that point into account. But, knowing what I do now –." And he gazes at the wall as he says:  
"It sure does add up to that theory we voiced at the end of it all." He then sighs and says: "Still, as much as I have known about his actual intentions for some time now, to know that those intentions ran this far back, for me –." And the boy sighs again, Jaurion and me pulling him close between us before I read on.

 _ **"A stone ...**_ _ **want it."**_

"To be honest, I – I kind of researched making one myself." Hari suddenly mutters and everyone looks at him shocked, but he looks at me and his gaze says it all as I ask: "You weren't planning to use it on yourself, were you?" And the boy shakes his head before Hermione says: "But – but Hari, you – you know where –."  
And while I can tell that the others are very interested in finding out where it was that I – almost – met my end, does Hari mutter: "I didn't care. I actually had a moment of weakness – after our class about Inferi." And this actually makes everyone look at the boy, who looks down and mutters: "I'm not proud of it, but –."

"How far – did you research it?" Jaurion asks tentatively and Hari mumbles: "Far enough to know that the war would keep me from being able to gather what I needed. And, after the end of my Sixth, I thought my need to do what I had to in Seventh could get me what I needed, but – but then – the locket kind of helped."  
And this shocks Ron and Hermione more than anyone else as Ron snaps: "How in the name of Ariador could that blasted piece of metal have helped you?" And Hari answers: "It talked down on me so much, I just gave up. And after it got destroyed, I still remembered that and just put my focus on what _really_ mattered."  
"What about the last week? Did ending the war make you want to go back to it?" Hermione asks, but Hari shakes his head and this time he looks at George as he says: "It wouldn't have felt fair. I knew I wouldn't be able to make enough to use it more than once, so –." And George looks shocked before he smiles gratefully.  
Then Molly rushes at the boy and Hari happily accepts the embrace as the woman cries on his shoulder, complimenting how sweet and kind and noble he is and I think: "Which in and of itself is just incredible, seeing all he has gone through." And while I truly share in the woman's pride for my boy, do I read on.

 _ **"And no ...**_ _ **had one.**_

Yet while Cedric had kept to himself before, does he then suddenly ask: "Hari? It – it may sound selfish, but – didn't _my_ death make you want to make one?" At this Hari sighs and says: "It probably would have, if I had been given the chance." And while this makes Lupin and Hari's friends cringe, does it confuse Cedric.  
"What you have to understand, Cedric, is that a lot of crap happened _really_ fast after you died. On the same night that happened, I found out who got me in that situation in the first place, learned of his side of the entire year, saw the Ministry and Dumbledore fall apart, had to say goodbye to my godfather and try to sleep.  
After that, I had a lot of trouble, not just accepting that you were gone, but trying to deal with how it happened while trying to keep away from those who wanted to approach me about you, just because they wanted to know. And trust me, Cedric, some of them didn't even know your last name, let alone what year you were in."

This makes the Badger grimace and Hari sighs as he says: "After that, I was dumped in the same place we read about at the start of this book, Dumbledore kept my friends from me for over a month and didn't let me back into the Magical World until after the Muggle world got me in danger and I had to save my own skin – again."  
This, again, makes Lupin cringe, alongside Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur and while this seems to confuse those of the past, does Hari sigh and say: "After that, crap from the Ministry, dangerous teachers, Snuffles dying and the actual war just – never gave me the chance to actually consider it. I hope you understand."  
And the former Champion nods as he says: "I do. I'm going to assume that that is the end of your Fourth and your entire Fifth year in a nutshell?" At which Hari nods, before the twins mutter: "Yeah, and the kid-friendly version, at that." And at this everyone from the future cringes, worrying those of the past as I read on.

 _ **It wasn't ...**_ _ **said Hermione.**_

And this, because of everything that has happened so far, actually reminds me of the first time I saw my godson on a broom. I shudder at this, the sight of that poor boy falling to what I had been sure was his death almost enough to overwhelm me. But then I feel a strange added warmth and look down at where it's at.  
Hari has shrunk down on himself and gone back to sitting on my lap, his arms wrapped around my waist and his face softly rubbing against my chest. "Snuffles, you okay?" Jaurion asks and I answer: "I actually almost saw that happen once. Reading all this brought up that memory." The boy nods and I breath in before I read on.

 _ **As the ...**_ _ **his own.**_

"Did he ever even get such a chance?" Peter asks and Hari seems to think on this before he says: "Back then, I think he did a few times, though it never lasted long as other Lions always came to my defense. However, if he had tried in my Fifth, he wouldn't have had a single chance. And – I'm not sure that's a good thing."  
"How could you say that?" Hermione asks, but Hari growls back: "I'm saying that, because I only just realized how little either you or Ron respected my rights to privacy and time to myself. That's why. And even if it wasn't either you or Ron, who's to say I didn't have an Order member watching me? Can anyone say that?"  
And to this I decide to prove my godson right, even if I don't like it as I say: "No one can, kiddo. And I know this, because I argued with Albus and Lulu here on a weekly to biweekly basis that someone of the Order in your dorm was just unacceptable. Not that either of them listened." And this shocks everyone around.

Yet then Neville actually sends a deadly stare at Lupin and says only one thing. "You are _so lucky_ my gran never found out about that." And instantly the man, along with Molly who I know never really argued this problem either, turns seriously white before Hari growls, again drawing everyone's attention as he says:  
"And that's what I meant. Whenever Dumbledore has intentions that involve me in anyway or form – they are never right and cause people to forget about things that really, morally, should never be forgotten about." He then looks at Lupin furiously and growls: "I know you were part of that team back then.  
I hope you're happy. You didn't just break into my rights to privacy, but the rights of four other boys as well. And while your goal for that spying was to ensure my safety and good health, you and the others still did nothing about my suffering. And I don't just mean the petty problem between me and Seamus either.  
 _You know what I mean_." The boy snarls in the end, but his voice doesn't sound angry, it sounds hurt and betrayed and the werewolf of my heart cringes in clear guilt before I say: "You have a lot to make up for, Remy. Be glad you now have that chance." To which Hari finishes: "Just don't expect it to be an easy one."

And the look on Lupin's face as he looks at the both of us before looking down has me concerned. Yes, I still love Lupin like no other – except maybe Hari, but in a different way – but the fact that he currently looks so broken and forlorn is something I haven't ever seen before on the man I secretly looked up to for so long.  
I then look at Remus and Sirius and the two seem to notice the same thing, the two of them sharing a concerned look with each other before I quickly turn my eyes over to another source of romantic issues. And as I turn from Lindilwen back to the book in my hands, do I think: "Could this journey break more than one bond?"

 _ **Potions lessons ... read minds.**_

And because we mentioned the crap of Fifth year, do I not feel surprised when the pained, betrayed look on Hari's face turns into one of raging fury and he turns to his Grandfather as he asks: "Is there anyway Elves can protect their minds from magical intrusion?" Only to get an answer that utterly astounds us both.  
"Yes, but Music Elves will never be able to learn it until they are fully grown. Their emotions are always tied to their talent and because they need to practice that talent, _study it_ , does protective Mind Magic not work on them. They need to have a bond with another kind of Elf to siphon off of their magic and use it as a mental shield."  
Hari looks shocked at this and even my jaw is slack before Ron says: "Good Merlin, talk about a waste of a school year." And while Hermione slaps him over the back of the head and calls him out for his rudeness, do I think: "He still summed it up just fine in my eyes." And I wrap my arm around Hari a little tighter as I read on.

 _ **Harry knew ... alive again.**_

"We kind of wondered that a lot these past few years." Hermione mumbles and yet Hari sighs as he says: "You know I never really had a choice. It was me against the desires of that monster and the plans of the old man. What is a teenager supposed to do against forces like that?" But then Molly actually snarls at him:  
"Ask for help! You should have –." But Hari levels a furious glare her way and asks: "Who would have listened – when I had Dumbledore's little platitudes to console them?" And the woman seems to have no answer, while I think: "She sure is a hypocrite for trying to scold him over such a thing." And I angrily read on.

 _ **This wasn't ...**_ _ **Leg-Locker Curse.**_

And at this Jaurion looks at the two before he says: "As much as I can admire your loyalty to my son – that's just outright dangerous." The two look shocked and Jaurion shrugs as he says: "It is a game played on brooms high up in the air, after all." And the two wince, realizing what he means before I decide to focus back on reading.

 _ **They'd gotten ...**_ _ **and Goyle.**_

"It's official. Draco is this generation's version of my persona." Jaurion groans and Severus seems to feel disgusted in his need to agree with that whereas Lucius sends his son a disappointed look as he asks: "Why are you constantly seeking them out anyway?" Yet Draco seems not to have an answer to this and so I just read on.

 _ **"Wonder how ...**_ _ **at him.**_

"That wasn't my bad. The Hufflepuff Beater was about to commit a fowl behind Snape's back and I tried to get his attention that way. I just hate that he didn't notice it, but the Bludger did its job and kept the Badger from trying what he did." George tells us and Molly closes her mouth, while Arthur smiles at his sons and I read on.

 _ **Hermione, who ...**_ _ **at all.**_

"That's not even true either. The other Beater was angry at George for stopping him from committing his fowl, so he tried to have a Bludger chase me instead. Snape just stopped him with that penalty before I could realize how close the Beater had been to shooting the Bludger my way." Fred tells us and I mutter as I read on.

 _ **"It's people ...**_ _ **saying something."**_

By now I notice Neville actually smirking at Draco and the lad asks: "Still willing to put your wand where your mouth is, Malfoy?" Yet Draco stares back at him and says: "Sorry Longbottom, but as talented as you are, you're not her." And this seems to be enough for Neville, who nods in acceptance before I continue reading.

 _ **Ron's nerves ...**_ _ **the ground.**_

"Ronald Bilius –!" Molly wants to snarl at her son, but then Draco says: "Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, no. I deserve the beating your son gave me and if you go over what Uncle Snuffles just read, you can't deny that." And the fact that her son was defended by the one he attacked seems to startle Molly badly as I read on.

 _ **Neville hesitated ...**_ _ **so quickly.**_

"You actually broke the record? I've been trying for years to get that done. That blasted Snitch eluded me every time." Jaurion says, but Hari winces and says: "Sorry, I was three seconds too late." Yet Jaurion shrugs and says: "That is still a lot closer than I ever managed. Great job." And the boy smiles brightly as I continue reading.

 _ **"Ron! Ron ...**_ _ **busy... excellent..."**_

And the elation that was felt over Hari winning the game is instantly taken from the room as Peter angrily mutters: "That was done on purpose. He must have just managed to put that mirror in its _new home_ and wanted to let Hari know that." And while Lindilwen and Molly look conflicted, do I just purse my lips as I read on.

 _ **Snape spat ...**_ _ **any more.**_

And while I had expected a few of those around me, like Cedric, Colin or Lindilwen, to look at Hari strangely over this, do they seem to have heard enough of the tale from Hari's point of view so far to get where he is coming from. And while others, who are closer to Hari, nod in understanding at the boy, do I happily read on.

 _ **The evening ...**_ _ **of Snape...**_

And just like with Dumbledore's words, is this enough to take the happiness out of the room and Severus groans as he asks: "What idiocy do I commit this time?" At which Hari answers: "Let's just say, this proves that Fate is _not_ on my side – or the Brewer's for that matter." And the teen sighs at hearing this as I read on.

 _ **A hooded ...**_ _ **the leaves.**_

"How could you possibly do that without being spotted?" Peter asks shocked and Hari sighs as he says: "Dudley hated climbing. It was something I learned when I was in Gym class, but it also got me in trouble for, as they called it, _ruining Dudley's fun_." And while this reignites my anger over those Muggles, do I read on.0

 _ **Below, in ...**_ _ **I'm waiting."**_

And this causes for most of those around us to slap a hand on their foreheads as the queen groans and says: "I can't believe this. Fate was actually against you finding out that the Brewer was a guardian of that Blasted item instead of a thief? Why?" And Hari mumbles: "Fate favors Dumbledore?" Making me groan as I read on.

 _ **"B-but I ...**_ _ **was petrified.**_

"He wasn't. He was proving that the entire conversation was pointless. Though to be honest, I just realized something." Hari suddenly mumbles and he turns to Ron and Hermione as he says: "Dumbledore knew what was under Quirrell's turban – even after Fourth Year was over." And both teens gasp in shock.  
"That – that – that – that –." Ronald stutters and Hermione shrieks: "That no good, old, disgusting, immoral, self-absorbed bastard _better_ have told Snape this before he –." But then Hari says: "Hospital Wing, Fourth year." And this seems to prove something to Hermione, who storms off in a raging fury, heading for a dark corner.  
We all look at Hari, but he turns to Lindilwen and says: "Trust me, when you read the end of the book, you will realize just how much danger your former friend was in." And while Lindilwen had obviously expected another confirmation of their bond, does she seem shocked and frightened to hear this and I quickly read on.

 _ **"Harry, where ...**_ _ **showing Slytherin!**_

"He's not wrong." Draco actually says and everyone looks at him shocked as he says: "I don't like saying this, but Flint was planning revenge on Hari through his friends. Seeing what Ronald here did to me made him think twice on that right away. Though I didn't admit it right away." And Hari hugs him in comfort as I read on.

 _ **Everyone's waiting ... the kitchens."**_

"Why did you make us believe that anyway?" Ronald suddenly asks and the twins shrug as they chorus: "Charlie did it to us." And the elder lad laughs as he says: "I only did it because Bill did." And the eldest of them shrugs as he says: "What can I say? It's a family tradition." Making us all laugh as I continue reading.

 _ **"Never mind ...**_ _ **said Ron.**_

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment?" Severus mumbles and Lucius asks: "When are you going to learn that it's not you that we're reading about. You said it yourself, remember? Your Future isn't this." And the future Potions Master sighs before he mumbles: "I guess that's harder than I thought."  
The blonde nods and Hari says: "Well, if it helps any, we _really_ underestimated who Quirrell was and what he was capable of, so you can consider it a compliment that we thought you could intimidate someone of his caliber. His turban and what Dumbledore knew about it on the other hand." And the boy turns furious again.  
"Just let it go for now, mate. The others will find out the truth soon enough. Besides, did you forget the bloody trouble we are about to get ourselves into?" But then Hari says: "That wasn't our fault. Hagrid proved that he isn't always as loyal to Dumbledore as he should and the teachers proved just how bloody blind they were."  
At this Ron seems to think back to whatever it is they are talking about and he mutters: "Good points." Before he shrugs: "To be honest, it really is a miracle that Draco was the only one who found out, wasn't it?" But then Hari says three words that really make me worried for the rest of the book as he says: "Point loss, remember?"

* * *

 _ **Another good point.  
**_ _ **Yeah, I don't like it, but it seems I am ending the year on one of those chapters. And while this chapter actually went a lot easier than I thought, do I find it quite amusing that I came up with yet ANOTHER**_ _ **plot twist that I am quite sure hasn't been addressed all that often, if ever. The sharing of Vault numbers.  
**_ _ **Who would have thought about that? I mean, what Peter brought up is a pretty common plot twist, but the whole thing with the vault numbers and all that, that felt new and it helped me feel better about writing the rest of the chapter. However, I also noticed a bit of a continuity issue that passes through these last three chapters.  
**_ _ **YES! Dumbledore will be bashed! NO! This will not mean that the 1976 Dumbledore will have to pay up for his future self's actions. In truth, the bashing will just serve one purpose; to make sure that none of the readers will allow Dumbledore's plans to screw with their dreams of the future or their actual morals.  
**_ _ **Also Dumbledore, the 1976 version, won't be as bad as the version in the books. He won't have the same motive, initiative or anything that pushed/motivated the book-version of Dumbledore to do what he did. So basically, it's a wake-up call for the Order members of the 90's and a way to keep 1976 Dumbledore in check.  
**_ _ **That cleared up, good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories.**_


	30. Not Hagrid Though

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I really hope you all liked this year's Christmas gift and I look forward to posting the last couple of chapters that I already have set up and written in the months to come. And personally, I am very much looking forward to the coming year. The Magical Beasts sequel, Avengers Infinity War and Kingdom Hearts III all coming out.  
**_ _ **So much HYPE!**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Inspiration comes from Leonette, check out their stories**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1976  
**_ _ **The Reading Room  
**_ _ **Peter Pettigrew's POV**_

As the reading commences and as my friends grow closer to those of the future and as more and more secrets get unveiled, do things seem to take on both a turn for the better and for the worst. And because my friends haven't had the life I lived through, does this allow them to have a natural blindness to the cause.  
Yet I am not blind to this and it takes me a lot to not just stare at the one responsible for Hari growing weaker every time emotional chapters cause for problems to arise between Jaurion and Lindilwen or when they – in her eyes, I'm sure – force her to take on a role she obviously doesn't feel ready for or willing to take on.  
"And the whole reason is because she only knows my best friends for their persona and has trouble realizing that there is more to them than has ever met the eye. I just wish I understood why she is putting Jaurion's role as a father above Hari's need for her as a mother. It just doesn't make any sense to me." I think to myself.

Yet I don't really worry about this, other than the fact that it is causing Hari to tire out and fall asleep more and faster than should be considered healthy for him, as to me this one negative is being overwhelmed by plenty of positives that are coming into Hari's life, one at a time, the further we are getting into the book.  
His parents back in his life, the ones he lost returned to him, his friends showing that his past doesn't change how they feel about him, his godfather proving how much he means to the man, his old werewolf teacher proving he loves his godfather as much as he loves him and even finding a true life partner in a former rival.

And of course it's true that Hari isn't the only one having trouble with this story as Draco is getting plenty of evidence that he really needs to change from his old self if he wants to have a real chance with his mate, which he proves he does every chance he gets, and even Severus Snape gets proven his future isn't sunshine and daisies.  
And while I know that Jaurion and Sirius' persona have been responsible for most of Severus' suffering as a teen, does he himself seem to hate that his future self is so stuck in our time and is trying so hard to make others feel the pain he used to feel, regardless of the fact that most of his past wasn't all that bad.  
"I mean, Snuffles seems to have horribly suffered, Lupin has been alone for most of his adulthood and Jaurion –. So why would the Brewer not realize that he finally has everything my friends always wanted? Why can't he be happy with the fact that, in the end, he was the victor and that his karma was finally on his side?"  
I think, but mostly because I have slowly but surely grown to see a kindred spirit in the young man. He has obviously, by his past horrors, in the future been pushed to join that monster and I know something in the coming years will do the same for me and this knowledge makes me really sympathize with him.

I then notice how most of those who were part of Hari's First Year are all looking either guilty about their own actions or uncomfortable with what happened to them and while Hari, Ron, Hermione and Neville seem to be in the latter, do the others that were students seem to all be part of the former of the two groups.  
This really worries and confuses me and makes me wonder about the twins more than about anyone else as they have been proving to be great pranksters, almost on equal level with my friends. Yet then I realize what I just thought and I think: "They went further than Jaurion and Sirius sometimes did, didn't they?"  
And this makes me look at Hari in concern as well, even as I remember his last few words. This makes me look back at the twins yet again and I mutter to myself: "Even Jaurion never made me lose points for something he did." Yet no one seems to hear me and so I just decide to take the book and start to read to find out if I'm right.  
Yet the title of the chapter that we've reached instantly makes me forget my theory and makes me remember one of the other people in the room. I look at the elder Weasley lad and think: "He – he wouldn't – he wouldn't take a – a beast like – like that into a school – would he?" And I start to read, my desire to know greater than ever.

 _ **Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**_

And like myself does everyone instantly turn to the second eldest redhead, yet he holds up his hands: "I was part of the solution, not the problem. Though the way I tried solving it wasn't one-hundred percent responsible, good big brother material either." And this only alleviates some of my concerns as I start to read.

 _ **Quirrell, however … cracked yet.**_

"It wasn't the Brewer who was pressuring him, was it?" Lucius then asks and Hari shakes his head as he says: "The Brewer was plenty scary, especially to new First years, but he didn't hold a candle to the level of dangerous of Quirrell's – supervisor, so to say." And this makes most of the room grimace as I read on.

 _ **Every time … Nicolas Flamel."**_

"You can't compare yourself to someone like that. You'll overwork yourself or work yourself into a coma or a nervous breakdown or something." The queen gently tells the girl and Hermione blushes as she says: "I know that now, but – back then, exams were – kind of really important to me. Too important, I see now."  
"There's nothing wrong with wanting to study and do your best." Lindilwen tells the girl and Hermione nods, but then she says: "I know that. But back then I really did go into overdrive with my need to study. Looking back, I annoy myself." This shocks the future princess and makes Hari and Ron snicker as I read on.

 _ **"But we're … into me..."**_

"A mystery that the staff did a poor job of keeping secret. A potential threat that the teachers did nothing to stop. You gaining a friend who was in grave danger not a few weeks after you became friends." I can't help but list and Hermione says: "Like I said, I annoy myself." Making me smile at her before I read on.

 _ **Unfortunately, the … in months.**_

"And you're spending it indoors? Why didn't you take your homework and the books you borrowed from the library out on the grounds?" Jaurion asks and Hermione answers: "You can blame – most – of the problems with this studying on me, sorry." And the prince of this world looks at her strangely as I turn back to the book.

 _ **The sky … Philosopher's St –"**_

"For the record, it wouldn't have been that much of a problem if I finished as that was one of the only days the Fifth and Seventh years _weren't_ there with us. We were _actually_ the only ones in the library that day. Though Moody would still chew me out if he heard this." Ron moans at the end and his friends laugh as I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Shhhh!**_ _ **" Hagrid … told yeh –"**_

"And that right there proves that Hagrid is _not_ teacher material. McGonagall, Sinistra, or even Professor Sprout would have just taken you to either their office, the office of McGonagall in the case of Sinistra or the Headmaster. Not give you a sort-of promise for more info." Cedric mumbles and Hari sighs as I read on.

 _ **"See you … of working.**_

"How long had you guys been working at that time?" Jaurion asks and Hermione groans as she says: "All of Friday afternoon, due to our free schedule, the entire weekend – bar Hari's Quidditch practice – and the first hour of Monday as Sprout was actually sick." At this my best friend cringes and mutters: "Way too long then."  
"Still, that does prove that they take their studies very seriously." Lindilwen then says, yet her head is turned away and I can tell she just says this to be objecting and Hermione says: "Maybe, but if it wasn't for Ron's stomach, we'd even spend all meal breaks in there." Which shocks the redhead as I continue the chapter.

 _ **He came … said Harry.**_

"I still say that Elf you told me about had crazier beliefs as to what is and what is not a pet." Ron mumbles, yet the queen sighs and says: "Be that as it may, I still wouldn't want something like a dragon around kids, whether they are eleven or seventeen." And the other adults all nod in agreement as I continue the chapter.

 _ **"But it's … knows that."**_

"What the – you heard that? I was sure you were too busy with that chess game of yours." Charlie says shocked, but Ron mutters: "It was against Percy, remember?" And the aforementioned Weasley doesn't even seem bothered or insulted, which is probably because of what was said a few chapters ago as I read on.

 _ **It's hard … in Romania."**_

Yet at this Hari suddenly looks up and asks: "Wait, how did you know of those burns? Charlie graduated the year before, so –." And Ron answers: "Ginny send some pictures home after she and the others came back after Christmas." And Hari mumbles: "Of course. Should have guessed." And some of us snicker as I read on.

 _ **"But there … them forget."**_

"That's odd. What happened to the Magical Reserve on the border between Scotland and England?" The queen mumbles in confusion and Snuffles groans as he says: "Mother happened. She got it shut down – somewhere in the coming months, if I recall correctly. That monster instantly took his chance with that right after too."  
This makes the king frown and he says: "As soon as you remember when this happened, let me know. I'll do what I can to keep that from happening.""And if you fail, I'll make sure the dragons stay out of that bastard's hands. Bill, Fleur, care to help me?" Charlie asks and his brother and the blonde woman nod as I read on, relieved.

 _ **"So what … I could.**_

"And the fact that he thinks this and does nothing about it is just going to make him guilty by default if something happens to any of you three because of that thing." The king growls before he goes on: "And Albus most certainly is no better." And while I can tell that Lindilwen wants to object to this, do I silently agree and read on.

 _ **That Stone's … abou' Fluffy."**_

"You know, that just sounds outright stupid." Sirius suddenly says and we all look at him as he says: "Well, it does. It sounds like all Dumbledore thought was: _Oh, this place that was known for its brilliant protection was broken into. Let me hide this valuable artefact into_ _ **that**_ _place that is known for its brilliant protection.  
_ I mean, if the thief realized that the thing he wanted had been taken out before he could steal it, wouldn't he head down the list of places famous for its security and reach Hogwarts next? Why am I the one thinking about this? Why didn't Dumbledore realize it?" Yet no one seems to have an answer and so I read on.

 _ **"Oh, come … at Hermione.**_

"It's official. You're a Time Elf with a teenage hormonal problem." The queen suddenly says and we all look at her as she says: "You know exactly when to say what to get your way, but for personal reasons, you have trouble controlling your own skill. Study time, perhaps?" And the girl turns red, yet smiles as I read on.

 _ **"Well, I … Professor Snape."**_

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or unhappy with this lineup." Merden suddenly mumbles and Adeline says: "Because of their notoriety. They are the teachers most of Magical England knows about, so it stands to reason Dumbledore would trust them most. It would make them easy targets for potential thieves."  
At this Merden nods, looking seriously troubled and says: "And that's what worries me. Yes, Dumbledore has all the reason to trust this lot, but, if he wanted to play it smart –." But then suddenly Snuffles growls: "No." Most of us look at him, yet while the man looks furious, does he keep silent and so I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Snape?**_ _ **""Yeah … past Fluffy.**_

"I got to admit, that does make sense. As Heads, it would be only natural that Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and the Brewer would share their mechanics with each other, but Quirrell – he kept his secret, because he already worked for _him_ , didn't he?" Severus asks and yet the future kids keep quiet at which I just read on.

 _ **"You're the … black egg.**_

"Dragon egg?" Jaurion asks and Hermione nods as she says: "Yes, and evidence that Hagrid _really_ hadn't done enough research into the right types, let alone in raising them." Yet to this Hari says: "Not true. It wasn't his research that mucked it up, it was his big heart." At which Hermione sighs before I continue reading.

 _ **"Ah," said … be honest."**_

This instantly sets everyone on high alert and Charlie says: "Peace time or war time, if someone wants to get rid of something alive or valuable with that kind of haste, it should tell you that something's wrong right away." Yet while no one says it, do I know they all think it: "Not Hagrid though." And I read on, feeling dreadful.

 _ **"But what … rare, them."**_

"They're rare, because trying to breed two of them is one of the hardest tasks Dragon Handlers can get. When that little one finally arrived, I had to instantly give it off to those above my station. I just didn't have the experience to handle them. And sadly, neither does Hagrid." Charlie mumbles and I read on, feeling worried.

 _ **He looked … she said.**_

"And that is really the least of his worries." Charlie mutters and instantly Mrs. Weasley asks: "What? Why is that?" And while her husband grabs her hand for comfort, does Charlie look away and say: "Because while they are hard to breed, Norwegian Ridgebacks need to live in a group, a large group at that. The larger, the better.  
It's why only expert handlers with years of experience can work with them. Because they need to be kept together and because they make different groups, even sometimes groups within groups. And that's what makes it too dangerous for rookie Handlers to care for them. Cause those groups – can sometimes fight – harshly."  
This makes me wince and Hermione asks: "So, what happens if you try to raise a lone Ridgeback?" Yet Charlie just says: "You don't. End of story, end of discussion. Those were the words of my Supervisor when that one came into the Reserve." And instantly I really want to reach that part and quickly turn back to the book.

 _ **But Hagrid … them nuts.**_

"They were supposed to help you." Lindilwen snaps, but Hermione says back: "Lindilwen, it's okay. They were right. Besides, do you think your friends would accept study schedules that took more and more of your time to eat and/or relax?" At which the redhead grimaces and says: "Never mind." At which I snicker and read on.

 _ **Then, one … at all.**_

And Draco himself, who seems to remember what happened back then, doesn't seem to like the memory of how he felt either, yet Hari moves to sit close against him and mumbles: "Remember, you were the least of our problems. Not at that time, but you were in the end." And this does reassure the blonde a bit as I read on.

 _ **Ron and … them inside.**_

"Please tell me he at least had Minerva or another teacher there with him?" Jaurion mumbles, finally showing how worried he is for his son, but Hari rolls his eyes as he says: "If she had been there, we wouldn't have the Point Loss incident. No, I don't blame you guys, I blame her." And while this comforts the twins, do I read on.

 _ **The egg … orange eyes.**_

"I do have one question." Lucius suddenly says, looking at his future son-in-law curiously and when Hari nods, does he ask: "You were able to speak with a Snake before. Were you able to understand this dragon too?""Bits and pieces, but it was hard most of the time. Mostly due to its age." Lucius nods and I read on.

 _ **It sneezed … said Hagrid.**_

Here Charlie shakes his head and says: "I am _so_ glad the Supervisor of the Ridgeback division isn't here to hear this. He would send for that timeline's Hagrid one way or another, give him a piece of his mind and then lay it into him how bad of a dragon handler he was." Yet this confuses a lot of those around me and Ginny asks:  
"Wait, what's the difference?" And Charlie sighs as he says: "That guy giving you a piece of his mind is like – like Flitwick taking points for being late or something. That guy laying it into you over a mistake – is like disappointing dad by breaking the law." And the rest of the Weasleys cringe at this harshly before I read on.

 _ **"Hagrid," said … very nervous.**_

"You didn't just report it?" Lucius asks and Draco groans as he says: "I wrote mother about it. She explained that this was the perfect blackmail material and that I should savor the fact that I had it in my grasp." At which Lucius groans while both Sirius and Snuffles shake their heads, neither one looking surprised as I read on.

 _ **They spent … He'd die."**_

"Remember what I said about Ridgebacks forming groups within groups?" Charlie suddenly asks and after we all nod, does he say: "Yeah, that happens practically every time _after_ a new batch has hatched. Three times a guess why." I instantly know the answer: "Because they're left to their own devices." At which I wince and read on.

 _ **They looked … the floor.**_

"And none of the teachers noticed? Not even Sprout or Hooch?" Lindilwen asks shocked, but then Cedric frowns and says: "Actually, I did see those two head for Dumbledore's office one time around that week. They just came back a little later and seemed at ease again." And instantly Hari, Ron and Hermione share a furious look.  
"We were right." Hermione growls and Ron goes on: "It was all one big test." And Hari snarls: "The entire year was one big test." And as one do they yet again glare at the Snitch in the wall. Yet while I wonder when that will ever be removed, do I also feel glad not to be on the receiving end of their anger and just humbly read on.

 _ **"I've decided … any moment."**_

"You really thought I would go to the Headmaster? I thought you knew my opinion on him by then." Draco says confused, yet Hari smirks at him and says: "I did. I used Dumbledore instead of Snape, because I knew that would have more of an impact with Hagrid, considering his loyalty." At this I chortle and then read on, snickering.

 _ **Hagrid bit … the wild!"**_

"I really am grateful that you thought of me, Hari, especially considering I only just left for the Reserve and all, but trust me. Getting that little dragon to me was the right thing to do, thinking I could handle it – that was the whole reason I was so callous with my letter." At this Hari nods at the redhead and I read on.

 _ **"Brilliant!" said … a lullaby."**_

"That's it. When we go back and the reserve in Scotland has been saved, I am going to apply for a job there. Just to make sure I keep Hagrid from making such a bloody giant oaf of himself." Charlie groans, yet Mrs. Weasley asks: "But – but – but I – I thought we all agreed to move here. To start our lives in Ariador. What about that?"  
Yet at this the queen lies a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and then asks: "Is that really your dream, Charlie?" And the man answers: "At least until Hagrid has been properly trained and knows what the term _dangerous beasts_ actually means." At this the queen nods and then pulls back her old jewelry box.  
Everyone looks at this confused, but then I remember how we got here a few days ago. And indeed does the queen hand Charlie two more onyx black bracelets as she says: "Throw these on the floor whenever you feel like coming home. They work both ways, so you can easily live here and work in the reserve, no problem."  
Charlie looks at this shocked and the queen turns to us as she says: "Like I said, it's a good way for Elves who are born on Earth to ensure they can live their lives with their loved ones without losing out on the life they leave behind or get homesick." And while I notice a hint of interest in Lindilwen's eyes, do I read on.

 _ **There was …**_ _ **Love, Charlie**_

"You know, with everything you just told us, it does make sense why we didn't see you back there. They were part of the Ridgeback division team, weren't they?" Hermione asks and Charlie nods as he says: "As soon as I got Ron's letter, I instantly informed them and they set up." Making most of us feel relieved as I read on.

 _ **They looked … usual size.**_

"Ridgebacks aren't poisonous, are they?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly asks worriedly, but Charlie shakes his head and says: "No, that was just further proof of Hagrid's incompetence. The Ridgeback had gotten sick and he hadn't even noticed. The germs spread through bites." This makes his mum moan in concern and I read on.

 _ **He didn't … were poisonous.**_

"You know, I never told Hagrid this, but – that dragon almost didn't make it through the flight." Charlie says and this shocks everyone as Mrs. Weasley asks: "Was the illness that bad?" To which Charlie answers: "By the time it was moved, yes. Ron was lucky he wasn't bitten at that time." Yet others seem to disagree.  
This I notice by seeing Hermione and Hari share a look and Mrs. Weasley moans: "Please tell me no one else got bitten after that." To which Hermione says: "One other did, but – he didn't seem badly affected. Though I think that was actually thanks to Hagrid himself." Which really confuses me and I continue reading.

 _ **Harry and … doing this."**_

"No, I was being like that, because I was raised by my mother who was a right witch that doesn't deserve my father, let alone a mate of her own.""You really think your mother would have turned out the same if she had her mate?" Hari asks and Draco hums as he says: "Not sure, she might, but she might not.  
Still, whether she turns out the same or different, I will still pity whatever offspring comes out of her." "You're going to pity your own younger self?" Sirius asks, but Draco says: "One, I don't intent on letting mother and father get back together. Two, if they do –." And here he turns to his own father and sternly says:  
"I claim right to either primary or secondary godfather role." Lucius looks at this shocked and Draco says: "Anything to ensure that my younger self doesn't turn out like this a second time over." At which his father laughs and says: "It's a deal, Dragon." At which Draco smiles and while Hari gives him a big hug, do I read on.

 _ **Harry and … of Norbert."**_

"And when I found out about that and wrote mother about it, she proved just how little she cared and how much she loved making life difficult for both me and father. Though personally, I didn't realize that until _much later_." Draco moans and Hari asks: "When did you?""Over summer." Draco answers and I wince as I read on.

 _ **Harry and … to them.**_

Yet at this Charlie sighs in relief and says: "Fang is actually crossbred from a boarhound and an experimental magical dog, one Unspeakables created to see if they could replicate the Grim. His blood is too magically resistant for the illness to really affect him." And the others, while intrigued, sigh in relief before Remus asks:  
"How did Hagrid get Fang then? I don't think the Unspeakables would give such a breed to others, especially people they consider _outsiders_." At this Charlie shrugs and says: "He told me he found some Grim hair in the forest one night and gave it to them. They gave him Fang in return." At this Remus snorts and I read on.

 _ **"I won't … after all."**_

"No, he's trying to tell you that he's ill and that he needs medical attention. I just – I don't understand. This isn't the Hagrid I grew up with. The Hagrid who I wished was my ComC teacher instead of Grubbly-Plank. What's wrong with him?" Charlie moans, obviously quite confused and I feel for the lad as I read on.

 _ **The baby … torn off.**_

"Another sign of how sick that poor thing was. The closer they are to their deaths, the more aggressive they become. Heck, even the experienced experts aren't allowed near dying Ridgebacks, just out of precaution and safety for their own lives." Charlie sighs and while worried, do I feel for the dragon as I read on.

 _ **"Bye-bye, Norbert … forget you!"**_

"And I'll never forget this either. I – I never thought I would get such blatant evidence that Hagrid was so – so –." But then the queen says: "So strong of heart." And we all look at her as she says: "It's in his heart, Charlie. He cared so much for that dragon, that he forgot to think straight. That was the whole problem here."  
At this Charlie sighs, but then Draco says: "I hate saying this, but – Hagrid has that problem more often than you might like." And most of us, bar Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hari, who seem to know what he means, look at him as he nods and says: "This happens two more times, sorry." Making us grimace as I read on.

 _ **How they … the ear.**_

At this Lucius instantly turns to Draco and mutters: "She didn't." At which Draco nods and says: "She did." But then Sirius asks: "Sorry, confused here. Who did what?" And Lucius sighs as he says: "Narcissa advised Draco to get Hari in trouble – by reporting him to Hari's Head of House." And Sirius winces as I read on.

 _ **"Detention!" she … you, Malfoy!"**_

"Something I would have done myself, if I had been smart enough to follow my own line of thinking instead of listening to her." Draco moans and Lucius asks: "And I didn't find out until Summer?" At which Draco shakes his head and Lucius asks: "Did I do something about it?""You didn't exactly get a chance to."  
Lucius grimaces at this and asks: "The contract?" But Draco shakes his head and then asks the others: "Remember how it was always rumored that father was close to Fudge?" The future people all nod, but Draco says: "That was never true. That is, the part of it being _father_ was never true." And with that hint, do I read on.

 _ **The steep … going …**_ _ **gone.**_

At this most of the people sigh in relief, yet thanks to my years of being friends with them, do I notice one voice missing. I turn to Jaurion and he says: "Something's not right. Hari mentioned something about points, but – it hasn't been mentioned yet." And Hari grimaces: "Like I said, next chapter." At which I quickly read the last bit.

 _ **They slipped … the tower.**_

And instantly I notice Hari looking at his father and grandfather in utter guilt, but the elder man says: "Father didn't even let me take it with me until my Third. Good reason too, I was quite like young Neville until that time." And this relieves some of Hari's guilt before Jaurion says: "Dad restricted my use of it until Second.  
This wasn't your fault. Dumbledore should have given it to you directly, he should have set up rules when he met you in front of that mirror and Hagrid should not have tried to hide that bloody dragon or raise it as poorly as he did. And considering what you said, I have a feeling we'll be hearing even more about a failing staff."  
At which Hari says: "Like I said, the Point Loss incident, while pretty darn bad and a good bit of evidence that the Wizarding World has regressed in all the wrong ways, really wasn't the fault of any person other than McGonagall. And Hagrid too, I guess." Which makes me close the book, feeling pretty concerned and fearful.

* * *

 _ **With good reason, Peter.  
**_ _ **Damn, that was one gloomy chapter. I do like the twist I managed to give to it, yet another new look on the whole Ridgeback thing and whatnot and Charlie and Peter both got to shine quite nicely here. But that doesn't take away that this chapter had a gloom level equal to that of a harsh and fierce winter's storm.  
**_ _ **Fitting, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


End file.
